Paradoxe temporel
by Melisandre
Summary: chap 15 up ! Alàlà, c'est dur d'être en sixième année ! La preuve, Hermione en bave... Vl'à qu'elle est coincée de l'autre côté d'une faille spaciotemporelle, avec les Maraudeurs et Voldemort !
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur :**

**Genre :** euhhhh... retour dans le futur ? Non, dans le pass ! Enfin, les deux, en fait... c'est un genre, ça ???? --

**Couples : **ahhhh... z'aimeriez bien le savoir, hein ? Y'en a pas encore dans ce chapitre, mais ça viendra ! Bon, ok, c'est un futur Hermione X Sirius-de-17ans, avec du LilyJames en devenir et** ATTENTION mention de twincest (Fred et George). **Ceux que ça choque, ne lisez pas !

**Disclaimer : **sont pas a moâ ... TT

Bon alors normalement, cette fois, la mise en page est bonne... fiuuuuuu ! Ca fait juste trois fois que je recommence...Si ça marche pas, je craque... En tout cas, merci Cyngathi pour m'avoir expliqué comment faire !!!

**Paradoxe temporel**

(Vous comprendrez le titre a la fin !!!)

Hermione courait. Elle courait, mais bien, hein, c'était pas un footing, c'était plutôt du cent mètres. Et vu les racines, ronces, branches basses et autres qu'elle devait régulièrement éviter, c'était plutôt du cent mètres haie.

Il faut dire qu'elle était dans une forêt. Ce qui explique la présence des racines, ronces, branches basses et autres. Et qu'elle était poursuivie par cinq Mangemorts. Ce qui explique pourquoi elle courait.

Enfin bref, elle courait en évitant tant bien que mal de se faire éborgner par des branches vicieusement basses et les cinq autres derrière elle la rattrapaient peu a peu.

Alors, bon, Hermione n'était pas spécialement peureuse, mais là, elle commençait sérieux à s'inquiéter. Faut dire qu'en plus elle n'avait pas sa baguette.

A ce point de l'histoire, il faut peut être resituer le truc dans le contexte.

D'abord l'action se passe en août. Et en août, Hermione est en vacances. Chez ses parents. Qui sont Moldus. Alors pourquoi diable a-t-elle rencontré des Mangemorts alors qu'elle allait faire des courses de dernière minute pour sa mère, à 19 heure environ ? Mangemorts qui la cherchaient elle, précisément ?

Ben figurez-vous qu'elle aimerait bien le savoir.

Hermione est une jeune fille qui est pourvue de ce qu'on va appeler une « froide partie logique », c'est à dire que son cerveau a un recoin « mathématique » qui fonctionne presque en continu, sans faire attention aux sentiments de la demoiselle, et qui analyse, décortique et classe chaque situation. Ce qui, parfois, est très utile. Vraiment. Les rares fois ou cette logique inébranlable fut mise en échec, ce fut à cause de la peur ou du chagrin, mais ça ne dura pas longtemps. (Vu que Hermione est un personnage récurent de l'histoire, ça risque de revenir pas mal ... appelons cette partie de son intellect la FPL, Froide Partie Logique, si ça ne vous fait rien. Sinon, tant pis, c'est pareil.) Donc, cette FPL était, a cet instant, en pleine action.

_Pourquoi des Mangemorts en auraient après moi ? C'est stupide !! Je ne suis qu'une collégienne de même pas encore 16 ans, mes parents ne sont pas Aurors, ni même fonctionnaires du Ministère, et même pas sorciers, ils sont _dentistes_ !! Alors pourquoi diable perdre son temps à essayer de me faire tuer ??_

Hermione évita avec brio une racine basse, contourna un arbre et reprit sa course. Elle commençait à s'essouffler. La panique la gagnait peu à peu, en grande partie parce qu'elle ne savait absolument pas où elle allait. Enfin, elle connaissait les bois, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit ou elle pourrait se débarrasser des Mangemorts sans mettre en danger d'innocents Moldus. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait bifurqué dans la forêt après avoir découvert que les séides du Seigneur Des Ténèbres en avaient après elle. Elle ferma les yeux, concentrant toutes ses forces pour accélérer sa course folle, et ne vit pas la racine qui s'était sournoisement glissé sous ses pieds.

BAAAMM !!

Elle se cassa littéralement la gueule, récoltant des bleus, des bosses et des écorchures mais elle n'en avait cure : le problème majeur était que ses cinq poursuivants l'avaient rattrapée. A présent terrifiée, elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant désespérément une issue, quelqu'un, n'importe quoi qui pourrait la tirer de la merde dans laquelle elle était, disons les choses comme elles sont.

Elle vit avec effroi les cinq hommes cagoulés se rapprocher en cercle, la baguette pointée sur elle, ricanants.

_Pitié, pitié, quelqu'un, vite, j'ai besoin d'aide, quelqu'un !_

Demandez, c'est trouvé, c'est beau les miracles, tout de même, non ?

Car figurez-vous qu'à cet instant précis, alors que vous convenez qu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'une bande d'Aurors armés jusqu'aux dents apparaisse pour tirer la jeune fille éplorée des griffes crochues des ses tortionnaires, il y eu un CRAK !! sonore et trois sorciers apparurent, tels des princes charmants, juste devant Hermione, et se mirent à bombarder les vilains Mangemorts de sorts divers et variés.

Un peu perdue, Hermione reconnut Maugrey Fol Oeil (y'a mieux, comme prince charmant, je sais...) Kingsley Shacklebolt et le professeur Lupin.

Il est connu que les Mangemorts ne sont pas légendaires pour leur bravoure. Fidèles à leur réputation, et voyant que désormais ils ne poursuivaient plus une jeune fille seule et sans défense, mais deux Aurors et un sorcier de premier ordre, armés et bien entraînés, ils décidèrent de prendre la fuite et disparurent avec un nouveau CRAK !! non moins sonore que le premier.

Lupin se tourna vers la jeune fille à terre et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

- Ca va, Hermione ? Tu peux te lever ? Tu ne t'es pas blessée ?

- Heu... Je... Non, ça va, merci, professeur...Mais que ?...

- Plus tard, les questions. Pour l'instant, nous devons te ramener chez toi, et le plus vite possible. Ils pourraient revenir, et plus nombreux, intervint Fol Oeil en jetant un regard mauvais autour de lui.

Hermione salua Kingsley avec politesse puis ils reprirent leur course, sous la direction de la jeune fille, forcément, puisque qu'elle était la seule à connaître le chemin pour aller jusque chez elle.

Elle se demandait comment les trois membres de l'Ordre avaient su qu'elle était en danger et pourquoi ils voulaient la ramener chez elle, après tout, elle n'y serait pas plus en sécurité qu'ici, si des Mangemorts débarquaient.

Sa situation lui apparut soudain dans son ensemble et elle eu un hoquet de surprise mêlée à de la peur. Elle venait de réaliser qu'elle ne serait effectivement plus en sécurité nulle part, si Voldemort avait décidé de la tuer. Elle ne pourrait plus rester chez elle, ou elle mettrait ses parents en danger. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans son estomac, et des larmes perlèrent à ses cils. Elle les repoussa avec une moue agacée.

_C'est pas la moment de pleurer, idiote ! Il peut en arriver d'autres ! _Lui siffla la FPL (rappel : Froide Partie Logique, suivez, un peu !!!).

Leur course les avait menés jusqu'a un quartier résidentiel plutôt coquet, mais sans la prétention de Privet Drive, où de discrètes maisons se prélassaient dans la chaleur de la soirée.

Toujours en courant, Hermione les amena à une petite maison cernée par un jardin un peu à l'abandon, les herbes poussant n'importe comment et les fleurs à la va-comme-j'te-pousse, aux fenêtres décorées de rideaux d'une agréable couleur ocre et une voiture bleue un peu cabossé sur une aile dans l'allée.

La jeune fille se tourna vers les trois sorciers.

- Vous voulez entrer ? Mes parents ne sont pas comme les Dursley, vous savez, ils seront enchantés !

- Sans façon, merci, déclina gentiment Lupin. Nous avons beaucoup de travail, maintenant que tu es en sécurité, nous y allons. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Dumbledore t'expliquera tout dès qu'il l'estimera temps. Je pense qu'il est prévu que Harry, les Weasley et toi vous rejoigniez tous au quartier général d'ici peu, alors les réponses viendront !

Hermione eut un sourire ravi. Revoir Ron et Harry ! Et Fred et George, et Ginny ! Et cette chère et étouffante Mrs Weasley... Elle eut un violent pincement au cœur en pensant à celui qui aurait du aussi être au Square Grimmaurd.

_Sirius..._

Fol Oeil lui serra la main avec rudesse, coupant court à ses pensées moroses.

- Vigilance constante, petite ! Vigilance constante ! Et personne ne te prendra par surprise ! Non, mais, vraiment... Se balader sans baguette, alors que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour...Négligence ! Imprudence !

Il s'éloigna un peu en maugréant dans sa barbe. Kingsley s'approcha à son tour et serra la main d'Hermione. Puis le grand noir s'éloigna, toujours peu loquace, mais non sans avoir envoyé un bon sourire à la jeune fille qui y répondit bien volontiers. Puis Lupin l'étreignit brièvement, avant de lui souhaiter une bonne fin de vacances, s'ils ne se revoyaient pas avant la rentrée.

- Euhhh... S'il vous plaît, euh, ne transplanez pas, s'il vous plaît...Vous comprenez, si les voisins vous voient... Leur lança Hermione, pas sûre que les trois sorciers aient pensé à la santé mentale des pauvres Moldus qui habitaient près de chez elle.

Ben visiblement, elle avait bien fait de le leur rappeler... Maugrey avait sursauté, surpris, et Kingsley s'était encore retourné vers elle, et lui avait décroché un autre grand sourire.

Leur cœur léger, certaine que Dumbledore veillait sur elle et qu'elle était en sécurité, et ses parents aussi, Hermione se détourna et rentra chez elle.

Elle parcourut rapidement le couloir, puis se dirigea vers le salon, où sa mère l'attendait.

_Mince !!! J'ai pas pensé à une excuse pour les courses !!!_

Le sac de courses était en effet en pleine forêt, perdu et abandonné, et il était probablement en train de chanter sur la solitude des sacs en plastique Auchan laissés pour compte par les jeunes sorcières poursuivies...

- Ah, ma chérie, tu es rentrée ! Regarde, je fais du poulet ce soir !

Elle se tourna vers son père, qui lui souriait, dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, un gant de cuisine sur la main droite, ridicule dans son tablier _Moi j'aime la bonne bouffe_ rose et vert.

Tout se passa très vite. Trop vite. Elle entendit le même CRAK !! qu'avant, mais ne comprit pas.

_Un transplanage ? Ici ? Impossible, ça doit être autre chose !_

Elle se retourna, comme au ralenti. Une silhouette sombre, au fond du salon et...

_ - Avada Kedavra !_

Elle vit l'éblouissante lumière verte qui illumina un instant sa mère, puis elle la vit tomber du sofa du salon, comme une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils d'un coup.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent violemment, ses yeux s'agrandirent, elle ne comprenait pas, c'est impossible, non, pas ici, Dumbledore veille, non, pas possible, non...

Elle entendit l'autre Mangemort prononcer un incantation inconnue, et un jet violet frappa son père. Elle vit le sang jaillir de la plaie béante sur son ventre, elle vit son corps tomber, comme celui de sa mère, non, c'est impossible, pas ça, non, je vous en prie, pas ça...

_ - Endoloris !_

Elle ne voyait plus rien et n'entendait plus rien. Il n'y avait que la douleur, la douleur qui lui rongeait le corps, comme si on la marquait au fer rouge, comme si on lui arrachait la tête, comme si on l'écartelait, comme si elle était plongée dans de la lave en fusion... elle était tombée à terre et convulsait, en hurlant de souffrance, des larmes coulants sur ses joues.

Elle entendit vaguement le Mangemort lancer un autre sort et elle sentit son ventre lui donner l'impression d'être ouvert en deux et la brûler.

Puis la douleur disparut. Pas complètement, la douleur au ventre restait.

Tremblante, elle se releva, tituba un instant et se rattrapa au mur, une main pressée sur son abdomen déchiré par le dernier sort du Mangemort.

Sonnée, elle voyait Maugrey, Kingsley et Lupin, leur baguette sortie, qui la regardaient d'un air atterré. Elle vit les Mangemorts, ils n'étaient que deux, par terre, liés par des maléfices. Elle vit le corps de sa mère, inerte, les yeux grand ouverts, vides, si vides, oh mon Dieu, non...

Elle se tourna vers le corps de son père, toujours près de la cuisine.

Des deux, c'était lui le plus atroce à regarder. La plaie sur son ventre était béante, dévoilant ses entrailles, le vidant de son sang. Sang qui avait éclaboussé les murs et dégoulinait à présent sur les photo accrochées près de la porte, le reste formant une mare écarlate sous le corps.

Il avait encore son gant de cuisine à la main droite et on pouvait lire, juste au dessus de la blessure l'inscription_ Moi, j'aime la bonne bouffe_, qui soulignait l'obscénité de la scène.

L'esprit d'Hermione était blanc. Elle regardait, elle ne comprenait pas. Son cerveau refusait d'analyser ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle sentit que quelqu'un la tournait, elle vit le visage du professeur Lupin penché vers elle, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, il lui parlait, elle ne comprenait pas.

Blanc...

Il la secouait comme un prunier à présent, la tenant par les épaules, il essayait de lui arracher une réaction. Elle sentait vaguement le sang lui ruisseler sur le bras qui serrait son ventre. Elle sentit Lupin lui bouger le bras pour voir la blessure, lui jeter un sort pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

Et soudain, tout se remit en place. Une souffrance intolérable vida le corps d'Hermione.

_Mes parents sont morts._

_Arrête. Ne panique pas. C'est pas le moment._ Chuchota FPL.

_Je peux pas !_

_C'est pas le moment d'être hystérique ! _

_Je sais, je veux pas je...j'y arrive pas ! Trop de peine, trop de douleur..._

_Je prend le relais. Laisse moi faire._

_D'accord..._

Hermione releva les yeux. La souffrance était partie, un peu, et il n'y avait plus rien en elle. Plus que de la logique. Simple, froide, mathématique, chirurgicale. Lupin avait perçu le changement de la jeune fille et l'appela doucement :

- Hermione... Hermione ?

- Oui ?

Le professeur tiqua. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. A un regard de chiot perdu et abandonné, sans doute. A une crise d'hystérie, de larmes ou de haine, pourquoi pas. Mais à un «oui » clair et sensé, ça, non .

Maugrey s'approcha. Hermione nota que son visage était souillé de sang.

_Il aura une cicatrice en plus._

- Il faut y aller. Heureusement qu'on est partis en marchant, on a vu la lumière de l'_Avada_. Petite, nous allons tout d'abord prévenir Dumbledore. Faut qu'il sache. Après, on ira à St Mangouste. Lupin, ça ira, sa blessure ?

- Oui, ce que j'ai fait devrait tenir une heure au moins. La blessure est profonde, mais elle n'a pas touché les organes vitaux. Hermione, tu peux te lever ?, demanda-t-il, une fois de trop dans la journée à son goût.

- Oui. Ca va. Comment ira-t-on jusqu'à... Mais où va-t-on au fait ? Certainement pas jusqu'à Poudlard !

De plus en plus médusé par le calme olympien de leur interlocutrice, Lupin lui expliqua :

- On va aller au Chemin de Traverse, au Chaudron Baveur, en fait. Nous avons un Portoloin pour ça, réservé aux membres de l'Ordre. On sera en sécurité.

Hermione ne fit pas remarquer à son ancien professeur que la dernière fois qu'il lui avait dit ça, ça avait tourné au bain de sang. Mais vu la tête que celui-ci tirait, il devait s'en souvenir.

Maugrey sortit un vieux mouchoir de sa poche et le lui tendit:

- C'est notre Portoloin. Vas-y !

- Euhhh... Peut-être pourrais-je aller chercher quelques affaires, avant de partir ? Pas tout, mais au moins ma baguette et une robe de sorcière... Non ?

Lupin la regarda avec un oeil rond.

- Bien sur ! Mon Dieu, où avais-je la tête ! Hermione, écoute-moi, prends ce qui te sera indispensable pour quelques jours, mais pas toutes tes affaires... Des hommes de confiance vont venir pour s'occuper des... des corps et... des voisins... Quelques sorts d'amnésie, tu comprends...

- Oui, bien sûr, dit Hermione très calme. Excusez-moi, dit elle en montant les escaliers vers le premier étage.

Retrouver sa chambre fut un choc.

Son lit. Ses livres. Les murs, d'une jolie couleur ocre qui donnait à la pièce un air chaleureux, étaient couverts d'étagères qui croulaient littéralement sous les livres. Son bureau, lui aussi était caché sous des bouquins en tous genres, des papiers, des notes, des plumes et des parchemins.

Des photos aux murs. Sa famille, ses amis Moldus, et ses amis sorciers. Harry, Ron, les Weasley au complet...

Elle sentit brusquement la FPL si solide se fissurer, se craqueler et derrière, la souffrance et les larmes la guettaient.

Elle carra les épaules.

_Tient encore un peu, logique, ou je craque...Et c'est vraiment pas le moment._

Elle se sentait réellement idiote à se parler ainsi à elle-même. Car il faut se souvenir que la FPL, c'est une partie d'elle-même et qu'elle en est bien consciente. Mais c'est réconfortant d'avoir quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher, alors quand on a que soi même, on fait comme on peut, hein !

En vitesse, elle attrapa un sac dans lequel elle fourra une robe de sorcière et des affaires de toilette, puis elle pris au hasard quelques livres et les envoya rejoindre la robe dans le sac. Elle mit sa baguette magique dans sa poche et quitta sa chambre, sans un regard en arrière.

Elle descendit les escaliers. Les trois hommes étaient en train de parler en l'attendant. Sans même le faire exprès, elle tendit l'oreille.

- ...heureusement qu'on est parti à pied ! Et que Rogue a eu vent des plans de Vous-Savez-Qui... Elle aurait pu se faire tuer ! Disait Maugrey avec précipitation.

C'est Kingsley qui lui répondit.

- Ca, oui, heureusement que Dumbledore a pu mettre en place une surveillance plus vigilante... Sinon, la pauvre gosse serait morte. Mais ses parents... C'est une honte ! Ils étaient Moldus !

Lupin prit la parole :

- Voldemort n'est qu'un lâche, un peureux, il me dégoûte ! S'en prendre aux meilleurs amis de Harry dans le seul but de le faire réagir dans l'espoir qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide et aille se faire gentiment tuer !

La colère dans sa voix était presque palpable.

Hermione sentit son estomac se tordre.

_Uniquement pour pouvoir tuer Harry ? Alors c'est pour ça que les Mangemorts me poursuivaient ? Que mes parents sont morts ? _

Elle se sentait engourdie. _Ne. Pas. Penser. Surtout. Ne. Pas. Penser. A. Ca. Plus tard. Oui, plus tard. Maintenant, je dois être forte._

Elle toussa légèrement pour annoncer sa présence.

_Me voilà réduite à utiliser les techniques d'Ombrage...Quelle piti !_ se dit-elle, non sans cynisme.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers elle.

- C'est bon, j'ai ce qu'il me faut. On peut y aller.

Maugrey hocha la tête et ressortit le vieux mouchoir. Hermione tendit la main et posa le doigt dessus, en même temps que Lupin et Kingsley.

D'un coup, elle se sentit tirée comme par un crochet au niveau du nombril et sa maison disparut dans un tourbillon. A ses côtés, elle sentait les épaules du professeur Lupin cogner contre les siennes et celles de Kingsley faire de même à sa gauche.

Puis ses pieds heurtèrent brusquement le sol et elle se retrouva dans la cour à l'arrière du Chaudron Baveur, face à une benne à ordures, devant le mur de brique familier.

Lupin la prit par l'épaule et la poussa vers la porte délabrée qui donnait sur le vieux pub miteux.

Elle entra, suivie par les trois autres, et remarqua que l'ambiance du bar avait subtilement changée. Ce n'était plus l'ambiance bon enfant, où les clients pouvaient rester dans des coins sombres à s'occuper de leurs affaires dans l'anonymat. A présent, on voyait que tous étaient armé de leur baguette, et un groupe de sorciers et sorcières à l'air vigilant et soupçonneux surveillait tout ce beau monde.

Lupin se dirigea vers eux en murmurant à Hermione :

- Ce sont des Aurors.

Le groupe releva la tête dans un bel ensemble et quelques personne saluèrent le professeur d'un geste amical.

- Nous devons voir Dumbledore, c'est important. Pouvez vous lui envoyer un message, je vous prie ? demanda-t-il à une sorcière à l'aspect sévère et vêtue de gris.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit un miroir de sa poche. Hermione reconnue un Miroir à Double Sens, pour en avoir vu dans un livre sur les communications magiques lorsqu'elle cherchait comment cette garce de Skeeter s'y prenait pour écouter les conversations des gens à distance.

Mais Lupin ne la laissa pas observer le fascinant miroir plus longtemps et la traîna vers les escaliers en colimaçon qui montaient dans les étages.

Il lança au patron du bar un : « On va dans la chambre réservée aux Aurors ! » auquel ledit patron répondit par un vague « Humrfff » et le professeur poussa Hermione vers le premier étage.

Une fois arrivés, il s'arrêtèrent à la chambre numéros 12 et entrèrent.

Lupin assit Hermione dans un fauteuil, prit lui même place dans un autre pendant que Kingsley s'asseyait sur une chaise qu'il avait fait apparaître et que Fol Oeil montait la garde devant la porte, sans doute en raison d'une crise de paranoïa plus violente que d'habitude.

- Bien ! souffla Lupin. Il ne nous reste plus qu'a attendre l'arrivée de Dumbledore.

Les minutes s'étirèrent lentement, doucement et l'esprit d'Hermione trouvait de moins en moins de palliatifs pour ne pas penser aux récents évènements. Tant qu'elle était trimballée à droite et à gauche, elle trouvait des choses sur quoi se concentrer, mais à présent, ici, dans cette chambre coquette et confortable à l'aspect accueillant, plus rien ne détournait son attention de la formidable pression exercée dans son esprit par le chagrin... Il poussait, tiraillait le frêle barrage dressé par la logique et l'indifférence dans le cerveau d'Hermione, aussi fut-elle extrêmement soulagée en entendant des pas dans le couloir jusqu'à présent silencieux.

Dumbledore entra, suivit de Tonks et, à la grande surprise de la jeune sorcière, de Fudge, qui tournicotait son ridicule chapeau vert pomme entre ses mains.

Dumbledore jeta un regard surpris à Hermione, tout comme les deux autres, et se tourna vers Kingsley pour avoir une explication.

- Vous-Savez-Qui a envoyé une équipe de Mangemorts au domicile de Miss Granger. Nous sommes arrivé a temps pour la sauver, elle, mais pas ses parents. Ils sont morts, dit-il lentement de sa voix grave.

Hermione n'avait même pas tressaillit. Elle restait là, sans expression, le regard posé sur une commode de bois ouvragée posée dans un coin.

Elle entendit le cris étouffé de Tonks et le juron de Fudge. Elle tourna la tête vers eux et son regard croisa celui de Dumbledore.

- Hermione, je sais que c'est très difficile, mais je voudrais que tu me racontes ce qui c'est passé, s'il te plaît.

Et Hermione prit une profonde inspiration et raconta comment les Mangemorts cagoulés l'avaient poursuivie dans la forêt, puis comment ils avaient pris la fuite devant Maugrey, Kingsley et Lupin, puis le départ de ces trois-là devant sa maison, et enfin l'attaque. Comment sa mère était morte, comment son père était mort. Et le sortilège Doloris qu'on lui avait jeté et enfin le retour des deux Aurors et du professeur.

Tonks avait des larmes de rage et de compassion dans les yeux et siffla :

- Ce sont des monstres ! S'en prendre à des Moldus !! Ils étaient sans défense ! Bande de lâches, de chiens galeux, de...

- Ca ira, Tonks. Je suis sur que tous ceux , ici présents, ont toutes les insultes possibles et imaginables sur le bout de la langue, mais nous en ferons la liste plus tard, la coupa Dumbledore.

Il se tourna vers Hermione qui n'avait toujours pas eu la moindre réaction.

- Hermione, Tonks va t'amener à Ste Mangouste, et restera pour veiller sur toi . Mais ne t'inquiète pas, l'hôpital est l'un des endroits les plus surveillés du pays, tu ne risquera rien. D'après le professeur Lupin, ta blessure n'est pas très grave, mais mieux vaut être prudent. Je viendrais te voir demain, et nous verrons ensemble les formalités administratives pour gérer les biens de tes parents, et nous verrons aussi où tu passera le reste des vacances. D'accord ?

Hermione hocha la tête. Comme un automate, elle suivit Tonks jusqu'à la cheminé où la jeune femme jeta une pincée de Poudre de Cheminette en criant «L'Hôpital St Mangouste !!».

Puis la jeune Auror se tourna vers elle et lui fit signe d'avancer dans les flammes.

- C'est de la Poudre Permanente... Le feu reste vert jusqu'à ce que tous ceux qui veulent passer soient de l'autre coté. Vas-y, je te suis.

Hermione inspira profondément puis s'avança vers les flammes. Elle se retourna vers Dumbledore et il lui envoya un sourire un peu triste et très bienveillant, un sourire qui faisait chaud au cœur, parce que, étrangement, elle savait que _lui_, il savait ce qu'elle endurait. Elle se sentait comprise par ce vieil homme sage et immuable comme une montagne, qui veillerait sur eux, elle en avait la certitude, quoi qu'il advienne.

Son regard glissa sur Fudge qui se dandinait sur place en triturant son éternel chapeau melon vert, l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise. Il évitait son regard, et elle se demanda furtivement pourquoi.

_En fait, il ne m'a pas regardée dans les yeux une seule fois depuis qu'il est entré dans cette pièce..._ songea-t-elle en avançant dans le feux vrombissant.

Elle se sentit ballottée dans tous les sens, tourbillonnant dans le conduit de cheminée, entourée d'un nuage de suie. Puis ses pied heurtèrent le sol et elle se rattrapa au mur d'une grande cheminée qui donnait dans le hall de Ste Mangouste. Un peu tremblante, elle sortit du conduit et attendit Tonks, qui ne tarda pas.

Dès son arrivée, la jeune Auror attrapa Hermione et la traîna jusqu'au quatrième étage, sur la porte duquel Hermione eut le temps de voir écrit : « Pathologie des sortilèges ». Une fois entrée, une guérisseuse s'approcha. Elle avait un aspect limite caricatural : grande, affublée d'une poitrine de cantatrice, deux grandes tresses blondes lui descendaient jusqu'a la taille, de bonnes grosses joues... Bref, c'était une grande bonne femme qui faisait plaisir à voir, et qui avait l'air de se prendre pour la mère de tous les êtres humains.

En effet, dès qu'elle vit Hermione, tractée par Tonks, elle poussa une exclamation, fit approcher un brancard d'un coup de baguette et plaqua la jeune fille dessus sans autre forme de procès. Dans une parfaite imitation de la redoutable infirmière de Poudlard, Madame Pomfresh, elle se mit a pousser des exclamations visant a faire valoir son point de vue sur les gens irresponsables qui laissaient les enfants blessés et sans soins.... etc etc etc (on vous laisse imaginer la suite, et les châtiments tous plus originaux les uns que les autres, que cette brave femme voulait faire subir aux coupables, à savoir, Lupin, Maugrey, Kingsley, Fudge et Dumbledore... Rien de moins que un professeur, des Aurors, le Ministre de la Magie et le plus célèbre des sorciers des temps modernes...no comment.) tout en menant sa jeune patiente dans une salle de soin, suivie par Tonks.

Elle déshabilla Hermione et reprit de plus belle ses vociférations en voyant la blessure de la jeune fille.

- Un sort d'Eventration ! Pas soign ! Elle aurait pu MOURIR ! Faire une HEMORRAGIE ! Si jamais je mets la main sur le tas d'IRRESPONSABLES qui l'ont laissée dans cet état, j'en fais de la bouillie, je les hache si menu qu'ils tiendront dans une CUILLERE !!! C'est UNE HONTE !!!, rugit-elle.

Une fois qu'elle eut finit de soigner l'éventration ratée, elle fit entrer Hermione dans une robe de malade et lui dit avec une douceur étonnante dans la bouche de cette femme qui venait de souhaiter mille morts au Ministre de la Magie et au Directeur de Poudlard :

- Je vais vous emmener dans une chambre, à présent, mon petit, et faites moi plaisir, arrêtez de servir de cobaye pour des sorts aussi dangereux que celui là... C'est de la folie... de la folie... Oui ? demanda-t-elle a Tonks qui désirait visiblement s'exprimer.

- Euhhh... A propos de sa chambre... Serait il possible qu'elle ait une chambre individuelle ?

- Une CHAMBRE INDIVIDUELLE ? beugla la robuste guérisseuse. Et pourquoi pas une suite royale ?!!!!

Tonks attira la Walkyrie à l'écart et lui murmura quelques mots. Celle ci se radoucit aussitôt et jeta un regard compatissant à Hermione en murmurant quelque chose comme « Pauvre enfant ! Bien sûr, bien sûr, je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais la mettre dans une chambre juste pour elle... »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Hermione fut catapultée dans une chambre aux murs de bois blanc, au plafond de pierre apparentes, un lit à l'air moelleux couvert de draps blancs planté au milieu et une table de nuit à côté. La guérisseuse l'installa dessus avec tant de soins que Hermione eut envie de lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'était pas en sucre et ne risquait donc pas de se briser et qu'elle était encore capable de se mettre au lit toute seule, mais en se souvenant de la réaction explosive que la vigoureuse femme avait eut quelques instant plus tôt, elle jugea plus sage de se taire et de se laisser materner.

Une fois que la guérisseuse eut terminé, elle laissa Hermione dans la chambre avec Tonks. Celle-ci s'approcha de la jeune fille et, comme mue par une pulsion subite, elle l'enlaça avec affection. Surprise, Hermione ne sut d'abord que faire, puis elle rendit maladroitement son étreinte à la jeune femme.

Les larmes aux yeux, Tonks lâcha Hermione et lui dit d'une voix enrouée :

- Demain après midi, nous... te ramènerons quelques affaires et Harry et Ron viendront te voir. Dumbledore s'occupera du reste, ne t'inquiète pas...

Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête d'un air impassible.

Puis Tonks quitta la chambre et Hermione se retrouva seule, assise sur le lit.

Désespérément seule.

Le sentiment qu'elle avait ressentit alors qu'elle attendait l'arrivée de Dumbledore dans cette chambre du Chaudron Baveur la reprit avec une douloureuse intensité.

Elle laissa son regard glisser sur les mur de bois blanc, sur les colonnes de pierre qui descendaient du plafond, et son regard tomba sur la porte.

Et soudain le barrage qu'elle avait érigé avec tant d'application, qu'elle croyait si solide, et qui repoussait la peur, la peine, la souffrance, la solitude atroce dans laquelle elle était plongée se brisa et la logique ne lui fut plus d'aucun secours, et les émotions qu'elle avait réprimées depuis la mort de ses parents l'envahirent.

Une douleur lancinante s'éleva dans sa poitrine et elle eut soudain l'impression d'étouffer. Elle tenta de se lever mais s'effondra à terre, et resta là, les mains posées sur le plancher, la tête baissée, à tenter de respirer. Chaque respiration était plus difficile que la précédente, elle avait l'impression qu'un vide intolérable s'était creusé en elle, qu'une partie de son être était vide, froid et mort. Il lui semblait que la douleur augmentait à chaque instant, qu'elle devait bien finir par s'arrêter, mais non, elle continuait à monter, monter dans un crescendo de souffrance jusqu'à ce que ces mains cèdent et que son front heurte le sol.

Elle se recroquevilla à terre, serrant ses bras sur sa poitrine et un cri sortit de ses lèvres. Un cri ou il perçait une solitude et une angoisse terrible, un cri de bête blessée. Puis le hurlement se mua en un sanglot saccadé, et des hoquets de souffrance la secouèrent violemment.

C ne fut que longtemps plus tard qu'elle s'endormit, épuisée à force de pleurer, les joues trempées de larmes, avec l'impression que la mort serait préférable à la souffrance qui lui vrillait les entrailles.

L'auteur : Val !!! Une chapitre de fini !!

Sentimentale : TT snif c'est triiiiiiste !!!

L'auteur : Bah keskia ??

Cynique : Y'a que cette dinde chiale comme une môme paske t'as fait mourir les parents de Miss Intello.

L'auteur : Ahhhh....

Sadique : Mais elle a pas vu la suite...niark !

Cynique : Niark niark niark !

/les deux ensembles/ : Rire machiavélique...

Sentimentale : / s'essuie les yeux / Bah quoi, qu'est ce qui se passe après ?

Sadique : T'es sure que tu veux _vraiment_ savoir ?

Sentimentale : /grosse appréhension / Euhhh... bah finalement non...

L'auteur : Ah, tant qu'on y est, j'ai un message a faire passer ! **AVIS AUX LECTEURS !!!!!!**

Voilà, dans le scénar original, Hermione passe le reste de ses vacances chez Harry, à Privet Drive. Mais si je fait ce passage, le noyau de l'intrigue, l'évènement qui va tout changer va devoir attendre. Et comme, après tout, c'est vous qui lisez, ben je vous demande votre avis : vous voulez que je passe direct à l'EVENEMENT (suspense) ou que je fiche la pagaille chez les Dursley ???

Faites moi part de votre avis, please REVIEWWWWWWS !!!!! qu'on sache si on se reconvertit dans l'élevage de chèvres en Auvergne ou si on continue !!!


	2. Paradoxe Temporel 2

**Auteur** : Melisandre

Melisandretiscali.fr

**Genre** : Euhhhh... retour dans le futur? Nan, dans le passé ! Enfin, les deux, en fait... C'est un genre, ça ? --

**Couples** : Aloreuuuu... y'a du Hermione X Sirius-de-dix-sept-ans en prévision, du James X Lily, et ATTENTION, mention de twincest !!!! George X Fred , ceux que ça choque, ne lisez pas!

**Disclaimer** : je fais une déprime parce que malgré mes demandes répétées, z'ont pas voulu me les donner... Et nan, les persos de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais pas de l'argent avec, ni rien... TT

Cynique : Alors ! Enfin la suite !!!

L'auteur : baisse la tête Vi ....

Sadique : Bah k'es ke t'as ? (elle sait, elle veut juste la faire culpabiliser... pas sadique pour rien, hein...)

L'auteur : Y'a que j'ai été super longuuuue !!!! J'suis désolééééée !!!!!!!Mais je vous jure, c'est pô d'ma fote !!!!

Cynique : Et en plus c'est vrai ! Notre ordi, Chibi-Dumbo (cherchez pas, private joke ...) a planté. Si si si, il a planté. Du coup on a perdu toutes nos données!! TOUTES !!! nos images, nos logiciels, et notre beauuuu chapitre deux qu'on avait presque fini !!! Crise de nerfs... donc on a tout recommencé !! Et comme en plus y'a les révisions pour le bac, les TPE à rendre et tout et tout, bah ça a pris du temps !!

L'auteur : On est désolées !!!

Je voudrais aussi remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et qui n'ont pas mis leur adresse internet. **Merci beaucoup** !!!!!!!! Vraiment, merci de m'avoir lu, et de me soutenir !! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi !!!!

Voila, c'est à peu près tout !!! Bonne lecture !!!

**Paradoxe temporel**

(comprendrez le titre à la fin !!)

Hermione poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme.

_Ce type est pas humain... C'est pas possible... Même un mort peut pas être aussi chiant... mais comment fait-il ? Il est pire que l'Assommoir, de Zola... Pourtant, l'Assommoir était atroce..._

La jeune fille poussa un nouveau soupir et se concentra sur ses notes. Ou plutôt, fit une lamentable tentative pour se concentrer sur ses notes. Le genre de tentative que fait un lycéen pour se concentrer sur un exo de math (équation différentielle du second ordre avec second membre, c'est plus dur encore, na ! du second degré, ça vous dit quelque chose? Ce n'est qu'un exemple...). Autant dire que c'était raté d'avance (comme avec les équations, quoi...)

_Même les révoltes des Géants au XIXème siècle sont soporifiques, avec lui... Mais comment fait-il ?_ Hermione gémit intérieurement lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que ses pensées avaient de nouveau dévié. Elle arracha ses yeux de la contemplation de la fenêtre et les ramena résolument vers le parchemin étalé devant elle.

_Le géant Gummpf, donc, qui mena les hordes de géants de la région de Canterburry vers Londres... _

On était en septembre, le 27, pour être plus précis, et Hermione était en cour d'Histoire de la magie. Les choses avaient reprit un cours normal. La routine. Et Hermione en avait été profondément soulagée. Parce qu'elle en avait plus que marre des monstres, des Mangemorts, des loups-garous, des serpents géants, des centaures hystériques, des cerveaux flottants, des Prophéties et des araignées. Elle avait eut sa dose. A vie.

Elle voulait passer une année tranquille, avec Ron et Harry, comme trois jeunes sorciers normaux, sans les aventures mortelles qui semblaient les poursuivre avec insistance. A panser ses blessures, à tenter d'oublier le visage de ses parents morts.

Bon, bien sûr, on a pas dit que son souhait serait comblé, hein?

Après la mort de ses parents, elle avait passé les vacances à s'occuper de la montagne de paperasse à remplir pour le Ministère, afin que 1 elle devienne majeure à l'age de 16 ans, 2 qu'elle devienne sorcière à part entière, puisque jusqu'à présent elle dépendait encore du Ministère moldu, vivant chez ses parents, et 3 qu'elle fasse louer la maison familiale, ce qui lui permettrait de subvenir à ses besoins.

Dumbledore et Tonks lui avaient prêté assistance, et ils avaient tous les trois passé le mois d'août à se débattre dans les formulaires... Ou plutôt, Dumbledore et elle avaient passé le mois d'août à essayer désespérément d'empêcher Tonks de détruire des papiers très importants. Comme le malheureux formulaire C.k103 qui avait fini sa vie brûlé vif par Tonks qui ne maîtrisait plus sa baguette...

_" Oh, il était important, celui là ? J'suis désolée, j'ai pas fait exprès, ma baguette est un peu énervée en ce moment, elle met le feu à tout ce qu'elle touche !! mais celui là, le D.m140, il n'est pas important, si ? OUPS !!! j'y ai mis le feu !!! Comment, il était important ? Mince, alors !!!"_

Enfin, après une guerre sans merci contre le service administratif du Ministère, ils avaient réussi à faire ce qu'ils voulaient, et ce malgré l'aide bien intentionnée mais désastreuse de la catastrophe ambulante qu'était Tonks et malgré les réticences évidentes du Ministère.

Dumbledore avait confié à Hermione que Fudge n'aimait pas du tout la situation pour le moins irrégulière et étrange de la jeune fille et avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour leur compliquer la tâche. Hermione avait fait remarquer que Fudge semblait détester tout ce qui était "irrégulier" et "étrange"... Comme le retour de Voldemort, par exemple... Dumbledore avait approuvé avec un mortel sérieux, avant d'éclater de rire.

Hermione avait apprit comment l'Ordre avait su qu'elle était en danger, le soir de la mort de ses parents. Maugrey, sans doute en proie à une crise de paranoïa plus forte que les autres, avait inventé les Parchemins de Contrôle. Il suffisait d'encarter (mettre sur une carte à l'aide d'un sort) le lieu de son choix sur un parchemin spécial (Maugrey™, qui gardait jalousement le secret), à condition qu'il ne soit pas incartable, bien sûr, et on pouvait voir si de la magie était utilisée à proximité. Un point rouge s'illuminait à l'endroit précis où le sort était jeté. C'était la pointe de la technologie de surveillance magique, et Maugrey avait encarté Privet Prive, le Chemin de Traverse, le Terrier ainsi que tout le quartier d'Hermione. Lorsque les Mangemorts avaient courageusement lancé leurs sorts sur la jeune fille en fuite, ils avaient déclenché le voyant rouge sur le Parchemin de Contrôle et l'Ordre avait envoyé des membres voir ce qui se passait, sauvant ainsi la vie d'Hermione.

La jeune fille donc passé les vacances tranquillement, au Chaudron Baveur. Enfin, tranquillement, tant qu'elle ne hurlait pas en faisant des cauchemars atroces. La brave FLP lui avait encore été d'un grand secours...

Jusqu'au jour ou Dumbledore avait estimé que Harry pouvait venir l'y rejoindre, puisque l'Ordre avait installé un Portoloin menant directement à la maison des Dursley (à leur insu, bien sur...), le jeune homme pourrait y retourner instantanément.

Sachant que le quartier était surveillé de près par toute une bande de sorciers de premier plan 24h/24, Hermione avait insisté pour aller elle-même chercher Harry à Privet Drive. Elle avait développé des arguments, cajolé, tempêté, crié, pleuré, supplié et finalement, Dumbledore, plus pour la faire taire qu'autre chose, avait cédé. C'est qu'elle a une voix perçante, Hermione...

Maugrey avait récemment encarté tout le réseau du métro, pour plus de précautions disait-il, aussi était-il prévu qu'Hermione aille chercher son ami seule (Ron était en Roumanie avec toute sa famille, pour rencontrer la jeune sorcière avec qui Charlie s'était récemment fiancé) et rentrer avec lui en métro jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur.

Aujourd'hui encore, près d'un mois après ce jour fatidique, Harry et Hermione hurlaient de rire en y repensant.

Mais hurlaient, littéralement. Une fois, Harry en était tombé par terre. Ca lui avait prit 10 minutes pour réussir à se relever.

Parce que Duddy a beau être une grande barrique, il est, en matière de sentiments, pire que Harry et Ron réunis. Si si, c'est possible. Et puis, en plus, il est bête comme ses pieds. Forcément, ça aide pas.

Lorsque notre jeune héroïne était arrivée à la coquette et prétentieuse maison des Dursley, M. Dursley et son épouse n'étaient pas là. M.Dursley était sûrement en train de malmener quelques-uns uns de ses employés et Mme Dursley était invitée à prendre le thé chez une amie à elle, la plus mauvaise langue du quartier d'à-côté. Harry et son cousin étaient donc seuls dans la maison.

D'abord surpris par l'arrivée inattendue de son amie, Harry avait été ravi, et il était en train de la serrer contre son cœur lorsque Dudley avait déboulé des escaliers pour voir ce qui se passait.

Pour une raison que Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite, Dudlichounet rougit comme un feu de circulation en voyant la jeune fille et bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles. Puis il prit ses jambes à son cou et fila dans sa chambre, pour en ressortir quelques instant plus tard, coiffé, habillé et sentant si fort le parfum que Hermione crut étouffer lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle.

En le voyant, Harry faillit se fêler une ou deux côtes en essayant de retenir le fou rire qui l'avait prit. Hermione, elle, ne rit pas. Elle salua Dudley avec politesse et engagea la conversation avec lui, de façon tout à fait amicale.

Surpris, et même en colère au début, Harry changea bientôt d'avis. Le pauvre Dudley se couvrait de ridicule en essayant désespérément d'avoir l'air cool, fort, intelligent et intéressant. Peine perdue, cela va sans dire. Et Hermione, qui n'éprouvait aucune pitié pour ce cochon perruqué, en profitait largement pour se moquer de lui avec une impassibilité et un sang froid digne d'une tragédienne... Outrageusement. Un peu plus et cela aurait été scandaleux.

Mais au bout d'un moment, Dudley voulut faire une démonstration de son fameux "crochet de droit" sur la personne de Harry, et cela ne plut pas du tout à la jeune fille qui sortit sa baguette et se mit à vociférer des formules cabalistiques sans queue ni tête en agitant furieusement sa baguette. Terrifié, Pomkin s'enfuit en hurlant et en agitant les bras au-dessus de sa tête, descendit l'escalier sur les fesses dans sa hâte de mettre une distance respectable entre lui et la redoutable sorcière et se réfugia dans le placard à balais.

Et, en haut Harry et Hermione étaient pris d'un accès d'hilarité irrépressible, lâchant enfin les hurlements et les larmes de rire qu'ils retenaient depuis le début. Ecroulés à terre, ils mirent 10 bonnes minutes à se relever et partirent pour le Chemin de Traverse, laissant Dudley se terrer dans le minuscule placard.

Revenons à Hermione, pour l'instant entrain d'essayer de se concentrer sur les marmonnements sans intérêt du professeur Binns. Elle griffonna sans conviction la date de la mort du fameux Gummpf, chef des factions géantes (10 décembre 1875) et les conséquences qu'elle eut, puis elle jeta un coup d'œil agacé en direction de Ron et Harry qui faisaient une bataille de boulettes de papier dans le fond de la classe.

Malheureusement, l'Histoire de la magie n'était pas une matière que l'on pouvait abandonner en sixième année... Harry avait prit Soins aux Créatures Magiques (pour faire plaisir à Hagrid), Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, bien sûr, ainsi que Sortilège et Métamorphose, et il avait même put prendre Potion (il avait eut O de justesse, parce que ce n'était pas Rogue qui lui avait fait passer l'examen. Il n'avait plus ni Astronomie, ni Botanique, ni Divination, mais beaucoup plus d'heures dans les matières ou il devrait passer les ASPIC. Ron avait prit les mêmes options que lui, évidement. Hermione, elle, avait eut le choix dans toutes les matières qu'elle voulait (elle avait eut O partout, sauf en pratique de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, où elle avait eut E. Elle avait choisit de préparer des ASPIC de Métamorphose, Sortilège, Potion, Etude des Runes, Arithmancie et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle n'avait toujours pas de projets pour l'avenir mais estimait que plus elle aurait d'ASPIC en septième année, plus elle aurait le choix.

Mais pour l'instant, elle était coincée en cour. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque enfin la cloche daigna sonner, puis elle réunit ses livres et les fourra dans son sac. Elle sortit rapidement de la salle, suivie par Harry et Ron, et ils se dirigèrent sans enthousiasme vers leur prochain cour.

Ils avaient Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et ce n'était réellement pas leur cours favori, cette année.

Oh, les cours étaient intéressants, pas comme ceux d'Ombrage, et cela changeait, et M. Fletcher, le professeur, était réellement compétant, et il les préparait très bien pour les ASPIC... Et on pourrait mettre beaucoup de "et"... Mais M. Fletcher était un vrai [censuré.

Il était grand, maigre et bossu. Il avait un nez impossible, grand, crochu et tordu. Il avait les cheveux d'un châtain sans éclat, gras et mal taillés. Il louchait, ce qui donnait à son regard déjà inquiétant une dimension malsaine. Il était aimable comme une porte de prison. Il avait une voix atroce, grinçante comme une crécelle et un tic de langage à coucher dehors (il disait continuellement "hummm...." à la fin de ses phrases. Une ou deux fois par jour, ça va, mais dix-sept fois en une demi-heure, c'est à rendre dingue).

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui dérangeait vraiment les élèves. Non, le problème était que M. Fletcher faisait ses cours avec cruauté, aimant rabaisser les étudiants, prenant plaisir à les humilier. Comme quelqu'un qui disséquerait une souris encore vivante - et _aimerait_ ça.

En fait, et cela résume le bonhomme, M. Fletcher était le meilleur copain de Rogue.

Harry, Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la salle de cour. Elle était remplie de cages contenant des petits animaux bruyants et puants qui faisaient tous des bruits bizarres, de bocaux pleins de formol dans lequel baignait des fœtus des même animaux qui gigotaient dans les cages. Des étagères couvertes de livres aux couleurs sombres, certains tachés de sang, couvraient les murs et des diagrammes indéchiffrables étaient accrochés derrière le bureau de Fletcher.

Les trois jeunes gens filèrent s'installer au fond de la classe en tentant d'ignorer les bruits peu rassurants qui sortaient des cages.

M. Fletcher entra soudain, le dos voûté, le regard torve derrière ses mèches de cheveux gras, les pieds traînants par terre. Il alla directement derrière son bureau et croisa les mains sous le menton, observant les élèves avec un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres.

- Hummmm... grinça-il doucement, prenez un parchemin et notez : Les moyens magiques utilisés pour arracher des renseignements à quelqu'un. Bien entendu, je veux que vous me parliez de tous les sortilèges de torture utilisés par les mages noirs depuis le Moyen-Age jusqu'à aujourd'hui, en plus des différents sortilèges de confusion qui nous avons étudié. Et, hummmm, je veux aussi la liste complète des ingrédients du Véritatserum, ainsi que de la potion de Désinhibation. J'espère que vous avez été attentifs en cour de potions, hummm ?

Il poussa un ricanement à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête et s'appuya confortablement sur le dossier de sa chaise pour observer les malheureux élèves galérer sur ce sujet de fou. Les notions sur lesquelles il portait avaient à peine été mentionnées...

Ron poussa un grognement de protestation, Hermione leva les yeux au plafond et Harry eut un soupir résigné. Ils échangèrent un regard douloureux et prirent leur plume.

Et tous trois pensèrent, dans un bel ensemble : Ce prof est un sale [bippppp...](en raison de la vulgarité du mot utilisé ici par nos jeunes amis, nous préférons le remplacer par ce poli et tout publiques "bip". Merci de votre compréhension.)

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient à présent dans leur salle commune. Ils étaient bien contents, l'interro était finie. C'était déjà ça, non?

Les deux garçons étaient confortablement installés devant la cheminé, dans des fauteuils défoncés. Hermione, elle, était assise non loin, plongée dans l'étude des runes anciennes des gobelins. Passionnant.

Elle leur jeta un coup d'œil irrité. Ils n'avaient pas fait leurs devoirs. Et ils avaient une dissertation de défense Contre les Forces du Mal à rendre pour le lendemain (deux rouleaux au moins. Il était huit heures du soir et ils n'avaient toujours pas commencé. Elle, bien sur, avait fini depuis deux bonnes heures, mais ces deux fainéants avaient passé leur temps à jouer aux échecs, à se chamailler sur laquelle des équipes de Quidditch était la meilleur et à ne rien faire en général.

Et Hermione avait une furieuse envie de les attraper par les oreilles et de les traîner jusqu'a la table de travail. Mais elle s'était promis de cesser des les forcer à travailler.

_C'est leur vie, après tout. Pas la mienne. Ils n'ont qu'à se débrouiller. _

Au bout d'un moment, et après que Ron ait tenté pendant dix minutes d'hypnotiser sa plume pour qu'elle rédige son devoir toute seule (ce qui eut bien évidement autant d'effet que s'il avait essayé d'apprendre à un porte-manteau à jouer au mah-jong...), ils se décidèrent à prendre leur parchemin et leur plume et à rejoindre Hermione sur la table. Celle-ci leur jeta un regard satisfait.

_C'est pas trop tôt !_

Et elle retourna paisiblement à ses runes.

Harry soupira.

Ron tortilla le bout de sa robe en regardant ses ongles d'un air très absorbé.

Harry se chatouilla le menton avec l'extrémité de sa plume.

Hermione poussa un soupire excédé.

- Je suppose que vous attendez que je vous dise quelles sont les propriétés de la Fleur de Feu ?

- Nous ? s'insurgea Harry. Jamais !

- C'est vrai, assura Ron avec conviction. Ca ne nous est même pas venu à l'esprit.

- Par contre si tu insistes... dit rapidement Harry.

- Mais c'est bien parce que tu nous le proposes... ajouta Ron en se penchant en avant pour mieux entendre la jeune fille.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, offrant ainsi l'allégorie parfaite de la lassitude.

-Booonnnnnn... alors, la Fleur de Feu, commença-t-elle avec patience, comme son nom l'indique, elle brûle.

- Naaaan, sans blague... dit Ron en ayant l'air d'avoir reçu l'Illumination.

- La ferme, Ron, lâcha Hermione d'une voix cinglante, ou alors cherche toi-même ce que fait cette fichue Fleur pour attirer l'attention de Fletcher.

- Nan, j'ai rien dit, vas-y, explique !!!! cria Ron, un léger soupçon de panique dans la voix.

- Bien. Alors, donc, elle brûle, fort même. Les blessures causées par la Fleur de Feu guérissent très mal. Elles s'infectent toujours et finissent par pourrir. Si elles ne sont pas soignées très vite, il faut couper le membre infecté.

Elle se tut un instant. Puis elle reprit:

- Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour noter? Le déluge ?

Aussitôt, sa voix se perdit dans un crissement de plumes affairées.

- Bon. Et on peut garder la flamme vive pendant deux semaines après l'avoir arrachée, ce qui permet de blesser des gens avec. C'est ainsi que le Mage noir Grinchell, du XVIème siècle, a torturé et tué plus de treize personnes.

- Tiens, on aurait pu le mettre dans le devoir de tout à l'heure, ça, non ? demanda Harry avec perplexité. Mais pourquoi il ne nous en a pas parlé avant ??

- Parce qu'on est censé faire des recherches sur les objets d'études, au début de chaque chapitre, tu te souviens ? rappela Hermione d'une voix fatiguée. Selon lui, on doit tout savoir sur la leçon avant la leçon, c'est n'importe quoi...

- Et toi, tu les avais fait, ces recherches?demanda Ron avec des yeux grand comme des soucoupes.

- Bien sur, je ne voulais pas me faire prendre au dépourvu, comme vous... J'ai parlé de la Fleur de Feu, dans mon devoir.

Ron secoua la tête.

- Vous savez quoi ? Je pense...

- Nooon, c'est pas vrai, le coupa Harry. Tu penses ??? T'es sur que tu vas bien? T'as de la fièvre ??

- Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah. Très drôle. Très spirituel. Maintenant que la minute "humour" est terminée, je peux m'exprimer ? Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, bien sûr...

Harry eut un sourire éblouissant.

- Mais bien sûr, Ron, je t'en prie.

- Merci, lâcha Ron avec cynisme. Bon, je pense, donc, que ce prof veut notre mort. C'est pas possible, vouloir qu'on apprenne la leçon avant la leçon... C'est atroce !!

-Oui, approuva Harry, c'est Fletcher...

Ils poussèrent tous trois un soupir et Hermione continua à leur dicter les propriétés de la fascinante Fleur de Feu.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quelques jours plus tard, toute l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor était à l'entraînement.

Depuis le match de l'année précédente où il avait fait gagner son équipe au détriment de celle de Serdaigle, Ron avait prit de l'assurance et était à présent très efficace. Du moins la plupart du temps. Non, sans rire, il s'entraînait dur et faisait des progrès impressionnants.

L'équipe était à présent pourvue de deux nouveaux batteurs, doués (même si remplacer les Weasley était plutôt délicat...) et motivés, et Ginny jouait comme Poursuiveuse, et se débrouillait très bien.

Les joueurs venaient de terminer la séance et descendaient à terre, épuisés, fourbus, lessivés, morts, nazes, mais ravis d'être couverts de boue et de transpiration, un sourire niais collé sur le visage.

Harry sauta de son balai avec aisance et flanqua une énorme tape dans le dos de John Niccols, l'un des batteurs, un troisième année au cheveux blonds et au visage large et franc.

- Super, aujourd'hui, John !! Ton jeu s'améliore vraiment !!

Le jeune homme rougit et bredouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles. Malgré sa robuste stature et ses muscles imposants, il était d'une timidité maladive et réellement adorable.

L'équipe se rassembla et commença à commenter la séance, discutant à propos des tirs de chacun et des exercices. L'ambiance était joyeuse et enjouée, et tous souriaient et faisaient des blagues.

Sauf Angélina. Elle était la seule à ne pas sourire, ni plaisanter, ni rire. En fait, elle était réellement d'une humeur massacrante. Depuis le début de l'année, elle était plus hargneuse d'une oie en colère. Elle passait ses séances à se défouler sur les autres joueurs, les faisant travailler jusqu'a épuisement, les rabrouant méchamment dès qu'ils faisaient une faute et n'était jamais contente d'eux.

Harry avait la vague impression qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal, mais il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui clochait.

L'équipe se débrouillait bien, il faisait beau, les cours n'étaient pas plus atroces que d'habitude... Et pourtant, elle sautait à la gorge de tout le monde, et utilisait ses joueurs comme des souffre-douleur, des anti-stress, des punching-ball, des vases-de-Grand-Maman-qu'on-voulait-casser-depuis-des-lustres (vous savez, ces trucs atroces, rose, à fleurs, en porcelaine, qu'on mettrait même pas dans les chiottes, que Mémé s'acharne à offrir chaque Noël... et que dès qu'on peut, on fait renverser par le chien, ou tomber de la table...).

La jeune fille passa devant eux sans un mot et bouscula Hermione qui s'avançait vers eux, sans même lui accorder un regard. Ron secoua la tête avec perplexité tandis que son amie les rejoignait, lui et Harry.

- Vraiment, je me demande ce qui lui prend, à celle-la... Elle est invivable, depuis la rentrée...

Hermione hocha la tête d'un air affligé et Ginny, qui venait de se joindre à eux, poussa un soupire plein de compassion.

- Vous, nota Harry, vous savez quelque chose...

- Oui, répondit Hermione. C'est simple, en fait, mais je ne m'étonne même pas que vous n'ayez rien vu...

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda Ron avec l'avidité d'une commère.

- Très bien, je vais vous mettre sur la voie, accepta Hermione avec lassitude. Vous vous souvenez du Bal de Noël, en quatrième année?

Harry hocha la tête. Ca, pour s'en souvenir, il s'en souvenait... Entre les crises de jalousie de Ron, les révélations de Hagrid et les rencontres inopinées avec Rogue, il aurait du mal à l'oublier, ce fichu Bal...

- Fred et Angélina y étaient allés ensemble, rappela Ginny.

-Ah, oui, je comprends, clama Ron avec triomphe. Angélina déprime parce qu'elle ne voit pas Fred assez souvent à son goût !!!! Mais pourtant, elle a vu mon frère y'a pas longtemps, elle est allée le voir à son magasin cet été, alors pourquoi elle fait la gueule ????

Hermione et Ginny regardèrent le jeune homme avec commisération.

- Non, lui dit Hermione, tu n'y es pas du tout. Lorsqu'elle est venue voir ton frère, à sa boutique, il lui a gentiment fait comprendre que tout était fini entre eux, parce qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je comprends, s'exclama à nouveau Ron. Elle est pas contente parce qu'elle s'est fait jeter par Fred !!

- Si seulement ce n'était que ça... Soupira Ginny.

- Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

- Tu sais, c'est pas si grave, de se faire larguer, dit Hermione. On pleure un bon coup, on crie un peu, et après on passe à autre chose.

- Bon, alors qu'est ce qu'elle a, cette fille ??? demanda Ron avec exaspération.

- Vous ne voyez toujours pas ??? demanda Ginny.

Les deux garçons les regardèrent d'un air bovin.

- Avec qui est-ce que Fred vit? Leur demanda Hermione avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui explique quelque chose de simple à un enfant de quatre ans particulièrement obtus. Avec qui passe-t-il ses journées? Avec qui est-il si complice que ça frise la télépathie? Qui peut être ce "quelqu'un" pour qui Fred a largué Angélina? Harry, voyons, réfléchit, as-tu jamais imaginé Fred ou George marié avec des filles différentes? Vivre dans des maisons séparées?

Harry réfléchit intensément. Il se remémora la complicité extraordinaire des jumeaux, et tenta vainement de les imaginer séparés par des femmes. Puis il repensa à la colère vexée d'Angélina et à ce que Hermione et Ginny disaient depuis le début de la conversation. Tout se mit en place, et il vira soudain au rouge carmin.

- Il a comprit, soupira Ginny.

- C'est pas trop tôt, murmura Hermione en joignant les mains.

- Mais, Ginny, ça te dérange pas, toi? hésita Harry. Enfin, c'est plutôt... inhabituel, comme situation... Tes parents sont au courant?

- Ca y est! J'ai compris, beugla Ron. Ils veulent partager leur petite amie!!! Ah! Sacrés Fred et George !!

- Ron, tu es un crétin, lui lança Hermione.

- ? ? ? meuh ?

- Tu sais, Harry, reprit Ginny, moi, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. C'est leur choix, après tout, je les aime quand même. Pour mes parents... Ben faut leur laisser le temps de s'habituer, je suppose...

- Mais je comprends rien a ce que vous dites !!!!!! cria Ron avec détresse.

- Oh, Ron, mais tu es désespérant, tu sais !!!! souffla Ginny. Cogite, un peu, merde !! De quoi on parle, depuis tout à l'heure ? Que peuvent faire ensemble deux jeunes garçons qui sont plus complices que les doigts de la main et dont les principes moraux sont plus souples que chez les autres "normaux", quelque chose qui mettrait Angélina dans une rage folle ??

- OO O O

Et Ron passa successivement de sa couleur naturelle au blanc, puis au vert et enfin au rouge. Et comme il ne respirait plus, le rouge devint de plus en plus foncé. Il devint progressivement violet.

- Quand il devient tout foncé comme ça, ça veut dire qu'il est pas content, informa Harry.

- Bon, Ron, on te laisse réfléchir aux possibilités de la situation... lança Ginny avec un rire amusé.

Et les trois jeunes gens laissèrent Ron, là, sur le terrain de Quiddich, la bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités, le visage pourpre, les bras ballants.

**Deux heures du matin, terrain de Quidditch.**

Ron était là, sur le terrain de Quiddich, la bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités, le visage pourpre, les bras ballants. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis le départ de ses amis. Enfin, il redescendit sur terre, au bout de tout ce temps, c'est pas trop tôt.

Enfin bref, il sortit de sa torpeur et regarda autour de lui, captant enfin qu'il était tout seul, la nuit, sur la pelouse du terrain de Quidditch. Pas banal, comme situation. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en se disant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Fred et George dans les yeux et se dirigea vers la masse sombre du château.

Il était presque arrivé à la grande porte qui donnait sur le hall lorsque son oeil fut attiré par une forme qui bougeait sur sa gauche. Il se figea dans l'ombre et observa avec attention la silhouette qui longeait les murs de la bâtisse et se glissait jusqu'aux marches. Intrigué, le jeune homme suivit l'inconnu à l'intérieur. L'ombre courait silencieusement, curieusement courbé en deux, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'on la voit. Elle passa rapidement dans le hall et tourna vers la partie la moins rassurant du château: les cachots.

Il ne faut pas croire que les cachots sont juste une toute petite partie de Poudlard. Non, ils sont gigantesques, même si Rogue n'en utilise que quelques-uns uns pour ses cours. De gigantesques couloires de pierres nues et suintantes d'humidité, éclairés par des torches tremblotantes et dont la lumière était toute relative. Des couloires qu'on s'attend à trouver dans le château de Dracula.

A l'entré du passage menant aux souterrains, Ron hésita. Il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Il faisait nuit, il était fatigué, il risquait le renvoi s'il se faisait prendre à rôder dans les couloirs et vraiment, si un imbécile avait envie de se faire une balade nocturne dans ses oubliettes glauques et moisies, c'était pas son problème. A cet instant, au moment ou Ron commençait à faire demi-tour, l'inconnu passa devant une torche et le jeune homme reconnut son visage. Il étouffa une exclamation de stupeur. Il sentit une sueur glacée lui couler le long du dos et son cœur se mit à battre si vite qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait lui sortir de la poitrine. Et il crut que la peur allait le faire partir en courant.

Il reconnaissait le visage pale et longiligne. Les cheveux clairs et raides. Il les avait vus dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

_"Antonin Dolohov, Mangemort, condamné pour les meurtres particulièrement brutaux de Gideon et Prewett "._

To be continued...

L'auteur: Et hop !!! Un chapitre de bouclé !!! C'est pas bô la vie ?

Cynique: Ouais, quand on a vu comment t'as galéré pour le pondre...

L'auteur: Meuhhhhh j'ai déjà dis que j'étais désolée...

Cynique: Ca nous fait une belle jambe!

Sentimentale: Alors, c'est quand l'histoire d'amour ???

L'auteur: Un peu de patience...

Cynique: Bon, alors y s'passe quoi, après?

L'auteur: Ahhh!! Ca... suspense...

Cynique: Ca, ça veut dire qu'elle en sait rien !! La suite au prochain numéro !!!


	3. Paradoxe Temporel 3

**Auteur** : Melisandre

**melisandretiscali.fr**

**Genre** : Euhhhh... retour dans le futur? Nan, dans le passé ! enfin, les deux, en fait... C'est un genre, ça ? --

**Couples** : Aloreuuuu... y'a du HermioneXSirius-de-dix-sept-ans en prévision, du JamesXLyly…

**Disclamer** : je fais une déprime parce que malgré mes demandes répétées, z'ont pas voulu me les donner... Ey nan, les perso de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais pas de l'argent avec, ni rien... TT

**Blabla: **

L'auteur: Bon, un nouveau chapitre, un peu en retard, désolée…

Cynique: Hummmm…tu dis ça a chaque fois, non ?

L'auteur: Oui, mais cette fois j'ai des excuses!

Cynique: Ouai…Bof. En tout cas, on remercie ceux qui ont reviewé !!! MERCI !!!

L'auteur: oui, **merci** ! vraiment, a tous, **merci beaucoup** !!!!

**DW alias ptite elfe**, oui, c'est exactement ça, au moins avec des fins comme ça, je suis sure que vous reviendrez pour le chapitre suivant, lol !! Ta p'tite review m'a fait très plaisir, même si elle est courte, lol, tout est dit, "la suite", ça me motive autant qu'un discours !! enfin presque, , enfin bref, merci !!!

**liam63**,oui, Ron est "un peu" obtus, rien qu'un peu, c'est ce qui fait son charme !!! Merci d'avoir reviewé, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

**Lou**, Arrg pas pu répondre a ton mail je crois que tiscali déconne, alors bon, ici je répond... Lol, tu vois j'ai pus mettre Draco, finalement... Mais il aura pas un grand rôle, tu remarquera qu'il n'est pas avec nos amis...Mais kesk'il lui est arrivé ?:!!!! Ahah, suspense !! lol

**Mary Evy, lucy kinkirk, Maewyn, ouistot, bibi, loumiolla**, merci d'avoir reviewé, je navrée de ne pas vous avoir répondu a tous mais c'est par manque de temps !!! déjà que je met deux mois a écrire un chapitre, une semaine pour trouver le temps de le mettre sur le web, j'ai pas eu le temps de faire des réponses a tous … enfin, pour le premier chapitre, quoi…et tous les autres qui ont lus, merci aussi !

**Paradoxe temporel**

(comprendrez le titre à la fin !!)

Ron avala convulsivement sa salive. Il sentit une goutte de sueur lui couler le long de l'épine dorsale.

Devant lui, en train de parcourir tranquillement les couloirs de Poudlard, réputé comme étant l'endroit le plus sure de toute la Grande-Bretagne, était Antonin Dolohov, un Mangemort. Un assassin, un tueur psychopathe, près à tuer. Dans une école.

Dans son école.

A cette pensée, le cerveau de Ron se mit brusquement en hyper-activité. Il eut la vision fulgurante des corps sans vie de tous les élèves de Poudlard, les enfants, les premières années…Des jeunes gens de 10 ans, sans défenses.

Une bouffée de révolte flamba dans l'esprit du jeune homme.

_Hors de question. Non, il a déjà dépassé son quota de mauvaises actions, celui-la. Finish, maintenant, je vais pas le laisser faire. _

_Oui. Bon. Bien. Parfait. Bouge, Ron. Bouge. Fais quelque chose. Lance lui un sort. Maintenant, crétin, pas dans deux ans ! _

Le rouquin fit un soudain bond en avant et lança en direction du Mangemort le premier sort qui lui vint à l'esprit.

_- Impedimenta !_

Le sort frappa l'homme en pleine poitrine avant même qu'il ait le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait.

Ron le regarda un instant, sans bouger.

_Bon, il est sonné, il bougera pas avant un moment. Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? _

A chaque fois que Ron avait affronté des Mangemorts, bon, la seule fois qu'il avait affronté des Mangemorts, mais il avait affronté des pièces d'échec particulièrement violentes, des araignées géantes affamées, il avait monté des sombrals alors qu'il ne les voyaient pas (il avait été traumatisé, ce jour là…complètement trau-ma-ti-sé) bref, il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mures, et a chaque fois, il était accompagné de Harry et Hermione. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il se mit a courir vers la tour de Griffondor.

Il remonta vers le hall d'entré, puis bifurqua à toute vitesse vers la gauche. Il dépassa les couloirs de la section métamorphose, bien éclairés et lambrissés de bois clair, passa sous une tapisserie et disparut dans un passage caché.

Le tunnel était sombre, plein de toiles d'araignées et de poussière, et obscure. Ron alluma sa baguette magique d'un marmonnement, toujours en pleine course. Il suffoquait à cause de la poussière et des toiles d'araignées qui lui collait aux cheveux et au visage. A bout de souffle, c'est avec soulagement qu'il vit enfin la bouche de lumière tamisée filtrant derrière une tenture, annonçant la fin du tunnel,. Il se hâta de sortir du conduit et fila dans un escalier. Après être passé par quelques uns des passages secrets, portes dérobées et escaliers migrateurs dont le château avait le secret, il arriva, complètement épuisé, devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir être si heureux de la voir, celle-là. Il avait une trouille bleue lorsque l'hypothèse qu'elle soit partie faire un jogging lui était venue à l'esprit. Il s'approcha et reprit son souffle.

- Jeune homme, mais que faisiez vous donc dehors à une heure si indue ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Reuuuhhh….Hum, pardon, je me suis perdu…_Banana split, banana split…_

- Jusqu'à trois heures du matin ?

- Ben oui, quoi, y'a un problème ?! On a plus le droit de se perdre ? demanda Ron avec agressivité.

Si seulement cette idiote voulait bien se taire et le laisser entrer…

- Mais enfin, ne vous fâchez pas, mon cher…

- _BANANA SPLIT_ !!!! et maintenant, ouvrez vous !!! Je voudrais aller me coucher !

- Bien, bien, très cher ! Ce n'est pas nécessaire de crier ainsi !! s'indigna la malheureuse dame en dévoilant le trou qui menait à la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Le jeune homme s'y engouffra en courant et piqua un sprint jusqu'au dortoir des garçons. Il alla sur la pointe des pieds près du lit ou Harry dormais comme une marmotte.

Il se pencha avec précaution et secoua légèrement son meilleur ami.

Lequel lui ronfla au visage avec une application presque touchante.

Excédé, Ron le secoua avec brutalité, tout en lui plaquant la main sur la bouche pour éviter qu'il ne réveille tout le dortoir. Enfin, celui-ci leva les paupières et roula des yeux effarés en se rendant compte qu'il était bâillonné.

- Mhhhh…Mmmm !!!

- Chuuut ! Tout va bien Harry, c'est moi !

- Mmmmm !! Mhhmmmnnnn !!! Mnnmm ?

- Y'a un Mangemort dans Poudlard, Harry !

- Mmmmm ??!

- Je t'assure, je l'ai vu ! dans les cachots !

- Mmmm…Mmmm ! Mmmm!!

- Quoi ?

- Mmmmm ! Mmm! Mmmmmm !!!

- Mais enfin, articules, je comprends rien a ce que tu dis…Oh ! Pardon, Harry, c'est l'émotion, s'excusa-t-il en retirant sa main de la bouche de son camarade.

Celui-ci reprit son souffle en dardant sur lui un regard furieux.

- Ouai, c'est pas une raison pour tenter de m'étouffer ! Bon, alors c'est quoi, cette histoire ridicule de Mangemort ?

Ron poussa un soupir agacé.

- C'a n'a rien d'une " histoire ridicule" !! C'est vrai ! J'étais sur le terrain de Quidditch..

- Qu'est que tu foutais la bas?! Demanda Harry avec stupeur. Nan, me dis pas que tu viens juste de rentrer ?!

Il étouffa une explosion de rire dans sa main.

- Oui, bon, ça va…C'est pas toi qui vient d'apprendre que deux de tes frères jouent ensemble au docteur…Arretes tout de suite !

- Oui…huhuuhh…Oui, oui, j'arrête…ahahhah…suffoqua ce dernier, les larmes au yeux.

- Mouai….Bref, c'est pas le moment. J'étais sur le terrain de Quidditch et je l'ai vu…Je savais pas qui s'était, alors je l'ai suivit, jusque dans les cachots…Je te raconte pas comment c'était joyeux, la-dessous… Brrr…Enfin, il est passé a coté d'une torche et je l'ai vus ! C'était Antonin Dolohov, Harry ! Celui qui s'est échappé de Azkaban, l'an dernier !

- Mais que ferait-il dans Poudlard ?!

- Je te jure que c'était lui !

- Oui, oui, je te crois ! Mais ça n'explique rien…Et qu'as-tu fais ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ben je lui ai lancé le sortilège d'_Impédimenta_.

Harry sursauta violemment.

- Quoi ?!!

- Ben, oui, quoi, je l'ai appris en même temps que toi, ce sortil

- Mais non ! le coupa Harry. Je sais que tu en es capable, mais je te rappelle que ce sort perd son effet au bout de quelques instant !!

Ron blêmit.

- Oh, mon Dieu…

- Il faut y aller, vite ! dit Harry en se levant. D'abord on y retourne, on le neutralise, puis on va chercher le professeur Dumbledore, continua-t-il en passant sa cape.

- Pourquoi ne pas aller chercher Dumbledore _avant_ d'y aller ? demanda plaintivement Ron.

- Parce que son bureau est à l'opposé des cachots, on perdrait trop de temps…Il est peut être déjà trop tard ! Vite, on va chercher Hermione !

Ron acquiesça fébrilement en suivant Harry hors du dortoir. Ils descendirent les escalier et s'approchèrent de ceux du dortoir des filles. Ron retint Harry en lui posant la main sur l'épaule.

- Quoi ?! souffla le jeune homme dans un murmure.

- On peut pas monter, répondit l'autre. Souviens-toi ! Y'a cette fichue alarme qui se déclenche et cet escalier qui se transforme en patinoire !

Harry poussa un juron à faire pâlir une bande de pirates endurcis. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux avec frustration.

_Pas question d'y aller sans Hermione …_se dit-il tout en fourrageant dans sa tignasse. Il se souvenait avec un désespoir cuisant la dernière fois ou il avait fait quelque chose contre l'avis d'Hermione. Sirius en était mort. Il ne voulait surtout pas recommencer. Soudain, tel un éclair lui passant au travers de la tête, _l'idée_ lui vint.

Il attrapa sa baguette et l'agita un peu en murmurant:

- _Spero Patronum_ !

Aussitôt, un grand cerf argenté jaillit de l'extrémité de celle-ci. Harry se pencha vers lui et lui demanda doucement:

- Pardon, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu es censé faire, mais…En fait, pourrais-tu aller chercher une jeune fille, la-haut ? elle s'appelle Hermione, elle est brune, les cheveux très emmêlés…Tu peux faire ça ?

Le cerf tourna la tête vers lui et (Harry ne sut jamais si il l'avait rêvé) lui fit un clin d'œil, avec comme un sourire malicieux sur ce qui lui tenait de lèvres. Comme si il était complice, souriant à la farce que le garçon jouait. Aller réveiller une fille, à trois heures du matin, c'était typiquement le genre de chose qu'aurait fait James…

Puis le cerf fit demi tour et survola avec une grâce aérienne les marches de l'escalier interdit.

Ron regarda Harry avec surprise.

- Tu crois que ça va marcher ?

- J'sais pas… Y'a intérêt, parce que sinon, je sais vraiment pas quoi faire… Peut être que si on fait exploser des fusées, tu sais, celles de tes frères…

- Ca réveillerait tout le collège, objecta Ron.

Fort heureusement pour eux, le cerf revint a cet instant, suivit par Hermione, qui avait passé sa cape sur un grand T-shirt gris et un pantalon large et noir.

- Tient, c'est marrant, dit Ron en ouvrant de grands yeux, je m'imaginais plutôt que tu aurais une chemise de nuit rose, ou blanche, avec de petits nœuds…Des trucs de fille, comme ma sœur…

- Mais non, Ron, voyons, dit Harry avec assurance, Hermione ne porterait jamais ça ! Moi, je la voyais plutôt dans un pyjamas bleu, avec des motifs rigolo dessus, un truc comme ça…

Hermione roula des yeux.

- Euh, dites, j'espère que vous ne m'avez pas faite levée à trois heure du matin, juste pour parler _pyjamas_ ?

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers elle, les yeux exorbités, et dans un bel ensemble, relativement incompréhensible et cacophonique, ils lui expliquèrent la situation.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois dans les couloirs de Poudlard, courant comme des fou vers les cachots. Et peu importe Rusard, peu importe Miss Teigne, y'a un Mangemort dans le collège, c'est pas le moment de se traîner sous une cape.

Après avoir parcourut les passages, escalier migrateurs, portes joueuses et autres du château, ils arriverent enfin à l'entrée des cachots, remerciant le ciel de n'avoir croisé personne, lorsque…

- Tient, tient, tient…Mais c'est Potter, Weasley et Sang-de-Bourbe !

Malfoy.

Harry se retourna avec brusquerie.

_Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est ce qu'il fout la, celui-là !_

- Bon, écoutes, Malfoy, commença Hermione sur un ton qui charriait des iceberg, t'as rien a foutre ici, nous non plus, alors tout le monde vit sa vie, et tout le monde sera content. Clair ?

Malfoy ricana.

- Mais que font des élèves sages comme vous tous seuls dans les couloirs, à la merci de toutes les créatures possibles et imaginables ?

- T'es plutôt mal placé pour nous poser ce genre de question, Malfoy, grinça Ron. T'es dehors aussi, et souviens toi de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que tu nous a dénoncé… Toute la nuit dans la Forêt Interdite…Tu veux recommencer ?

Malfoy eut une grimace au souvenir de ce moment odieux qu'il avait passé avec Harry dans cette fichue forêt grouillante de bestioles venimeuses…Mais pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Harry, Ron et Hermione avait déjà pris la poudre d'escampette et étaient au bout du couloir.

_Mais qu'est ce qui peut bien leur prendre, à ces trois la ?Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une réputation de chieur professionnel à tenir, moi, _sourit-il en les suivant au pas de course.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis dans une salle sombre, au murs couverts d'une mousse verdâtre, suintante, mal éclairée par quelques torches crépitantes. La pièce était ronde, au plafond bas, et des colonnes de pierre brute en faisait le tour. Chacun était dissimulé derrière un colonne, du mieux qu'il pouvait, et regardait l'homme qui se tenait dressé au centre de la salle.

Lorsque Malfoy était entré à leur suite. Ron avait pratiquement piqué une crise de nerf. D'après lui, le Serpentard pouvait parfaitement dire au Mangemort qu'ils étaient là. Après tout, son père est un Mangemort, non ? Hermione s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules avec indifférence. Elle ne pensait pas Malfoy capable de les dénoncer. Jouer les caïd, faire le malin, oui. Etre insupportable et égoïste, oui. Mais dénoncer des camarades de classe à un tueur psychopathe, non. Y'as un pas à franchir, et elle ne pensait pas le jeune homme capable de le faire, ce pas. Harry, lui, était trop occuper à observer ce que faisait Dolohov.

Celui-ci était au centre de la pièce, dos à eux. Il avait les bras en l'air et il scandait en hurlant presque des mots étranges, qui formaient une mélopée envoûtante, primitive, un peu effrayante. Il semblait en transe. La lumière incertaine des torches donnait à cette scène une dimension hypnotique, irréelle, soulignant les tremblements des mains du Mangemort, les reliefs de la pierre et les visages pales et effrayés des adolescents.

Soudain Hermione sursauta. Entre les mains levées de l'homme apparaissait quelque chose. Ce ne fut d'abord qu'une petite boule de lumière mauve, qui semblait remuer, bouger, tournicoter. Puis cela grossit, de plus en plus, et se mit à descendre jusqu'au sol. A présent, une sorte de trou de deux mètres de diamètre, mauve et changeant était ouvert à la verticale devant le Mangemort qui continuait à déclamer son étrange chanson, mais avec moins de force, comme si il était épuisé. En effet, ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus et son visage était couvert de sueur, d'une pâleur maladive. L'étrange porte se reflétait dans ses yeux exorbités, et il commença à avancer vers elle d'une démarche de zombi.

- Il va s'échapper !!! Cria Harry en bondissant vers lui.

Hermione sortit à son tour de sa cachette, en poussant un cris, et elle lança un sort vers le Mangemort, suivie de Ron. Trop tard, il était passé, aspiré dans la bouche ouverte en face d'eux.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda Ron, les yeux fixé sur la "chose".

Hermione secoua la tête pour signifier son ignorance. Malfoy était lui aussi sortit de derrière sa colonne et s'était avancé. Tous les quatre s'approchèrent prudemment du trou béant, qui semblait tourner sur lui même, émettant une sorte de bourdonnement étouffé. Harry se pencha vers lui…Et d'un coup il fit un bond en avant, en poussant un cris de surprise.

- Je suis aspiré !!!! hurla-t-il avec panique.

- Harry, NON !!!!

Hermione fit a un pas en avant pour le rattraper et se sentie happée par le tourbillon. Elle poussa à son tour un cris et aperçu derrière elle Ron, qui la suivait. Ils était entraînés dans ce couloir mauve, qui ne cessait de bouger, de tourner….

Hermione sentit son estomac se soulever. Elle avait l'impression de prendre un portoloin, ou alors de la poudre de Cheminette, mais en plus violent, en plus remuant. Il lui semblait que chaque cellule de son corps était séparée des autres, puis ré assemblée, puis séparée de nouveau, tout en tournant, tournant, dans un tourbillon infernal, mauve, qui tourne, tourne, tourne…

Elle poussa un énième cris en tombant brusquement par terre. Devant elle, Harry semblait lui aussi mis à mal par l'atterrissage plutôt brutal. Elle entendit un bruit sourd derrière elle, se retourna et vit Ron tomber sur le nez. Le tourbillon mauve était toujours là, mais il commençait à se refermer. Hermione et Harry se précipitèrent mais il avait déjà atteint la taille d'un pneu lorsqu'ils le touchèrent. La jeune fille sentie sa main être légèrement aspirée par le mini-tourbillon, puis celui-ci eut la taille d'une assiette, puis d'un C-D, et, après avoir momentanément pris la taille d'une pièce de monnaie moldu, il disparu.

- Bon Dieu, mais on est ou ? demanda Ron en se frottant énergiquement l'appendice nasal.

- Aucune idée, mais quelque chose me dit qu'on est plus à Poudlard…dit Harry en regardant autour de lui.

Et pourtant…Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir fait un voyage de milliers de kilomètres, de galaxie à galaxie, mais ils étaient toujours dans la même salle…La même salle suintante d'humidité, le même plafond bas, le même Mangemort, mais dans les pommes, cette fois…Harry le ligota d'un sort tout en chancelant sur ces jambes. Puis il s'assit directement sur le sol.

Hermione avait la désagréable impression d'être décalée par rapport à son corps, comme si ces cellules n'étaient pas exactement à leur place…Elle titubait et chancelait péniblement, rester debout était un combat de tous les instants.

- Alors là, j'y comprends plus rien, gémit Ron en se prenant la tête dans les mains, appuyé contre le mur. On est resté au même endroit ?! Mais ou est Malfoy ?

Le cerveau d'Hermione était en ébullition.

La FPL, mode activé.

Et pourtant, elle y comprenait rien.

1 un Mangemort dans Poudlard, qui récite des incantations Télluriques.

2 un passage s'ouvre.

3 il nous aspire.

4 on a l'impression de parcourir des milliers de kilomètres et d'être "déstructur"…

6 on ne bougent pas d'un millimètre !!!

= impossibilité logique.

Ceci n'est absolument pas logique. Impossible. Un Mangemort agit sur l'ordre de Voldemort et Voldemort ne fait jamais rien au hasard. Jamais. Alors il doit y avoir une raison, quelque chose qui m'échappe, une inconnue dans l'équation….

Tout un coup, une éventualité commença à germer dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Qu'elle repoussa aussi sec, terrorisée par ce qu'elle signifiait. Mais plus elle repoussait cette idée, plus celle-ci s'imposait comme la seule possible. Les mots de son professeur d'Arithmencie lui revenaient les uns après les autres… Et tout s'emboîta.

_Oh, mon Dieu, c'est forcement _ça_… Oh, non, non, non, pas ça…On est fichus !!! Le monde est fichus !! Voilà ce que Voldemort voulait, en forçant cet homme à ouvrir une faille…_

Elle avala douloureusement sa salive et releva la tête.

- Heuuu… Harry, Ron ? J'ai...une mauvaise nouvelle...Une très mauvaise nouvelle...Je sais... Je sais ou nous sommes.

- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non, grimaça Ron, toujours la tête dans les mains.

- Oh, non, Ron, non….Parce que nous pouvons être n'importe ou dans le temps.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Harry en la regardant d'un air hagard.

- Oui, soupira Hermione en baissant la tête. Ce passage était une faille Tri-dimensio-Téllurique.

- Une quoi ?! demanda Ron d'une voix plaintive.

- Pas le temps d'expliquer. Après. Pour l'instant, ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'on est toujours dans Poudlard, mais pas à la même époque. On peut être dans le passé comme dans le futur…

Ron poussa un soupir désespéré, pendant que Harry se prenait la tête dans les mains.

-Mais vous ne savez pas le pire…

- Parce que il y a pire? S'inquiéta Harry. C'est possible ?

- Oui. Voldemort est avec nous.

To be continued….

L'auteur: Tadaam !! un bô chapitre tout chaud !!!!

Sentimentale: L'est ou l'histoire d'amour ??? Hein, l'est ou ??

Cynique: Mais c'est pas vrai, tu vas pas recommencer !!!

Sentimentale: Dans les couples, t'as mis "HermioneXSirius" ! Alors ca vient, oui ou non ?!

L'auteur: Mais un peu de patience !!! Faut bien que je mette l'histoire en route !!! ça va venir, pleure pas !

Sadique: Et Voldemort, il va tuer qui ?

L'auteur: Hein ?

Sadique: Bah oui, si il tue personne, c'est pas drôle !

Sentimentale: Je t'interdis de tuer Sirius ou Hermione !!! Ron, si tu veux, il est tout seul…

L'auteur: Vous croyez quand même pas que je vais vous le dire, non ??

Sentimentale: 

L'auteur: Nan !

Sadique: Allez, fais en crever quelques uns… Une deathfic, ça vous branche pas ?

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Moony, Malfoy, etc : NON !!!!

Sadique: Meuh, pourquoi ? C'est marrant, les deathfic…

L'auteur: On verra. Pour l'instant, je rends les micos et vous laisse au suspense insupportable dans lequel vous plonge la fin de ce chapitre…Mais ou sont-ils, dans le passé, le futur ? Pourquoi Voldemort serait avec eux ???

Cynique: Etant donné que y'a du HermioneXSirius, ils sont pas a la préhistoire, crétine !!!

L'auteur: TT

**REVIEWWWS** please ! merci !


	4. Paradoxe temporel 4

**Auteur** : Melisandre

**melisandretiscali.fr**

**Genre** : Euhhhh... retour dans le futur? Nan, dans le passé ! enfin, les deux, en fait... C'est un genre, ça ? --

**Couples**: Aloreuuuu... y'a du HermioneXSirius-de-dix-sept-ans en prévision, du JamesXLyly…

**Disclamer** : je fais une déprime parce que malgré mes demandes répétées, z'ont pas voulu me les donner... Ey nan, les perso de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais pas de l'argent avec, ni rien... TT

**Paradoxe temporel**

('comprendrez le titre à la fin !!)

Un grand silence s'installa dans la salle. Même remplie de trois personnes seulement, ça faisait un gros silence, dans cette grande salle vide au murs de pierres, qui amplifiait les sons. Un silence bien pesant, intimidant, écrasant. Le truc qui plombe l'ambiance bien correctement.

Voldemort.

Le seul, l'unique, le premier du nom, Tom Marvolo Riddle de son nom moldu, le psychopathe le plus connu du monde magique, et le plus dangereux, aussi. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, The-One-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named en anglais, était parmi eux. Oh, pas ici, pas dans cette salle glauque et mal éclairée, mais il était dans le même espace-temps qu'eux, et cela suffit pour être inquiétant. Largement. C'est même flipant.

Ron, avec la tronche d'un gars qui vient d'apprendre qu'il lui reste une heure à vivre, reprit péniblement sa respiration et demanda d'une voix tremblotante:

- Mais…. Hermione, com…ment… comment le sais-tu ?

La jeune fille, assise à même le sol poussiéreux, se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

- Je vais vous expliquer ce qui s'est passé…Enfin ce qui s'est certainement passé…De toute façon, on a rien d'autre a faire…On peut pas bouger d'ici…

- Pourquoi ?! On est coincé ici ?!demanda Harry, on soupçon de panique dans la voix.

- Parce que on est dans le passé, ou dans le futur, Harry ! songe aux conséquences, aux risques !! Il ne faut surtout pas bouger d'ici avant d'être sur de l'époque ou on a atterris !! Je crois savoir ou nous sommes, mais ce n'est qu'une supposition, il ne faut surtout pas prendre de risque !

- Mais comment est-on arrivé la ?!! interrogea Ron.

- Bon, accrochez vous, je vais vous expliquer quelque chose de très complexe. On a vu ça en Arithmencie, l'année dernière…Bon, vous vous souvenez, je vous ai dit que cette "porte" était une faille Tri-dimensio-Téllurique..

- Ouai, grogna Ron, même qu'on a aucune idée de ce que peut bien être un faille Tri-Dimen truc machin…

- C'est ce que je vais vous expliquer…Voilà, je vais commencer par le début…Le début… Hummm… Voyons, vous savez que la magie que nous utilisons, avec nos baguettes, est une magie classique, mais pas unique, qu'il en existent d'autres, très différentes, dans le monde entier…

- Ah bon, s'exclama Harry, abasourdi.

- Mais oui, Harry. Voyons, tu as déjà vu un elfe de maison utiliser une baguette magique ? Pourtant ils ont de très grand pouvoirs !!! Ils utilisent une magie qui leur est spécifique. Comme les centaures, qui lisent dans les étoiles, ou les êtres de l'eau, qui manipulent les courants marins, les esprits aquatiques et les algues pour adapter leur environnement à eux, ou les gobelins, qui se servent de la force du Verbe pour transformer les choses…Oui, je sais, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'est "la force du Verbe", mais on est pas là pour étudier les gobelins, aussi intéressants soient-ils… Bref, pratiquement toutes les espèces magiques intelligentes utilisent leur magie. Et bien la magie Téllurique est une magie spécifique. On l'appelle aussi la magie Incantatoire, parce qu'on utilise pas de baguette ou de potions pour la faire fonctionner. On utilise des Incantations très complexes… C'est une magie très puissante, beaucoup plus que celle qui est canalisée par les baguettes…

- Ben alors pourquoi on l'utilise pas tout le temps, si elle est plus efficace ? demanda Ron, un brin perplexe.

- Parce qu'elle est dangereuse, très dangereuse, expliqua Hermione. Elle est d'une puissance que tu ne peux même pas appréhender, qu'aucun humain ne peut appréhender. Avec le magie Téllurique, on pourrait changer la course de étoiles, on pourrait forcer le soleil à s'arrêter, à tourner à l'envers, on pourrait détruire des galaxies entières, ou même remonter le temps…

- Heuu, mais c'est ce qu'on a fait avec le Retourneur de Temps, non? dit Harry.

- Oui, bien sur, mais seulement d'une heures ou deux…un an au maximum… Avec la magie Téllurique, on peut revenir à la préhistoire, ou alors avancer de 200 ans dans le temps… Tout est possible. On peut changer l'esprit des gens, pas seulement l'effacer comme les sorts d'amnésie, mais le _changer_… Cela dépasse, et de loin, ce qu'on peut faire avec une baguette ou une potion. La magie Téllurique fait appel aux forces des cinq éléments… Non, Ron, pas le film, sombre crétin, les cinq éléments! Le Feu, l'Eau, la Terre, le Vent, et l'Esprit… Enfin l'Esprit… la Toile de Vie, quoi…

- La quoi ? demanda faiblement Ron qui commençait a s'y perdre et à se sentir légèrement idiot, face au puit sans fond de connaissances qu'était Hermione.

- Et bien, Ron imagine toi que tout est relié. Absolument tout. Tout est sur une sorte de "toile", de "dessin", tu vois. Et lorsque le temps passe, qu'il se passe quelque chose, la Toile est transformée. Tu vois, si tu écrase une fourmi, la Toile change le dessin et fait disparaître la fourmi. Lorsqu'on utilise nos baguette, on change juste une partie du dessin, comme si on prenait une gomme et qu'on redessinait par dessus…Mais avec les Incantations, on transforme tout. On prend un fil et on tire dessus, et toute la Toile est modifiée. C'est pour cela que c'est une magie très puissante. Bref, l'Esprit, c'est les fils qui relient les êtres entre eux. Et les incantations tirent sur les fils…

- Si on m'avait dit que la magie c'était de la couture, marmonna Ron.__

- Imbécile, c'est une image, pour que tu comprenne ! C'est une métaphore!

- Mouai, dit Ron, pas très convaincu, avec plus que jamais l'impression d'être un parfait imbécile._ V'là qu'elle me fiche des complexes, maintenant…_

- Peu importe, soupira-t-elle, tu as compris le principe ?

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, imité par Harry.

- Bien, donc cette magie est puissante et change radicalement l'univers, c'est pourquoi elle est dangeureuse. Une action d'apparence bénigne peu s'avérer capitale.

- Mais qui l'utilise, cette magie ? Tu as dit que les humains n'étaient pas capable de la comprendre…

- Ce sont les elfes.

- Les elfes ?!! répéta Harry avec stupeur.

Il imaginait mal les elfes de maison en êtres transcendants et clairvoyants, capables de comprendre les mystères de la "toile de vie", si "toile de vie" il y avait. Il ne voyait pas Dobby au prise avec une magie capable de détourner les étoiles de leur course…Nan, vraiment pas…

- Mais non, Harry, pas les elfes de maison, soupira Hermione en secouant la tête. Je te parle des Hauts-Elfes, moi, ceux qui ont aujourd'hui disparut…Ce sont réellement des êtres passionnants, tu sais… Très complexes, tiens, ils sont divisés en clans, eux même…

- Oui oui, c'est passionnant, la coupa Harry, mais si on en revenait a ce qu'on fait ici ? Parce que t'as tendance à t'éparpiller, l

Hermione rougit légèrement.

- Hum, oui, pardon, moi, dès que ça parle d'elfes…Enfin, bon, donc j'en était…Ah oui, je disais que les elfes avaient disparus … Ils étaient beaucoup plus évolués que les humains et maîtrisaient parfaitement la magie Incantatoire. Les anciens sorciers étaient jaloux de ce pouvoir et cherchèrent à s'en emparer. Pour faire court, les elfes ne voulaient pas se battre contre ce qu'ils considéraient comme des "enfants", les sorciers quoi, et ils furent décimés.

- Décimés ? mais si ils ne se battaient pas, ils pouvaient au moins se protéger ? demanda Ron, ému à la pensé de ces pauvres elfes pacifistes massacrés par des sorciers sanguinaires. Pôv' p'tites choses…

- Ben en fait on sait pas trop…Toujours est-il qu'on a vu le dernier elfe en 1009, à Canterburry. Après nada, plus aucun elfe dans le monde magique. Etant donné qu'ils étaient les seuls a connaître la magie Téllurique, ce savoir a pratiquement disparu avec eux… Seuls les mages noirs étaient assez fous pour la pratiquer sans aide elfique. Ca a fait beaucoup de dégât. A peu près a cette époque que Poudlard a été construit. Bien entendu, vous savez que le lieu de construction n'a pas été choisi au hasard…Non, Harry, ne dit rien, vous ne savez pas… soupira-t-elle.

- Mais quand lirez vous _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ ?!reprit-elle avec un brin d'exaspération. Bon, alors, la magie Téllurique s'appuie sur l'Esprit, la Toile de Vie. Il y a des canaux d'énergie qui parcourent la terre, qui la quadrillent, et lorsqu'ils se croisent, ça crée une sorte de lieu très très magique. Vous suivez ? demanda-t-elle avec une grimace inquiète, en voyant la tête des deux autres.

- Bien sur, grogna Harry, on est pas demeurés…

Hermione pouffa. Puis reprit en voyant Harry froncer les sourcils:

- Donc ces lieu sont gorgées de magie Téllurique brute. C'est pourquoi tous ces points sont protégé. Par la présence d'une école elle même très protégée, par exemple. Beaubâton aussi est construite sur un centre d'énergie.

- Oui, mais je vois pas le rapport avec le fait qu'on ait remonté le temps et que Tu-Sais-Qui soit avec nous, s'exclama Ron, agacé par cet exposé qui tirait en longueur.

- J'y viens ! Pour faire de la magie Téllurique, il faut soit être un elfe, ce qui est impossible, soit activer quelques centre d'énergie. Au moins deux pour un peu de magie, quatre ou cinq pour une action plus importante. Mais il y a un prix à payer. Il faut de l'énergie pour activer ces canaux, et ce qui produit le plus d'énergie dans ce monde, c'est l'Homme. Celui qui ouvre le portail doit lui fournir suffisamment d'énergie pour rester ouvert. J'y ai réfléchi longtemps et je suis parvenue a une conclusion. Un Mangemort agit sur l'ordre de Voldemort. Donc Voldemort avait besoin d'utiliser la magie Téllurique, il avait besoin de venir ici, ou il y a l'un des plus important centre d'énergie au monde. Je suppose qu'il a envoyé quelqu'un a Beaubâton pour activer un autre centre…Bref, ces Mangemorts on ouvert le portail temporel avec leur énergie vitale. Toute leur énergie vitale.

- Ils sont morts ?!! cria presque Ron en jetant un regard vers le corps du sorcier.

- Je pense, oui. Murmura Hermione. Voldemort est un monstre. Il envoie ses propres hommes à la mort. Ainsi il a pu remonter le temps. Mais nous aussi, puisque Ron a suivit celui-la.

- Mouai…dit Harry en se frottant le menton. J'ai compris comment on est arrivé la…Et le reste ?

- Le reste c'est simple. Il n'y a qu'une conclusion logique. Voldemort veut changer quelque chose dans la passé, puisque il ne connaît pas le futur. Logique. Que peut il vouloir changer ? Tuer Harry? Non, car tu es protégé depuis la mort de ta mère. Il ne pouvait pas te tuer, Dumbledore veillait. Alors il ne lui reste plus qu'une solution, risquée, certes, mais définitive. Il veut tuer tes parents, Harry. Avant que Dumbledore ne sache qu'il est dangereux, avant que " Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom" ne soit connu. Je suppose donc que nous sommes à l'époque ou tes parents étaient à Poudlard.

- Vite, alors !!! cria Harry, légèrement hystérique. Il faut agir, l'en empêcher !!

- Doucement, Harry, ne te précipites pas ! Je n'ai aucune certitude. Et puis Voldemort ne peut pas agir n'importe comment. Il est du genre parano, alors tu imagine sa réaction face à un autre lui même ?

- Il se tuerait, c'est sur ! ricana Ron.

- Exactement. Et il le sait. Donc il va agir avec précaution. Et puis il y a Dumbledore, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Voldemort agira avec un plan, précis, pas tout de suite…Et…

La jeune fille fut interrompue par un grincement étrange. La porte s'était ouverte toute seule.

Harry tourna lentement la tête vers le bruit. Sa baguette magique à la main, il s'avança. Cela sentait le déjà vu. C'était facile d'entrer dans une salle, avec une cape d'invisibilité… Rogue l'avait fait, quelques années plus tôt, avec la cape de Harry. Même qu'a cause de cet imbécile de Mangemort raté, Sirius avait faillit se faire tuer. Et Hermione, Harry et Ron aussi, accessoirement. Et il connaissait quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude, dans sa jeunesse, de se promener la nuit sous une cape d'invisibilité. Accompagné de ses trois compères. Et si ces quatre là les voyaient, les carottes étaient cuites.

Hermione le suivit, les nerfs tendus. Les oreilles grandes ouvertes, elle tentait de localiser les intrus.

A gauche. Doucement, les trois jeunes gens se préparèrent à lancer un sort. Parce que personne ne devait savoir qu'ils étaient la. Surtout pas les anciens Maraudeurs…Il serait toujours temps d'effacer leurs souvenirs plus tard. Ils étaient prêts. Maintenant !

Mais évidemment, ils furent interrompus. Ben oui, c'est toujours à ce moment là de l'histoire qu'il se passe juste _le_ truc qui ne doit surtout pas se passer. Un bruit sourd résonna derrière eux

Hermione se retourna, surprise. Le portail se rouvrait. La faille mauve et changeante grandissait, à l'endroit même ou le Mangemort l'avait ouverte, tel un tourbillon d'air.

_Oh, non, pas maintenant, pas maintenant, pas quand_ ils_ sont là !!! _pensa-t-elle, totalement paniquée.

Trop tard. Alors que la faille grandissait et semblait manger l'espace autour d'elle, Harry n'avait pas relâché sa vigilance. Simultanément, lui et Ron lancèrent un sortilège d'Entrave vers la ou se tenait les Maraudeurs (enfin approximativement).

- _Impedimenta !_

Il y eut un éclair rouge et la cape d'invisibilité coula à terre dans un bruissement de soie liquide. Dessous apparurent un rat, inerte, un cerf, immobile aussi, un chien qui fit volte face à toute vitesse et un loup qui suivit le même chemin. Mais Hermione avait retrouvé ses esprit (avec l'aide de la FPL, décidément bien utile) et immobilisa le chien noir tandis que Harry neutralisait le loup-garou. La jeune fille poussa un soupir extenué. Là ça faisait beaucoup en même temps, même pour la FPL…

Derrière elle, le portail avait atteint sa taille maximum. Harry s'approcha avec précaution, suivit de Ron. Hermione suivit le mouvement et distingua, de l'autre côté, le visage souriant et les lunettes en demi-lunes d'Albus Dumbledore, accompagné par le visage hautain et méprisant de Draco Malfoy. Le tourbillon finit par se maintenir, cessa de gigoter et devint aussi lisse qu'un miroir. Les trois adolescents se tenaient devant lui, côte à côte, et regardaient de l'autre côté.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Elle venait de prouver par (ab) qu'ouvrir un portail Tri-dimensio-Téllurique était atrocement compliqué, elle venait de leur prendre la tête pendant dix minutes avec des explications incompréhensibles et barbantes pour leur faire comprendre que les elfes, race supérieure entre toutes, étaient les seuls à pouvoir les ouvrir, et voilà que comme ça, en un quart d'heure, Dumbledore en ouvrait un !!! _Comment passer pour une imbécile prise de tête en vingt minutes…La méthode par Hermione Granger…_

Elle soupira et s'approcha un peu plus de la faille. Elle s'attendait à être aspirée, comme à l'aller, mais étonnement, rien ne se passa. Sa main se posa sur la surface lisse et polie, comme du verre. Harry s'approcha à son tour et tapa légèrement dessus. Il y eut un TOC comme si il avait frappé sur une vitre.

- Ben qu'est ce qui s'passe ?! murmura Ron.

- Je comprends plus rien, répondit Hermione. Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Oui, Miss Granger ?

Elle sursauta. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment, mais vraiment pas, à ce qu'il réponde. Il était tout de même dans un autre espace-temps ! Ca fait une trotte, à la fin !! Et la FPL avait bien du mal à assimiler qu'elle allait avoir une discussion avec le Directeur de Poudlard à travers une faille temporelle, après avoir remonté le temps, neutralisé un Mangemort et attaché le père décédé de Harry, le parrain décédé de Harry, l'homme responsable de la mort de ses parents (encore vivants de leur côté de la faille, mais morts du côté du Directeur et de Malfoy) et le meilleur amis des deux premiers, encore vivant, Dieu en soit remercié (et ce de chaque côté de la déjà nommée faille).

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous chiffonne, Miss Granger ? Vous avez l'air d'avoir avalé un citron, si je puis me permettre …

- Euhhhh… C'est que…Enfin, comment, comment avez vous fait pour ouvrir cette faille en si peut de temps ?

- Ahhh, je vois que vous savez ce qu'est une faille Tri-dimensio-Téllurique…Je suppose que vous l'avez expliqué à messieurs Weasley et Potter, n'est ce pas ? Oui, bien sûr. Mmmmh, et bien figurez vous qu'après que Mr Malfoy soit venu me chercher… Oui, Mr Weasley, il est venu, dans mon bureau, me chercher afin de vous sauvez la mise, sourit le Directeur.

Ron n'en revenait pas. _Malfoy_ était aller chercher quelqu'un pour les aider. L'ennemi publique numéros trois (après Voldemort et Rogue) venait de leur sauver la vie. Ron n'y comprenait plus rien. Il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme en question, qui lui envoya un sourire moqueur et dédaigneux en réponse. Il grimaça. Non, les choses n'avaient pas changées…

Dumbledore poursuivit calmement:

- L'énergie vitale perpétrée par le Mangemort, votre côté, n'est ce pas, est restée quelques temps efficace. Je n'ai eu qu'à réciter les Incantations et la faille c'est ouverte.

- Super, jubila Ron, on va pouvoir partir d'ici !!! J'ai eu sacrément peur qu'on reste coincés ici, avec ces quatre là, poursuivit-il avec un mouvement du menton en direction de James, Remus, Peter et Sirius, qui commençaient à reprendre leurs esprits.

- Oui, et bien à propos de votre retour, je suis désolé de vous apprendre que vous ne pourrez pas tous revenir, annonça gravement Dumbledore. La faille n'a pas assez d'énergie pour permettre le passage de trois personnes.

Il y eut un lourd silence. Harry avala péniblement sa salive et Ron poussa un gémissement plaintif. Hermione, elle, faisait fonctionner ses méninges à toute vitesse. Et ses méninges arrivèrent à une seule et unique conclusion qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ce qui lui arrivait trop fréquemment à son goût, ces temps-ci. Ce fut Harry qui rompit le silence.

- Mais…Professeur, pourquoi ? Enfin, si… Euh, combien d'entre nous pourrons…?

- Et bien, Harry, j'ai bien peur que seuls deux d'entre vous puissent revenir à notre époque.

- Je reste, déclara Harry avec détermination. Si Hermione à raison, si Voldemort est ici, alors c'est moi qui doit rester.

- Miss Granger, ainsi vous devinez tout, dit le directeur avec un sourire satisfait.

Ron lui coupa la parole avec brusquerie (décidément, aucune éducation, celui-là, se dit Draco avec mépris):

- Hors de question que tu restes seul, Harry !!! Je reste avec toi! on reste tous! Pas vrai, Hermione ?

- J'ai bien peur que non, Ron répondit tristement la jeune fille.

- Hein ?!

- Je reste, et vous, vous repartez, dit-elle doucement.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent avec surprise. De l'autre côté du portail, Malfoy semblait stupéfait par les paroles de la jeune fille. Albus Dumbledore, lui, la regardait d'un air indéchiffrable.

- Non, Hermione dit Harry, presque en criant. On reste tous, mais on te laisse pas toute seule ici. D'ailleurs c'est à moi de rester. C'est moi qui doit tuer Voldemort.

Hermione sursauta .

- Pardon ? Harry, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Harry rougit légèrement, toussota et expliqua:

- Hum, et bien, en fait la prophétie, celle de l'année dernière, et bien elle disait celui qui tuerait Voldemort serait le fils de deux personnes ayant combattu le pouvoir des Ténèbres et survécu par deux fois, et aurait été marqué par lui même. En fait, la seule personne qui correspond c'est moi. Voilà.

Ron le regardait avec des yeux en boules de pétanque, Malfoy avait quitté, juste pour l'occasion, son petit air supérieur et avait la tête d'un lémurien (vous savez, ces petites bêtes toute mignonnes, avec des grands yeux tout ronds ?), Hermione fronçait les sourcils tandis que la FPL analysait, classait et paramétrait ces nouvelles données. Le calcul de probabilité qui en sortit conforta la jeune fille dans ses conclusions: Harry ne devait surtout pas, mais alors surtout pas rester ici. Lentement, à mesure que cette évidence s'ancrait dans son esprit, la détermination prenait toute la place dans son cerveau, anesthésiant la peur, le stresse, les remords, les inquiétudes. Et finalement, il ne resta plus qu'une certitude évidente: Harry et Ron devait repartir. Point barre. Elle se débrouillerait avec les quatre zigotos qui à présent tentaient de se débarrasser de leurs liens. Quitte à utiliser un sortilège d'amnésie.

Lentement, profitant du fait que les deux garçons continuait à se chamailler pour savoir qui resterait, elle passa derrière eux et prenant appuis sur la jambe gauche, elle les poussa violemment en avant, vers le portail. Comme si il n'attendait que cela, Dumbledore fit un geste brusque de la main gauche, la surface lisse se mit a bouillonner et la faille reprit son aspect original, changeant et tourbillonnant. Harry et Ron furent aspirés vers leur époque avant même d'avoir comprit ce qu'il leur arrivait. Hermione fixa son regard dans celui de Dumbledore, encore visible malgré les mouvements chaotiques de la matière qui formait la faille et les corps tourbillonnants des deux jeune garçons. Le visage du Directeur était grave et triste. Puis Harry et Ron arrivèrent à destination, en 2004. Ils se retournèrent vers Hermione, des lueurs de reproche dans les yeux. Dumbledore s'approcha et parla doucement:

- C'était la seule solution, Miss Granger. Cette faille gardera l'énergie nécessaire pour être ouverte, de temps en temps, de notre côté. Juste ouverte, Miss Granger, vous ne pourrez pas passer mais nous pourrons parler. Vous avez une idée de ce que vous allez faire, à présent ?

Harry voulu prendre la parole pour inonder la jeune fille de reproches, mais le directeur l'en empêcha:

- Harry, tu pourra récriminer autant que tu voudras, mais plus tard. Hermione ?

La FPL tournait à plein régime.

Une idée, une idée, viiiite, une idée…Mais t'en as de bonnes, toi, crétin, t'es pas coincé 20 ans en arrière, gros malin ! Oh, mon Dieu, mais dans quel pétrin je me suis fourrée, moi, coincée, 20 ans en arrière, avec des gens qui aujourd'hui sont morts, avec la possibilité de changer le futur ! Si jamais je dis ou fais quelque chose de travers, je peux changer le cour des choses !!! Peut être empêcher Harry de naître, ou alors tuer Dumbledore avant son heure, ou même tuer Voldemort avant qu'il ne tue les parents de Harry… Mais si je fais ça, alors jamais Harry, Ron et moi ne serons amis comme aujourd'hui, mon Dieu faut pas que je gaffe !!! Les enjeu, faut que je les garde à l'esprit tout le temps !!!Et puis cet espèce de dingue qu'il faut que j'arrête, toute seule !!!

- Hermione, appela doucement le directeur, voyant que la jeune fille de l'autre côté du tourbillon violet ne bougeait pas et avait le regard fixé dans le vide.

Elle sursauta légèrement et le regarda avec des yeux vides.

- Euhhhh…

_Bon_, siffla la FPL, _tu te décides, oui ou non ?? t'es gourde, ma fille ! Laisse moi faire._

La jeune fille releva les yeux et les planta dans ceux de son directeur.

- Je pense que je vais aller vous voir. Enfin, l'ancien vous.

Ron trouva l'idée stupide et le fit savoir, a grand renfort de cris:

- Non, mais ça va pas la tête ?!! Il risque de te tuer, de te prendre pour une manifestation de magie noire, tu vas être bien avancée !!

- Maisnon, Ron. Dumbledore n'est pas Voldemort. Si je lui prouve que je viens du futur, avec votre aide, Professeur, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il me prenne pour ce que je ne suis pas, n'est ce pas ?

Dumbledore sembla réfléchir un moment. Il se caressa pensivement la barbe, hocha la tête et répondit:

- Mouiii… Cela me semble faisable. Il suffit d'ouvrir la faille dans mon bureau et je me parlerais à moi même… Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi je n'ai aucun souvenirs de votre remontée dans le temps…

Harry sursauta.

- Ben parce que c'est maintenant qu'on a remonté le temps… A l'époque ou est Hermione, ce n'était pas encore fait… Euuhhh… mais Hermione est à l'époque ou ce n'est pas fait… Donc en fait, c'est fait… Professeur, pourquoi n'en avez vous aucun souvenir ?? Ni vous, ni… Enfin, vous savez qui…Demanda-t-il en risquant un regard vers les Maraudeurs.

- C'est bien la question que je me pose, Harry, répondit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.

- Bon, les interrompit Hermione, c'est pas tout ça mais il faut agir. Nous philosopherons sur les paradoxes temporels plus tard. Je vais effacer les souvenirs de ces quatre là, dit-elle en désignant les "prisonniers" qui se mirent à se débattre comme des forcenés. Ben oui, tout de même, les pauvres, 'faut les comprendre…ils sont un peu perdus, pour l'instant…

- Non, Miss Granger.

- Hein ?!

- Je dis non, Miss Granger, je ne crois pas qu'effacer leurs souvenir soit une très bonne idée, répéta Dumbledore.

Les quatre jeunes gens furent visiblement soulagés d'apprendre que finalement on allait pas leur tripatouiller les méninges. Ce sentiment s'exprima par un soupire très synchronisé, très en même temps, a faire pâlir d'envie Billy Eliot. Un truc genre oufffffff…..

- Il me semble que cela serait plus judicieux de garder quelques alliés dans la place. Voici ce que vous allez faire, Miss Granger.

Hermione ouvrit toutes grandes ses oreilles, tout comme Sirius, James, Remus et Peter, anxieux de savoir ce que ce Dumbledore du futur, tombé d'on ne sait ou, allait faire d'eux. Tant que ces dingues débarqués de perpette les oies ne les attachaient pas dans la Forêt Interdite, 'était gérable.

- Vous allez vous rendre dans le bureau de mon… Enfin, dans mon bureau. Ah, j'oubliait le mot de passe. Voyons, Miss Granger, demandez a l'un de ces jeunes gens la date exacte ou vous êtes tombée, je vous prie.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, se tourna vers Peter, qu'elle savait le plus impressionnable, lança un sort de Déverrouillage Vocal pour qu'il puisse à nouveau parler et lui demanda d'un ton sec:

- Quelle est la date d'aujourd'hui ?

Le pauvre Peter tenta bien de se recroqueviller sur lui même et de reculer, mais étant donné qu'il était déjà à moitié incrusté dans le mur à force de se terrer dedans, il ne put que gigoter comme un ver. Il leva ses petits yeux terrifiés vers la jeune fille debout devant lui et réussit a bredouiller:

- Le…le deu-…deux nov-…nov-… novembr-r-r-re… dix n-e-e-euf cent soixante dix-sept…

Hermione soupira. _Celui là, c'est bien beau si il ne s'est pas fait dessus…_

Elle se détourna et revint vers le portail.

- Nous sommes le 02 novembre 1977, Professeur.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et se mit à faire les cents pas.

Ron se pencha vers Harry et lui demanda avec effarement:

- Tu crois tout de même pas qu'il va retrouver le mot de passe de son bureau, comme ça, de mémoire, après _vingt-sept ans_ ?! Je sais bien qu'il est fort, mais tout de même…

Harry secoua la tête en roulant des yeux. Venant de Dumbledore, plus rien ne l'étonnait. Le Dumbledore en question se peignait la barbe avec les doigts, tout en marmonnant pour lui même. Au bout d'un moment, il se tourna vers Hermione et dit avec un sourire triomphale :

- Fraise Tagada !

Ron le regarda comme si c'était un fou échappé d'un asile.

- Fraise quoi ???

- Fraise Tagada, Ron, répondit Harry en sourdine. C'est le nom d'une friandise moldue. Décidément, il donne toujours des noms de bonbons a ces mots de passe…

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Donc, je vais à votre bureau, j'entre avec le mot de passe, et ? Je fais quoi avec ces quatre là ?

- Vous allez avoir besoin d'aide, Miss Granger. Pas celle de mon ancien moi, j'ai les pieds et poings liés, puisque je suis Directeur. Mais ces jeunes messieurs, eux, ils peuvent vous aider. Ce n'est pas comme si ils étaient incapables de garder un secret, n'est ce pas ? dit-il avec un sourire amusé. Ils ont bien réussi à me cacher qu'ils étaient des Animagus pendant toute leur scolarité.

A ces mots, les quatre jeunes gens en questions sursautèrent et jetèrent des regards paniqués vers le "futur directeur". Celui-ci sourit de plus belle et les rassura:

- Ne faites pas cette tête, messieurs. Je ne vais l'apprendre que dans plusieurs années…

nouveau soupire de soulagement des Maraudeurs

Le directeur reprit:

- Je disais donc, Miss Granger, que vous allez les emmener avec vous chez mon ancien moi et que vous allez lui expliquer la situation. En taisant leur aptitude à changer d'apparence, bien sur. Dès que vous le pouvez, vous rouvrirez la faille dans mon bureau, avec les Incantations d'Appel. Vous le connaissez, d'après ce que m'a dit votre professeur ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête. _Et qu'après on ne vienne plus me dire que faire des recherches supplémentaires est inutile !! Non mais !_

- Très bien, poursuivit Dumbledore. Vous allez donc ouvrir la faille. Le temps que vous arriviez a ce point là, j'aurais déjà préparé le terrain pour que le portail s'ouvre dans mon bureau. Puis nous aviserons avec mon ancien moi.

- Voilà qui risque d'être intéressant, chuchota Ron. Deux Dumbledore, je suis curieux de voir ce que ça va donner !

Harry hocha la tête, la gorge nouée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, tout en regardant son amie faire l'éviter son père, son parrain et leurs deux amis, que c'était lui qui aurait dut être coincé en arrière dans le temps. Que c'était lui qui aurait dut être en danger de mort, perdus et effrayé. Lui et pas elle. Il se sentait coupable. Il se sentait toujours coupable lorsque la jeune fille sortit de la salle, faisant avancer les corps immobilisés devant elle. Et il se sentit encore plus coupable lorsque le directeur poussa un soupire las et leur fit signe, à lui et à Ron, de le suivre vers son bureau, en attendant qu'Hermione arrive a convaincre le directeur du passé d'avoir une conversation avec le directeur du futur autour d'une tasse de thé Twinig.

To Be Continued…

L'auteur : Ahhhh...les elfes...je suis désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Dès que je peux, je les mets. Alala, je les adores.

Cynique: Mais…Qu'est ce qu'ils font la ?!

L'auteur : Ben en fait… C'était pas prévus. En fait dès que j'ai inventé cette histoire de magie téllurique, j'ai pensé aux elfes et… voilà.

Cynique: Ouai… maintenant on a…ça. Y'a pas d'autres mots. Et te connaissant, ils vont revenir, n'est ce pas ?

L'auteur : Hum, oui, y'a des chances…

Sentimentale: Ey !

Cynique: Ah non !! Ca va pas recommencer !! sort sa masse de sa poche, oui, de sa poche, c'est une fic, je fais ce que je veux, et assomme Sentimentale

L'auteur : Mais enfin, pourquoi tu l'as assommée ?!!

Cynique: Parce que elle va encore nous demander quand est-ce que tu te décide a mettre Hermione avec Sirius. Alors que pour l'instant elle le fait l'éviter et lui ne comprend rien à ce qui vient de leur tomber sur le coin du nez, à lui et à ses potes. Comment veut-elle que ces deux-là tombent déjà amoureux ?!!!

L'auteur : Ouai, c'est pas faux.

Sadique: Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

L'auteur : Oh, ben maintenant j'écris la suite… se penche sur le clavier et se met a écrire

Cynique: Ey !! mais t'as pas dit au revoir !! Ey ! Eh oh !!

L'auteur: s'en fout royalement

Cynique: Bon, ben… Tant pis, alors. La suite au prochain numéros !!!

silence, plus personne

Sentimentale revient

Sentimentale: Euh, excusez moi, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, euh, ben, vous voyez, le petit bouton, en bas, là… Une ch'tite **review** ? please, ça lui fera plaisir …


	5. Paradoxe Temporel 5

**Auteur** : Melisandre

**melisandretiscali.fr**

**Genre** : Euhhhh... retour dans le futur? Nan, dans le passé ! enfin, les deux, en fait... C'est un genre, ça ? --

**Couples**: Aloreuuuu... y'a du HermioneXSirius-de-dix-sept-ans en prévision, du JamesXLyly…

**Disclamer** : je fais une déprime parce que malgré mes demandes répétées, z'ont pas voulu me les donner... Ey nan, les perso de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais pas de l'argent avec, ni rien... TT

**Merci**, grand merci à LOU, ma copineuuuh, qui est décidément partout dans le monde des fanfics !!! Partout je lis "merci lou" ou "dédicace a lou"…Ey, ça t'arrive de lâcher ton ordi ?!

Et merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont reviewé !!!!

**NOTE : IMPORTANT POUR LA COMPREHENSION**

Des personnages vont parler en français, dans ce chapitre. Je rappelle que l'action se passe en Grande-Bretagne, et que donc les personnages devraient parler anglais. Comme je ne peux pas écrire cette fic en anglais et que je veux montrer la différence de langue anglais/français, l'anglais sera du français et le français de l'anglais.

Compris ? '

**Paradoxe temporel**

('comprendrez le titre à la fin !!)

Hermione était en plein délire. A tel point qu'elle se demandait à quel moment exactement elle était entrée dans la quatrième dimension. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt qu'elle allait se retrouver là, en train de parcourir les couloires de Poudlard au plein milieux de la nuit, en faisant léviter des gens du passé, elle l'aurait pris pour un taré. Déjà, pour elle, le fait de parcourir les couloires de Poudlard au plein milieux de la nuit était quasi-surréaliste…Elle poussa un soupir las. Et tourna les yeux vers les quatre silhouettes qui flottaient devant elle. Quelque chose la chiffonnait. Cela faisait bien dix minutes que ce quelque chose sur lequel elle n'arrivait à mettre le doigt la tracassait. Et Dieu que ça l'énervait !! Ca avait un rapport avec les Maraudeurs, elle en était sure. Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas, nom d'un Scroutt ? Elle fixa intensément la silhouette de James Potter, espérant trouver ce fichu truc. Voyant que son regard ne quittait pas son ami, Sirius se mit à la regarder aussi, les yeux exorbités, en une ridicule parodie du regard que Hermione dardait sur Potter père. Le remarquant, la jeune fille tourna son regard vers lui et fronça les sourcils. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, agacée, puis elle reporta son attention sur James, pendant que l'autre continuait a la fixer. Le regard d'Hermione dériva lentement vers la personne qui flottait gentiment près du jeune homme. Et le déclique se fit. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, immobilisant du même coup les quatre autres. Ses yeux étaient à présent fixé sur Lupin et elle le regardait avec tant d'intensité que l'intéressé avait l'impression que son regard aller percer un trou la ou il était posé. Brusquement, Hermione prit la parole en se forçant à tutoyer son interlocuteur:

- Comment ça se fait que tu ais pu te transformer en humain, Lupin ?

D'un geste, elle débâillonna le jeune homme dont les yeux or luisaient doucement dans l'obscurité froide du couloir.

- Et bien, je suis un animagi, alors j'ai repris ma forme humaine, répondit-il avec un malaise visible sur le visage.

- Ne me raconte pas d'histoires, contra Hermione, les sourcils froncés. Nous savons tous que tu n'as rien d'un animagi. Tu es un loup-garou.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Toujours d'une voix qui charriait l'Alaska, Hermione reprit, en désignant l'astre lunaire visible par une des fenêtres:

- Cette nuit n'est pas la nuit de pleine lune. Comment as-tu pu te transformer en loup ?

Voyant qu'aucun des quatre jeune gens n'avait l'intention de répondre, elle s'approcha de Lupin et continua:

- Je t'ai posé une question, Lupin, réponds. Je veux savoir si je dois te laisser repartir pour la Cabane Hurlante ou si je t'emmène avec les autres au bureau de Dumbledore. Es-tu dangereux, cette nuit ?

Le Lupin en question se tortilla légèrement. Puis se décida:

- C'est la dernière nuit ou je me transforme…La moins dangereuse. Je me suis un loup quatre nuits à la suite: celle avant la pleine lune, ou je reste lucide la plupart du temps, celle de la pleine lune ou je dois rester enfermé, la troisième durant laquelle je peux sortir en restant surveillé et celle-ci est la dernière… Je peux presque me transformer à volonté… Mais je reste…a moitié loup, finit il en baissant les yeux.

Hermine réfléchit un instant, regardant dans le vide. Finalement elle détacha Lupin, sous le regard stupéfait des trois autres.

- Retournes à la Cabane Hurlante, je dirais a Dumbledore qu'il n'y avait que ceux-la. Le directeur de mon présent nous couvrira.

- Mais…Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça? Demanda le jeune homme en la fixant avec stupéfaction.

- Dumbledore n'apprendra vos escapades nocturnes que dans plusieurs années. Par conséquent, il croit que tu es sagement enfermé dans la Cabane. Il est hors de question de changer quoique se soit. Et comme tu viens de le dire, tu es encore dangereux, cette nuit. Tu ne dois pas rester avec des humains plus que tu n'y es obligé.

Il sembla hésiter. Puis il la remercia d'un hochement de tête et fit rapidement demi-tours et disparut au coin du couloir.

La jeune fille secoua la tête pour chasser les mèches de cheveux rebelles qui s'éparpillaient sur son visage et reprit sa route sans prêter attention aux grognements, grondements et autres bruits plus ou moins bizarre manifestants un mécontentement que produisaient les trois garçons restants. Elle avançait dans les couloirs mal éclairés par des torches crépitantes fixées sur les mur de pierres suintantes d'humidité propres au cachots de l'école. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent à un escalier qui montait vers les étages supérieurs du château. Ils traversèrent le Hall, grimpèrent vers les couloirs mieux éclairés de l'aile Est. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille s'arrêta devant un mur de pierres blanches. Elle s'approcha d'un statue (Mornic Le Preux, qui tenait une gigantesque épée à la main) et se mit à compter les pierres en marmonnant. A la pierre n15 elle prit sa baguette et la tapota en murmurant :

- _Aerilium_ !

Elle se tourna vers les Maraudeurs et s'aperçu que Sirius la regardait encore comme un phénomène de foire. Elle eut un grognement agacé et reprit sa route, s'enfonçant dans l'escalier en bois que le mur avait dégagé. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que si Sirius la regardait de cette manière ce n'était plus du tout en rapport avec le regard qu'elle avait fixé sur James. C'était tout simplement parce que _eux_, les _Maraudeurs_, ne connaissaient pas ce passage secret. Il ne l'avait jamais trouvé. Et ça le mettait franchement sur le cul qu'une nana arrivé du futur leur donne des leçons dans le domaine des passages secrets de Poudlard.

Une fois sortit du passage, ils prirent à gauche, puis à droite, puis à nouveau à gauche…Ils filèrent dans les couloirs étroits et plus ou moins bien éclairés, montant toujours vers le haut du château, priant pour ne pas tomber sur le concierge. Puis, au bout d'un moment qui sembla une éternité, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la gargouille familière qui gardait le bureau du Directeur. Hermione s'avança avec détermination et donna le mot de passe:

- Fraise tagada !

Aussitôt, la gargouille s'effaça pour laisser apparaître l'escalier menant aux appartements de Dumbledore. Résolument, Hermione fit avancer les trois corps dans l'ouverture et les suivit. Ils montèrent les marches et arrivèrent dans le bureau. Hermione ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'elle vit le désordre qui encombrait la pièce. Des instruments, des trucs, des machins…Des qui tournais, des qui fumaient, des qui crépitaient, des qui ne faisaient rien… On se serait crut dans un bazar. Hermione s'attendait à voir apparaître un marchand ambulant coiffé d'un turban (vous savez, comme dans Aladin…le petit bonhomme qui a un chameau-cariole…). Mais aucun petit bonhomme et aucun chameau n'apparut. C'est un grand bonhomme qui s'éleva devant elle, un grand bonhomme avec des lunettes en demi-lunes, une barbe blanche et une robe de chambre de velours rouge sombre. En voyant l'étrange spectacle que les quatre adolescents formaient, celui-ci haussa un sourcil.

- Pardonnez moi, Miss, mais je ne pense pas vous connaître…Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans mon bureau à cette heure-ci ? Et pourquoi faites vous léviter mes élèves ?

Hermione toussota, mal à l'aise. Elle fit avancer les corps flottants dans la pièce et s'avança elle même en regardant le bout de ses pieds. Elle osa enfin lever les yeux vers son Directeur _enfin, le Directeur du passé, _se corrigea-t-elle.

- C'est que…Enfin…Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, Professeur…Je suis l'une de vos élèves…Enfin, je le serais, dans quelques années…

- J'ai peur de ne pas bien vous suivre, Miss Granger. Lorsque vous dites "je serais", que voulez vous dire exactement ? Et je vous en pris, laissez ses jeunes gens s'assoire, ils sont visiblement le plancher des vaches en nostalgie, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Bie…bien sur, Professeur, murmura rapidement Hermione en posant James, Peter et Sirius à terre, mais sans les détacher. Elle se mit péniblement à bégayer:

- Je viens du futur, Professeur…

Dumbledore souleva un sourcil sceptique.

- Je crois, enfin, je pense, que le mieux est de vous laisser vous expliquer avec vous-même…Puis-je…Enfin, puis-je ouvrir une faille Tri-dimensio-Téllurique, s'il vous plait ?

- Vous savez ouvrir un portail temporel ? demanda le vieil homme. Vous n'êtes pourtant pas une elfe, il me semble. Et a moins que vous ne comptiez mourir en le faisant, j'ai bien peur que cela ne soit impossible, Miss.

- Non, je veux dire, enfin, je peux ouvrir un portail, enfin, je peux le rouvrir, Professeur, il a déjà été ouvert dans les cachots, c'est ainsi que je suis venue ici… Euh, le mieux, je pense, est de vous montrer.

Et sans attendre l'accord de son vis-à-vis, la jeune fille commença à réciter les incantations qu'elle avait appris l'année précédente. Sa voix s'éleva, ses bras se soulevèrent au dessus de sa tête et elle sentie brusquement le pouvoir de l'Esprit affluer en elle, monter depuis le fond de la Terre jusqu'au bout de ses mains. Traversée par des vagues d'énergie brute, elle ferma les yeux pour ses concentrer, réunissant la magie entre ses mains tendues. Lorsqu'elle finie l'Incantation, elle eut l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique d'une violence inouïe et instinctivement, elle rejeta toute l'énergie accumulée hors d'elle. L'accumulation de magie se concentra et la faille commença a apparaître au dessus de sa tête. Enfin, la faille se stabilisa et le miroir d'énergie s'éleva devant elle et Dumbledore. Celui-ci s'avança et contempla la faille, visiblement déstabilisé. Il se tourna vers Hermione, qui, épuisée, s'était affalée sur un fauteuil de cuir rouge.

- Au risque de me répéter, Miss, puis-je savoir ce que cela signifie?

Complètement out, la jeune fille se contenta le faire un vague signe de main vers la faille. Machinalement, le vieil homme se tourna pour voir ce qu'elle lui désignait et ne put retenir un sursaut de surprise, tout comme les trois jeune gens qui se retrouvaient pour la seconde fois devant une faille temporel et un double de leur Directeur. Dumbledore s'approcha de la faille et détailla son autre-lui avec intensité, tout comme l'autre-lui. Après avoir passé cinq ou six secondes à se détailler consciencieusement, il se tourna vers Hermione et fit remarquer avec malice:

- Je trouve que je vieillis plutôt bien, non ?

L'autre directeur eut un petit rire.

- Bien, je crois que je vais don m'expliquer à moi même certaines choses, conclut-il en croisant les mains devant lui.

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa aller en arrière.

Etape numéros un finie…murmura la FPL avec soulagement. 

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Donc, si je comprends bien, résuma le directeur du passé (présent-pour-Hermione), Lord Voldemort a décidé de faire quelque chose à notre époque et à pour cela fait activer les centres Télluriques de Poudlard et de Beaubâton, probablement. Il pensait pouvoir agir en toute tranquillité, mais un élève de votre époque a aperçu son Mangemort se glisser dans Poudlard et c'est ainsi que cette jeune fille s'est retrouvée coincée en 1977.

Le directeur du présent (futur-pour-Hermione) hocha gravement la tête. Il dit en se caressant pensivement la barbe:

- Il est évident que nous ne pouvons rien faire dans l'immédiat et lui non plus. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, en novembre 1977, il commençait déjà à faire parler de lui…

Ce fut au tour du directeur du passé (présent-pour-Hermione) d'hocher la tête:

- Il y a déjà eut des morts parmi les moldus et les familles non-magiques de souche, mais cela n'a pas suffit à alarmer le Ministère. Ils mènent des enquêtes, pour la forme, mais ils préfèrent croire à une simple bande d'extrémistes qui essaye de faire parler d'elle. Cela fait plusieurs années que je surveille les mouvements de Lord Voldemort et de son groupe. Ils commence à gagner de l'influence… La moitié du Ministère est gangrené. D'après moi, ils ne devraient plus attendre très longtemps avant de passer à des actions plus, concrètes, disons.

Le directeur présent (futur-pour-Hermione) réfléchit un moment.

- Voilà ce que je propose. Vous-enfin, nous, euh, je quoi, vais essayer de me renseigner sur les activités de Lord Voldemort, autant celui du présent que celui du passé. Nous aviserons lorsque nous saurons ou ils sont précisément. Vous, Miss Granger, vous allez être intégrée à Poudlard. Je vous laisse trouver comment faire passer son arrivée pour quelque chose de normal…c'est malheureusement tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment.

Hermione acquiesça sans un mot. De toute façon, elle était bien trop fatigué pour faire autre chose. On lui aurait dit que le directeur de Ste-Mangouste était un Scroutt à Pétard et le Ministre de la magie un troll, elle se serait contenté d'acquiescer.

- Bien, conclut le directeur de son époque. Il semble que le reste soit de mon ressort. Nous rouvrirons cette faille à l'occasion, pour partager nos informations…

- Oui, répondit son double. Oh, Miss Granger ?

Hermione releva la tête.

- Il va sans dire que vous aurez besoin de quelques affaires… J'ai demandé à quelques elfes de maison de faire votre valise. Dit-il avec un sourire en faisant léviter la malle d'Hermione vers la faille.

- Mais, Professeur, elle peut passer au travers de ma faille, ma malle?

- Oui, Miss, ce n'est pas un être vivant, répondit le directeur de son coté du portail. Les objets peuvent passer.

L'autre Dumbledore reprit la parole:

- Mr.Potter y a ajouté quelques petites choses qui pourraient vous être utiles, confia-t-il en la regardant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

_La cape d'invisibilité et la carte des Maraudeurs…_se dit Hermione. _Il doit être très inquiet pour me confier les deux choses auxquelles il tient le plus…_

La malle passa au travers du portail et se posa en douceur sur le sol du bureau de Dumbledore.

- Miss Granger, demanda avec perplexité le Dumbledore du coté d'Hermione, et vos parents ? Ne voulez vous pas leur faire parvenir un message ?

La jeune fille avala péniblement sa salive. _Oh, Merlin, non, ne pas penser à ça maintenant, surtout ne pas penser à ça maintenant, ou je craque !_

Elle réussit à ouvrir la bouche, consciente soudain des regards de James, Peter et Sirius fixés sur elle.

- Non, professeurs. Ils…Ils sont morts.

Elle fut contente de se rendre compte que sa voix n'avait pas trop tremblé.

Les deux Dumbledore la regardèrent un moment, et celui de son coté eut un hochement de tête compréhensif. Puis le directeur du futur fit un geste de la main de prononçant un mot et la faille disparut, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Le Dumbledore restant se tourna vers elle.

- Bien, a présent, nous allons effectuer quelques changements dans votre apparence.

- Des changements ? demanda Hermione, légèrement inquiète.

Elle n'avais pas du tout envie de se retrouver avec une autre tête, ou de boire toute les heures cette affreuse mixture qu'est le Polynectar. Le vieil homme hocha la tête.

- Vos parents sont-ils sorciers ou moldu ?

- Moldus, il n'y a aucun risque que je tombe sur eux, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

- Bien, c'est déjà ça, murmura Dumbledore. Approchez vous, je vous prie.

La jeune fille fit un pas en avant, puis un autre. Sans qu'elle arrive à savoir pourquoi, elle sentait à présent les regards des trois adolescents sur son dos, comme si ils la brûlaient. _J'ai bien besoin de ça_, se dit-elle avec irritation. Dumbledore prit sa baguette et l'observa un moment.

- Etant donné que personne de votre famille n'est présent à Poudlard et que, inexplicablement, les personnes du futur ne conservent aucuns souvenir de votre passage… ce que je ne m'explique pas d'ailleurs…

Il resta un instant pensif. Hermione non plus, n'y comprenaient rien. Dumbledore, enfin, celui de 2004, lui avait certifié que personne n'avait eut l'impression de la connaître. Et pourtant, cela aurait été logique… Peut être quelqu'un avait effacé la mémoire des gens à son départ. _Mais, non, cela est impossible, on ne peut pas effacer juste le souvenir d'une personne. Et pas à toute une école…_ Vraiment, elle n'y comprenait rien. Dumbledore non plus, visiblement, puisque qu'il secoua la tête et la regarda de nouveau.

- Nous n'allons effectuer que des changements minimes, au cas ou. Si on vous pose des questions a votre époque, ce qui est peu probable, vou pourrez dire que vous êtes une tante, par exemple.

-Je vais commencer par vos cheveux.

Mes cheveux ? Kékizon mes ch'veux ?qu'est ce que tu veux leur faire ? 

Avec appréhension, Hermione regarda la baguette de son Directeur s'approcher de sa tête et exécuter un petit moulinet du plus bel effet, un mouvement qui ne pouvait être qu'un sort capillaire par sa grâce, sa délicatesse et sa fluidité. Elle regarda ses cheveux et sursauta.

- C'est un sort très simple, qui peut s'annuler très facilement mais qui reste inchangé jusque là. Allons, Miss Granger, ne faites pas cette tête là, je me suis contenté d'accentuer les reflets que vous aviez à la base. C'est la seule façon de changer la couleur de cheveux sans utiliser une potion, et vous conviendrez que nous n'avons pas le temps de faire une lotion de teinture.

_Ouai…Ca va. Au moins, je suis pas blonde…_se dit Hermione en observant ses cheveux à présent presque roux. Le sort lancé par Dumbledore avait en effet accentué les reflets roux des cheveux de la jeune fille. Ils étaient à présent bruns avec des reflets rouge sombre. _Ca change pas grand chose, finalement…_

Pendant qu'elle examinait dubitativement ses nouveaux cheveux, Dumbledore ne l'avait pas quittée du regard, attendant qu'elle veuille bien redescendre sur terre. Enfin, elle releva les yeux, prête pour la suite des opérations.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait changer d'autre. Ah, si, votre teint. Il suffit de jeter un sort d'éclaircissement. Alors voyons… _Eclairisium_ !

Hermione eut l'impression qu'on lui coulait du métal en fusion sur le corps. Elle grimaça de douleur et étouffa un gémissement. Puis tout fut finit. La douleur disparu. Hermione tendit ses mains devant elle et sursauta de nouveau. Elle qui avait toujours eut une carnation plutôt mate, elle avait à présent une peau blanche comme de la porcelaine. Et honnêtement, elle préférait le moment ou elle ne ressemblait pas à un cachet d'aspirine. Elle eut un soupir de regret.

- Bon, voilà, cela sera tout. On ne peut rien faire d'autre qui ne soit pas définitif ou incroyablement compliqué. Les yeux, c'est très douloureux et ça le reste, les os du visage ne peuvent se transformer qu'avec du Polynectar. A présent, nous allons rendre crédible ton arrivée tardive dans notre école.

Tandis qu'elle l'écoutait, Hermione regarda machinalement vers James, Sirius et Peter. Elle piqua un fard en se rendant compte que cela faisait environ une heure qu'ils étaient attachés dans la même position et bâillonnés qui plus est. Se sentant un peu coupable, elle observa le bout de ses pieds (décidément, c'est une habitude…) et attendit gentiment que son professeur ait finit de lui expliquer qu'il allait lui apprendre magiquement à parler français et lui donner une identité française. Elle devrait raconter que ses parents étaient morts (_ce qui est vrai_, songea-t-elle amèrement) et qu'elle habitait chez une tante moldue. Hermione hocha la tête, montrant qu'elle avait saisit. Puis, timidement, elle demanda:

- Euh, Professeur ? Je, enfin, je me disais, nous, enfin, je, pourrais les détacher, non ?

Dumbledore cligna les yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. Et il éclata de rire.

- Mon Dieu, oui, Miss Granger, je les avait complètement oubliés ceux-là !!! Oui, détachez les, je m'occuperais d'eux pendant que vous apprendrez le français…

Les trois Maraudeurs, eux, avaient l'air de trouver cela beaucoup moins drôle. Sirius foudroya Dumbledore du regard, James se tortilla pour faire circuler son sang dans ses jambes qu'il ne sentait plus depuis belle lurette et Peter eut un soupir résigné.

Le directeur pointa sa baguette sur Hermione et commença à marmonner une formule horriblement compliquée. Et dans un mouvement brusque, il pointa sa baguette sur la tempe d'Hermione. Aussitôt, une vive douleur transperça le crane de celle-ci. Elle poussa un cri aigu en portant sa main à sa tête et ses jambes cédèrent, la mettant à genoux. C'était comme une migraine particulièrement violente, comme si on lui transperçait le crane avec une perceuse. La douleur faillit lui arracher des larmes, mais elle finit par s'estomper lentement, laissant la place à une pulsation désagréable et gênante au fond de son esprit. Hermione entendit confusément son directeur lui parler:

- Je sais que c'est très douloureux, Miss Granger, mais cela ne dure pas. Cela va mieux, déjà, hm ?

La jeune fille hocha précautionneusement la tête, comme si elle craignait le retour de la douleur.

- Bien. Il va falloir quelques minutes à votre esprit pour absorber les informations que j'y ai mis, et les comprendre. Je vous laisse tout le temps qu'il vous faut. Laisser venir les mots français à vous, laisser votre cerveau classer tout cela.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle avait bien trop à faire dans sa propre tête. Elle _pensait_ en _français._ C'était extrêmement déroutant. Les mots avec lesquels elle construisait ses raisonnements lui étaient étrangers, puis soudain elle les comprenait. Penser se transformait en to think, chat en cat, rue en street, soleil en sun… Elle utilisait des structures grammaticales différentes, des constructions qui lui étaient étrangères…Hermione eut du mal à se faire à se changement, au départ. Petit à petit, elle s'y habitua. Elle découvrit qu'elle arrivait à penser dans les deux langues, comme si elle était bilingue.

Dès qu'elle se senti mieux, elle se reconnecta à la réalité. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçu que Dumbledore, James, Peter et Sirius avaient tous le regard fixé sur elle. Elle se sentit rougir, tout en maudissant sa nouvelle couleur de peau. Les peau pâles rougissent beaucoup plus que les peau mâtes, et elle avait l'impression d'être rouge carmin. Elle était condamnée à jouer au feu de circulation. _Va falloir qu'on fasse quelque chose pour ça, _siffla la FPL, irrité d'avoir dû prendre l'option "tomate trop mûre" lorsque Dumbledore avait changé le visage de la jeune fille. Doucement, le directeur lui demanda:

- Miss Granger ? Ca va mieux ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Yes, euh, je veux dire oui, Professeur…

- Bien. J'ai parlé à nos amis ici présent, dit il en désignant les trois jeunes garçons, et je leur ai expliqué ce qu'ils désiraient savoir, du moins ce que je pouvais leur expliquer. Je suis persuadé qu'ils ont compris la situation. Ils ont accepté de vous aider.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

- Help me, oh, I mean, m'aider ? Mais...

-Vous aider dans Poudlard, je veux dire. A vous intégrer. Ou au moins, à ne pas dévoiler votre secret. Ils ont eux-même l'habitude de garder des secrets, n'est ce pas ?

Il eut un sourire amusé.

Les principaux intéressés remuèrent sur leur chaise, mal à l'aise.

- Miss Granger, nous somme dans la nuit du samedi au dimanche, vous serez repartie demain au dîner devant toute l'école. La rumeur de votre arrivée se sera déjà répandue et personne ne sera donc étonné. Vous commencerez la semaine avec vos nouveau camarades. Je leur ai indiqué ou vous allez dormir cette nuit, enfin ce qu'il en reste et ils vont vous y conduire, avant, je n'en doute pas, de rentrer gentiment dans leurs dortoir. Vos bagages vous seront apportés la-bas directement.

Il regarda les jeunes gens par dessus ses lunettes et eut un nouveau sourire.

- Bien, je crois que ce sera tout. Dès que j'ai des nouvelles, quelle qu'elles soient, je vous préviens. De toute façon, je compte sur vous pour venir ici chaque semaine, afin de faire le point avec nos amis du futur.

Hermione hocha de nouveau a tête. Elle avait l'impression que sa vie ne se résumait qu'a ça: hocher la tête, tellement elle l'avait fait depuis quelques temps. Elle se leva à la suite des trois autres et quitta le bureau, dans un état second. Elle ne redescendit sur Terre qu'au moment ou James lui adressa la parole, dans un couloir de l'aile Est.

- Alors comme ça, on a un psychopathe de ton époque qui a débarqué dans la notre ?

Hermione stoppa net. Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Drôle d'entrée en matière…

_Elle avait une furieuse envie de l'appeler Harry…_

- …..Potter.

Le jeune homme eut un rire gêné.

- Ouai, excuses moi…Mais franchement, je voyais pas quoi dire d'autre…

Hermione sourit avec malice.

- Je comprends. C'est pas banal ,comme situation.

Et elle rajouta, comme pour elle même:

- Dire que j'espérais une année tranquille…Pour une fois dans ma vie, je voulais une année bête comme la Lune. Et voilà que je me retrouve en 1977…

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Ca c'est clair que pour une année tranquille, t'es mal barrée !

Finalement, il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main.

- Je sais que visiblement tu nous connais…Bien que je pige pas d'ou. M'enfin, c'est pas grave on va faire les présentation quand même. Je m'appelle Sirius Black, dit Sirius Le Magnifique, ou Great Sirius, ou Le Tombeur…

- Ou Mr.Modestie, aussi, ajouta James, un sourire en coin. Moi, c'est James Potter, ou Le Champion, ou Seeker aussi…

- Oui, ou alors Mr Catastrophe, lui murmura Sirius. Ce type est une calamité. Dès qu'il n'est plus sur un balais, il casse tout ce qu'il touche. Et c'est un vrai manche avec les filles, soupira-t-il avec résignation.

- Oh, mais Le Grand Sirius ne lui donne pas de leçons? demanda Hermione en feignant la surprise.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent un moment avant d'éclater de rire.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, s'exclama Sirius en la prenant par les épaules.

- En tout cas, elle a comprit que le seul moyens de s'en sortir avec nous, c'est de bâcher…En moins de dix minutes, t'es plutôt forte, fit remarquer James.

Sirius reprit:

- Et toi, t'es qui ?

- Me? S'étonna Hermione. Ben…Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je viens du futur. Ca vous va comme carte de visite ?

- Mouai, ça peut faire l'affaire, réfléchit James en se caressant le menton. Original, mais j'ai vu mieux. C'est quoi ton surnom ?

Hermione réfléchit.

- J'en ai pas, finit-elle par avouer.

Pas question qu'on l'appelle _Mlle-Je-Sais-Tout_.

- Oh, c'est pas bien grave, on t'en trouvera un, la rassura Sirius. Sauf si tu vas à Serpentard, évidement.

- Pas de risque, grogna Hermione.

Manquerait plus qu'elle se retrouve avec Rogue. _Une seule catastrophe à la fois, s'il vous plait_.

-Oh, et lui, c'est Peter Pettigrow, continua Sirius en désignant le petit gros qui les suivait depuis le début. Dit le Rat-de-bibliothèque.

Hermione reteint un mouvement de recul et une grimace de dégoût.

_Ce sale rat ! Je pourrais l'égorger rien qu'avec mes dents, ce traître !!!_

Elle se força à lui sourire. Il lui sourit bêtement en retour, l'air admiratif. Il s'écria:

- Quand même, venir du futur, à la poursuite d'un mage noir ! Ca doit être super cool !!

Elle lui jeta un regard polaire.

- Yeah, c'est super fun de se retrouver seule, coincée des années en arrière, à la recherche du plus grand psychopathe de ce siècle. Super fun. Really.

Le malheureux Peter rentra la tête dans les épaules, dépité.

- On est arrivé, informa James. Dumbledore nous a dit de te dire de ne pas sortir demain. Des elfes t'apporteront de quoi manger et il viendra te chercher pour le dîner. Vaut mieux pas que tu tombe sur de monde avant qu'il ait prévenu les gens, tu vois…

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Ils se trouvaient devant une porte de bois sombre, protégée par un tableau représentant une chèvre qui broutait paisiblement, accompagnée d'un jeune berger qui devait avoir 8 ou 10 ans. Il la regarda avec un sourire enjoué et dit:

- Le directeur m'a avertit de votre venue !! Entrez !Votre valise est déjà arrivée !

Et il dévoila l'entrée.

Hermione se tourna vers Sirius et James, évitant de regarder Peter.

- Merci beaucoup. Vraiment.

- Oh, c'est rien, répondit Sirius, en souriant. Ca doit pas être évident, d'être là. On peut bien essayer de te faciliter un peu la vie.

- Peuh ! Le connaissant, soupira James, il est sympa avec toi parce qu'il espère t'arracher les vers du nez, malgré l'interdiction de Dumbledore !

- Malgré ou à cause de l'interdiction de Dumbledore ? demanda la jeune fille avec une expression ironique.

Sirius se contenta de prendre un air outragé.

Elle secoua la tête en souriant et entra dans la pièce. Dès que la porte fut refermée, son sourire s'effaça. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et se prit la tête dans les mains.

_And now ? What am I supposed to do ?_

Elle poussa un grognement agacé.

_Je déteste penser dans une langue étrangère !Tiens, voilà qui ferait faire une crise d'apoplexie à Platon … Penser dans une langue qu'on ne sait pas parler…_

_Parce que tu crois que c'est le moment de te plonger dans les paradoxes et les apories philosophiques ?!!!!_ hurla la FPL au bord de l'hystérie

_Je sais pas. Je m'en fous. _

Elle s'appuya contre le mur et se prit la tête dans les mains.

_I'm just tired…_

To Be Continued...

L'auteur: bon, pas de blabla aujourd'hui, je suis épuisée, je sors de 4 heures de bac blanc de philo (je ne sais même plus comment s'appelle mon chien, c'est vous dire). Alors je vais me contenter d'un "**review please**" et d'un "encore désolée d'avoir mis le chap 2 a la place du chap 5, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est pass".

A plus !!!


	6. Paradoxe Temporel 6

**Auteur** : Melisandre

**melisandretiscali.fr**

**Genre** : Euhhhh... retour dans le futur? Nan, dans le passé ! enfin, les deux, en fait... C'est un genre, ça ? --

**Couples**: Aloreuuuu... y'a du HermioneXSirius-de-dix-sept-ans en prévision, du JamesXLyly…rien d'autre pour le moment.

**Disclamer** : je fais une déprime parce que malgré mes demandes répetées, z'ont pas voulu me les donner... Ey nan, les perso de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais pas de l'argent avec, ni rien... TT

**Réponses à mes admirateurs (pas de flash, s'il vous plait…)**

**Lou:** Eyyyy !!!! loupiotte ! ouai, je sais, le chap 5 était moins marrant que les autre, je sais pas vraiment pourquoi, si ce n'est que c'était pas facile de faire de l'humour vu les sujets abordés. J'ai essayé de faire mieux cette fois…no comment. Ahh, les vampires vont arriver, t'inkiète mais ze te dirais pas comment ! niark ! J'espere que t'as bien revisé ton espagnol, loool, kiss !!!

**Sweety Anaïs:** Ah, c'est gentil d'avoir laissé un mot pour me prévenir de ma grosse bourde !

**Cholera :** Mdr, oui, le paradoxe temporel est beacoup plus vicieux que ce que tu pense, parce que t'as encore rien vu (le reste arrive) mais non, j'ai pas fait exprès de mettre le chap 2… Et voilà même le chap 6 !!! Suis gentille hein, lol !

**Liam63: **Alors, contente que ma descriptoin du bureau de Dumbly te plaise, j'ai moi même pris pas mal de plaisir à l'imaginer. Surtout lorsque mon cerveau malade à collé un marchand de bazar rondouillard et un chameau dans le decors, alors la j'étais morte de rire ! Oui, Hermione en bave pas mal, et c'est pas finit, dans ce chapitre 6 elle morfle encore plus. Merci pour la review !! J'espere que ce chap te plaira aussi.

**Gabrielletrompelamort: **La vache, 185 "chut" en une heure, ça doit etre carrement traumatisant !! oO'… La bonne nouvelle c'est que vu qu'elle est dans le passé, Hermione n'a plus a supporter Fletcher. Mais c'est pas dit que les profs de 1977 soient mieux sourire sadique. Merci pour la review !!! En esperant que le chap 6 te plaira aussi !

**Nancy: **Naon !!! pleures pôôô !!! je vais pas arreter, parole d'honneur, si je mens je vais en enfer !! (mais keske je raconte, moi ?oO) Alors je lache pô l'affaire, v'là même le chapitre 6 !!! Merci pour le petit mot tres tres gentil !

**lOraLi! : **Hey, merci pour ta review toute mimi et gentille ! En esperant que la suite te plaise autant que le debut !!! kiss !

Et pis merci à tous ceux qui lisent mais qui laissent pas de review (bande de flemmards !!!) mais qui apprecient mon humble travail ! (Cynique: humble ? Depuis quand t'es humble, toi ? L'auteur: la ferme, Albert, je t'ai pas sonné !) regard innocent et sourire de pud-pour-dentifrice vala la suiiite !!! merci de me lire !

**Paradoxe temporel**

('comprendrez le titre à la fin !!)

Le soleil commençait à singulièrement agacer Hermione.

Vous savez, ce rayon de soleil qui se spécialise dans les dimanche matins, le seul de la semaine ou vous pouvez enfin faire la grasse matiné, et ben NON, il vient se glisser entre les rideaux, les volets et les yeux et il vous reveille !!!! Comme la chauve-souris de Bigard qui monte les escaliers et ouvre la porte, on sait pas comme il fait, mais il y arrive, cet enfoiré ! En plus il est balèze, parce que tout est hermétiquement clos, mais il passe tous les barrages ! (moi, une frustrée de la grasse matiné ? ça se voit tant que ça ?). Enfin bref, maintenant que vous voyez de quel rayon de soleil je parle, revenons a Hermione. Ce putain de rayon de soleil se glissait sadiquement à travers les rideaux pour venir juste sur son œil lui cramer la corné. Et la reveiller, bien sur.

Elle papillonna des yeux, en poussant un grognement. En plus elle était de mauvaise humeur. Elle s'était encore reveillée au plein milieu de la nuit, en larme, terrorisée, après avoir fait l'habituel cauchemard ou elle revoyait ses parents mourir.

'Fait chier… 

Elle se retourna mais c'était trop tard, le simple fait qu'elle récrimine contre ce sadique soleil et qu'elle se retourne signifiait qu'elle était reveillée, et elle se connaissait, elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Maintenant que son cerveau était en marche… La FPL commençait à tourner à plein régime. Elle repassait les évènements de la veille sur son disque dur (comme votre cher ordinateur que vous regardez actuellement affectueusement dans ses beaux nyeunyeux). Comprenant que ça ne servait à rien de s'acharner à essayer de se rendormir, la jeune fille se redressa et s'appuya sur les oreillers. Elle poussa un soupir et examina la chambre dans laquelle elle s'était effondrée la veille.

Une belle chambre, des murs en pierres grise, avec des tableau champêtres un peu partout. Le grand lit, à baldaquin, était couvert d'une montagne de couettes, couvertures et édredons dans les teintes mauves. Une autre montagne, d'oreillers cette fois, s'élèvait à la tête du lit. Une grande fenêtre était sur sa droite, pour l'instant cachée par des rideaux de velour violet. Le décorateur de cette chambre avait de toute evidence fait une fixation sur les teintes violettes. Que voulez-vous, personne n'est parfait.

Hermione se mit à réflèchir. Bon, ok, elle réflèchit tout le temps, mais cette fois elle se mit à réflèchir avec une intensité toute particulière. La veille, elle avait été vidée de toute énergie, d'abord par ce voyage temporel, puis par sa course dans Poudlard, puis par la faille qu'elle avait ouverte. Ce qui fait que durant son trajet jusqu'à cette chambre elle avait commaté. Comme un lycéen un lundi matin (genre "gneuuuuhfatiguéeeee") elle avait répondu aux questions par automatisme et avait évité les murs au radar (bipbipbipbipbip ! attention, obstacle droit devant !!! yeux à centre nerveux, veuillez éviter le mur de pierres très très dur sur lequel nous fonçons actuellement !!!).

Elle se demandait si les quatre adolescents étaient dignes de confiance. Si ils n'allaient pas commetre une irréparable bourde qui les mettraient tous dans la merde, pour dire les choses comme elles sont. Si ils n'allaient pas dévoiler la verité. Tout le monde sait que les hommes sont des gentilles petites choses, mais peu dignes de confiance et qu'ils commetent toujours les pires gaffes. (note: l'auteur dénie toute responsabilité dans les paroles qui ont précédé. C'est Hermine qui pense ça, pas elle. Mais avouez qu'avec les crétins dont le destin semble vouloir s'acharner à l'entrourer, elle a des excuses.)

Lupin, oui, elle en était sure. C'était un garçon intelligent, responsable. Il comprenait parfaitement que personne ne devait savoir d'ou elle venait. Et elle ne doutait pas que ses amis lui avait raconté tout ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau du directeur.

James, elle le soupsonnait d'être un peu plus intelligent qu'il n'y parraissait. Après tout, d'après les proffesseurs de son époque, il était l'un des meilleurs élève de Poudlard. Pour elle, un bon élève ne pouvait pas être foncièrement méchant ou irresponsable. Ce qui est stupide, bien sur, mais laissons la se bercer de douces illusions encore un moment, on vous assure que ça durera pas…

Sirius était problèmatique aussi. Elle connaissait le Sirius de son époque, il n'était pas idiot. Mais témeraire, et trop, ça oui. Elle était sure qu'il allait tenter de faire quelque chose de stupide. C'était exactement son genre. Vouloir tout arranger et rendre la situation pire encore. Et puis avec son physique de dieu grec, elle était sur que c'était un tombeur. Et tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut jamais faire confiance aux tombeurs (cette fois l'auteur cautionne. Elle a pas dit que les tombeurs étaient désagréables. Mais regardez votre ordinateur droit dans les yeux et dites "il est sage de faire confiance à un mec qui collectionne les filles comme des timbres". Voyez, z'y arrivez pas…). Et puis d'abord, il n'est pas si mignon que ça. _Malfoy est aussi canon, ça ne l'empêche pas d'être un abruti. _[naaaan, Molfoy's fan, pas taper !!! j'le refrais plus ! ] Elle soupira. Il allait falloir qu'elle le tienne à l'œil.

Peter. Alors lui, elle allait faire mieux que le tenir à l'œil. Elle allait le surveiller comme on surveille le lait sur le feu. Elle allait pas le quitter d'une semelle. Ce serait "pot-de-colle-opération". Après tout, Voldemort commençait déjà à faire des siennes, et personne ne savait à quel moment exactement il avait trahit ses amis. Peut être était-ce déjà le cas. _Il va falloir que je réfrène mes instincts meurtriers, avec ce rat puant_, se dit elle en repensant à sa répulsion lorsqu'il l'avait saluée la veille. Elle en avait les mains qui tremblaient rien que d'y penser.

Après avoir fait cet inventaire de ses impressions, elle se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'elle devait faire. Cela la frustrait de ne rien pouvoir faire. Elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais se retrouver en position de faiblesse, paralysée, et c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se produire. Sa raison lui disait que de toute façon, personne ne savait quoi faire pour le moment, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir envie de passer à l'action.

_Voilà que je réagis comme Harry, à présent !_ soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre que Dumbledore en sache un peu plus.

Agacée, la jeune fille sortit de son lit d'un bond et regarda dehors en écartant légèrement les lourds rideaux (on vous a dit qu'ils étaient violets ?). Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps, il brillait sur le parc de Poudard. Elle avait vue sur le lac qui brillait comme un miroir au pied du château. Son regard glissa sur la cabane de Hagrid, dont elle voyait le toit, et se posa sur la Forêt Interdite. Elle soupira.

Et décida d'aller prendre une douche.

Elle quitta la chambre et passa dans la sorte de salon que contenait ses "appartements". Un feux ronflait dans la cheminé, un grand canapé planté devant. Un bureau de bois massif, encore des tableaux mais des natures mortes cette fois. Elle obliqua à droite et franchit une porte pour atterrir dans la salle de bain. Celle-ci était couverte, du sol au plafond, de mosaïques bleues, vertes et grises qui dessinaient des arabesque fantaisistes et s'enroulaient les unes sur les autres. Au centre de la pièce trônait une douche énorme et ronde, aux parois de verre polie. Une serviette, un gant et un peignoir étaient posé sur une chaise contre l'un des murs.

Hermione se déshabilla et entra dans la douche qui lui tendait les bras. Elle siffla légèrement en voyant le nombre de robinets mis à sa disposition. Une vingtaine, certains en or, d'autres en argents, d'autres en cuivre…Ils faisaient le tour de la douche et étaient tous reliés au pommeau au dessus de sa tête. Avec curiosité, elle tourna l'un d'entre eux et aussitôt un jet jaune fluo lui tomba dessus. Il était chaud, juste comme il fallait, doux comme de la soie, et parfumé. Amusé, elle le referma et en ouvrit un autre. Aussitôt, des bulles roses se mirent à flotter gentiment autour d'elle, la massant sur tout le corps. Elle essaya un autre robinet qui laissa échapper un long ruban argenté qui la recouvrit totalement, comme une seconde peau de satin.

Finalement, elle se décida pour une eau verte et pétillante, parfumée à la pomme, qui chatouillait agréablement. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle finit par sortir, nettement de meilleur humeur que lorsque elle était rentrée. Elle mit le peignoir blanc et moelleux qui était posé sur la chaise et sortit de la salle de bain, retrouvant déjà ses soucis.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, prit sa baguette et ouvrit d'un geste ses rideaux en marmonnant une formule. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant des yeux sa valise. Elle poussa un soupir las, elle l'avait oublié dans le salon. Elle retourna donc dans le-dit salon et fit voleter sa valise vers sa chambre.

Soudain la porte d'entré s'ouvrit avec fracas dans un :

"……… MAIS PUISQUE ON TE DIT QU'ON A LE DROIT D'ENTRER, %£$OP£# !!!!!"

limite hystérique venant de Sirius qui forçait la porte. La jeune fille se figea, stupéfaite. Sirius finit par réussir à entrer en pestant contre le tableau qui avait refusé de leur ouvrir immédiatement, suivit par James, puis Remus et enfin Peter. Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux en soupirant. Et se figèrent en levant les yeux. Hermione était devant eux, la baguette à la main, les cheveux détachés et mouillés, vêtue en tout et pour tout de son peignoir blanc.

Sirius la regarda de haut en bas et eut un sourire appréciateur. James devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Peter rougit également et fixa ses pieds. Remus eut un sourire amusé en voyant les deux autres tout gênés et haussa les sourcils en voyant la tête de Sirius.

Hermione les regarda lentement un par un, impassible. Jusqu'a ce qu'ils baissent tous le regard. Lorsqu'ils furent tous abîmés dans la contemplation passionnante de leurs pieds, elle demanda sèchement:

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

James leva timidement les yeux.

- Ben on était venu voir comment tu allais…

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Venu voir comment?… Ben , je vais bien, comme vous le voyez. C'est ....

Elle hésita. Une part d'elle voulait être sympathique avec les jeunes gens, comme elle le faisait d'habitude, parce que ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être méchante, mais une autre par de son esprit (la FPL, vous vous en doutez…) lui hurlait qu'elle ne devait surtout pas lier des liens avec des gens qui vivaient vingt ans avant sa naissance, des gens qui pour la plupart était morts à son époque. Elle décida que de toute façon, elle aurait effectivement besoin d'aide dans cette époque inconnue, et que donc se faire des ennemis n'était pas une très bonne idée. Elle avait bien conscience que c'était une excuse, mais elle en avait plus que marre de toujours tout faire avec préméditation.

- C'est très gentil. Attendez ici, je vais m'habiller, et je reviens.

Sirius eut une moue déçue et faillit dire quelque chose, mais elle le foudroya du regard et il se tu, non sans lui envoyer un sourire colgate-blancheur.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel.

_Qu'est ce que je disais. Encore un tombeur, et moi qui me croyait débarrassée de Malfoy ! C'est son clone !_

Elle fila dans sa chambre, sa valise devant elle. Elle revêtit rapidement son uniforme, sauf la cravate pour le moment noire, qui attendait que la jeune fille soit répartie, puisqu'elle devait être au couleurs de sa maison. En sortant, elle posa une main sur son ventre. Elle crevait de faim. Elle rejoignit les garçons qui s'étaient installés sur le canapé et parlaient à voix basse. Elle toussota légèrement pour annoncer sa présence. A chaque fois qu'elle toussotait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette garce d'Ombrage. Les jeunes gens la regardèrent dans un bel ensemble tout sauf naturel. Elle sourit avec ironie. Elle allait prendre la parole pour dire une banalité, du genre de celles qu'on sort dans les réunions de famille à l'ambiance aussi joyeuse qu'avant une exécution (allez, vous avez _tous_ vécu ça…grande table, regard meurtriers, sourires hypocrites, marche funèbre en bande sonore…), quelque chose comme "fait drôlement beau aujourd'hui, hein ?", mais elle fut interrompue.

_Quelque chose_ était en train d'approcher.

_Ca_ avançait vers eux, par la cheminé.

_Ca_ rampait dedans.

Les cinq adolescents fixaient le conduit de cheminés avec appréhension. On était a Poudlard et toutes sortes de bestioles proliféraient dans le vieux château. Les élèves apprenaient tôt à éviter les trucs plus ou moins dangereux sur lesquels ils pouvaient tomber, et fuyaient les bruits étranges comme le concierge. Hermione pointa sa baguette vers la cheminé, tout comme James, Sirius et Remus. Peter, lui, alla se cacher derrière le canapé. Hermione lui jeta un regard méprisant en sifflant très légèrement entre ses dents. Puis elle se retourna vers le bruit.

_Ca_ avançait plus vite, à présent.

_Ca_ raclait les parois, _ça_ griffait les murs.

Et _la chose_ atterrit.

Tous contractèrent leurs muscles, prêts à lancer un sort.

- Bonjour, Miss ! Le déjeuner, Miss !

L'elfe de maison se figea, les yeux exorbités, les oreilles craintivement en arrière, avec pas moins de quatre baguettes magiques sous le nez. Il leva les yeux, n'osant faire un geste, complètement terrorisé, un plateau couvert de nourriture à la main.

Sirius fut le premier à réagir. Il jeta la tête en arrière et explosa de rire. Rire qui fut communicatif et bientôt les quatre jeunes gens se retrouvèrent à terre, terrassé par une crise d'hilarité. Même Peter était sortit de sa cachette et riait avec eux. Et le pauvre elfe ne comprenaient rien. Il se contentait de les regarder, timide, ses grand yeux oranges allant de l'un à l'autre, les oreilles battantes, pendant qu'ils se bidonnaient.

Remus finit par réussir à lever la tête vers lui.

- Mer-ahahaahaah-merci, houhou, merci, pose le plateau là, Ahahahha!!!!!!!

Il essuya les larmes de rire qui lui perlaient aux yeux et essaya de parler à nouveau mais renonça rapidement et s'écroula sur Sirius qui se roulait à terre.

Décontenancé, l'elfe obéit et remonta dans le conduit de la cheminé.

Avec peine, Sirius se redressa et demanda:

- Vous saviez, vous, que les elfes jouaient au Père Noël ?

Et il se remis à rire derechef, imité par les autres. Cette crise dura vingt bonnes minutes. Dès que quatre d'entre eux arrivaient à se calmer, le cinquième éclatait de rire et tous repartaient. Au bout d'un certain temps, cependant, ils arrivèrent à se mettre d'accord et s'arrêtèrent. James était avachit sur Peter, Remus à moitié sur Sirius et sur Hermione, Hermione elle même à moitié sur Sirius et sur James. Ils se relevèrent,, tremblants, les côtes atrocement douloureuses, des crampes dans le ventre, les zygomatiques à la torture. Hermione s'assit sur le canapé et annonça très sérieusement:

- Elfe 10, élèves 0. Ou "Les aventures trépidantes de _la chose_ dans la chemin"…

Il y eut un silence.

Et James se plia en deux sur le canapé, se rattrapa à Remus dans l'espoir de ne pas aller dire bonjour au tapi, en pure perte puisque le-dit Remus s'effondra en même temps que lui. Ils touchèrent terre avec perte et fracas, pendant que Peter pleurait de rire, que Sirius s'appuyait sur Hermione elle même accrochée au canapé comme à une bouée de secours pour ne pas rejoindre James et Remus au niveau des pâquerettes.

Ils étaient partis… Il était bientôt huit heure du soir, et Hermione se préparait mentalement à la répartition qu'elle allait revivre. Elle se repassait la journée dans sa tête. _Ils_ étaient arrivés vers midi, ils avaient ris pendant toute la journée. Lorsque vers quatre heure elle leur avait demandé si _ils_ n'avaient pas des devoirs à finir, James, Sirius et Peter avait éclaté de rire dans un bel ensemble, et lui avait répondu qu'ils trouverait bien le temps de les faire plus tard. Elle et Lupin avait eu une grimace de désapprobation. Elle s'en était aperçue et avait rougi. Lui avait eut une moue surprise, et les trois autres en avait ris de plus belle.

Elle avait remarqué qu'ils avaient soigneusement évité le sujet "loup-garou". Elle les comprenait. Remus ne devait pas avoir envie d'en parler avec n'importe qui, et même si ils s'entendaient bien, elle n'était pas une "maraudeuse". Mais elle les aimait bien. Surtout James, il était trop drôle. Et d'une maladresse pathologique. Il avait réussit à briser un miroir, deux vases et une assiette en l'espace d'un après midi. Comme l'avait dit Sirius, il était à présent expert en sorts de réparation…

La jeune fille eut un sourire amusé, tout en essayant de discipliner ses mèches nouvellement rousses. Elle s'observa un moment dans le miroir qui siffla:

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes comme ça !!

La jeune fille ignora superbement la perfide remarque et s'assit sur son lit. Elle regrettait un peu de devoir quitter ces appartements sublimes et confortables, ou elle était seule, et de retourner dans un dortoir ou il n'y aurait que des filles qu'elle ne connaissait pas, des filles adultes à son époque. Rien que de penser à ça, ça la déprimait.

Elle avait eut un gros coup de cafard, dans l'après midi, lorsque Sirius avait chambré James. Il le taquinait sur son futur avec Lily Evans, sur le ravissant couple qu'ils feraient, les adorables bébés qu'ils auraient, le chien, la maison avec des barrières blanches et une pelouse verte, des tulipes et une balançoire avec une échelle. Et les petits enfants par dizaines qui réclamaient des bonbons le dimanche après midi.

L'enfer, quoi.

Hermione avait failli fondre en larmes, se mettre à hurler que jamais ils n'auraient ça, qu'ils mourraient avant d'avoir vu leur fils grandir, qu'ils n'auraient jamais de petits enfants. Parce que Peter Pettigrow était un lâche et un traître. Elle avait réprimé cette envie et avait continué à écouter Sirius aligner connerie sur connerie.

La jeune fille fut tiré de ses ruminations mentale par des légers coups portés à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir, se doutant de qui lui rendait visite.

Sur le pas de la porte se tenait le professeur MacGonagall. Tirée à quatre épingles, le chignon plus serré que jamais, les lèvres pincées par de la super glue, elle était fidèle à elle même. Hermione repéra quelques rides absentes, et moins de cheveux blancs. Elle faisait plus jeune, mais toujours aussi stricte. Elle avait la quarantaine joyeuse. Enfin, si "joyeuse" peut s'appliquer a MacGonagall-j'ai-un-balai-dans-le-cul, comme l'appelaient les jumeaux Weasley. La femme l'observait de la même façon qu'elle même était observée. Hermione se demanda furtivement ce qu'elle voyait. Elle essayait de garder une expression impénétrable, mais se sentait nerveuse.

- Veuillez me suivre, Miss. Vos affaires seront emmenées à votre dortoir, mais le Professeur Dumbledore me charge de vous dire que ces appartements resteront à votre entière disposition.

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Visiblement, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette élève avait droit à ce traitement de faveur, mais aurait préféré passer le restant de sa vie en seule compagnie de veracrasses neurasthéniques que de l'avouer. Elle poursuivit:

- Choisissez votre mot de passe, s'il vous plait, nous sommes attendues dans la Grande Salle.

Hermione réfléchit un instant. Inspirée par son Directeur, elle finit par dire au jeune berger du tableau:

- Tarte au citron !

Le tableau hocha la tête. Elle se tourna vers le professeur de métamorphose qui lui fit sèchement signe de la suivre. La jeune fille la suivit docilement dans le vieux château.

Elles enfilèrent les couloirs déjà sombres de l'aile Est. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon et le parc, visible par les fenêtres par intermittences, était teinté de rouge et de orange. Hermione laissa son regard passer des murs de pierres grises aux vitres quadrillées de fer, puis de nouveau à la pierre, puis de nouveau aux vitres… Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elles étaient arrivé dans le Hall.

_Et en plus elle va me faire entrer par la grande porte…_grommela mentalement la jeune fille.

Et en effet, d'un geste théâtral et ample, le Professeur MacGonagall, dans toute sa splendeur rigide, stricte et impressionnante, ouvrit les deux battants de la gigantesque porte qui menait à la Grande Salle. Hermione retint sa respiration. Par delà les massives portes de chêne centenaires, la jeune fille voyait la Grande Salle, remplit d'adolescents qui la regardaient fixement, éclairés par les bougies qui flottaient au dessus de leurs têtes.

Elle suivit son professeur entre les tables, pendant que Dumbledore finissait d'annoncer son arrivée a Poudlard :

- ……. voici donc votre nouvelle camarade française, Miss Hermione Granger,( il la désigna d'un mouvement de tête) qui va à présent être répartie. Miss Granger, je vous en prie, asseyez vous…

Hermione, pour la seconde fois de sa courte vie, prit place sur le tabouret de bois (un bête tabouret avec trois pieds, en bois brun, avec des gros clous rouillés, remarqua Hermione, qui essayait désespérément de ne pas penser aux centaines de regards fixés sur elle) et attendit gentiment que MacGonagall veuille bien la bénir avec le Choixpeau, enfin le lui poser sur la tête. Hermione remarqua que son professeur avait, à cet age encore vert, un sens de la mise en scène, du théâtre et du suspense qu'elle avait – heureusement – perdus à l'époque de la jeune fille. Elle mit un temps infini à lui mettre ce fichu bonnet. Lorsque enfin Hermione fut coiffé du vénérable couvre-chef, elle entendit la petite voix familière s'élever dans son esprit:

- _Alors…que vois-je dans cette petite tête ? Ah, mais ça alors ! Tient tient tient ! du futur, rien que ça…et…Mon Dieu, bon courage, mon enfant, arrêter l'héritier de Serpentard ne va pas être de la tarte…_

- Vous voulez bien vous occuper de ma répartition au lieu de me fouiller la cervelle, demanda Hermione un brin agacé par les bavardages du chapeau.

- _Oui, oui…Bon, alors…tient, encore une surdouée, une mémoire extraordinaire, une capacité de réflexion hors du commun, un esprit logique remarquable, un courage à toute épreuve, une grande loyauté…Je pense que vous auriez votre place à Serdaigle, mais avec un courage comme celui-la et un tempérament aussi bouillant, vous serait parfaite à …_

- GRIFFONDOR !!!!!

_Pour changer…_se dit Hermione avec lassitude. _Il m'a sortit le même baratin la dernière fois…_

Elle releva la tête lorsque MacGonagall lui ôta le Choixpeau du crâne. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement résonnait dans toutes la salle, surtout à la table des griffondors, ou actuellement tout le monde imitait des chanteurs de hard rocks déchaînés. Elle sourit et fonça s'asseoir à la table de sa maison. Sa cravate, jusqu'à présent noire, puisque la jeune fille n'avait pas de maison, changea de couleur et devint rouge et or, couleurs de sa "nouvelle" maison. Elle sourit en voyant ce changement.

Elle était à nouveau enfin à sa place.

_Enfin, presque,_ se dit-elle en voyant les visages souriants de James, Remus, Sirius et Peter.

Cependant, elle fit mine de ne pas les connaître, et eux également. Déjà qu'elle arrivait en cour d'année, elle ne voulait pas que les gens se demandent pourquoi elle connaissait les Maraudeurs… Moins ils se poseraient de questions, mieux ils se porteraient, les braves petits.

_Dieu bénisse les ignorants et les simples d'esprit…_se dit elle en souriant gentiment à une jeune élève qui la regardait comme une bête de foire.

_Ben quoi, j'ai un palmier sur la tête, ou quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a à me regarder comme ça, celle-la ?_ En effet, la fille, une première année, visiblement, la dévorait des yeux. Hermione se demanda un instant si la gamine n'avait pas des problèmes mentaux lorsque Sirius, qui était assis en face d'elle, prit la parole:

- Ravis, Miss Granger. Sincèrement ravis de faire votre connaissance. C'est un honneur qu'une personne de votre qualité fasse partie de notre humble Maison.

Il fit une révérence extravagante et se pencha sur la main de la jeune fille, qu'elle avait donné en pensant qu'il voulait lui serrer la main, il lui fit un très galant baise-main. Elle étouffa un rire amusé.

- And, can I know your name, gentleman ?

Une fille, positionnée un peu en diagonale d'Hermione eut un rire moqueur:

- Si tu te mets à lui parler en français, il ne va rien comprendre ! Déjà qu'il ne parle pas bien anglais, alors les langues étrangères, tu te doute bien que c'est trop pour sa cervelle de piaf !

Sirius prit aussitôt un air outragé, avant de porter une main à son cœur et de mimer une blessure mortelle en s'effondrant sur la table, le nez dans sa purée. La fille eut un rire amusé et reporta son attention sur Hermione.

- Fait pas attention à ce clown déjanté, Hermione, c'est ça ?

- Yes, euh, oui, pardon…

- Pas grave. Bienvenue à Griffondor, Hermione !

Hermione hocha la tête et sourit gentiment à son interlocutrice. Celle-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et se détourna pour parler à sa voisine, que Hermione ne pouvait voir. La jeune fille tourna son regard sur Sirius, qui la regardait avec un sourire amusé, le nez plein de purée.

- Hum, Sirius, t'as de la purée sur le nez… Ca casse un peu ton numéros de charme, souffla James, assis à côté du jeune homme.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et essuya la purée sacrilège qui osait déparer son magnifique appendice nasal. Il finit par souffler avec un air de gagnant "pas grave, même couvert de purée, je suis super sexy"… James éclata de rire. Et il se resservit de la purée, tout en renversant la carafe de jus de citrouille. Il soupira et sortit sa baguette pour réparer les dégâts, et annonça à Hermione.

- Alors, vu que tu es sous notre responsabilit

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils si hauts qu'ils menacèrent de dépasser de son front. _Sous leur responsabilité ?!_

Le jeune homme sourit et rectifia:

- Disons qu'on a décidé qu'on allait t'aider.

- Why ? Euh, pardon, pourquoi ?

- D'abord parce que, sans vouloir te casser le moral, d'après ce que Dumbly…Dumbly c'est Dumbledore, hein… Donc d'après Dumbly, t'es dans la merde et tu ne devrais pas cracher sur un peu d'aide. Et puis Moony est un philanthrope née, il refuse catégoriquement qu'on te lâche dans cette époque sans un minimum de préparation. Sirius te trouve sympa, et il est le plus galant des galants de Poudlard, à part peut être Sullivan, (Sirius poussa un grognement de dégoût et grommela quelque chose à propos de ce "veracrasse baveux" de Sullivan) , et donc son code de l'honneur lui interdit de te laisser dans cette situation.

_De mieux en mieux_, se dit Hermione, _ce dégénéré a un code de l'honneur, à présent…_

- Et pour ma part, continua James, je me dit qu'on a aucun mauvais coup à l'horizon et que donc on a un peu de temps à te consacrer. Nous avons donc décidé de te présenter les griffondors.

- Me présenter les griffondors ? demanda Hermione, un peu perplexe.

- Oui, on va te faire entrer dans la haute société. On va te décrire les gens, pour que tu sache a qui te fier et qui éviter, et lorsque tu sera capable de voler de tes propres ailes, on te laissera. ON va pas passer l'année à jouer au baby-sitter, quand même.

Hermione se sentit rougir de colère. Jouer au _baby-sitter_ ???!!! Non mais pour qui se prenait-il, ce crétin attardé ?? Veiller sur elle ? Sur la meilleur élève de Poudlard ? Sur une préfète ? Elle qui avait affronté des Mangemorts en combat singulier ? Elle ouvrit la bouche mais quelqu'un lui coupa la parole:

- Alors comme ça on a une nouvelle sang-de-bourbe à Poudlard ? On tombe de plus en plus bas, dirait-on….

Hermione se retourna pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix froide et méprisante. Et qui l'insultait par la même occasion.

Elle se figea. _Nom de Dieu ! Comme il ressembla à son fils !!_

Devant elle se tenait un jeune homme plutôt mignon, aux yeux de glace et aux longs cheveux blonds. Il la regardait comme on regarde une araignée, ou un ver immonde, ou un truc pas ragoûtant, bref, comme si elle était de la vermine.

A votre avis, qui pourrait regarder quelqu'un comme ça juste parce que c'est un enfant de moldus ? Qui a suffisamment d'a priori pour remplir la mer morte ? Qui se permet de juger les gens sur leur naissance ? Qui oserait le faire devant toute la table de griffondor réunie ?

Bingo.

Lucius Malfoy, dans toute sa splendeur.

To Be Continued…

L'auteur: /elle en peut plus/ Ouuuuuuff.........................

Cynique: Mais c'est quoi cette fin ??

L'auteur: Ben je finis comme je peux. Le prochain chapitre sera consacré aux élèves de 1977…

Cynique: Tu trouves pas que Hermione est vraiment trop prise en charge par les Maraudeurs ?

L'auteur: Un peu si… Mais t'en fais pas, ça va pas durer.

Cynique: Au fait, c'est quoi cette histoire de chambre violette ??? V'là la couleur !

L'auteur: Va savoir ce qui se passe dans ce cerveau malade… je sais pas, j'avait envie.

Slitherin: OUIIIIII !! Lulu en force !!!

Cynique: C'es qui celle la ??

Slitherin: Je suis le coté "slitherin powa" du cerveau malade de l'auteur.

Cynique: Ca existe, ça ?!

Griffindor: Raaaaah nan, casse toi, toi !

Cynique: Mais t'es qui toaaaaa ???

Griffindor: Je suis le coté "griffindor powa" du cerveau malade de l'auteur.

Cynique: Mayday ! Alerte rouge ! On est envahit !!! OSKOUR !!!! Nan, vade rétros, satanas ! M'approchez paaas !!

L'auteur: mais keski te prends ?

Griffindor: Je crois que notre présence la trouble (ô bel euphémisme, mon amûr !)

Sadique: On sort le coté "yaoi powa" ? Juste pour voir ce qu'elle va faire ?

Yaoi: On m'appelle ?

Cynique: Ahhhhhrrrggg !!!! /tombe dans les pommes/

Sadique: Visiblement, elle est agoraphobe… Bon, on y va ?

L'auteur: Ou ça ?

Sadique: Ecrire la suite pardis !! Maintenant que Luciiiiuuus est arrivé, ça va commencer a être marrant…/sourire tout sauf innocent/

L'auteur: Tu sais que des fois tu me fais peur, toi ? Aller, on y va. Laissez une **review**, avant de partir !!! merchiiiii !!!


	7. Paradoxe Temporel 7

**Auteur** : Melisandre

**melisandretiscali.fr**

**Genre** : Euhhhh... retour dans le futur? Nan, dans le passé ! enfin, les deux, en fait... C'est un genre, ça ? --

**Couples**: Aloreuuuu... y'a du HermioneXSirius-de-dix-sept-ans en prévision, du JamesXLyly…rien d'autre pour le moment.

**Disclamer** : je fais une déprime parce que malgré mes demandes répétées, z'ont pas voulu me les donner... Ey nan, les perso de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais pas de l'argent avec, ni rien... TT

**Réponses à mes admirateurs (pas de flash, s'il vous plait…)**

**Didi**: Wahh !! Merci pour la review, j'apprécie d'autant plus que tu n'en laisse pas d'habitude !!! Merchiii !!!! Ne te prives surtout pas d'en laisser d'autres lol !!!

**Lou:** Hello loupiotte !! Merci pour ton habituelle review, elles me font toujours autant plaisir ! Et oui, les Malfoy ont le gène de la connerie dans le sang, et tu verras dans ce chap que ça s'arrange pas. Mais bon, c'est ce qui fait leur charme…Mmmhhh, on doit être maso…Alors, tu me demandes si c'est Lyly qui cause a Herm'…Réponse dans ce chap !!! Et apparition de Mohira…Tu me diras si elle correspond à ce que je t'avais dit, mais je crois qu'elle a un peu changé…Pas d'ma fôte, ils font rien que de m'embêter, j'te dis !

**Liam63: **Merci !!! pour la review, je veux dire, lol. Alors, vi, Herm est pas gâtées, prise en charge par les Maraudeurs, elle va en voir de toutes les couleurs… Mais on adore ça !!! hinhinhin ! Waah, si c'est la première fic non yaoi que tu lis, elle doit être drôlement bien !! LOL, ça me flatte beaucoup, merci !! Mais je tiens a te dire un truc… Je peux pas m'en empêcher… Y'aura du yaoi…

**Allis13: **Merci pour ta review très gentille !!! Elle dit l'essentiel, pas besoin de plus !

**Paradoxe temporel**

('comprendrez le titre à la fin !!)

Hermione se sentit soudain très très lasse. Si il a bien une chose qu'elle jugeait puérile, stupide, inutile et digne des plus imbéciles imbéciles de la terre, c'était bien la luttre fratricide Griffondors vs Serpentards.

Pour elle, les deux maisons faisaient partie de Poudlard, elles étaient différentes, mais pas opposées. Et puis, mince, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle n'étaient pas en conflit avec les Griffondors, à la fin ! Pourquoi est-ce que ces deux maisons-là n'arrivaient- elles pas à s'entendre ?! Peace and love, merde !! Encore un mystère de l'Univers à résoudre, mais elle s'y pencherait plus tard. En fait, elle avait déjà une petite idée sur la question, mais n'avait jamais osé le dire à quiconque. Comment voulez-vous expliquer quoique ce soit sur l'entende Griffondors/Serpentards à Ron, lui qui méprisait les Serpentards plus par principe que par conviction? Et franchement, Hermione ne se voyait pas expliquer à Ron, ni à Harry d'ailleurs, le danger que représentait les dogmes et les vérités pré-établies. Déjà qu'ils avaient eut du mal avec la magie Téllurique…

La jeune fille reporta son attention sur le jeune homme qui venait de lui parler.

Beau, grand, visiblement plutôt musclé, les yeux bleu et les cheveux blonds, il était sans conteste canon. Il la regardait de haut, un sourire méprisant sur le visage. Lucius Malfoy avait ce je-ne-sait-quoi de typiquement Malfoyien qui faisait que la majorité des filles se retrouvaient paralysées rien qu'en le regardant ( les filles, arrêtez de baver, vous allez court-circuiter votre clavier…). Seulement voilà, Hermione n'était _précisément_ pas comme la majorité des filles. Elle répugnait à se coiffer, n'aimait pas les fringues, ne s'intéressait pas spécialement aux garçons (même si elle avait flirté avec Krum, elle n'était pas allé le chercher), par contre elle luttait pour la libération des elfes de maison, elle trouvait que la bibliothèque était un endroit passionnant et son passe temps favoris était soit de tricoter pour les elfes, soit de lire des volumes poussiéreux et énoooormes, couverts de caractères tout pitits et autres pattes de mouches. Et en plus, elle avait été vaccinée à vie contre le charme Malfoyien par Draco. C'est donc un visage parfaitement calme qu'elle leva vers celui qui avait l'outrecuidance de l'insulter de cette manière. Et elle lui dit, très calmement:

- And you want me to answer you ?

Décontenancé, Lucius la regarda un instant.

- Et tu veux que je te réponde ? traduisit Hermione avec bonne volonté.

Elle ajouta avec un sourire:

- J'aurais du savoir que le français était un peu compliqué pour toi.

Une fille, qui accompagnait Malfoy, avança et siffla dans sa direction:

- Sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! Qui t'autorise à parler de cette manière à Lucius ?!

Hermione la détailla. Et son sang se figea en reconnaissant les paupières lourdes, les cheveux noirs et brillants, le visage aristocratique et l'expression hautaine. Bellatrix Lestrange, ou plutôt Bellatrix Black. La jeune Serpentard poursuivie avec un regard pour Sirius:

- Je vois que les pouilleux s'assemblent… Je me demande quand tu tombera plus bas, Sirius. D'abord tu atterris dans cette maison de prétentieux sans avenir- griffondors, tss- ensuite tu traînes avec des crétins comme ces trois-la (mouvements de tête vers James, Remus et Peter) et tu déshonore ton nom dans des bêtises dignes d'attardés mentaux, et maintenant tu t'afficher avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe étrangère !! ta pauvre mère va mourir de honte !

- Ravis de te revoir, moi aussi, Bellerix, répondit Sirius avec un regard moqueur.

La fille le foudroya des yeux, furieuse.

Pensant avec soulagement que la "conversation" était (enfin) terminée, Hermione se detourna et voulut finir sa purée (oui oui, toujours la fameuse purée). Mais Bellatrix lui attrapa violemment l'épaule et la retourna d'un geste brusque.

- Comment oses-tu nous tourner le dos, à nous, des Sang-purs ?! Tu ne devrais même pas être dans cette école !!!

La sang d'Hermione, qui avait recommencé à couler dans ces veines durant la joute oratoire des cousins Black, accéléra brusquement la cadence. Elle donna un coup de bras dans la main de Bellatrix encore sur son épaule et se leva pour lui faire face.

Elle était simplement folle de rage. Cette femme serait responsable de la mort de centaine de personnes. Elle allait devenir le bras droit de Voldemort. Elle allait tuer Sirius. Et rendre les parents de Neville fou de souffrance. Elle allait indirectement être responsable de la mort de ses parents !!! Elle n'était qu'une sale…

- Bitch ! Never...

Hermione se força à parler en anglais, pour être sure que cette "femme" la comprenne.

- Ne me parle plus jamais comme ça! Et je ne traite plus de sang-de-Bourbe. Fais au moins l'effort de trouver des insultes plus originales ! Je sais que c'est pas facile, pour quelqu'un qui a l'esprit aussi étriqué que le tien, mais si t'es incapable d'innover au moins un peu, ferme ta grande bouche, ça nous fera des vacances.

Elle se tourna vers Lucius.

- Quand à toi, le crétin qui ne comprends pas le français, mêle toi de ta vie, on t'as pas sonné, Médor. Alors cou-couche panier.

Et elle se détourna, se leva et quitta la Grande Salle, suivie du regard par les serpentards, hallucinés, et les Maraudeurs, à peine moins surpris.

Complètement folle de rage, et aussi complètement stupéfaite par son audace, la jeune fille fila par réflexe vers la Salle Commune des griffondors. Elle se figea devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, en se sentant un peu idiote. Elle n'avait pas le mot de passe.

Elle pesta dans sa barbe, se traitant de tout les noms. D'abord elle se faisait remarquer en jouant aux héroïnes à la Mary Sue, ensuite elle prenait la fuite, elle retrouvait toute seule le chemin qui menait à sa Salle Commune (alors que théoriquement elle n'y avait jamais mit les pieds) et à présent elle se retrouvait comme une gourde, devant le portrait qui gardait l'entrée, à attendre que quelqu'un veuille bien lui ouvrir. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un soupire désespéré. Elle s'appuya sur le mur et glissa à terre, les genoux repliés sur elle et resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, à ruminer.

_C'est pas vrai, faut que tu te reprenne en main, ma fille…regarde toi !! Assise par terre, à pleurnicher comme une morveuse ! _

Oh, toi, la ferme, sinistre crétine !

_Ouai, mais en attendant, t'es par terre, à chougnier !!! C'est pas comme ça que tu vas protéger Harry ! Le futur tout entier ! Lève toi et arrêtes cette comédie !_

Qu'est ce que t'es agaçante !!! tu peux pas me foutre la paix ?! J'ai bien le droit de me conduire comme une idiote, de temps en temps , non ?

Une voix sortit Hermione de sa déprime:

- Ben alors, ces crétins de Maraudeurs t'ont pas donné le mot de passe ?

Hermione releva la tête. Elle identifia la jeune fille qui l'apostrophait de la sorte, c'était celle qui s'était gentiment moqué de Sirius pendant le repas. Elle était grande, fine et rousse, le visage couvert de taches de rousseur. Hermione la dévisagea un instant, étudiant le nez un peu trop grand, les yeux marrons et pétillants, le bouche ronde, les cheveux courts et en bataille…[voyez, c'était pas Lyly, pendant le repas… on vous a bien eut, hein ?]. Elle avait l'air d'un vrai garçon manqué et honnêtement, la jupe qu'elle portait aidait beaucoup à ne pas se tromper sur son genre. Hermione remarqua même des cicatrices et des bleus sur ses jambes, et elle se dit que cette fille devait être un poil agressive. Et se battre. Elle loucha sur les cicatrices incriminées et conclu que cette fille était louche. Elle se releva et lui fit face.

- Ben non, il me l'ont pas donné…J'ai suivit un groupe de Griffondors, pour venir…Mais je les ai perdus… Du coup, j'attendais…

La fille eut un sourire amusé et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Bon, je suis dans mon quart d'heure de bonté, alors je vais te le donner. C'est _Sucreries Bleues_…nan, me demande pas qui a choisit ce mot de passe débile… C'est notre Préfète en Chef… Une pouffe coincée a qui on devrait ôter le balais qui s'est coincé dans son gros…

Hermione la coupa précipitamment:

- Oui, oui, thanks !!! _Sucreries Bleues, _alors.

Elle passa devant la fille en lui souriant brièvement et souffla le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame. Aussitôt le passage s'ouvrit et la jeune fille s'engouffra dedans. Elle ne s'arrêta que face au feu de cheminé, et se vautra sur un canapé moelleux. Là elle se dit avec un vague remord qu'elle n'avait pas été très gentille avec Tomboy [garçon manqué en anglais, NdlA (whoo l'aut' ey, comment elle se la joue !)], mais vraiment un vague, mais vague remord. Elle se plongea dans la contemplation des flammes qui dansaient devant elle en se préparant psychologiquement à monter dans ce foutu dortoir. Une voix interrompit –encore- ses pensées.

- Et ben, tu sais que tu nous a vachement impressionnés ?

Elle leva les yeux, cette fois sur Sirius, qui la regardait avec son éternel sourire amusé (Hermione commençait à croire qu'il s'était jeté un sort pour que les coins de ses lèvres se relèvent automatiquement…Comme Lockhart. Mais elle devait avouer que Sirius avait beaucoup plus de classe que Mr.Oubliette) mais en plus, là, dans le fond des ses yeux bleus (Hermione venait de se rendre compte que les yeux du jeune homme étaient d'un bleu outre-mer absolument craquant) elle voyait quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'admiration, ou peut être du respect. Elle se reprit et demanda d'une voix dégagée:

- Oh, why ? Because j'ai envoyé paître crétinus nimbus number one et crétina nimbus number two ? Rien de bien sorcier.

- Ahahahahahah! mais tu sais, personne, ou presque, n'ose les défier. Enfin, se foutre de leur gueule, quoi… Malfoy était si surpris qu'il a oublié d'avoir l'air idiot, pendant quelques instants…

Son sourire moqueur devint rêveur. Il ferma un instant les yeux, savourant la tête d'un Malfoy comme deux rond de flan, ce qui ne devait pas arriver souvent.

_Est ce qu'il va avoir un orgasme_ se demanda Hermione avec curiosité, en voyant le sourire du jeune homme s'élargir de plus en plus, menaçant de dépasser les 180 degrés.

Elle toussota pour le faire redescendre sur terre et il rouvrit les yeux.

- Hum, oui, pardon, ça arrive pas souvent que Mr Je-suis-parfait-et-je-meprise-les-autres-Malfoy perde son si précieuuuux self-contrôle. La dernière fois, c'est quand James a attrapé le Vif d'Or au bout de dix minutes… le score était de 240 à 0… Ces crétins s'étaient prit 9 buts en dix minutes de jeu, j'ai crus qu'il allait s'étouffer d'indignation…

A nouveau, son expression se fit lointaine et pleine de béatitude. Il avait reçut la Grace Divine.

- Donc, continua-t-il après un moment de plannage, reçoit les félicitations officielles et admiratives des Maraudeurs.

Et il tendit un parchemin à Hermione. Curieuse, elle le déroula et le parcourut:

_A: Miss Hermione Granger,_

_Pour services inestimables rendus au Collège Poudard, _

_et plus particulièrement aux élèves de cette dite-école, _

Nous avons l'honneur de vous remettre ce parchemin attestant que vous êtes une digne Griffondor qui a cloué le bec au sérenissime Malofoy ( dit la fouine pédante) et à son âme damnée Bellatrix ( dite la teigne teigneuse).

Vous êtes consacrée Pourfendeuse de serpendards enragés, Chevalier à la Répartie Sublime, Jeanne d'Arc à la langue effilée.

_Avec toute notre admiration et notre gartitude éternelle, _

Les Maraudeurs, portes parole officieux des griffondors, serdaigles et poufsouffles (et plus particulièrement de ceux qui rendent la vie impossible à toute forme d'autorité, comme Rusard, Rindell etc…)

Hermione souleva un sourcil en lisant les surnoms de deux serpentards.

La Fouine Pédante ? décidément, c'est de famille…

Elle se demanda vaguement qui pouvait bien être Rindell, mais n'y prêta pas attention.

Elle leva les yeux vers Sirius et demanda d'un petite voix:

- Mais…Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Well, I mean, vous remettez souvent ce genre de chose ??

Il eut un sourire.

- Des fois… Ca nous fait marrer, et puis, c'est juste pour rire. On le fait entre nous, et c'est une sorte de coutume, à Poudlard. Nous, on a reçu le diplôme des Chahuteurs de l'année 1973, 1974, 1975 et 1976. On les a tous, a part la première année, on s'est fait battre par cinq poufsouffles qui avaient réussit a transformer les cachots en îles des Bahamas… Tout y était, même les cocotiers. Très bien faits, d'ailleurs, ces cocotiers. On a mangé des noix de coco pendant deux mois. Maintenant, Peter fait des indigestions rien qu'en en voyant une… Il y a des filles de Serdaigle qui ont reçu celui des Beautés magiques, un Poufsouffle celui du Meilleur rattrapage de Souafle, mais faut voir le bond qu'il a fait, c'était extraordinaire !!! Il a carrément sauté de son balais, on a tous cru qu'il allait se manger la boue par terre, mais le batteur de son équipe a réussit à le récupérer avant. Et puis, des serdaigles ont celui des Empêcheurs de Tourner en Rond, parce que ils ont passé une semaine a nous couvrir auprès de Rusard. Ils arrêtaient pas de casser des choses dans l'aile Ouest pour qu'on puisse ensorceler les statues des l'aile Nord. Au fait, tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'on te trouverait un surnom sympa !!!

Etourdie par cet afflux de parole en continu, Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis la connexion du neurone 1 au neurone 2 se fit tilt ! et la lumière fut et Dieu vit que cela était bon (mince, non, pardon, on s'est trompé, oubliez le délire biblique) et la lumière se fit dans son encéphale, le droit, je crois, à moins que ce ne soit le gauche, bref, elle comprit, et demanda:

- Mais, "Pourfendeuse de serpendards enragés, Chevalier à la Répartie Sublime, Jeanne d'Arc à la langue effilée ", c'est pas un peu long, comme surnom ?

- Meeeuhhhh naaan, répondit Sirius avec un sourire de pub pour dentifrice, ça va pas être ça !!! Jeanne d'Arc, c'est parfait !! "Jeanne d'Arc à la langue effilée", ça te va comme un gant, en plus t'es française, naaan ? Warf, je rigole, m'enfin, c'est ce que les autres pensent, alors autant aller dans leur sens, tu crois pas ?

Bof, du moment que ça dérape pas jusqu'à la Pucelle d'Orléans, ça me va…se dit Hermione.

- Ca te dérange si je m'assoie ? demanda-t-il.

Elle fit signe que non, un peu ennuyée tout de même. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être seule dans la Chambre Violette. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place, ici. Imperturbable, Sirius continua son babillage. Elle ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille et était en train de se demander si les Maraudeurs avaient pensé a Don Quichotte pour son surnom. Parce que elle se sentait plutôt "Chevalier à la triste figure" que "Chevalier à la Répartie Sublime"… D'ailleur, elle se sentait même un peu comme le Desdichado de Nerval: "le Ténébreux, - le Veuf, - l'Inconsol"… Elle se récita à elle même le poème qu'elle avait apprit à l'école lorsque Sirius lui attrapa le bras plutôt violemment.

- Ah, tu te souviens, on t'avait promis de te présenter les élèves ?

- Errrr…["euuuh" en anglais, NdlA], yes…

- Bon je vais commencer !!! Tiens, tu les vois, les filles là-bas ? C'est les filles les plus populaires chez les griffondors.

Il désignait un groupe de filles, plutôt un troupeau, d'après Hermione, qui gloussait et murmurait et ricanait et cancannait à qui mieux mieux. Elle étaient environs 6. Hermione repéra deux d'entre elles qui devaient être en septième année, les autres étaient sûrement ses futures camarades. Elle frissonna d'angoisse.

Mon Dieu, tout mais pas des poules, je vous en prie, je serais gentille, je me laverais les dents tous les matins et tous les soirs, je ferais une bonne action par jours si ça peut vous faire plaisir, mais pas une basse-cour !

Insensible au désespoir intense de la jeune fille, Sirius continua:

- Alors, la petite brune rondouillette, là, c'est Cathy MacSpinet. Elle est bête comme ses pieds, je me demande comme elle a fait pour arriver en septième année... La fille à côté, avec les deux tresses chatains, c'est Maria Ariendolès, elle est à moitié portugaise, très gentille et c'est un pro en enchantement. Elle est en sixième année. La blonde platine maquillée comme un pot de peinture Ripolin, c'est Faith Regan. Cette fille est un bombe incendiaire !!!

Hermine rougit furieusement, et se demanda furtivement si la "bombe incendiaire" incendiait aussi Sirius. Celui fit eut un sourire charmeur et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Maiiis, moi je t'assure que je suis insensible au charmes de la Mante Religieuse. C'est son surnom. Parce que elle n'est pas seulement jolie, elle a un caractère affreux. Bon, la brune à côté de la Mante, c'est Maggy Ripper, sixième année aussi, encore une ravissante idiote. Ensuite vient Bérénice Marbeaud, elle a des parents français, mais elle te posera pas de problème, elle a jamais mit les pieds en France. Et la ravissante et pétillante rousse, c'est Lyly Evans, l'âme sœur qui s'ignore de mon cher Cornedrue…Enfin, James, quoi.

Il eut un nouveau sourire encore un peu plus moqueur.

- Le problème, c'est qu'a chaque fois qu'il essaye de l'approcher, il se prend un méga-rateau…

Il eut un rire presque cruel.

- Le pauvre, murmura-t-il sans conviction.

Hermione elle-même eut un sourire. Puis elle éclata finalement de rire, imité par Sirius. Aussitôt, cinq paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers eux. Et ce que virent ces yeux ne leur plurent pas, mais alors pas du tout.

Sirius, leur Sirius, Great Siri' était en train de rire avec la nouvelle. Des pulsions meurtrières les traversaient… Elles allaient l'étriper, lui arracher les yeux, l'épiler avec de la super glue… Jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux tombent sur le visage rieur de Sirius…Et les pulsions meurtrières se muèrent en une adoration absolue. Un vide abyssal apparut dans les yeux des jeunes filles, une absence totale et terrifiante de réflexion, ou même d'intelligence. Elles gagatisaient comme des demeurées sur le jeune homme. Une bande de jeunes filles venait de perdre toute raison, toute pensée cohérente à la vue d'un jeune homme. Il n'y avait plus une lueur d'humanité dans leurs orbites vides. Terrifiant.

La scène était insoutenable.

Lyly Evans poussa un soupire las et attendit que ses amies veuillent bien retrouver leurs facultés mentales. Elle n'y pouvait rien, dès que les filles voyaient Sirius, elles devenaient gaga…

Mais ce drame se déroula sans que nos bienheureux jeunes gens en prennent conscience. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à rigoler aux dépends du pauvre James pour prêter attention aux états d'âme d'une bande d'ados attardées.

Une fois la crise passée, Sirius reporta son attention sur le troupeau, pardon, le groupe et toutes les filles se détournèrent en même et reprirent leurs caquettages, dans un même mouvement, comme si on avait remis en route une cassette. Il eut une moue désabusée, visiblement, il n'appréciait pas les attentions tapageuses des groupies. Mais il remit en place son sourire et pointa son doigt vers un groupe de trois filles qui discutaient un peu en retrait, dans l'ombre.

- Là !! Elles trois, tu les vois ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, intriguée par ces filles qui ne se mêlaient pas aux autres.

- Elles, ce sont les filles les plus bizarres de Poudlard !!!

Elle souleva un sourcil.

- Si si si, je te jure !! A elles trois, elles sont encore plus zarbes que nous autres les Maraudeurs. En fait, en elles même, elles sont justes un peu originales, mais réunies… Elle forment le groupe le plus étrange du lycée. Même si elles sont évidement beaucoup moins fascinantes et intéressantes…que nous.

- Cela va de soi, acquiesça gravement Hermione.

- Attends, je t'explique. Tu vois la blonde ?

Hermione voyait effectivement la blonde. Une petite blonde un peu ronde, aux cheveux bouclés qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, aux grands yeux limpides, avec un nez adorablement retroussé. Un chérubin. On lui aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession.

- Elle, c'est Edenne Spinerman. Sixème année, comme nous. Cette fille a l'air d'un ange, hein ? Et ben c'en est un. Fais pas cette tête là, je te jure que c'est une fille adorable. Elle est timide, elle est généreuse et elle ne supporte pas l'idée qu'on puisse vouloir écraser ne serait-ce qu'une mouche. Dès que quelqu'un l'insulte, elle est au bord des larmes…

- Mouai. Une ravissante petite idiote, quoi.

- Ben non, et c'est ça le plus surprenant. Elle est même pas agaçante !!!! Moi non plus je comprends pas comment elle fait, mais je t'assure qu'elle n'a rien d'une cruche.

Hermione hocha la tête, pas convaincue.

- Tu verra, dit Sirius en regardant Edenne, elle est super, cette fille. On la surnomme Blondie, généralement. Ou alors Candy…Bon, la deuxième maintenant. La rousse.

Hermione sursauta. La rousse, c'était Tomboy !!! celle qui lui avait filé le mot de passe ridicule et qui avait des bleus partout !!!

- Elle, c'est Mohira Weasley.

Là, Hermione fit carrément un bond d'un mètre sur le canapé.

- WEASLEY ?????!!!!!

- Chuuuuut !!! moins fort, qu'est ce qui te prends ??? Ben oui, quoi !!! Weasley, tu les connais ?

- Euuuhhhhh….Le jeune sorcière se figea.

Oups, boulette !!

- Juste entendu parler…

- Ouai, c'est ça, répondit Sirius, et moi je suis Merlin. Enfin, pas grave. On l'appelle Fight, ou Tommy, abréviation de Tomboy.

Ahh, je suis pas la seule à l'appeler comme ça !

- Cette fille est sympa, on déconne bien ensemble. Enfin, elle est cool jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un s'en prenne à Blondie…Parce que là, elle devient une vraie furie. Elle est capable de foutre une raclée à des gars qui font le double de son poids et qui ont une tête de plus qu'elle… Et elle hésite pas à la faire. Une fois, elle a même collé un pain à la Teigne, enfin, à Bellatrix (il grimaça de dégoût en prononçant le nom honnis), parce que elle avait martyrisé Blondie… Cette garce le méritait bien !!!

A nouveau, un sourire béat se forma sur ses traits…Encore un souvenir qui tient chaud durant les longues soirées d'hivers…

Il poursuivit:

- A part cette tendance à tout régler par les armes, rien a signaler. Sinon qu'elle vanne autant que nous, mais faut prendre au second degrés…

- …. comme avec vous.

- Exactement !!! A, et la dernière, la plus bizarre. Banshee O'Allan. Dite the Crow…

Hermione se tourna pour observer la fameuse Banshee. C'était une jeune fille grande, svelte, souple et brune. Elle portait ses cheveux d'un noir de jais en une tresse interminable qui lui descendait jusqu'au bas des reins. La jeune fille ne voyait que son profil, mais devinait un visage agréable, un nez bien dessiné et des yeux en amendes. Sirius poursuivie:

- Cette fille est un mystère. Elle a un sale caractère, mais pas comme la Mante, plutôt…taciturne, renfermée, acide, cynique et ironique. Un vrais bonheur. Mais elle ne cherche jamais la bagarre. Nan, ça Tommy le fait pour elle…Enfin bref, elle est bizarre, mais surtout personne ne sait rien sur elle. A part Blondie et Tommy, bien sur. Même Cornedrue, qui est son capitaine…

Hermione le coupa:

- Elle fait du Quidditch ?

- Ouai, elle est batteuse. Elle est même une super batteuse !

- Ca correspond pas à son caractère…fit observer la jeune fille.

Sirius soupira.

- Je te dis depuis dix minutes qu'elle est bizarre, c'est pas pour rien !!! Enfin, comme je le disais, personne ne sert rien sur elle. Même pas…

Le jeune homme fut coupé dans sa phrase:

- Même pas moi !

James, radieux, suivit par Remus et le Rat-de-bibliothèque (Peter) venait d'arriver. Tous les trois s'assirent près des deux autres et continuèrent la conversation.

- Donc, je disais, reprit Sirius, personne ne sait qui elle est. Et voil

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Bien, à présent, s'enthousiasma James, on va te parler des autres maisons !!

Oh non, ça va durer encore longtemps ? se demanda la jeune fille, qui n'avait qu'une seule envie : se mettre sous une couette. Dormir. Dodo. Arrrggg…

- Alors, les gens dont tu dois te méfier……………

Et bla et bla et bla…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La jeune fille commettait gentiment lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que les quatre garçons la regardaient avec insistance. Elle s'aperçut également qu'ils se taisaient depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Elle en conclut qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'elle ne les écoutait pas.

Oups…

Elle rougit et leva les yeux. Finalement, James secoua la tête et sourit.

- C'est notre faute. T'es épuisée, tu dois avoir envie de dormir !

Ouiiiii !!!!! Dodo, roupiller, dormiiiiiiiir !!!!

La jeune fille, incapable de montrer son enthousiasme à l'idée de retrouver un lit, un oreiller et une couette, se contenta d'hocher misérablement la tête. Les Maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire et lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit. La jeune fille réussit à se remettre sur ses guiboles et se traîna en titubant jusqu'à l'escalier. Elle regarda le fameux escalier droit dans les yeux et soupira. Trois étages à monter… Elle allait jamais y arriver… Elle rassembla tout son courage et leva la jambe droite pour monter la première marche. Mission réussie. Puis la jambe gauche…Réussie. A nouveau la jambe droite….

Après avoir vaincu l'escalier infernal, Hermione poussa la porte de sa chambre et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Dodo.

- SALUT DARKY !!!!!

Hein ?!

Elle releva les yeux et vit…. L'enfer. Le purgatoire sur terre.

Un troupeau de jeunes filles dans a chambre, toutes plus ou moins habillées de chemises de nuit, enfin de nuisettes, de bigoudis magiques dans les cheveux, les ongles peints qui séchaient, des masques de beauté immondes et verts sur le visage pour deux d'entre elles. Les seules qui n'étaient pas grimées pour Halloween étaient Lyly (chemise de nuit bleue avec des lapins verts dessus), que Hermione reconnaissait grâce aux photos qu'elle avait vu dans l'album de Harry, la fille blonde et adorable, selon Sirius (pyjamas blanc cassé), Edenne, se rappelait-elle vaguement, Tomboy ( T-shirt géants gris avec le nom d'un groupe de musique) et Miss Mystère, ou Banshee O'Machin ( grand T-shirt noir)…

Hermione réfléchit un instant puis demanda:

- Errrr, exuse me, but… Comment m'avez vous appelée ?!

Une petite brune (Cathy MacSpinet, se souvint Hermione) lui répondit:

- Ben Darky !!! c'est ton surnom !!!

- Euh, d'après Sirius, mon surnom c'est Jeanne d'Arc…

Elle remarqua avec un pincement de peur à l'estomac qu'au nom de Sirius, la majorité des filles présentes dans la chambre eurent soudain l'air de bouledogue affamés. Celle que Sirius avait appelée La Mante et qui était recouverte de vert la foudroya du regard. La jeune fille se demanda ce qu'un septième année faisait dans la chambre des sixième, mais reporta son attention sur MacSpinet lorsqu'elle reprit la parole:

- Oui, mais c'est trop long… Alors Jeanne d'Arc…D'Arc…Darky !

Mon Dieu, sortez moi de là…demanda silencieusement Hermione.

Mais comme elle formulait cette prière, les filles se rapprochèrent silencieusement, et tels des fauves, l'entourèrent.

Hermione poussa un gémissement de terreur. Puis les questions fatidiques arrivèrent, posées avec une hystérie toute adolescente :

-Alors, dis nous, Darky, t'as un petit ami en France ?

- Il s'appelle comment ?

- T'as une photo ?

- C'est quoi ton groupe de musique préféré?

- Tu préfères porter des jupes ou des robes ?

- Tu te maquilles avec quel marque ?

- Qu'est ce que tu penses de Marc Donov, des Canons de Chudley ? Il est mignon, hein ? Il est troooooop mignooon !!!!

Naaaaaaan !!!!! Tout mais pas çaaa !!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!

Le hurlement de détresse mental de la jeune fille résonna dans le sombre château (enfin, pour les télépathes…)

To Be Continued

L'auteur: Quand même, j'suis un peu cruelle avec 'Mione…

Sadique: Mééé naaan !! C'est super, elle en bave, elle morfle, elle est enfermée avec des pouffes !!! Elle est pas belle, la vie ? Et pis y'a mon Luciiiiiiuuuus !!!!

L'auteur: Toi et lui, c'est plus de l'amour, c'est au delà….

Cynique: Au fait, rien a voir, mais tu sais que Hermione est anglaise ?

L'auteur: Vi … Et ?

Cynique: Alors comment a-t-elle pu lire et étudier Nerval ? Il est français, aux dernières nouvelles…

L'auteur: Je sais. Simplement, ce poème est l'un de mes préférés, je voulais absolument le mettre. Alors, faisant fi des impossibilité linguistiques, je l'ai mis. Merde, on est dans une fic, ze fais ce que je veux !!!

Cynique: Tsss… Tu sais que la culture, c'est comme la confiture ? Moins on en a, plus on l'étale…

L'auteur: Ma chérie ?

Cynique: Oui ?

L'auteur: Tu vois ma main, là ?

Cynique: /comprend pas/ oui ?

L'auteur: Tu vois ta tête ?

Cynique: /comprend toujours pas/ oui ?

L'auteur: T'imagines l'impacte ?

Cynique: /a compris/ Euuuhhhh… On s'en fout pour Nerval, c'est une fanfic ou tu es seul maître après Dieu ?

L'auteur: Amen. Brave petite. Bon, alors, pour votre culture /regard de la mort qui tue à Cynique/, voici le poème dont Hermy parle. C'est El Desdichado, de Nerval, mon maîtreuuu…

El Desdichado

Je suis le Ténébreux, - le Veuf, - l'Inconsolé,  
Le Prince d'Aquitaine à la Tour abolie :  
Ma seule Etoile est morte, - et mon luth constell  
Porte le Soleil noir de la Mélancolie.

Dans la nuit du Tombeau, Toi qui m'as consolé,  
Rends-moi le Pausilippe et la mer d'Italie,  
La fleur qui plaisait tant à mon cœur désolé,  
Et la treille où le Pampre à la Rose s'allie.

Suis-je Amour ou Phébus ?... Lusignan ou Biron ?  
Mon front est rouge encor du baiser de la Reine ;  
J'ai rêvé dans la Grotte où nage la sirène...

Et j'ai deux fois vainqueur traversé l'Achéron :  
Modulant tour à tour sur la lyre d'Orphée  
Les soupirs de la Sainte et les cris de la Fée.

Gérard de Nerval

L'auteur: Voilà !!! C'est fini pour cette fois !!! Laissez une **ch'tite review**, please, qu'on sache si vous aimez !!!! Merchiiiii !!!


	8. Paradoxe Temporel 8

**Auteur** : Melisandre

**melisandretiscali.fr**

**Genre** : Euhhhh... retour dans le futur? Nan, dans le passé ! enfin, les deux, en fait... C'est un genre, ça ? --

**Couples**: Aloreuuuu... y'a du HermioneXSirius-de-dix-sept-ans en prévision, du JamesXLyly…rien d'autre pour le moment.

**Disclamer** : je fais une déprime parce que malgré mes demandes répétées, z'ont pas voulu me les donner... Ey nan, les perso de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais pas de l'argent avec, ni rien... TT

**Réponses à mes admirateurs (pas de flash, s'il vous plait…)**

**Kaorulabelle:** Ey! Merci pour la review !! Ca me fait plaisir que le crie de détresse d'Hermione te plaise, mais dis moi, ne serais tu pas un poil sadique, hum ? lol, vi, moi aussi , j'avoue… Pôv' Mione, quand même… Merci encore de m'avoir laissé une review si gentille !

**Lou (the great ouinkeuse): **Coucou, loupiotte !!! Oiiiinnnk ! Ey, deux reviews rien que pour moi !!! /saute partout/ merci !!!

Bon, review 1 : eh oui, j'ai mis ton lulu, je sais que tu l'adores… L'est beau mais bave pas sur ton clavier…lol Ouai, darky, ça m'a bien fait rire aussi, en plus ca va la suivre, notre Mione… Le surnom qui tue…mdr !

Review 2: Naaaaaaan !!!!! mes trois mystérieuses ne sont PAS inspirées des Mortes Vivante !!! TT bon, si, ok, un peu. Mais juste le principe et pi d'abord j'avais eu l'idée avant de lire les portes. OUIN !!! hehehe, Banshee est très mystérieuse, et tu va voir, encore plus dans ce chap !!! Et oui aussi, Lily est pas facile à cerner. C'est fait pour. Mais tu vas voir, dans ce chap, je donne quelques cles pour la comprendre… C'est plus rigolo quand les perso sont complexes, c'est pas toi qui va me contredire !!!! "Introduit tous les perso" ?? hinhinhin, ma pauvre Lou, moi qui croyais que tu m'avais cernée… Niark, pas encore !!! Et loin de là !!! aller, merci pour tes reviews qui me font toujours super plaisir, OUINK !!!

**Alba: **merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait super plaisir !!! Oui, je suis sadique avec Mione, mais bon, on adore ca, hum ? lol, mais ca finit pas la, elle va en voir de toutes les couleurs !!! En espérant que ce chap va te plaire aussi !!

**Gabrielletrompelamort: **Wha t'as lus trois chap a la suite ?? Pas trop mal aux nyeux ? Ca m'embêterait, quand même… lol, merci d'avoir reviewé !!! Et oui, Nerval est trop fort, j'adore aussi !!! Mais bon, je fais pas une thèse sur la poésie, alors je vais pas mettre tous ses poèmes lol ! Kiss, a pluch' !!

**AngedesFees: **Ben t'es encore là ? Me dis pas que t'es vraiment restée devant ton ordi jusqu'à ce que j'update !!! Si ? lol, j'espère que j'ai pas trop tardé !! contente que ma fic te plaise, voici la suiiiiiteu !!! merci d'avoir laissé un ptit mot !!!

**Allis 13: **recoucou, toi !!! merci encore d'avoir reviewé !!! et de me lire !!! lol, oui mione en bave et c'est pas finit !!!!

**Mary Larry: **Hello dear ! Merci d'avoir reviewé !!! contente que ma misérable FPL te plaise !!! vala la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !!!

**Ludivine: **Quoi ?! Comment ça, Lyly s'écrit Lily ?! Ca va pas, nan ? /relis HP1/ Euuuhhhh… oups…. Rohh la honte !!!! #oo# je sais même pas écrire Lily !!! Arrggg !!! merci de me l'avoir dit !!! je rectifie !!! la hoooonte…. J'en reviens pas…merci aussi d'avoir reviewé !!! J'espère que cette suite te plaira !!!

**Teddyjes: **Dis donc, c'est pas sérieux, ça, de lire des fics en cour d'histoire !!! mauvaise fille, va !!! lol, mais bon, si c'est pour lire ma fic, alors ca va !! Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait rater ton bus !!! Sorry d'être si talentueuse…lol !!! Tu dis "avec une exploitation des personnages réalistes (entendons-nous bien!)", mais nan, j'exploite les perso, au propre comme au figuré… J'assume…/sourire plein de dents/ en tout cas, c'est gentil de me reviewé, merchiiii !!! je vais aller faire un tour sur ta fic, voir un peu ce que c'est !!! Une nouvelle fan, lol, si on m'avait dit que j'avais des fans… Wahhh !!! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le début !!! Kiss !!!!****

**Lalwendy: **Well, thanks fot the review, but I'm sorry to tell you that I'm not speak deutsh !!! So, I have rien compris au début de ton ptit mot !! Pour Hermione et Sirius, laisse leur le temps, tout de même !! Ils peuvent pas tomber amoureux comme ça en un clin d'œil ! et puis oui, monny va trouver quelqu'un…Mais c'est un personnage que tu ne connais pas encore ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !!!

**Didi :** Hey, quatre reviews pour sept chapitres, dis donc, t'es pas à la page !!! LOL, nan, sans déc', elles me font toujours plaisir, tes reviews ! Ben oui, je réponds à toutes les review, je pense que c'est la moindre des choses, tout de même. Ouai, comme tu dis, Sirius va galerer , mais son charme légendaire va bien l'aider. Et puis, de toute façon, je veux qu'elle craque. Donc elle craquera. Hinhinhin !! Vala le chap tant attendu !!!

**Liam63: **La vache (mais non, pas toi, lol) tu sais que j'ai bien faillis t'oublier ?? Impardonnable que je suis, je suis pas allée voir sur FFnet et j'ai pas reçu ta review sur ma boite, mais heureusement, suite a notre mésaventure des reviews sur Ennemi intime, je suis allée vérifier... Enfin, tout est bien qui finit bien, voila la réponse à ton adorable review. Alors, je ne sais pas ce qui est plus cruel que un dortoir plein de fille qui piaillent, mais oui, ça me rappelle pas mal de truc vécus... pour tout te dire, j'en frissonne encore... Brrr...mais bon, hein, on adore traumatiser nos perso, c'est bien connu. Merci pour ton ptit mot, en espérant que cette suite te plaise !!!!

****

**NOTE (si ça vous fait chier, lisez juste les mots en gras):**Bon, je fais plus de latin depuis trois ans et la seule chose dont je me souvienne à propos de cette si passionnante matière, c'est le panthéon des dieux romains. Alors **j'improvise pour les formules**. Elles ne veulent rien dire, ne vous affolez pas si vous voyez des trucs vraiment bizarres. Ah, oui, aussi, je risque de faire des **anachronismes**, ne m'envoyez pas de mail pour me prévenir de choses comme ça, c'est une fiction, si je veux que Hermione soit une fan de Placebo et que cette passion soit partagée par les filles de 1977, on fera avec. Ok ? Même si Placebo n'existait pas en 77. D'abord ze fais ce que je veux.

**Paradoxe temporel**

('comprendrez le titre à la fin !!)

Blablablablablablablbabablablablabla………………………………………………

Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Elle était là, à écouter quatre jeune filles hystériques lui raconter la dernière finale de Quidditch. Alors déjà, lorsque c'était Harry ou Ron qui lui en parlait, elle trouvait ça ennuyeux au possible, mais lorsque c'était des filles qui le faisait, en plus en se concentrant exclusivement sur les muscles de Machin Chose ou le siiii bôôôô visage de Truc Bidule, là ça devenait carrément pire que les cours de Binns.

Et pour ne rien arranger, elle était littéralement sur les rotules… Elle arrivait à peine à garder les yeux ouverts, alors prêter attention aux bavardages des filles…Y'a un moment, 'faut arrêter de déconner.

Sans écouter les poules qui caquetaient, Hermione posa les yeux sur Lily Evans et Maria Ariendolès, qui discutaient un peu plus loin, sur le lit d'une des deux en fait.

Bon, déjà je n'aurais pas à annoncer à Harry que sa mère était une dinde sans cervelle…se dit-elle avec soulagement. En effet, depuis le début de la soirée, elle avait remarqué que la jeune rousse n'était pas à mettre dans le même panier que les quatre autres. Elle et la portugaise faisaient de toute évidence office de cerveaux au "groupe la plus populaire de Griffondor", pour reprendre Sirius.

Pareil pour les trois "mystérieuses". Elles étaient à l'écart, et Mohira Weasley (Hermione se sentait mal à chaque fois qu'elle pensait au nom de famille de la jeune fille… une Weasley…peut être que Ron la connaissait… peut être… STOP !) discutait avec entrain avec Edenne Spinerman. Banshee O'Allan, elle, ne faisait rien. Elle écoutait, elle regardait. Quelque fois elle hochait même la tête ( ouahhh !! Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Heero ?! euh, désolée pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas G.wing !). Hermione se concentra sur elle. Cela l'agaçait, elle n'avait toujours pas réussit à voir son visage. Se sentant observée, la fille tourna la tête dans sa direction.

Hermione avala convulsivement sa salive.

/Nom de… ! C'est…c'est …/ 

A présent, elle comprenait pourquoi les Maraudeurs lui avaient dit que cette fille était bizarre. Pourquoi, d'après eux, tout le monde l'évitait plus ou moins. Pourquoi personne ne lui cherchait jamais de crosses.

Pas qu'elle soit laide. Non, elle n'était pas laide.

Elle était belle. Pas jolie, ni mignonne.

Belle.

Ses traits étaient d'une rare beauté, ils semblaient trop fins pour être humains. Ils était acérés, presque…coupants. Un visage d'une finesse surréaliste, des pommettes saillantes, une bouche fine et bien dessinée, un nez droit et aquilin… Mais c'étaient ses yeux qui fascinèrent Hermione. Noirs. Même pas, non, le noir semblait blanc en comparaison avec ses yeux de nuit. Les yeux en amendes, étirés, presque bridés, sans l'être pourtant, semblaient être des fenêtres sur l'espace. Des trou noirs. Ils aspiraient la lumière. Avec ses cheveux noirs, la jeune fille comprenait bien pourquoi on l'appelait The Crow…

Et cette…sensation…étrange lorsque ses yeux étaient posé sur elle. C'était indéfinissable. Hermione frissonna. Elle n'avait jamais ressentie ça, pas avec un être humain, en tout cas. C'était comme…un sentiment bizarre, dès que elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux. Des frissons, la chair de poule et une impression de malaise diffuse et confuse… Hermione ne comprenait pas. Elle avait eut, un jour, le même sentiment, à la fois effrayant et fascinant. C'était en première année, elle venait de découvrir les bases de la métamorphose. Le professeur MacGonagall avait écris une équation au tableau et Hermione était restée fascinée pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle avait ressentie exactement le même sentiment qu'à présent. Toutes les lois de la physiques et de la chimie qu'elle avait appris durant sa scolarité étaient démontées par cette équation. Son monde scientifique venait d'être réduit en miettes par cette seule formule de métamorphose. C'était une impossibilité mathématique et pourtant c'était vrai.

Voilà ce qu'elle avait ressentie, et ce qu'elle ressentait à présent. Elle était face à une impossibilité. C'était comme si on lui prouvait que 11= 4 et qu'elle ne puisse dire autre chose que "oui, c'est vrai".

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait (oui, encore… on sait, elle passe son temps à réfléchir. Un jours, sa cervelle finira par griller, à force de l'user...), Banshee avait détourné les yeux et avait repris un visage impassible, écoutant ses deux amies parler. Hermione reporta son attention sur les filles qui déblatéraient à présent sur Matthieu Dubourgeon, le bel Auror, qui avait reçu le prix du Sourire le plus charmeur de Sorcière Magazine.

/Passionnant…/

- Hum, les filles, je crois qu'Hermione aimerait bien dormir…finit par dire Lily avec un sourire amusé. Après la journée qu'elle a passé, elle doit être vannée…

Hermione ressentie soudain une bouffée de gratitude pour la jeune fille. Elle l'aurait embrassée…Mais elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et d'offrir un sourire de remerciement à sa "sauveuse". Celle ci lui fit un discret clin d'œil en réponse. Lily lui glissa comme les filles se dispersaient avec des moues déçues:

- Je te conseille de lancer un sort d'Isolation sur ton lit, elles discutent tard, le soir…Tu sais les lancer ?

Hermione hocha la tête. Avec Parvati et Lavande dans la même pièce qu'elle, elle était une pro des sorts d'Isolation !!!! Et en plus, depuis la mort de ses parents, comme elle se réveillait presque toutes les nuits en hurlant, elle en lançait tous les soirs, pour ne pas réveiller les autres. Alors vous pensez bien que les sorts d'Isolation… Elle se détourna et avança vers son lit, ou sa valise trônait. Posé dessus attendait son emplois du temps, qu'elle envoya dans son sac de cour sans même le regarder. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa sous les couvertures en fermant les rideaux rouges sang d'un geste de baguette.

/Demain, lundi 03 novembre 1977, je reprend les cours…/

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Cours ! Cours ! Cours ! Cours ! Ne t'arrêtes pas !!! Ils sont là, ils arrivent, cours !!!!

-Oui, c'est ça, cours, petite !

Trop dur, je n'ai plus d'air, au secours, ils sont là, ils arrivent, maman reste pas là, sauve toi, cours cours cours cours cours cours cours !!!!!

-Tu crois aller ou ?

COURS !!!!

-Hahahahahahahaha !!!! Avada Kedavra !

NON !!!!!!!!!!

-Et ton père, regardes !

PAPA !!!! Non, ce sang, c'est pas possible, c'est un rêve un cauchemar je vais me réveiller et tout sera comme avant oui comme avant avant la mort non je vais me réveiller maman papa réveillez vous non arrêtez ça fait mal ça fait si mal arrêtez !!!!

ARRETEZ !!!

noir

Papa ? Maman ? Ou êtes vous ? Y'a quelqu'un ? Eh oh !!! Y'a quelqu'un ?

-Oui. Il y a moi.

Qui…qui êtes vous ? Maman ? C'est toi ?

-Oui. Regarde, je suis là, tout va bien.

Oh, maman, j'ai eu si peur, j'ai cru que tu étais morte, et papa aussi, je suis si…

-Tout va bien, regarde, je vais bien. Viens dans les bras…

Maman, pourquoi tu es mouillée ? C'est quoi… Maman, c'est du sang !!! Maman, t'es couverte de sang tu as le ventre… noooon !!!!!

-Tu n'a pas réussi. On est tous morts ma chérie. Si seulement tu n'avais pas été une sorcière, nous serions encore en vie, ton père et moi… Mais regardes ce qu'ils nous ont fait… Tu vois, ce sang c'est joli hein ce beau sang rouge rubis qui brille et qui coule coule encore et encore…Et regardes les intestins on peut en faire un beau collier regardes comme c'est beau ces entrailles autours du cou et ce sang qui coule viens dans mes bras …..

NOOOOOOON !!!!!!!!!!!!!

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La jeune fille s'eveilla, en sueur, la bouche ouverte sur un hurlement de terreur.

- Han !

/ C'est rien, c'est un rêve, c'est rien, respires, respires… /

Elle se passa une main sur le visage et rejeta la tête en arrière, respirant à fond. Une fois que son cœur eut reprit un rythme à peu près normal, elle reposa la tête sur son oreiller, au bord des larmes. Elle était épuisée, mais était terrifiée à l'idée de se rendormir et de refaire un cauchemar. Elle regarda un instant le plafond de son lit et finit par se lever. Une fois debout, elle se dirigea vers la porte, comptant aller dans la salle commune pour se reposer près du feu lorsque une anomalie attira son attention.

Alors que tous les lits étaient fermés, cachant leur occupant aux yeux indiscrets, un lit était ouvert. Et vide. Hermione fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui pouvait bien être assez farfelue pour se lever à cette heure de la nuit. Oubliant qu'elle même était debout, mais passons. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, le lit vide était celui de Banshee O'Allan.

/Tiens tiens tiens, Miss Crow fait des mystères ?/

Tout en descendant l'escalier qui menait à la salle Commune, la jeune fille se demandait ce que cette Banshee (Banshee, d'abord, c'est pas un nom, non mais franchement, je vous jure, y'a des parents qui ont de ses idées !) pouvait bien faire hors du dortoir à une heure si indue. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres comme elle se rappelait ses propres escapades nocturnes avec Harry et Ron.

Elle s'effondra dans le fauteuil le plus proche du feu et contempla les flammes crépitantes. Banshee était sortie de sa tête, elle avait bien d'autres préoccupations autrement plus importantes que cette fille. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Il y avait forcement quelque chose à faire pour rentrer chez elle !!! Elle ne pouvait pas rester là à se tourner les pouces pendant que Voldemort organisait le meurtre de Lily et James !! C'était tout simplement impossible. Elle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et posa sa tête sur ses mains.

Et finit par se rendormir.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

C'est Edenne qui la réveilla:

- Hermione , Hermione !!! Debout !

- Mmmmmmmmmmgrrrrrrfffffffff ...........

La jeune fille eut un rire cristallin.

- Ah oui, je sais, c'est dur ! Mais il fait que tu te lèves, il est 07h30 et on prend les cours à 08h00, aujourd'hui !! On savait pas si il fallait te réveiller, mais là, il est tard...

Hermione ouvrit un œil et analysa l'information. 1...2...3 !

/Merde !!!!/

Elle se leva en quatrième vitesse et fonça dans sa chambre, tout en remerciant la jeune fille. Celle-ci eut un sourire adorable et Hermione se dit que peut être Sirius n'avait pas eut tort en disant que cette Blondie était vraiment sympa.

Après s'être habillée, elle attrapa sa baguette et fit un geste rapide en direction de son sac de cours en murmurant:

- Remplisium scolae !

Aussitôt celui-ci émit une lumière bleue intense et se remplit des livres scolaires dont la jeune fille aurait besoin pour sa première journée de cours. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur son emplois du temps et vit que son premier cours serait métamorphose. Avec les Serpentards.

/Ca commence bien. Enfin, j'aurais pu avoir potion... Ah, mais non, c'est vrai que Rogue est un élèves, ici…/

Elle regarda sa montre et vit avec horreur qu'il lui restait vingt minutes pour finir de se préparer. Elle fonça dans la salle de bain et se lava les dents tout en se brossant les cheveux, puis elle laissa tomber le démêlage et retourna dans la chambre, attrapa son sac, sa baguette et sa cape, lança un sort à sa cravate pour qu'elle se noue toute seule et dévala les escalier pour aller dans la salle commune, à moitié étranglée par la cravate qui se serrait beaucoup trop.

/Plus que quinze minutes !/

Elle passa comme un coup de vent dans la Salle Commune presque vide et courut comme une folle jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Arrivée là, elle mit quatre morceaux de pain et une pomme dans une serviette, fourra le tout dans son sac (avouez que des oeufs au bacon et du hareng fumé, ça risque de pas être pratique...)et ressortit, tel le BipBip poursuivit par le Coyote, pour filer vers le couloir de métamorphose.

/ Cinq minutes ! /

Elle finit par arriver, essoufflé, le cœur battant comme un tambour, rouge comme une adepte de la secte des tomates trop mûres, les cheveux en bataille, mais à l'heure. Sous les regards amusés des griffondors et ceux moqueurs et méprisants des Serpentards, elle s'appuya contre le mur, les mains sur les genoux et reprit son souffle.

- Hum, on aurait du te montrer ou était la salle, désolée… s'excusa Edenne, avec un air de chiot battu.

- Huf ! no, huf ! it's okay, huf !

Blondie devait penser que son retard était dû à sa méconnaissance du vieux château.

Elle releva la tête et fut soulagée de constater que ni Lucius Malfoy ni Bellatrix Black ne faisaient partie des sixième années.

/ C'est déjà ça / se dit elle en détaillant les Serpendards qui la regardaient l'air mauvais.

/ Eux, ils savent que j'ai envoyé la Fouine Pédante voir à Stonehenge si j'y étais... Super, moi qui ne voulais pas me faire remarquer.../

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par MacGonagall qui arrivait. Toujours crispée, le vénérable professeur écossais les précéda dans la salle de cour et attendit qu'ils soient tous assis. Hermione avait trouvée place à côté de la fameuse... Banshee O'Allan. Qui l'ignora royalement.

Etonnement, elle se sentit bien dès que le cours eut commencé. Elle était dans son élément. La jeune fille poussa une sorte de soupir de soulagement : l'impression de malaise qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis son arrivée, même pas 48 heures plus tôt, venait de s'évaporer. Elle était en cours, avec MacGonagall et elle allait faire de la métamorphose, ce en quoi elle excellait. Comme partout d'ailleurs.

- Bien, dit la vieille sorcière en regardant sa classe. Aujourd'hui, nous allons transformer des objets inanimés en êtres vivants. C'est beaucoup plus complexe que le contraire. Nous abordons là une nouvelle étape dans la métamorphose, la suivante sera la métamorphose des humains. Mais pour l'instant, nous allons changer ces vases en rats... Aller, prenez chacun un vase et commençons...

Hermione jubilait. Elle adorait ça, décidément.

Quelques temps plus tard, deux heures en fait, seul elle, Lily, James, Sirius et Remus étaient parvenu à changer un vase en rat. Le rat de Banshee était translucide comme du verre (on voyait ses entrailles et une Serpentard avait du quitter la salle pour vomir). Celui de Tommy (Mohira Weasley) était rigide et restait dressé sur les pattes de derrière et les autres n'avait réussit qu'à faire pousser des moustaches ou une queue à leur vase. C'était d'ailleurs un spectacle à ne pas manquer. Un vase avec des moustaches et une queue qui frémissaient dès qu'on le touchait avait quelque chose d'irrésistiblement comique.

Puis la leçon prit fin, le professeur leur donna une dissertation à faire pour la semaine suivante et leur donna congés.

L'esprit léger, mais l'estomac aussi, Hermione dévora ses tartines et sa pomme tout en se rendant à leur cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Parce que la métamorphose, c'est bien, mais ça nourrit pas son homme. La jeune fille était curieuse de savoir comment était leur professeur, en 1977... Du moment que ce n'était pas un psychopathe névrosé comme Fletcher, ça lui allait. Elle sursauta lorsque soudain quelqu'un lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Elle se tourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sirius.

- Salut, lui lança-t-il avec un sourire de séducteur.

- Shaggy, grogna celle ci en réponse.

- Pardon ?

- C'est comme ça que je vais t'appeler. Shaggy. Ca veut dire Dragueur, en anglais (français). Je trouve que ça te va trèèèèès bien. Better than "great Sirius" or else.

- Si tu l'dis... répondit-il, pas sur que cela soit un compliment. Enfin, je voulais te prévenir. Pour Rindell... Fait gaffe. Ce type est un sadique. Il déteste les Griffondors et il adore les Serpentards.

/ Génial, on a le père spirituel de Rogue comme prof.../

- Alors ne prend pas la parole et ne te porte jamais, je dis bien jamais, volontaire pour des exercices. Il nous fais toujours affronter des bestioles dangereuses, en espérant qu'on finisse par perdre un oeil ou un bras.

Pendant qu'ils bavardaient, ils étaient arrivés dans les cachots, là ou était la salle de DCFM (vous saviez qu'en anglais, c'est "defense against the dark art" ? ca fait DADA, c'est marrant, non ? non ? bon, ok... faites pas cette tête !). Ils entrèrent et Sirius rejoignit les Maraudeurs, non sans gratifier la jeune fille d'un sourire éblouissant. Dans un coin de la salle, une fille tomba dans les pommes.

Hermione soupira, un peu flattée tout de même, mais refusant catégoriquement de l'avouer. Elle porta son attention sur la salle et frissonna, l'ambiance était glauque au possible. Pire que pour un cours de Rogue. Pire que la salle de Fletcher. Un peu des deux, en fait. Des bocaux pleins de formol, avec des embryons et des yeux de...de il ne vaux mieux pas savoir quoi dedans, des animaux bizarres empaillés sur des étagères, et un tas d'autres trucs que, on vous assure, vous ne voulez pas savoir.

/ J'espère que ça va bien se passer.../

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Et ben non, ça ne s'était pas bien passé .

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs de l'école, martelant le sol comme si elle voulait briser les pierres sur lesquelles elle posait les pieds. Le dos raide, les traits crispés, les poings serrés, elle était tout simplement folle de rage.

/ Ce RINDELL !!!! Ah, je suis une gourde ? Ah, je ne sais pas faire la différence entre une tarentulla afro-continentale et une vulgaire Roserais Tueuse ? Ah, je suis incapable de maîtriser une plante carnivore, hein ? Espèce de vieux frustré psychotique ! Vieux déchet ! Je vais te montrer, moi, si je ne sais pas maîtriser les plantes carnivores ! /

Ca c'était même très mal passé.

La leçon portait sur les plantes magiques dangereuses, vous l'aviez compris, à moins d'être demeuré. Rassurez nous, vous n'êtes pas demeuré ? Non, bon ça va, alors.

Enfin bref, les plantes carnivores figuraient évidement parmi les charmantes choses étudiées. Suivant les conseils de Sirius et ses propres résolutions, Hermione n'avait pas tenté de se mettre en avant, ni de répondre aux questions. Simplement, Rindell en avait décidé autrement. Il l'avait littéralement harcelée de questions. Au début elle avait répondus, elle savait tout de même ce qu'était un filet du diable, un érables étrangleur, une fleur de feu ou une sybilla venima. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à la piéger, le professeur avait commencé a l'interroger sur des plantes beaucoup plus rares ou introuvables en Europe. Comme la tarentulla afro-continentale et la Roserais Tueuse. Et comme Hermione n'avait pas la science infuse, même si parfois on en avait l'impression, elle n'avait pas pu répondre et il en avait profité pour l'humilier le plus possible. Visiblement, lui aussi avait entendus parler de son accrochage avec la Fouine.

Elle avait finit, rouge de colère et de honte, par lui faire remarquer que les Pompom-aspics d'Amérique du sud étaient si rares qu'ils ne figuraient même pas dans le livre de cours et que donc elle ne voyait pas comment il pouvait lui demander de connaître leur période de pollinisation et que c'était déjà pas mal qu'elle connaisse seulement le nom de cette plante qui ne pouvait pousser qu'à même distance d'une source, d'un pic montagneux et d'un gisement de fer (là elle avait reprit sa respiration comme si elle avait couru le cents mètre, vous remarquerez que la phrase fait cinq lignes). Rindell, fou de rage, lui avait hurlé de se taire et avait retiré quinze points à Griffondor.

Hermione était retournée, par réflexe, à sa salle commune. Elle grimpa les marches menant à sa chambre quatre à quatre, balança son sac sur son lit et s'assit dessus (sur le lit, hein, pas sur le sac. Ou est l'intérêt de s'assoire sur un sac ?). Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son emplois du temps et vit qu'elle avait une pause jusqu'à 14h00, ou elle avait cours de botanique. Etant donné qu'il était 12h00, elle avait deux heures pour exorciser sa rage. Et en plus, cet abruti lui avait coupé l'appétit.

Si elle avait été à son époque, elle aurait passé ces deux heures à rire avec Harry et Ron mais... Ici elle n'avait pas réellement d'amis, et même si les Maraudeurs étaient très gentils avec elle, elle savait que c'était plus par compassion que par amitié. Après tout, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une journée. N'empêche qu'elle se sentait seule. Elle soupira et décida soudain d'aller faire un tour dans le parc de Poudlard, ça la défoulerait.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, elle était à présent en train de marcher le long du lac. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule, puisque le soleil qui brillait timidement dans le ciel de novembre avait attiré pas mal de gens: des premières année, surtout et quelques cinquième année. Hermione sourit en remarquant quelques enfants qui trempaient même le bout des pieds dans le lac. Au loin elle vit les Maraudeurs qui discutaient sous un arbre, James faisant mumuse avec un Vif d'Or. Elle se posa gentiment près du lac et respira avec sérénité l'air frais de la campagne anglaise.

Elle était si bien...

Donc, forcement, vous vous doutez bien qu'il se passa un truc horrible, juste au moment ou tout allait bien et ou elle arrivait à se détendre un peu. Bingo.

Un hurlement retentit dans l'air, un hurlement d'enfant terrifié. Electrifiée, Hermione bondit sur ses pieds, cherchant du regard l'enfant qui avait crié.

Son sang se glaça.

Un des gamins de première année qui trempaient leurs petons dans l'eau gelée du lac était à présent entraîné dans l'eau par une créature qui théoriquement n'avait rien à faire dans le lac d'une école. C'était couvert d'écailles, verts moisi, plein de griffes et de dents, avec des yeux globuleux. Bref, un bokkenrijder.

Comment ça vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un bokkenrijder? Tsss, bande d'incultes. Bon, alors un bokkenrijder, c'est un démon des eaux allemand et autrichien, qui si il n'est pas à proprement parler intelligent, possède une capacité de réflexion suffisante pour chasser son gibier favoris : l'être humain. Cependant, les bokkenrijders ne supportent pas la glace et creusent un terrier dans la vase dés que l'eau commence à être trop froide. C'est qu'elle peut être froide, l'eau, en allemagne.

Le hic, c'est que justement, on ne trouve pas de bokkenrijder au delà du Rhin. Donc, raisonnait Hermione à la vitesse de la lumière, tout en courant vers l'enfant, quelqu'un les a amenés ici. Et elle ne voyait qu'une personne susceptible de lancer des bokkenrijders sur des gosses. Voldy, évidement. La question était : celui du présent ou celui du passé ?

Oui, vous avez bien entendu, "les". Parce que plusieurs autres bokkenrijders venaient de sortir des eaux et se jetaient sur les élèves qui prenaient la fuite. Une petite centaine, en fait. Plusieurs gamins furent attrapés et entraînés dans l'eau glaciale. Du coin de l'œil, la jeune fille repéra les Maraudeurs qui couraient dans sa direction.

- Peter, va chercher Dumbledore !!! Les autres, protégez les gosses sur la terre ferme !! Ils ne supportent pas la glace, il suffit de les geler !! Je vais chercher ceux qui sont dans le lac !!!

Les quatre garçons hochèrent la tête, et, pendant que le rat courait en direction du château, Sirius, James et Remus commencèrent à pourchasser les démons qui pourchassaient les élèves, à grand coup de "Glassisassum !". Les cinquièmes année présents comprirent vite le truc et se mirent à geler les bestioles à leur tour.

Hermione, elle, avait de l'eau jusqu'a la taille. Elle se jeta un sortilège de Têtenbulle, et, claquant des dents, prit une inspiration et plongea dans le lac.

/ J'espère que je vais pas tomber sur le calmar.../

Elle nageait, en se propulsant à l'aide de sa baguette pour aller plus vite (grâce à un sort d'aérodynamie) lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que sous l'eau aussi, le combat faisait rage. Les sirènes, ou êtres de l'eau, se battaient comme des forcenés contre les envahisseurs germaniques au nom imprononçable. Elle repéra un enfant qui flottait entre deux eaux, dans le cirage et qui commençait à se noyer. Des bulles d'air jaillissaient de sa bouche, ses yeux de révulsaient et il agitait les bras dans une vaine tentative pour arriver à la surface. Elle se précipita vers lui, lui jeta un sort de Têtenbulle, le plaça dans une bulle de protection magique et l'envoya vers la surface. Les bulles de protection était comme des bulles de chewing-gum super solides, qui résistaient aux sortilèges d'attaque les plus communs et avaient la particularité de rester suspendues à quelque mètres du sol. Le gamin vola donc jusqu'a ce que la bulle crève la surface de l'eau et se stabilisa, tel une bulle de savon, au dessus du lac.

Sans attendre de voir si la bulle sortait de l'eau, Hermione se remit en route. Soudain, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil une bande de bokkenrijders qui s'acharnaient sur un être de l'eau. Celui ci semblait être en difficulté: il se vidait de son sang (d'un joli bleu) tout en se débattant désespérément, envoyant des coups de lance au hasard. Hermione fonça vers lui tout en jetant des sortilèges de réfrigération. Un par un, tous les bokkenrijders furent impitoyablement réduits en sorbets verts et le sirein jeta à la jeune fille un regard de gratitude. Elle lui demanda silencieusement si ça allait, puis elle se rappela qu'il ne parlait pas l'anglais. Mais il semblait avoir comprit et il lui fit un signe de tête, indiquant qu'il allait bien.

Puis, comme si il avait entendu quelque chose, il tourna la tête vers le droite, puis il attrapa le bras de la jeune fille et la traîna dans les algues. Stupéfaite, Hermione ne se débattit pas, et bientôt ils arrivèrent en vue de trois enfants qui tentaient désepérement de remonter vers la surface, entourés de bokkenrijders. Paniquée, Hermione se précipita vers eux, l'être de l'eau sur ses talons. Elle transforma un bokkenrijder en glaçon, puis un autre, pendant que son compagnon d'arme en transperçait deux avec sa lance. Elle le remercia d'un geste de tête, fourra les trois gosses dans une bulle et les envoya vers la surface.

Elle allait repartir à la recherche d'autres enfants, tout en tremblant sous la morsure de l'eau glacée, lorsque un bokkenrijder lui attrapa la cheville. Entraînée vers le fond du lac, elle se débattit violemment pour se dégager de l'étreinte de la créature, mais les griffes verdâtres s'enfonçaient de plus en plus dans son mollet, arrachant des morceaux de chair. Hurlant silencieusement sous la douleur aiguë, elle voulu se servir de sa baguette, mais un autre démon lui retint les poignets, broyant l'os délicat sous ses griffes, lui ouvrant les veines. Sa blessure à la jambe devait être plus sérieuse que ce qu'elle avait pensé, puisqu'elle se sentie de plus en plus engourdie.

Elle était comme dans du coton, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à se débattre... Avec horreur, elle vit les deux yeux globuleux et jaunes s'approcher de son visage, et la bouche de la chose, garnie de crocs énormes et acérés, s'ouvrit...

Elle ne trouvait pas la force de se rejeter en arrière... La gueule du monstre se rapprochait...

Elle pouvait sentir l'autre, celui qui lui retenait les jambes, frémir d'impatience, attendant sans doute que l'autre lui tranche la gorge pour la vider de son sang...

Elle releva la tête, fixant son regard sur la surface miroitante, si lointaine...si lointaine...si....lointai.............

To Be Continued....

L'auteur: Bon, alors, les bokkenrijders, ils sont pas de moi. Ils sont cités dans La Grande Encyclopédie des Fées, mon livre de chevet. Je ne sais pas si ils craignent réellement le froid, en revanche il est exact qu'ils sont d'origine germanique. Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien du tout contre les allemands. Une de mes meilleurs amies est allemande.

Cynique: Donc ne nous envoyez pas de mail nous taxant de racisme ou de je ne sais quoi contre les allemands. Sont gentils, les allemands. Sont écolos. C'est bien, ça.

L'auteur: Bon, une bonne chose de faite. Ah oui, je voulais dire, aussi, c'est pas grave si vous arrivez pas a prononcer "bokkenrijders".

Cynique: De toute façon, c'est imprononçable.

L'auteur: Mais si, c'est facile !

Cynique: Ca se prononce comment, alors, toi qui est si forte ?

L'auteur: Comme ça s'écrit.

Cynique: Ben tiens. Parce que "bokkenrijders", c'est facile à écrire, peut être ?

L'auteur: Hum...Ouai, bon, nous non plus on arrive pas à le dire. Dites "bestioles" c'est plus simple...

Slytherin: Ouaiii !!! Mon Lulu, il est trop fort !!!

Cynique: Oh, non, ça va pas recommencer !!!

L'auteur: La dernière fois, t'es tombée dans les pommes...

Cynique: Ouai, bon, ça va...

Sadique: En tout cas, moi je suis bien contente. Hermy fait des cauchemars, elle est attaquée par des bestioles pleines de dents... Sympa quoi !!!

Slytherin: Font morfler, les griffy .... Niark niark niark !!!

Griffondor: Ey !!! Nan, jsuis pas d'accord !! Et puis d'abord, Hermione elle envoit Lucius sur les roses !!!

Slytherin: La ferme !!! les slytherins, c'est les plus fooooort !!!! Aller, Loupiotte, avec moi : slytherin powaaaaaaa !!!! /part en courant et en hurlant que "lulu c le plu b"/

Cynique: Et toi, tu préfères qui ?

Sadique: Moi ? Bof, je les aime bien tous. Du moment qu'ils souffrent...

L'auteur: Moi j'aime bien les griffondors...Sont marrants.

Cynique: Mouai. Bon, on l'écrit, ce chap 9 ?

L'auteur: Minute, je finis mon café extra sucré.

Voila, c'est bon. Aller, on se voit au prochain chapitre, et si vous pouviez laisser une **ch'tite review, ce serait gentil tout plein**. Merciiiii !!!


	9. Paradoxe Temporel 9

**Auteur** : Melisandre

**melisandretiscali.fr**

**Genre** : Euhhhh... retour dans le futur? Nan, dans le passé ! enfin, les deux, en fait... C'est un genre, ça ? --

**Couples**: Aloreuuuu... y'a du HermioneXSirius-de-dix-sept-ans en prévision, du JamesXLyly…rien d'autre pour le moment.

**Disclamer** : je fais une déprime parce que malgré mes demandes répétées, z'ont pas voulu me les donner... Et nan, les persos de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais pas de l'argent avec, ni rien... TT

**Note 1° **Vous remarquerez peut être que le style de mise en page a changé. Je sais, ce n'est pas très académique, mais honnêtement, je m'en fous, je veux trouver un moyen d'empêcher FF.net de me bousiller les alinéas, les étoiles et les italiques... Alors je vais tout tester, jusqu'à ce que ça marche.

** Note 2° **Je voudrais remercier la pretresse schtroumphiquequi m'a aimablement proposé de bêta-reader Paradoxe Temporel. Comme ça, moi qui suis une quiche en orthographe (je le dis et le répète), je vais avoir une fic qui ne sera plus truffée de fautes !!!!

Allez, on remercie tous Maud !!!

A genoux ! génuflexion devant la Prêtresse Schtroumphique suprême !

.......

Dis donc, toi là-bas, tu crois que je t'ai pas vu ?? A genoux, j'ai dit !!!!

Bon.

Merchiiii Maud !

**Note de la correctrice : **Lol, merci Mely, mais en fait, je ne bêta-read pas vraiment, je ne fais que corriger les fautes de la miss, je ne touche pas à la syntaxe ni rien. Et je peux en ouvblier des fautes, jsui désolée lol. Ceci dit, quand vous verrez quelque chose entre [¤ … ¤], ce sera une de mes sages paroles mdr. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Réponses à mes admirateurs (pas de flash, s'il vous plait…)**

**Sln:** lol, je suis contente que ma fic te fasse rire, ça prouve que j'arrive quand même à quelque chose !! Merci beaucoup pour la review, elle est super sympa, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire aussi !!

**Loupy-chou:** Alors la grande ? On prend du bon temps avec la Maud ? Lol, merci pour ta review toute gentille ! Mmmmh, Banshee n'est pas un vampire, en fait c'est... ahahah, t'y as cru ? lol, réponse dans ce chapitre ! Et oui, Banshee c'est le nom d'un démon. Y'a un rapport avec son nom, mais je te dirais pas lequel !! Et apparition prochaine de nos amis à longues dents (mais non, pas des éléphants...) Et tiens, en parlant de prof, y'en a encore un de sympa, ici, tu vas voir... Allez, encore merci pour tes reviews, elles me font toujours super plaisir, merchiii !!!

**Ludivine:** c'est super gentil de m'avoir mise dans tes favoris !!! merci !! et merci aussi pour ta review !!!

**Kaorulabelle:** lol, merci pour ta review, tu fais bien d'assumer ton sadisme, c'est bien !!! lol et j'ai fini ici par ce que le suspense c'est marrant !!! .....non ?

**Allis13:** Et oui, je suis très méchante avec Herm' !!! Mais bon, s'il ne se passait rien, ce serait pas la peine de  faire une fic, hum ? lol voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Liam63: **Ahhh, toi je te parle plus....

..........

Bon, ok, je répond à ta review, lol ! Pour le café, je sais pas. Peut être bien. Le café et moi, c'est une grande histoire d'amour... Si tu savais ! Je tente à présent de me désintoxiquer, mais c'est pas gagné. Je suis passée au décaféiné, mais on verra si j'arrive à passer en dessous de 5 tasses par jours. hope. Comme tu dis, y'a des fois ou on préfèrerait s'ennuyer, à Poudlard!! Et tu vas voir, ça ne fait que commencer. Niark !

**Cily: **merci pour ta review !!! Voila la suite demandée ! Kiss !

**pretresse schtroumphique: **Oulala !!! Ça c'est de la review !! C'est même un roman ! La vache... Bon, je retrousse mes manches et je te réponds, de façon organisée, moi aussi.

Bienvenue dans le club des fans de GW !!! lol, maintenant que tu es accro, tu pourras plus t'en sortir, niark ! Bon, je vais pas te mentir, je suis un peu triste que tu n'aimes pas ma fic autant que Torture. Mais bon, c'est la vie, hein, je t'en veux pas !! lol et puis tu ne me fais pas que des reproches ! Mmmmh, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu trouves le style bizarre. Peut être est-ce parce que dans Torture, je fais un POV. C'est plus facile, plus fluide. Je vais essayer d'écrire de manière plus "régulière"... Les parents d'Hermione sont morts parce que Voldemort voulait que Harry pète un plomb et aille se faire tuer. C'est précisé dans le chapitre 1. Lol, pour le spoiler, on verra. Je sais pas réellement comment je vais m'y prendre pour les mettre ensemble. En tout cas, bonne lecture !!!! Et merci de m'avoir donné ton avis !!

**Paradoxe temporel**

('Comprendrez le titre à la fin !!)

/La vache ! /

/Ca c'est du mal de crâne ! /

Hermione poussa un gémissement plaintif.

- Ca y est !!! Elle se réveille !!!

Hermione repoussa un gémissement plaintif, un peu plus plaintif, même, puisque le hurlement sauvage que ce crétin de James venait de pousser lui avait vrillé le crâne.

/Mais quoi qui se passe ? /

Tout ce qu'elle se rappelait, c'était la gueule laide à faire peur du bokkenrijder qui s'approchait d'elle et pas spécialement pour lui faire un câlin. Et la douleur à son mollet, et celle à ses poignets. Elle demanda d'une petite voix :

- Mais qu'est ce que...

Elle fut interrompue par un éclat de rire. Elle reconnut aussitôt le rire inimitable de Sirius.

- Moi je trouve ça génial !!! Regardez la, on croirait qu'elle a une gueule de bois carabinée, avec un mal de tête insoutenable, alors qu'elle a même pas bu !! C'est pas beau, la vie ? Elle boit pas et elle a mal à la tête !!!

Aussitôt, Hermione retrouva assez de ses facultés mentales pour grogner:

- Si ce crétin ne se tait pas, c'est moi qui le ferais taire !

-Ben vous voyez qu'elle va bien !!! Si elle est encore en état de me casser avec tant de talent, c'est que c'est pas si grave.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, papillonna un instant des paupières pour habituer ses nerfs optiques hyper sensibles à la lumière des torches et s'aperçut qu'il faisait nuit et qu'elle était à l'Infirmerie. Elle avait un bandage à chaque poignet, où pulsait une douleur sourde et son mollet droit la lançait. Et ce n'était rien à côté du mal de tête qui lui embrumait l'encéphale. Elle se doutait bien du comment du pourquoi de sa présence à l'Infirmerie, mais elle se demanda ce que diable les Maraudeurs faisaient  à son chevet, en pleine nuit.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle, alors que ce n'était absolument pas la question qu'elle voulait poser.

/Oula. Je vais me faire faire un check-up complet du cerveau, moi... /

Rémus eut cependant la bonté de lui répondre aimablement:

- Il est deux heures du matin, nous sommes le mardi 04 novembre 1977 et bien que nous n'ayons théoriquement rien à faire ici à cette heure, nous sommes venus voir comment tu allais... En fait, on passait par le couloir de Métamorphose et on est tombés sur Rusard. Alors on a filé par l'escalier – tu sais celui qui tourne tout seul, dans le coin de la Tour Nord -  mais tu le connais, cet escalier, il change tout le temps, et au lieu de nous amener vers le corridor rouge, il a bifurqué vers la gauche et on s'est retrouvéS devant l'Infirmerie. Alors on s'est dit "maintenant qu'on est là, autant aller voir comment elle va".

- A deux heures du matin ??!

R2mus se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

- Ben en fait, sur le coup, ça nous avait parut être une bonne idée... Mais c'est vrai que c'est peut être pas le moment idéal...

Hermione eut un petit rire.

- Non, c'est pas grave. Expliquez-moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé après que ce bokkenrijder m'aie mis la griffe dessus.

- En fait, lorsque tu nous as dit que c'était des bokk... bokkenrijder, on s'est mis à les transformer en sorbets, sauf que y'avait pas les p'tits batôns, répondit Sirius. Au bout d'un moment, on les a tous eu et Dumbledore a commencé à battre le rappel des troupes. Tout est allé très vite, on s'est aperçus que tu n'étais plus là. Les bulles flottaient au dessus du Lac, avec les rase-bitumes dedans, mais toi t'étais encore en train de faire trempette.

- Alors, n'écoutant que son courage, continua James, Sirius le Magnifique s'est jeté un Têtenbulle et est parti héroïquement à ta recherche, et puis il est ressorti de l'eau, escorté par des êtres aquatiques, toi dans ses bras.

-C'était vraiment très beau, sourit Remus. Vraiment, le héros sortant de l'onde, les cheveux trempés et dénoués, portant dans ses bras la jeune fille évanouie, blanche comme une morte et couverte de sang, accompagnés par une horde de guerriers féroces... parole, on aurait dit un conte de fées.

Au fil du récit Hermione avait changé de couleur et était à présent écarlate.

- Mais... Enfin, je veux dire...Comment, comment tu m'as retrouvée ? finit-elle par bégayer.

- Fastoche. En fait, c'est ton pote écailleux qui m'a trouvé. Il te portait vers la surface, mais il était lui aussi mal en point, alors c'est moi qui t'aie ramenée.

- Je...je suppose que je dois te remercier, murmura Hermione, les yeux fixés sur ses mains, ô combien passionnantes, le visage carmin.

- Ce serait pas mal, en effet, répondit Sirius en passant une main dégagée dans ses longs cheveux noirs, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était affreusement gênée.

/ Je te hais, Sirius !!!/

- Merci, murmura-t-elle, encore plus doucement que précédemment.

- Mais de rien, princesse, ce fut un réel plaisir que de sauver la vie d'une si jolie jeune fille.

/ SIRIUS JE TE DETESTE !!!!!!/

Hermione avait l'impression que son visage allait prendre feu si elle rougissait d'avantage.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on va te laisser, on a le corridor rouge à explorer, nous, intervint Peter, l'air important, lui jetant un regard un peu méprisant, comme si leur présence ici n'était qu'une immmmmeeennnnnse faveur qu'ils lui faisaient par pitié et charité.

Sirius le foudroya du regard, James le fixa d'un air scandalisé et Remus eut un air peiné et gêné. Peter, voyant que sa remarque ne récoltait pas tous les suffrages, devint encore plus rouge que la jeune fille (ce qu'elle remarqua avec une certaine satisfaction) et recula d'un pas, bredouillant quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

James se tourna vers Hermione et lui sourit gentiment:

- Ce qui est vrai, c'est qu'on est bête d'être venu te voir à cette heure-ci. T'as besoin de sommeil, pas d'être harcelée à l'aide de remarques idiotes par des mecs frapadongues (les filles?? qu'est ce que vous faites dans cette fic, nom de Dieu ?? mdr cherchez pas, private joke)

Remus opina du chef et rajouta:

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour les cours de Botanique, je te les ai pris. Dumbledore a estimé que les cours devaient reprendre comme si de rien n'était, ce qui fait qu'on a tous dû y aller...

Il grimaça et reprit:

-Je te les donnerai demain, ok ?

La sorcière sourit. Remus avait lu dans ses pensées, elle voulait justement leur demander si elle avait raté quelque chose de très important en Botanique.

Les quatre garçons lui firent un petit signe de main et se glissèrent dehors, tout en se réfugiant sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Hermione, elle, se rallongea et poussa un soupir.

/ Décidément, les mecs, quelque soit l'époque, ils sont tous plus irresponsables les uns que les autres... Tssss... Venir me rendre visite à cette heure-ci... n'importe quoi. Et ce Peter... Un de ces jours, je vais le choper et lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute, à ce prétentieux ! Grrrrrrrrr !!!! Raaah et ce mal de crâne !!!!/

Lentement, ses pensée dérivèrent et elle sombra de nouveau dans un sommeil réparateur.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hermione était à présent en route pour son premier cours de Potions. Enfin son premier cours de Potions en 1977. Elle était extrêmement impatiente. Enfin – enfin - elle allait avoir un vrai cours de Potions. Pas que Rogue ne soit pas un prof compétent, non, mais il était si...si...si partial et si insupportable et si sadique et si méchant et si... bon, c'était Rogue, quoi. Bref, il était lui même, ce qui faisait que ses cours étaient plus des concours de self-control que des cours.

La jeune fille avait quitté l'Infirmerie le matin même, après avoir eu un entretien avec Dumbly (comme l'appelaient les Maraudeurs) où ils avaient longuement discuté des actions des Voldemorts et ils étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait que c'était forcement le Voldy du présent, enfin de 1977 qui avait envoyé les bêbêtes .

Ce qui chiffonnait la jeune fille, c'est que d'après ce qu'elle savait, en 2004 on disait que le seul endroit que le plus terrible-mage-noir-bla-bla n'avait jamais osé attaquer était Poudlard parce qu'il avait peur de Dumbledore comme du grand méchant loup. Elle ne voyait pas comment il était possible que cette attaque aie eu lieu sans que cela soit considéré comme une attaque envers l'école. Et pourtant... Personne n'en parlait dans les livres qu'elle avait lu (et Dieu sait si elle en avait lu).

Bref, elle était préoccupée.

Elle fit un bond de deux mètres cinquante [¤ vive la précision lol ¤] lorsque Sirius et James la dépassèrent en courant comme des crétins, le dos raide, les pieds en canard et le nez pincé, en hurlant quelque chose qui ressemblait à:

- OUIIIINNNNKK !!!!!

Hermione s'arrêta net, les regardant avec des yeux hallucinés.

Son cerveau avait soudainement bugué.

Avait-elle rêvé ou venait-elle de voir deux élèves traverser le couloir en criant une onomatopée et en imitant des pingouins ?

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour ôter cette vision insolite de sa rétine.

Alors qu'elle allait reprendre sa route, elle vit, devant elle, les deux jeunes hommes qui tournaient en rond, toujours en imitant des pingouins et en hurlant toujours leur cris de guerre "ouink".

Là, plus de doute, ce n'était pas une hallucination dûe à son surmenage de cerveau. Non.

C'était la réalité. Et c'était  pire.

Puis ce fut pire encore: ils se mirent à tourner autour d'elle, toujours en hurlant, et toujours avec leur démarche coincée et guindée.

Et là, tout fut clair pour Hermione, ce fut l'Illumination. C'était évident. C'était un coup des Serpentard. Rogue, Malfoy ou un autre leur avait jeté un sort, elle ne voyait pas encore lequel mais elle se jura de le découvrir. A cet instant, James renversa une armure en courant et la jeune fille dû faire un bond en arrière pour ne pas être ensevelie sous la ferraille. Le jeune homme cessa aussitôt de courir et l'attrapa par les épaules:

- Oh, mon Dieu, je suis désolée, Hermy, je voulais pas, ça va, t'as rien ???

/Ah.

Donc ce n'était pas un sort de la Fouine.

Mon Dieu./

La jeune fille le regarda un instant avant de répondre:

- Euh, non, ça va. Je...Je peux savoir ce que...enfin, ce que vous faisiez ?

James éclata de rire, imité par Sirius et tous les autres Gryffondor, sauf Lily qui les regardait d'un air agacé, Tommy, qui levait les yeux au ciel, un vague sourire amusé sur les lèvres, et Banshee, qui leur jeta à peine un coup d'œil  consterné. James expliqua:

- C'est une sorte de rituel. On le fait avant chaque cours de Potions.

- ???????

- C'est en rapport avec le prof. Mr. Koony. Il est... indéfinissable. Il est bête comme ses pieds, méchant, sadique et incapable de faire un cours correctement. Mais il est surtout TROP drôle. Je te jure, dès que tu vas le voir, tu va être morte de rire.

/Impossible. Jamais je ne pourrais me moquer d'un prof /

- Je t'assure. Il est... enfin, tu verras. Ce mec est un... un... enfin, regardes, le voilà...

Persuadée que le garçon allait se casser les dents sur son inébranlable respect envers le corps professoral, elle se retourna, hautaine.

/ Késkecéça ?????/

Un bonhomme avançait dans le couloir. Vers les élèves.

Il était petit, rondouillard, avait le poil court et luisant, graissé à la gomina. Une paire de lunettes rondes, avec des verres de la taille de culs de bouteille était sur son nez, qu'il avait énorme et qui ressemblait d'avantage au Mont Everest qu'à un appendice nasal, et qui laissait apercevoir, par deux narines qui faisaient office de lunettes de soleil, deux touffes de poils drus.

Bon, ce visage si charmant était en soi risible, si on était méchant. Mais Hermione n'était pas méchante, c'est bien connu. Non, ce qui la fit éclater de rire dans ses mains, c'était _le reste_.

Tout le bonhomme était à se tordre de rire.

D'abord, il marchait les pieds en canard. Ce qui est ridicule.

Ensuite, il avait la tête rejetée en arrière, de manière méprisante et supérieure, mais la démarche et la corpulence de l'homme rendait son attitude absolument parodique.

Et pire que tout, son visage était agité de tics. Sa bouche se contractait par saccades, son sourcil droit se baissait nerveusement et sa paupière gauche se fermait lorsque le coin de sa bouche se relevait. Le tout en rythme.

Mais la touche finale, c'était sa robe. Cette robe, c'était le pompon, la cerise sur le gâteau. L'apothéose d'un numéro de clown grotesque. Elle était verte, ce qui en soi n'est pas extraordinaire. Mais surtout, elle était couverte d'entrelacs d'or, de nœuds, de fanfreluches et de médailles en tout genre. Il disparaissait sous les colifichets.

Hermione détourna la tête dans un effort désespéré pour cacher le fou rire silencieux qui la secouait. James, Sirius et la majorité des Gryffondor étaient eux aussi pris de spasmes, puis le petit homme entra dans la salle de classe, les laissant dehors. Et Sirius se mit à taper du poing sur le mur, en pleurant de rire. James était plié en deux, Remus se tenait à Peter pour rester debout et Hermione avait les mains en appui sur les genoux pour rester sur ses pattes.

Puis tout le monde se calma vitesse grand V et rentra en classe, même si parfois on entendait un rire nerveux et étouffé résonner.

Le cours passa vite. Sirius expliqua du coin des lèvres à Hermione qu'à chaque début de cours, c'était le même cirque. Ils étaient tous systématiquement morts de rire...

Il faut dire que Koony était ridicule, même lorsqu'il expliquait les propriétés extraordinaires des plumes de kiwi. Surtout lorsqu'il expliquait les propriétés extraordinaires des plumes de kiwi. Il essayait de se donner un air méchant, mais ne parvenait qu'a être risible.

Hermione réussit sa potion, comme d'habitude, et bientôt la cloche sonna.

Elle quitta la salle de classe avec soulagement, elle n'avait plus cours de la journée. Vive les emplois du temps cools. [Si seulement ceci n'était pas une fiction........]

Affamée, elle rejoignit les autres Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle passa les portes de la salle, le silence se fit et une centaine de regards se fixèrent sur elle. Elle déglutit péniblement.

/Oh mon Dieu, mais pourquoi ils me regardent comme ça, tous ces gens ?/

Hermione n'était pas particulièrement timide. Elle faisait toujours preuve d'une grande confiance en elle, et était capable d'ignorer royalement l'opinion des autres. Il faut dire qu'elle avait pas mal d'entraînement. On sait pas si vous avez remarqué, mais généralement, les premiers de classe sont plutôt mal vus. Bel exemple d'euphémisme, hum ? Enfin bref, la jeune fille avait toujours été confrontée à la jalousie des autres et aux moqueries, aux insultes. Elle était blindée, de ce côté là.

Mais enfin là, tout de même... Arriver dans une salle et voir une centaine d'ados curieux qui vous regarde comme une femme à barbe dans une foire, dans un silence d'église, ça met un peu mal à l'aise. Ils étaient tous complètement captivés par elle. Hermione remarqua même un élève de Poufsouffle qui devait se verser du jus de citrouille au moment de son arrivée et qui n'avait pas remarqué que son verre était plein. Il continuait à verser, inondant copieusement la table.

/ Oui, bon, ça va, je suis pas Elephant Man, non plus !/

Elle commençait à se demander s'il ne lui avait pas poussé des cornes ou un autre truc du genre lorsqu'elle se dit que rester ici, devant tout le monde, debout et paralysée, n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçue. Rougissante, elle reprit sa route et fonça s'assoir à la table des lions, entre des élèves qu'elle ne connaissait pas et en face de la bande des filles-les-plus-populaires-de-Gryffondor. Peu à peu les conversations reprirent et le brouhaha habituel reprit ses droits. Hermione se plongea avec soulagement dans son ragoût anglais, évitant de regarder plus haut que son assiette.

- Ca va, Hermione ?

La jeune fille releva la tête vers celle qui lui avait adressé la parole, à savoir Lily Evans. Celle-ci la regardait gentiment, avec sympathie.

- Yes ! Yes, it's okay, euh je veux dire, tout va bien !

Elle hésita à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, et finalement céda :

- Hum, Lily ? Je veux dire, enfin, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ils m'ont tous regardée comme ça ?

La jeune fille rousse eut un rire incrédule.

- Comment ça "pourquoi ils t'ont regardée comme ça " ??? Mais enfin, Hermione, tu es la nouvelle star du lycée !!! "Darky à la langue effilée" est connue de tout le monde et tout le monde ne parle que de toi !!!

Hermione, qui avait grimacé en entendant son surnom, qu'elle jugeait ridicule, haussa un sourcil.

- Je suis quoi ??? Connue ?? Mais enfin, pourquoi ?

- Voyons, répondit Lily avec un air faussement pensif. Tu arrives de France au milieu de l'année, tu fermes la bouche de la Fouine le premier jour, puis tu plonges dans le lac pour sauver les élèves, te faisant pratiquement bouffer par des bokkenrijders en furie... Ca plus le fait que tu sois aussi forte en Métamorphose que les Maraudeurs et moi, cela fait de toi la sorcière la plus en vue de Poudlard !!!

Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre. C'était tout simplement impossible. Et stupide. Elle ? Populaire ??? Mais on était dans quelle dimension ?? Puis une pensée se fraya un chemin jusqu'a son cerveau embrumé.

- Tiens, au fait, comment connais-tu les bokkenrijders ? Je croyais être la seule à savoir ce que c'était ?

- Non, dit Lily avec un air amusé. J'aime beaucoup les créatures magiques, j'ai dévoré tous les livres de la bibliothèque il y déjà trois ans. Tu t'intéresses aux animaux aussi ?

- Non, pas spécialement, la détrompa la jeune fille. Mais j'aime beaucoup lire et apprendre, ça fait un moment que j'ai moi même finit les livres de la bibliothèque... de Beaubaton, rajouta-t-elle hâtivement.

- Ce qui m'étonne, poursuivit son interlocutrice avec un air méditatif, c'est que théoriquement, on n'est pas censé trouver de ces affreuses bestioles au-delà du Rhin...

- Ah, toi aussi ça te chiffonne ? demanda Hermione, ravie de pouvoir discuter d'autre chose que de maquillage ou de Quidditch avec quelqu'un.

- Oui. Elle eut un sourire rayonnant.

S'ensuivit une discussion sur les bokkenrijders et les raisons possibles de leur présence à Poudlard, dont nous vous ferons grâce. La seule chose à en retenir est que ni Hermione ni Lily se supposèrent que c'était Voldemort qui les avait menés là. Hermione parce qu'elle ne voulait pas risquer de gaffer en disant à la jeune fille quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. Lily parce que...et bien...parce que.

Puis, le temps passant, les deux filles finirent leur repas et Lily se leva pour suivre sa bande de copines. Elle glissa à l'oreille d'Hermione:

- Et si tu te perds dans les couloirs, n'hésite pas à me demander. Même si visiblement, tu connais Poudlard comme ta poche... Au bout de deux jours, chapeau...

Hermione blêmit.

/Nom de.../

Elle était intelligente. Trop.

Lily s'éloigna en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

/ Et merde. Va falloir que je fasse très très attention à ce que je lui dirais, à celle-là. Elle a oublié d'être idiote !/

Sombrement, elle se leva et prit son sac.

/ Faites que je trouve une solution pour repartir, et vite !!!/

Elle quitta la Grande Salle et fonça vers la bibliothèque, décidée. Elle avait prit une décision cruciale. Elle allait faire des recherches à la bibliothèque (whoua, quelle surprise !!!). En fait elle se demandait comment il était possible qu'elle n'y ait pas pensé avant, mais mettons ce manquement flagrant à ses habitudes sur le compte des récents évènements.

Bientôt elle fut attablée entre deux étagères de bouquins poussiéreux, au fond de la bibliothèque, dans le coin le plus sombre et le plus isolé, tel un vrai rat de bibliothèque. Sa table croulait sous les livres, et des piles d'ouvrages plus ou moins gros, plus ou moins vieux, plus ou moins en bon état s'élevaient autour d'elle, si bien qu'elle était presque invisible. Tous les livres traitaient des elfes, de près ou de loin, ou de la magie tellurique, ou encore des voyages spacio-temporels.

Un livre avait particulièrement attiré son attention. Il traitait des elfes, et selon Mme Pince, même si c'était une fiction, les informations qu'il contenait sur leurs coutumes étaient précieuses. Il s'intitulait Le Seigneur des Anneaux. Par un certain Tolkien. [¤ Mdr, bien introduit ça ! ¤]. Hermione ne connaissait que de nom ce célèbre auteur moldu et elle n'avait prit le livre que parce que le fait qu'un moldu aie écrit un livre reconnu unanimement dans le monde des sorciers l'intriguait profondément. Elle trouvait cela délicieusement ironique (nous aussi).

Elle se plongea dans la lecture passionnante d'un vieux grimoire dont les pages partaient en morceaux et oublia le temps.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Tant et si bien qu'elle loupa l'heure du dîner.

/ Et merde ! je vais jamais arriver à passer une journée normale, ici, ou quoi ?!!/

Il était 21h00. Ce qui était un peu tard pour aller manger. La jeune fille était un peu surprise que le vautour qui servait de bibliothécaire ne l'aie pas attrapée par la peau du cou et balancée dehors, mais peut-être qu'elle l'avait oubliée...

/ Peu importe. /

Ca en valait la peine. Elle avait apprit beaucoup de choses utiles sur les elfes, sur les failles tri-dimensio-telluriques et sur les risques de la magie incantatoire. Notamment qu'un centre d'énergie, pour être utilisé a des fins magiques, devait être réactivé, par un elfe ou par un sorcier, mais que seule la magie noire permettait aux non-elfes de le faire. Elle apprit aussi que les humains ne pouvaient trouver les centres énergétiques, ni les approcher.

/ Et si je veux rentrer chez moi, il faut que je réactive au moins deux centres d'énergie, et comment je vais faire si je ne peux pas le trouver, hein ?? /

Plus le temps passait, moins elle voyait comment faire pour s'en sortir.

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre, qui poussa un grognement pour signifier son mécontentement. Elle se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis le matin et qu'elle avait très très trèèèès faim.

La FPL se mit en marche.

1° ventre vide.

2° heure du dîner passée.

3° pas de réserve dans la chambre.

4° présence de nourriture dans les cuisines de l'école.

Problème = il est formellement interdit de se rendre dans les couloirs la nuit, et de se rendre dans les cuisines également.

Objection = de toute façon, je ne suis pas à mon époque, je dois de toute façon me promener dans les couloirs pour retourner à ma Salle Commune, et je ne peux pas retourner me coucher sans manger quelque chose, c'est très mauvais pour la santé. Et c'est important, la santé.

Conclusion = Cuisine. Manger. Dodo.

Fière de son raisonnement, la jeune fille se leva, rangea les bouquins d'un coup de baguette (qu'est-ce qu'on ne donnerait pas pour avoir une baguette comme ça... Vous imaginez ? Ranger toute la chambre d'un seul coup....rêve) et repartit direction des cuisines (le Nirvana). Et abandonna pour un moment les insolubles problèmes spacio-temporels. Elle avait besoin de sucre pour faire tourner son cerveau à plein régime. Sacrebleu.

Elle arriva bientôt dans le couloir recouvert de tableaux de nourriture (elle était au supplice... C'est atroce, de voir de la bouffe et de ne pas pouvoir manger...) et c'est presque la bave aux lèvres qu'elle chatouilla la poire et qu'elle entra dans la cuisine. Bien entendu, celle-ci était vide.

/ Au moins, ces malheureux elfes ont le droit de dormir... Je me demande si je ne devrais pas ouvrir la SALE ici aussi...Peut être que cela ferait bouger les choses.../

Heureusement pour nos amis (les elfes comme les humains) elle arrêta soudainement de penser à la vue d'une cuisse de poulet qui trônait dans un plat, sur la table. Elle se précipita dessus et la dévora à belles dents.

Après avoir englouti de quoi nourrir tout le continent africain, elle soupira de contentement, se leva et repartit pour sa Salle Commune.

Alors qu'elle avançait gentiment dans le corridor rouge, près du couloir de Métamorphose, elle vit quelqu'un. Paniquée à l'idée de tomber sur Rusard, elle se réfugia derrière une statue et attendit, tremblante, que la personne qui se promenait dans l'école veuille bien passer et la laisser rentrer se coucher sans choper deux heures de colle et perdre des points (ce à quoi elle préfèrerait la mort). Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir la personne qui lui avait fait si peur.

Ce n'était pas Rusard.

Elle portait une tenue qu'on attendait sur un indien. Vêtue d'un pantalon en peau d'animal, lacé sur les côtés, d'une veste de cuir tanné, et d'une ceinture à laquelle était pendues deux fines dagues qui brillaient doucement, elle était pieds nus et se déplaçait sans le moindre bruit. Ses cheveux étaient toujours tressés, mais ils étaient attachés par un lien de cuir.

Le cœur d'Hermione oublia un instant comment il fallait faire pour battre. Ses cheveux, qui d'habitude retombaient sur son visage, étaient rejetés en arrière et dévoilaient une paire d'oreilles qui n'avaient rien d'humain. Elles était pointues.

C'était une elfe.

Banshee O'Allan était une elfe.

Tétanisée, Hermine s'efforça de ne pas bouger, ni même respirer. Elle ne poussa pas le vice jusqu'à arrêter son cœur, ce qui aurait tout de même été embêtant, vous en conviendrez. Elle avait lu que les elfes avaient une ouïe très développée, et elle ne tenait pas à ce que celle-ci s'aperçoive de sa présence, mais tout de même.

D'un autre côté, le fait que The Crow soit une elfe expliquait pas mal de trucs. Notamment pourquoi le lit avait été vide. En effet, les elfes ne dormaient pas. C'étaient même les seuls créatures qui n'avaient pas besoin de sommeil. Ils savent pas ce qu'ils ratent, hein ?

Mais Banshee ne sembla pas la remarquer et continua à avancer dans le corridor rouge. Hermione se demanda un instant où elle pouvait bien vouloir aller. Ce corridor était un cul-de-sac, tout le monde le savait. Les Maraudeurs eux-même n'avaient trouvé aucun passage secret qui commencerait ou finirait ici. C'est dire.

Par contre, Banshee, elle, ne se troublait pas de ce manque apparent d'issue. Elle continuait à avancer, semblant à peine toucher le sol. Elle ne s'arrêta pas lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'un mètre entre elle et le mur. Pas plus lorsqu'elle toucha le mur très très dur en pierres garanties solides avec le bout de son nez. En fait, elle passa au travers. Carrément. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

_Elle était passée a travers le mur_.

Perdue dans ses pensée, la jeune fille reprit son chemin et rentra au bercail.

Une fois arrivée, elle s'enfonça dans un fauteuil pour réfléchir aux conséquences de ce qu'elle venait de voir.

La FPL, en pleine action, commençait à voir des avantages à la présence d'un elfe à Poudlard. Parce que seuls les elfes maîtrisaient la magie tellurique, donc si l'un d'entre eux acceptait de l'aider, tout pourrait être plus simple...

Elle fut brutalement tirée de ses pensée par une voix qui retentit derrière elle:

- Surprenant, hein ?

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, son cœur manqua un ou deux battements. Elle se retourna et vit les Maraudeurs qui la regardaient, en rang, souriants d'un air goguenard. Sirius lui lança un sourire extrêmement amusé et expliqua:

- Ca fait un moment qu'on te suit, sous la cape d'invisibilité... Ca fait longtemps qu'on sait que The Crow n'est pas humaine...Il désigna Rémus d'un geste de tête. Odorat super-développé de Moony. Il a sentit dès la rentrée qu'elle était louche. Mais on a comprit qu'elle était elfique y'a juste un an.

- Le truc bizarre, c'est qu'on a jamais pigé comment elle faisait pour passer au travers de ce fichu mur, continua James en s'avançant pour s'assoir sur un canapé. Et ça fait un an qu'on essaye...

Hermione sursauta.

- Tu veux dire que vous savez qu'une de vos camarade est une elfe et le seul truc que vous avez cherché à savoir c'est comment elle s'y prend pour traverser un bête mur ??!!!

- Ben oui... Tu vois, avec Moony dans la bande, on a l'habitude des gens un peu speciaux... répondit Sirius.

- Sauf que le seul type spécial, dans cette "bande", c'est toi, fit remarquer le jeune homme.

Sirius ne répondit pas et se contenta d'avoir l'air un peu vexé. Hermione secoua la tête.

/J'hallucine/

Sirius sourit. C'est fou le nombre de fois où il sourit, dans cette fic. Mais on va pas s'en priver...

- Sans blague, je te jure, cette fille, elle cache un truc. Hier, tu sais, lorsque les bestioles pleines de dents ont attaqué, elle est arrivée... Comme ça, comme si elle avait entendu depuis l'intérieur. Et puis, bon, on a tous été pas mal occupés, avec les bidules qui voulaient nous bouffer comme des Big Mac (no comment, on SAIT que Sirius ne connaît pas MacDo et que ça existait pas en 1977 !!! [¤ Mdr, je voudrais pas dire une connerie, mais je crois que ça existait déjà à cette époque ¤]), et tout, mais lorsqu'on l'a retrouvée, elle était entourée de cadavres carbonisés.

- Carbonisés ?

- Ouais, comme des saucisses. Elle a dit qu'elle avait utilisé des sorts d'Incendio, mais on n'apprend pas au vieux singe à faire la grimace, hein. Parce que tu peux me croire, si c'est des Incendio qu'elle a utilisé, moi je suis Marilyn Monroe.

- A ce point là ? demanda Hermione, moqueuse.

Les quatre garçons soupirèrent.

- En tout cas, dit Rémus, elle cache quelque chose, mais moins que toi !

James eut un rire:

- Faut espérer que désormais, tu te fasse moins remarquer. Dès le jour de ton arrivé, tu te mets à dos la crème des Serpentard, tu te bas contre des bokk..booken...bok-machin-chose, ensuite tu loupes le dîner... Evite de faire ça trop souvent, c'est pas l'idéal pour rester incognito ! Toute l'école ne parle plus que de toi !

- A qui le dis-tu...soupira la jeune fille. Je le sais bien... Mais on dirait que les ennuis me trouvent, pour reprendre l'autre... Enfin... Il est tard, j'ai sommeil et vous aussi, je crois qu'il serait sage d'aller nous coucher. Bonne nuit...

- Sage ? demanda James. Qui a eut l'idée saugrenue qu'on était "sages" ?? Crois-moi, "Maraudeurs" et "sage" c'est carrément antithétique ! On a tout le couloir de Métamorphose à explorer !!!! On y retourne !

Hermione sourit.

/ Bande de crétins.../ pensa-t-elle affectueusement en les regardant s'éloigner et disparaître sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait remarqué celle qui les observait, cachée dans les escaliers.

Comme Hermione se levait pour retourner dans sa chambre, l'ombre courut se remettre dans son lit, faisant virevolter ses cheveux roux.

To Be Continued...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

L'auteur: Wéééé !!! je suis contente !

Cynique: Faut voir comment elle a galeré pour le pondre, ce chapitre...Et en plus il se passe rien dedans !!!

L'auteur: Meuuuuuhhh....même pas vrai...

Slytherin: Ey, c'est quoi ce bordel ? On voit pas de serpentard, cette fois !!! ca va pas du tout, ça !

Sentimentale: Et puis Hermione arrête pas de repousser Sirius !!

Cynique: Oh non, la revoila, celle la !!! Mais lache nous !!!

Sentimentale: TT méé, pourquoi qu'ils sont pas ensembleuuu ?

Cynique: Parce que !!! (oranginaaaaaa !!!)Et puis arrête. C'est pour bientôt, d'après ce que je sais.

Sentimentale: Vrai ?

Cynique: Mouai, il parait. Mais rêve pas, laisse leur le temps, espèce d'agence matrimoniale sur patte.

Slytherin: Ah oui, au fait, vous avez vu quelle tête a Draco dans le film Prisoner of Azkaban ???

Cynique: Ah oui. /se tourne vers l'écran/ Quand elle l'a vu, elle a fait une syncope.

Slytherin: Mais enfin, t'as vu sa coupe de cheveu ?? On dirait..on dirait...C'est affreux !!! C'est ingnoble !! Dray est une BP (beauté pure) pas un boutonneux à la coupe au bol !!!

Griffy: Et t'as vu la tronche de Sirius ??? Aaaaaaahhhhhhrrrg !!! Siriiiius est un canon, et ils nous ont mis n espèce de pas beau !!

Sentimentale: Et t'as vu Moony ?? C'est encore pire !!!

Griffy: ouinnnnnn TT

Slytherin: ouinnnnnn TT

Sentimentale: ouinnnnnn TT

Les trois: /deprime/

Cynique: hinhinhinhin ! Visiblement, les english ont pas les mêmes gouts que nous !! Enfin, je dois dire que y'a quelque chose qui me choque encore plus...dans ce film, Hermione se trimbale avec un pull ROSE sur le dos...La pauvre...Quelle idée, un pull rose !!! TT

Les quatre: /deprime/

L'auteur: /coupe la parole a tout le monde/  bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai un bac a reviser, moi. Alors je vous laisse, à pluch !!

Ah oui, j'ai oublié ! Laissez **une review**, ce serait sympa !!! même une toute pitite ! siouplait !


	10. Paradoxe Temporel 10

**Auteur** : Melisandre

**melisandretiscali.fr**

**Genre** : Euhhhh... retour dans le futur? Nan, dans le passé ! Enfin, les deux, en fait... C'est un genre, ça ? --

**Couples**: Aloreuuuu... y'a du HermioneXSirius-de-dix-sept-ans en prévision, du JamesXLyly…rien d'autre pour le moment.

**Disclaimer** : je fais une déprime parce que malgré mes demandes répétées, z'ont pas voulu me les donner... Et nan, les persos de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais pas de l'argent avec, ni rien... TT

**Réponses à mes admirateurs (pas de flash, s'il vous plait…)**

**Nfertari: **merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé, c'est vraiment sympa !!! Vala la suite tant attendue, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

**Liam63: **Ahaha !! Un complot anti-yaoi !!! Peuvent essayer, ils arriveront jamais a nous empêcher de pondre des fics yaoi !!!! Yaoi powaaaaa !! Et oui, la bibliothèque de Poudlard est super bien et très complète. Elle est bien pratique, hum, c'est fait pour hin hin ! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir, elles me font toujours très plaisir !!

**Lou: **On sait qui est Banshee, mais non, on ne sait pas qui est Banshee !! Enfin, on sait pas grand chose...On en apprend un peu plus dans ce chap., et surtout y 'a des serpentards sympa qui arrivent !!! Merci de ton soutien, j'espère que ce chap. tant attendu va te plaire !!!

**Ludivine: **Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une review, elle était super gentille !! Et merci de me lire !!! J'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi !!

**Eole: **Aha !!! Voeux exaucé ! Serpentards présents dans ce chapitre ! Et merci d'avoir reviewé !!!

**Sln: **Merci pour ta review toute gentille, et merci de me lire !!! Voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !!

**Vengeresse: **Waaah !! t'as tout lu ?? D'un coup ? Chapeau ! Pas trop mal aux yeux ?!lool merci d'avoir reviewé, pour Hermy et Siri, ca va pas tarder à se mettre en place. D'ailleur, tu vas voir dans ce chapitre...Enfin, tu verras. Laisse leur le temps

**Paradoxe temporel**

('Comprendrez le titre à la fin !!)

Une semaine a passé depuis que notre chère petite Mione a découvert que Banshee O'Allan est une elfe.

Telle que vous la voyez (mais si, là, regardez, à la table des griffondors, entre une petite brune et un grand échalas ! Là, vous y êtes ? Bon.) Elle est même en train de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de demander son aide à la jeune elfe. Elle a juste une crainte: se prendre une tornade dans la gueule, un vent, un refus catégorique quoi. C'est que, comme le lui avait dit Sirius, elle a un sacré caractère, Banshee. On peut même dire que cette fille est cynique, indifférente, taciturne, renfermée, acide, et ironique. Un cocktail Molotov qui rendait toute approche délicate.

Une fois, lui avait raconté Sirius, un griffondor en cinquième année s'était risqué a faire un peu d'humour avec elle. Il avait finit transformé en homard, au dessus d'une casserole pleine d'eau bouillante, jusqu'a ce que Edenne Spinerman demande timidement à son amie de lui redonner sa forme original. Ce qu'elle avait fait, le tout sans perdre une seule seconde son air blasé et sombre.

En conclusion, The Crow est quand même vachement intimidante. Surtout que Hermione avait toujours cette impression de malaise diffus et étrange lorsque son regard croisait le sien. Et ça la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

La jeune fille détourna son attention de son fascinant porridge et jeta un coup d'oeil vers Banshee. Comme d'habitude, celle-ci écoutait distraitement ses deux amies bavarder, en triturant son porridge avec sa cuillère. (C'est le fait qu'elle écoute ses amies parler qui est habituel,  hein,  pas qu'elle triture son porridge).

Ca faisait une semaine que Hermione se creusait les méninges à la recherche d'une idée. Elle avait dévoré tous les livres de la bibliothèque et avait prit soin de se perdre une fois ou deux dans les couloirs afin de noyer le poisson auprès le Lily, mais elle n'avait aucun plan. Les cours passaient, elle riait pendant ceux de Koony (Sirius et James imitaient le pingouin avec un talent certain) et se retenait de se servir de sa baguette pour arracher les poils de nez de Rindell et avait découvert les autres profs, mais elle n'avait pas avancé. Elle faisait des cauchemars, parfois à propos de ses parents, parfois à propos de la mort de Sirius, ou de la trahison de Peter, ou même de la mort de Lily et James et avait des cernes qui ressemblaient à des valises sous les yeux, mais elle n'avait aucun élément nouveau.

Elle soupira. Si elle continuait à ce rythme, elle serait encore dans cet espace temps pour se voir naître...Et elle ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qui se passerait dans ce cas.

Et puis elle était terriblement inquiète. Voldemort (le sien, celui de son époque) n'avait pas encore agit. Et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Dumbledore non plus et cela l'inquiétait encore plus.

Un bruissement de papier la tira de ses pensées. En face d'elle, un jeune homme blond platine aux yeux froids et gris écarta violement les élèves déjà assis. Il était encadré par deux gorilles, et deux filles. Crabbe et Goyle pères, bien sur, et Bellatrix et sa jeune soeur Narcissa.

La crème des serpentards.

La jeune fille poussa un soupire las.

/Ils ne vont donc jamais lâcher l'affaire ?/

Et ben non. Ils ne lâchent pas l'affaire. Et elle en avait marre de se faire harceler par ces larves décérébrées.

Excédée, elle leva les yeux et affronta le regard de Lucius Malfoy. Sans un mot, il lui tendit un parchemin. Intriguée, elle s'aperçu que tous les griffondors avaient le même.

- C'est un mot d'encouragement...Pour le match de demain... J'ai tenu à te le porter moi même...pour voir comment allait réagir le petit génie français...

Le serpentard eut un sourire mauvais.

Hermione déplia le papier et grimaça. C'était une caricature de l'équipe de Quidditch de griffondor, James en gros plan, et les membres de l'équipe tombaient les uns après les autres de leurs balais.

/Puéril.../

Les griffondors se regroupèrent petit à petit autours du groupe de serpentards. Qui reçurent des renforts rapidement. Des grondements de colère jaillissaient des poitrine d'un côté et de l'autre et tous semblaient prêts à se sauter dessus (et pas précisément pour se faire des papouilles). Bientôt l'ambiance fut électrique.

/ Comme à chaque fois qu'on regroupe des griffondors et des serpentards.../

Hermione n'était pas particulièrement inquiète. C'était une situation classique, à son époque comme à celle-ci. Mais ce n'était pas agréable pour autant. Elle avait l'impression d'être entre deux bandes de chiens qui se disputaient un os. Pathétique.

- Alors, rien à répondre à ça, Sang de bourbe ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

/ Et que veux tu que je réponde à une question siiiii spirituelle ?/

- Je veux être le sycophante d'une symbiose cinaedologiquement nécromantique. Mon moi se révolte et appelle à la déhortation. La microcéphalie crétinoïdale de ce textaire phylactérié, face à la monstrueuse spaciosité d'un empiristique graphisme au delirium rétrospectif est une injure à l'intellect et à l'étude des universaux, pris et envisagés dans notre entendement.

Il y eut un grand silence (qui ressemblait à peu près à ça).

"......................................"

Il y a ceux qui se taisaient parce qu'ils réfléchissaient à ce que cette tirade pouvait bien signifier.

Il y a ceux qui n'arrivaient plus à réfléchir et qui avaient de la fumée qui leur sortait par les oreilles.

Et il y a ceux qui n'avaient même pas essayé et se contentaient d'être morts de rire. Presque tous ceux là étaient des griffondors. Les serpentards, eux faisaient plutôt grise mine.

Le jeune homme qui avait lancé cette tirade digne de Platon (à tous les terminales L, je partage vos souffrances, et à tous les futurs terminales L, je partage vos futurs souffrances...) ...

Quoi, comment ça, quel jeune homme ?

Oh, vous avez cru que c'était Hermione qui avait pété un boulon et avait régurgité une encyclopédie de philo? Et bien non. Vous remarquerez l'usage du masculin : "le sycophante".

Le jeune homme, donc, qui avait lancé ce gigantesque "textaire" vaguement français (en cherchant bien dans votre dictionnaire, si, si, je vous assure, les mots sont français !) d'une voix claire et amusée, se fraya un chemin jusqu'a Hermione, Lucius, Bellatrix et Narcissa (Crabbe et Goyle ne comprenant même pas à coup sûr une phrase sujet-verbe-complément, nous les écarterons de l'histoire) et s'appuya nonchalamment sur la table, un poing sur la hanche, un sourire candide aux lèvres.

/ Oh, un dieu grec.../ pensa distraitement la jeune griffondore en l'observant.

Une petite partie de son esprit l'informa aimablement qu'elle bavait la bouche ouverte. Elle se reprit instantanément, non sans se gifler mentalement et remit son expression "indifférente" son le visage.

Elle se permit tout de même de détailler le garçon – que l'on ne pouvait absolument pas appeler "garçon"...

Sexy en diable, ses cheveux châtain clair retombaient sur son front en mèches souple et bouclées, cachant en partie seulement des yeux mauves et joyeux. Il n'était visiblement pas très grand, mais la largeur de ses épaules laissait deviner un corps musclé et...

/ Dis donc, toi, siffla la FPL, tu veux bien te concentrer sur autre chose que sur les pectoraux de Mr Apollon ? /

La seule chose qui réconforta Hermione, c'est qu'elle n'était pas la seule à rester bouche bée, bien que ce ne soit visiblement pas pour les même raisons.

En effet, elle imaginait mal Lucius Malfoy bavant sur un de ses camarades de classe (encore que nous on le voit très très bien le faire...et bien plus...hum, pardon, je dérape.). Non, ce qui lui ôtait les mots de la bouche, à Lulu, c'était la phrase.

Jetons un cou d'oeil sur le cerveau de ce malheureux jeune homme, pour l'instant en surchauffe :

Symbiose cinaedologiquement nécroman-quoi ? Déhortation ? Empiristique graphisme au délirium-machin chose, mais c'est quoiiii ça ???

Bip bip bip, surchauffe !!!

Le pauvre semblait avoir bugué. C'est fou à quel pont il pouvait ressembler à son fils, à cet instant précis. La même tête de lémurien.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

- Allons, il te dit simplement qu'il veut plus de texte et moins d'image. C'est pas si compliqué, pourtant.

Elle échangea un coup d'oeil presque complice avec Apollon.

Les griffondors éclatèrent de rire dans un bel ensemble et la situation fût prête de dégénérer, les serpentard ayant les poings prêts à aller se scratcher sur les faces griffondoresques lorsque la voix sèche et sévère de MacGonagall se fit entendre:

- Et bien ? Puis-je savoir ce qui se passe ? A moins qu'une réunion extraordinaire n'est été décidée, ce qui m'étonnerait, vous êtes priés de vous disperser. Tout de suite !

Les derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec tant de sévérité qu'en moins de 10 secondes chrono, il n'y eut plus devant Hermione que le jeune homme aux yeux mauves. Débarrassé de la cinquantaine de serpentards frémissants de haine, la jeune fille put l'observer plus tranquillement...et sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle vit les couleurs de la cravate et de l'écusson de son vis-à-vis.

Vert et argent.

Un serpentard.

Il fut rejoint par une fille. Lorsqu'elle la regarda, Hermione sursauta de nouveau.

/ Ben ça ! Ben ça alors !!/

Elle était la réplique de Banshee. Enfin, presque. A deux différences près.

La couleur. Hermione avait l'impression qu'on avait crée les deux soeurs (car elles ne pouvaient être que soeurs, avec une telle ressemblance) en noir et blanc. Et si Banshee avait hérité du noir (de ses cheveux à ses yeux en passant par son humeur), celle-là avait hérité du blanc.

Ses yeux étaient limpides et si clairs qu'Hermione se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas aveugle. Ses cheveux aussi étaient d'un blanc pur, légèrement teinté d'or. Un sourire un peu triste illuminait un visage qui respirait la bonté.

La seconde différence était une mince cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue gauche, de la pommette au menton. Pourtant cette cicatrice ne déparait pas le visage, qui restait comme celui de sa soeur, d'une beauté frappante.

La griffondore ne sursauta pas lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que cette fille aussi était à serpentard. Elle avait été entraînée, avec Apollon... si elle passait son temps à sursauter, elle allait finir par avoir le hoquet. Et avoir l'air d'une idiote en plus.

- Salut !! commença Apollon. J'suis Ben Sullivan, à serpentard, comme tu peux le constater.

Son expression laissait voir qu'il s'attendait à un accueil polaire, face à une griffondore. Il continua néanmoins à sourire et poursuivit:

- Elle c'est Lilith O'Allan.

/ Ah, bien la soeur de Banshee, donc. Deux elfes à Poudlard, là, c'est sûr, Dumbly me cache quelque chose !/

Elle redescendît sur terre en voyant que les deux élèves la regardaient. Elle supposa – avec raison – qu'ils pensaient être rejetés. Après tout, les griffondors et les serpentards n'étaient pas réputés pour être les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils étaient même plutôt connus pour se bouffer le nez de manière incontrôlable.

Eh bien elle allait leur montrer qu'elle était plus mûre mentalement que les autres ados boutonneux qui peuplaient le château.

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents (en se persuadant que la beauté transcendantale de Sullivan n'avait rien à voir avec son enthousiasme) et répondit:

- Mon nom est Hermione Granger. I'm glad to meet you, Ben, Lilith...

Ils eurent un sourire surprit et content.

- Tu sais que tu es un génie ? demanda-t-elle a Ben Sullivan. Ta phrase était... Wahou !

Lilith  rit doucement.

- En fait, c'est moi qui la lui ait soufflée... J'avais vraiment envie de clouer le bec de cette Fouine...

Cela surprit encore plus Hermione:

- Mais...T'as réussit à retenir tout ça en une seule fois?? Nan, parce que elle est longue, tout de même cette euhhh... phrase.

Il sourit gentiment et haussa les épaules:

- J'ai une bonne mémoire, dit-il avec modestie.

/ Ben tiens...Une bonne mémoire, rien que ça...c'est un ordi ce mec !!!/

Ils continuèrent à discuter gentiment, ignorant les regards de travers que les griffondors et les serpentards leur lançaient.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione se dit que vraiment, y'avait des gens qui gagnaient à être connus, dans cet espace-temps. Entre Lily qui était bien plus intelligente que ce qu'il paraissait, Sirius qui alliait intelligence, humour, bêtise et charme, James qui était gentil comme un coeur, Rémus qui était adorable également...

Et puis l'empêcheuse de tourner en rond pointa le bout de son nez.

La FPL.

Elle siffla méchamment:

/ Je te rappelle à tout hasard que tu es dans le passé ! Que ces gens sont soit adultes soit morts à ton époque et que tu n'es pas ici pour te faire des amis mais pour empêcher un tueur psychopathe surpuissant de dominer le monde en tuant les parents de ton meilleur ami !!! Alors arrête de bavasser comme une lady anglaise autour d'une tasse de thé !/

La jeune fille blêmit. C'était vrai. Elle était censée chercher de toutes ses forces un moyen de repartir. Et elle état là, à faire copain copain avec des gens de vingt ans ses aînés. Elle coupa presque la parole à Lilith:

- Je suis désolée. Je dois aller...à la bibliothèque. Au revoir.

Sans attendre une réponse, elle se leva et fonça vers la porte de la Grande Salle.

Mais elle n'y parvint jamais. Enfin, si, mais pas à ce moment là.

Elle fut attrapée en cour de route par un bras puissant...qui n'appartenait à personne d'autre que Sirius. Assez mécontente de s'être faite attrapée comme une vachette par un lasso, elle lui envoya un regard aussi aimable que celui d'un lion a qui on marcherait sur l'appendice quaudal (notez que pour s'être fait prendre pour une vache, elle imite le lion). Il l'ignora royalement et lui glissa à l'oreille:

- Réunion des Maraudeurs dans deux heures, je viendrais te chercher à la salle commune !!!

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle avec la calotte glacière dans la gorge.

- Discute pas, Lily, Edenne, Mohira et the Crow seront là ! Peut être même des gens d'autres Maisons !!C'est super important !!

Ah. Voilà qui changeait tout. Si Banshee venait, elle viendrait aussi. Il fallait qu'elle mette le grappin sur l'elfe. Même si cela impliquait de se retrouver embarquée dans une combine foireuse des Maraudeurs.

/ Pourtant je préfèrerais passer le reste de l'année en compagnie de bulots neurasthéniques.../

Et puis elle se rappela de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. A savoir que Lilith O'Allan était une elfe aussi. Et que tout de même, deux elfes à Poudlard, Dumbledore devaient être au courant.

/ Il savait !!!/

Elle était vraiment en colère. Elle avait passé une semaine à lire des volumes de la taille des encyclopédies des insectes (et on va même pas vous dire combien y'a d'espèces d'insectes...) et tout ça pour RIEN !!! Parce que Dumbly savait que sa solution, à toutes ces emmerdes, était là, sous ses yeux et il n'avait rien dit !!!

Elle passa les portes, monta dans les escaliers et fonça vers le bureau de son directeur. Comme une furie, elle lança le mot de passe à la gargouille qui frémit sous son regard impérieux et qui s'ouvrit sans faire d'histoires. Elle grimpa les escaliers et se retrouva nez à nez avec Dumbly, qui mangeait tranquillement des gambas en feuilletant un livre de blagues (c'était le titre en tout cas). La jeune fille se hérissa d'indignation. Frémissante de rage contenue, elle bégaya:

- Vous...vous....vous...sa-saviez !!!! Et...et vous n'avez ri-rien dit !!!! En mangeant des... en mangeant des gambas !!! Finit-elle par s'étouffer.

Le vénérable directeur haussa un sourcil en regardant la jeune fille qui s'étouffait littéralement de rage en l'accusant de savoir quelque chose – en mangeant des gambas. Ce qui n'avait ni queue ni tête. Patiemment – Dumbly est un homme très trèèèès patient, il se cala dans son fauteuil et demanda:

- Mais encore ?

Hermione, qui avait profité de ce répit pour reprendre son souffle et pour calmer sa langue qui avait une nette tendance à s'affoler ces derniers temps, refit une tentative.

- Vous saviez !! (Elle se reprit avant de se remettre à bégayer et respira un grand coup); Vous saviez qu'il y a des elfes dans Poudlard ! Dans ma propre Maison ! Et vous ne me l'avez pas dit.

Dumbledore hésita un instant. Est-ce qu'il demandait le rapport de tout cela avec ses malheureuses gambas ou est-ce qu'il se fiait à son instinct et ne titillait pas d'avantage cette élève aux  yeux qui auraient foré dans de l'acier ?

Il regarda un instant les fameux yeux (qui avait l'air de vouloir le cramer sur place) et opta pour la prudence.

- Et bien Miss Granger, il me semble que c'est évident. Vous connaissez les règles aussi bien que moi. Vous venez du futur. Je ne pouvais donc rien vous dire.

Ouai.

Peut être. Seulement peut être.

N'empêche qu'il l'avait laissée croupir dans son angoisse et dans ses cauchemars pendant une semaine entière.

Et que c'était vraiment mais vraiment pas sympa.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

/ Je ne comprend pas./

Non. Elle avait beau y réfléchir, y réfléchir encore, elle ne comprenait pas.

Comment ce vieux croûton avait-il réussi à la faire sortir sans qu'elle le passe à la moulinette, elle ne le comprenait pas.

Il faut croire que le vieux était plus malin qu'un renard. Ce qu'elle avait toujours suspecté.

Elle soupira et se passa une main lasse dans les cheveux. Main qui se prit aussitôt dans un des nombreux noeuds. Agacée, elle tira fortement et finit par arracher une mèche entière. Elle grimaça légèrement à cause de la douleur et se souvint de son "rendez-vous" avec Sirius. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et décida de rentrer directement à sa Salle Commune pour faire le devoir écrit demandé par Rindell. Quatre rouleaux de parchemin sur les poisons utilisé par les mages asiatiques du XII ème siècle au XVII ème siècles. Sachant que les poisons et les potions étaient une spécialité asiatique (en particulier en Chine), elle comptait en avoir pour plusieurs heures de recherches. Elle avait déjà empruté des livres à la bibliothèque mais vu que ce §ù%/:?%µ de Rindell la notait toujours plus durement que les autres, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir mettre les bouchées double.

Elle donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame sans même la regarder et s'installa pour travailler, les nerfs en pelote.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Travailler avait toujours un effet bénéfique sur elle. Ca la calmait et l'apaisait... Maintenant, elle était de nouveau maîtresse d'elle même, sauf bien sur lorsqu'elle se rappelait que Rindell allait tout juste lui mettre la moyenne, quelque soient ses efforts, et bien sur si elle repensait à Voldemort, aux elfes, aux... Bon, elle n'était peut être pas si calme que  ça, finalement.

Elle fut interrompue par Sirius qui s'assit lourdement à côté d'elle.

- Alors, prête ? Tu viens ? Tout le monde va nous attendre !

Elle poussa un grognement, agacée sans trop savoir pourquoi, et répondit:

- J'arrive. Bouge pas, je vais chercher quelques petites choses.

Il hocha la tête et étendit ses jambes devant lui pour trouver une position confortable.

La jeune fille monta les escaliers et attrapa sa valise. Pas sur de savoir pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, elle fourra la cape d'invisibilité dans son sac, à la place des livres de cours dont elle n'avait pas besoin (on était dimanche soir) et, après un instant de réflexion, la Carte du Maraudeur. Puis elle redescendit, et suivit Sirius qui s'était levé à son approche.

Le jeune homme marchait à côté d'elle, légèrement plus en avant pour lui montrer le chemin. Ils s'enfoncèrent rapidement dans les couloirs sombres du vieux château, évitant au maximum les autres élèves qui traînaient encore à cette heure tardive. La jeune fille remarqua que Sirius lui jetait de fréquents regards en coin. Il se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres, ouvrait la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, la refermait, puis replaçait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, lui jetait un regard en coin, se mordillait les lèvres, toussotait avec malaise, puis recommençait... Bref, il avait quelque chose à lui dire.

Mal à l'aise, même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi, Hermione ne prit pas la parole la première. Lui par contre, finit par se décider et fit un pas plus rapide que les autres, se plaça devant elle, l'empêchant d'avancer d'avantage, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et demanda :

- Pourquoi tu me détestes ?

Interdite, Hermione ne répondit pas.

Excellente question.

Vraiment, excellente question. Pourquoi Sirius l'enervait-il autant ?

Incapable de répondre, la jeune fille rougit et passa nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre. Finalement, elle donna une réponse bateau :

- Mais...qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je...je ne te déteste pas du tout !

Il haussa les sourcils et resta là ou il était.

- Ecoute, Hermione, je ne suis peut être pas un génie comme Rémus, ou comme toi, mais je ne suis pas idiot. Tu me casses tout le temps, tu m'évites... Au début je ne disais rien, je pensait que c'était parce que tu étais mal à l'aise avec des gens que tu ne connaissais pas, après je me suis dit que si tu me bâchait, c'était parce que je passait mon temps à te taquiner... J'en rigolais, comme la nuit ou on est venu te voir à l'infirmerie... Mais là, ça fait une semaine que tu es là et la seule chose aimable que tu m'aies dite c'est "passe moi le sel, s'il te plait" ! Alors je voudrais savoir ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me détestes comme ça !!

Hermione se sentit encore plus mal. Elle évitait consciencieusement de regarder le jeune homme, en sachant parfaitement qu'il avait raison. Et elle même ne savait absolument pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être désagréable avec Sirius...

Celui-ci continua:

- J'ai...j'ai fait quelque chose de mal dans le futur ? C'est ça, hein ?! Tu me déteste parce que dans le futur, là d'ou tu viens, je t'ai causé du tord !!!

La jeune fille blêmit. Sans le remarquer, il continua en se frappant le poing dans la main:

- Il faut que tu m'expliques, Hermy, parce que je suis désolé, mais ce que j'ai fait dans le futur, j'y suis pour rien !

Elle essaya désespérément de ne pas se mettre à pleurer et secoua la tête:

- No !! No, c'est pas toi, t'y es pour rien !

/ Tu es simplement mort il y moins de quatre mois ! Oh, mon Dieu, Sirius.../

Au bord des larmes, elle secoua de nouveau la tête. Lui s'en aperçu et s'exclama, consterné:

- Oh, Hermy, je suis désolé ! Je suis un crétin ! Désolé, pleure pas !!

Rageusement, elle essuya les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée. C'est ma faute, excuse moi, Sirius...

- Ô, miracle ! dit-il avec un sourire triomphant, tu viens de me dire quelque chose d'aimable !

Elle eut un rire triste et détourna la tête en essayant de le dépasser pour continuer à avancer.

- Ey, Darky, tu m'as dis quelque chose d'aimable, tu crois pas que je vais lâcher l'affaire comme ça, hum ?

- Sirius. Je suis navrée d'avoir été insupportable pendant une semaine, mais la ce n'est pas le moment de discuter, on nous attend je ne sais trop ou pour une réunion des Maraudeurs, tu te souviens ?

Il eut un air catastrophé.

- Oh, mince !!! J'ai oublié !!!

Il l'attrapa par la main et se mit à courir, la traînant derrière lui à toute vitesse dans les couloirs.

Essoufflée, la jeune fille était littéralement tractée par Sirius, courant à toutes jambes dans les couloirs vides. Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans un couloir de l'Aile Est, du côté de la Salle Commune des Serdaigles. Le couloir était large, bien éclairé et tapissé de tentures bleue Rois. Le jeune homme s'arrêta en soufflant comme un boeuf devant une tapisserie mettant en scène des Chevaliers et des Damoiselles partant pour la chasse aux faucons. Il l'écarta, sans prêter attention aux cris outragés des personnages, et poussa Hermione, rouge comme la locomotive du Poudlard Express (d'ailleurs le fait qu'elle ait le souffle court et saccadé la faisait étrangement ressembler à cette locomotive) dans le passage dévoilé. Après une courte marche dans un passage aussi noir que le museau d'un panda, Hermione distingua une porte dans le mur. Sirius lui fit signe de s'arrêter et poussa la porte, puis galamment, se plongea dans une révérence pour la laisser entrer la première.

La jeune fille poussa un soupire agacé qu'elle étouffa en se rendant compte qu'elle était de nouveau en colère contre le jeune griffondor sans raison, et entra.

Il y eut un blanc dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Puis une pensée parvint à percer l'opacité de son esprit :

/ Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce capharnaüm ??/

En effet, la pièce était pour le moins...enfin...en désordre, quoi.

Elle était plutôt grande, d'une forme ni carrée, ni rectangulaire... un peu tordue, en fait. Une fenêtre aux carreaux aussi sales que possible était entourée de rideaux rouges, eux-mêmes pas super propres. Au centre de la salle étaient posés des poufs et des fauteuils défoncés et rapiécés autour d'une table basse qui croulait sous les bouteilles de bièreaubeurre vides, les emballages de Chocogrenouilles et des parchemins plus ou moins tachés. Sur le mur de gauche s'élevait une étagère couverte de livres et de toiles d'araignées et à droite était placé un bureau, près d'une cheminée ou brûlait un feu bleu ciel qui crachotait une épaisse fumée. Le fond de la pièce ressemblait, lui, à un garage particulièrement étrange. Quatre motos plus ou moins démontée et plus ou moins en bon état étaient disposée en rang (dont une qui flottait à un mètre du sol, arrimée à terre par des chaînes et qui rejetait une fumée violette et légère en ronronnant) et le sol était maculé de taches d'huile de moteur et d'une sorte de liquide du même violet que celui rejeté par la moto qui voletait dans les airs.

Ce n'est qu'une fois que son regarde et son cerveau n'eurent assimilé ce bazar qu'Hermione remarqua que les poufs et les fauteuils étaient occupés.

James, Rémus et Peter la regardaient avec chacun un sourire en tranche de courge sur le visage (sourire que la jeune fille ne comprit pas).

Edenne et Mohira discutaient en sourdine, assise sur le même siège et Banshee jouait distraitement avec le bout de sa tresse, toujours aussi sombre et fermée.

Lily était assise près des Maraudeurs et observait pensivement une carte posée sur ses genoux, tout en prenant des notes, en consultant parfois Rémus.

Et enfin Ben Sullivan et Lilith O'Allan étudiaient des plans posés sur la table. Ils relevèrent la tête à son approche et lui envoyèrent un sourire ravi. Puis Sirius prit place sur un des fauteuils, invitant Hermione à faire de même, ce qu'elle fit (non sans vérifier si le pouf sur lequel elle posait son postérieur n'était pas plein d'huile ou d'autre chose aussi peu ragoûtantes).

Puis James regarda chacune des personnes présentes, les mains croisées sous le menton et déclara solennellement:

- La séance est ouverte !

/ Mon Dieu, mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette pseudo assemblée ?/ se demanda la jeune fille avec lassitude. / Pourquoi ce besoin de tout mettre en scène ? Ils peuvent pas faire les choses simplement ?/

C'est Lily qui prit la parole la première:

- Vous avez réussi à trouver une sortie ?

- Ouai, répondit James avec un sourire un brin suffisant. Le tableau de la vieille folle, près de la salle de métamorphose, s'ouvre si on lui demande suffisamment gentiment. Le passage mène jusqu'a une cour intérieure avec une fontaine ou il y a des runes gravées. Notre expert en runes ici présent (il désigna Rémus d'un geste du menton) à trouvé la bonne combinaison. Si on assemble les bonnes runes ensemble, la fontaine se vide et un passage s'ouvre jusqu'au parc.

C'est à ce moment que Hermione comprit que la carte du Maraudeurs n'était en effet pas encore finie. Et que par conséquent, ils ne connaissaient pas les passages que elle même et Harry, ainsi que les jumeaux, connaissaient. Les jeunes gens avaient peiné pendant peut être des mois pour trouver une sortie du château. James continua:

- Donc, on passe par là. Ensuite, on va jusqu'au local à balai et là, chacun se met avec son partenaire. Rémus et Peter sur le même balais, moi je prend Lily derrière moi, Mohira et Edenne monteront le balais de Mohira. Sullivan tu m'as bien dit que tu avais un    EtoileFilante ?

Le jeune serpentard acquiesça.

- Bien, reprit James. Donc tu prendras Lilith derrière toi. Banshee, tu as ton balai de Quidditch.

La jeune elfe hocha la tête, daignant porter attention au babillage des jeune gens.

- Et toi, Sirius, tu prendras Hermione avec toi, conclut-il, avec un autre sourire de 137 degrés qui étonna un peu Hermione.

Pas rassuré du tout, la jeune fille jeta un regard en coin à Sirius, qui lui dédia un sourire éclatant. La pauvre jeune fille ne comprenait rien. Où ces imbéciles voulaient-ils aller ?? Et surtout sur des _balais_ !!! Il était hors de question qu'elle aille ou que ce soit sur un balai, _en volant_ !! Elle avait le _vertige_ !

N'ayant rien remarqué, James continua, en regardant Edenne, Banshee et Mohira:

- A partir de là, c'est à vous, les filles. On a remplit notre part du contrat.

Mohira hocha la tête:

- Ouai. Nous aussi, on a bien bossé. J'ai le plan des montagnes qu'il faudra traverser et de la Forêt Interdite. Mon frère m'a donné les coordonnées nécessaires.

/ De mieux en mieux/ songea Hermione. / D'abord des balais, et maintenant traverser la Foret Interdite !!! Mais ils sont pas bien !!! Y'a des bestioles dangereuses, là dedans !!!Et pi en plus c'est interdit !!/ Elle hésita un moment, puis dit timidement:

- Euuuh...Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, but... enfin, mais y'a des choses dangereuses, dans la Foret... Des araignées géantes, des centaures, des Tarentullas sauvages, des Pitiponks, des manticors, des... des trucs pas nets !!! Et dans les montagnes, il reste des trolls !!! Vous voulez vraiment aller là bas ??? Et puis c'est interdit !

Lily demanda soudain:

- Vous avez expliqué de quoi il s'agissait à Hermione ?

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air confus et gêné des garçons.

- Non, n'est ce pas ?

Elle soupira. Puis reprit:

- Hermione, nous t'invitons à la Golden Party.

/ La Golden Party ?? Kekecé ça ?/

To Be Continued...

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

L'auteur: Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan pas taper !!!

Cynique: Meu ?

L'auteur: C'est elle !!! Elle m'en veuuuut !!!

Slytherin: RAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !!!

Cynique: Qu'est ce qu'y a ?

Slytherin: Lulu passe pour un crétin !!!!

Griffy : Normal, c'est un crétin.

Slytherin: /sort une épée de sa poche et poursuit Griffy avec/ YAAAAAAHHH !!!

Griffy : /court pour sa vie/ AAAAAAAAAAH !!!

L'auteur: Elle est patrie ?

Cynique: Ouai. Elle court après Griffy...

L'auteur: Elle m'en veut beaucoup...Lulu en imbécile patenté, elle a pas apprécié...

Sentimentale: Ey !!! Je proteste énergiquement !!!

Cynique: /lasse, très lasse.../ Qu'est ce qu'y a encore ?

Sentimentale: C'est un SiriusXHermione, non ??

L'auteur: Aux dernières nouvelles, oui.

Sentimentale: Alors pourquoi Hermione elle fiche des vents à Siri-chou ???

Cynique: /se tape la tête par terre/ Mais t'es bête ou bien ?

L'auteur: Je vais t'expliquer. Hermione refoule ses sentiments, parce qu'elle se sent coupable d'aimer, ou de commencer à aimer, un jeune homme d'une autre époque, tu comprends ? Ce ne serait pas crédible si elle acceptait ses sentiments sans même essayer de les nier.

Sadique: Enfin, ce serait peut être crédible, mais sûrement pas aussi amusant !! Hin hin hin !

Cynique: Ca c'est sur.

L'auteur: Ouai. En attendant, les réponses arrivent. Dans pas longtemps. Normalement. J'espère. Hum. Prochain chapitre, on saura ce qu'est la Golden Party, qui sont Banshee et Lilith O'Allan, et pourquoi Voldemort n'agit pas !!!

L'auteur: /revient/ Au fait... Une **review **? Même si c'est juste "j'aime bien, la suite", c'est super sympa, ça me ferait très très plaisir !!!


	11. Paradoxe Temporel 11

**Auteur** : Melisandre

**melisandretiscali.fr**

**Genre** : Euhhhh... retour dans le futur? Nan, dans le passé ! Enfin, les deux, en fait... C'est un genre, ça ? --

**Couples**: Aloreuuuu... y'a du HermioneXSirius-de-dix-sept-ans en prévision, du JamesXLyly…rien d'autre pour le moment.

**Disclaimer** : je fais une déprime parce que malgré mes demandes répétées, z'ont pas voulu me les donner... Et nan, les persos de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais pas de l'argent avec, ni rien... TT

**NOTE A LIRE :**

 Je suis absolument navrée de ne pas répondre aux review, d'une part parce que je trouve que c'est la moindre des choses, et d'autre part parce que ça me fais toujours plaisir, mais ce chapitre est posté en catastrophe. Je pars demain matin pour trois semaines ou je serais dans l'incapacité d'écrire quoi que ce soit, auussi ai-je décidé de mettre ce chapitre en ligne, même si pour moi il n'est pas terminé.

Je tiens à tous vous remercier, vraiment, et j'espère ce cette suite vous plaira !!

Merci à Sln, fofolleuh, lunarosenoire, loupy , m4r13, kloona, Morwan, Maud.62, didinette, chisais yosei, Emma (des review comme ça, j'en veux pluuus !!!), Gwen, William haementus black, sammy 297 pour leurs adorables reviews !!!

**Je répond à tous dés mon retour de vacances !!!**

**Promis !**

**Paradoxe temporel**

('Comprendrez le titre à la fin !!)

- Hermione, nous t'invitons à la Golden Party.

/ La Golden Party ?? Kekecé ça ?/

Lily foudroya du regard les Maraudeurs et marmona quelque chose qui ressemblait à "gmlgmlgrmgrumlirrésponsablesgrmlirrécupérablesggrmllml".

Finalement, la jeune fille se tourna vers Hermione et se lança dans une explication (cela faisait d'ailleur tout drôle à Hermione... se faire expliquer quelque chose par une camarade de classe...):

- La Golden Party est une fête, Hermione...

Là, James faillit s'étouffer et lui coupa la parole:

- UNE FETE ??? N'écoute pas cette fille, Darky, la Golden Party n'est pas une fête... C'est...C'est un évènement qui n'a lieu qu'une fois dans la vie d'une personne, c'est la concrétisation des espoirs de toute une vie humaine !!! C'est...

Lily lui donna un coup violent sur la tête pour qu'il se taise et reprit la parole, sourde aux gémissements de douleurs du pauvre et infortuné jeune homme:

- C'est une fête, donc, qui a lieu une fois tous les cinq ans. Elle est carrément mythique, Hermy, et elle réunni à chaque fois des milliers de sorciers de toute la Grande Bretagne, et même des étrangers. Elle est célébre pour ces deux raisons, en plus du fait qu'elle regroupe toujours les meilleurs groupes de musique et que l'organisation est toujours très bien faite. Une autre de ses particularités et que le lieu ou elle se tient reste caché à tous...sauf aux organisateurs, bien sur. En fait, des indices magiques sont dispersés dans tout le pays. Ceux qui veulent y aller doivent chercher. C'est comme... une grande chasse au trésor, tu vois ?

Hermione hocha la tête. Pas compliqué. Une fête, une rave en plein air, elle voulait bien croire que tous les jeunes sorciers du pays n'avaient qu'une envie : y aller. En plus, si elle n'avait lieu qu'une fois tous les cinq ans...

- Il y a maintenant trois ans, on s'est tous associé pour trouver le lieu de la Golden et trouver un moyen d'y aller. Chaque groupe avait une mission. Les Maraudeurs connaissent le chateau comme leur poche, ils devaient trouver un moyen de nous faire sortir. Le frère de Mohira, Arthur, est un organisateur de la fête, il a accepté de donner des indices à sa soeur. Les filles ont donc passé l'essenciel de leurs vacances ces trois dernières années à chercher des indices et elles ont finit par trouver l'endroit. Moi, Ben et Lilith, on a passé notre temps à les couvrir auprès  des profs et des parents, et on leur fournissait les moyens financiers et magiques pour mener à bien leurs enquete. Et depuis que on sait que la Golden se tient dans les montagnes, on a assemblé les connaisances nécessaires pour y aller sans risque.

Elle eut un sourir content.

- Un vrai travail d'équipe.

Bon, là, Hermione avait tout pigé. Sauf ce qu'elle venait faire dans cette galère.

- Bon, ça j'ai compris... Mais... Enfin, pourquoi me demander de venir à cette réunion ?

James roula des yeux et Rémus eut un sourire presque tendre. Mais ce fut Sirius qui répondit:

- Ben on va pas te lassier déprimer toute seule dans ton coin !! Tu viens d'arriver, t'es stressée comme une ménagère de moins de cinquante ans avec cinq gosses... Donc on t'enmène !On en a discuté avec tous les autres, et ils sont tous d'accord ! Et puis, souviens toi, on t'avais promis de te prendre en charge !

Ben et Lilith lui sourirent, ainsi que Edenne et Mohira (Banshee semblait abimée dans la contemplation du bout de sa tresse).

Soudain, Hermione se sentie coupable d'avoir planté Ben et son amie, plus tôt dans la journée.

Tout le monde était adorable avec elle, et elle elle trouvait le moyen d'être insupportable. Elle était infecte avec Sirius, ne parlait jamais avec Lily, laissait tomber les deux serpentards comme des chaussettes sales... Elle se dégoutait, simplement...

/ Si je pleure maintenant, je me jette par la fenêtre.../ se dit-elle avec une rage sourde.

- Alors, t'es décidée, tu viens avec nous ? demanda Ben avec son sourire candide et ses yeux pétillants.

- Si tu refuse de venir, on se vexera pas, tu sais, ajouta Edenne. Mais faut nous jurer que tu dira rien à personne !!!

La FPL marchait à plein regime.

Hermione était bien tentée d'y aller. Une fête, rassemblant la moitié des sorciers de Grande Bretagne, ça devait être quelque chose... Et puis, elle avait envie de s'amuser un peu, elle aussi !!!

Et puis une autre partie de son esprit lui sifflait perfidement que ce n'était pas en allant faire la bringue toute la nuit qu'elle allait trouver une solution pour rentrer. Et puis elle s'aperçu qu'elle ne savait même pas quand cette Golden Party allait avoir lieu.

- Errrr... When...errr,  quand est-ce que... elle a lieu, cette fête ?

Elle vit du coin de l'oeil que James et Sirius grimaçait en entendant leur "concrétisation des espoirs de toute une vie humaine" se faire qualifier de simple gouter pour enfant. Rémus, lui, eut un petit rire amusé et répondit :

- Le 21 novembre. Nous sommes le dimanche 09, t'as encore un peu de temps pour réflèchir. T'auras qu'a nous faire part de ta décision, quand tu aura décidé bien sur... Ca te vas ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

Elle avait effectivement besoin de réflèchir. Sortir de l'école la nuit était parfaitement interdit, et puis c'était dangeureux, de traverser les montagnes, de nuit... Pour aller à une fête avec des milliers de personnes déchaînées... Et en même temps, elle avait très très envie d'y aller. Et elle s'en sentait coupable, puisque son but devait théoriquement être de trouver un moyen de faire dégager Voldy et de rentrer chez elle. Elle maudissait actuellement sa conscience et sa FPL. Elle aurait bien aimé être "jeune et insouciante", elle aussi. Au lieu de ça, elle se coltinait unedouble personalité envahissante au possible.

Elle n'écouta que distraitement la suite de la conversation. Mohira expliquait aux autres le chemin à suivre pour arriver au petit vallon ou serait caché le dôme sous lequel s'abriterait la fête.

Puis James déclara la séance terminée et la conversation commença a glisser sur des sujets qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la Golden. Comme les progrès que faisait Sirius en mécanique. Hermione apprit d'une oreille distraite que le rêve de Sirius était de réussir à faire voler une moto, en lui donnant la capaciter de rester dicrète, d'être donc invisible, et de rouler aussi. Ce qui représentait un véritable challenge technique, puisque mélanger la mécanique moldue et la magie était plus que complexe.

- En fait, expliquait Sirius à un Ben très interessé, le principal problème, c'est l'association du carburant, qui doit permettre à la moto de s'affranchir des lois de la gravité, et du moteur et des roue, qui répondent à des exigences précise quand à la vitesse et au mode de propulsion. Tu vois, cette moto (il désigna la moto a moitié démontée qui flottait dans les airs), je suis arrivée à créer un carburant qui la fait voler. Mais du même coup, j'ai annulé les effets du moteur, qui la faisait avancer. Elle vole, mais elle n'avance plus. Je n'arrive pas à trouver le bon dosage... On peut plus la poser par terre.

Ben hocha la tête et proposa un filtre de sa connaissance, et Hermione, laissant les homo sapiens sapiens à leur passionante conversation sur les énigmes des moteurs (ce dont elle se fichait éperdument, comme 98% de la population feminine) perdit le fil.

Sans trop savoir comment, elle se retrouva embarquée dans une conversation très animée avec Edenne, Mohira, Lily et Lilith sur la théorie du philosophe magicien Tourneboulé, dont la thèse sur le bien et le mal avait donné naissance à une veritable polèmique.

- Il fait de la propagande pour Vous-Savez-Qui, affirma Mohira avec une moue méprisante.

- Tu crois ? demanda Lily, un peu septique.

- Enfin, Lily, s'exclama Edenne, ne me dis pas que tu crois un instant à son délire sur le "Dessin du Tout" qui justifierait les actions immorales et mauvaises !!

Lily secoua la tête:

- Non, bien sur que non. Ce mec est un dingue qu'il faudrait enfermer, c'est sur, mais de là à penser qu'il a un lien avec Voldemort et ses "attentas"...

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Hermione avec un pincement au ventre, pas sure de vouloir savoir comment Voldemort justifiait ses actions.

- Tourneboulé prend appuis sur la magie elfique pour affirmer que seul le pouvoir est important et que toute valeur morale est illusoire, expliqua Lilith. La voix de la jeune elfe aux cheveux blanc était dure et sèche.

Hermione fronça les sourcils:

- Il prétend que parce que tout est relié par l'Esprit, seul le pouvoir compte ? C'est stupide !!

Les jeune filles hochèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

- Ca a crée un veritable scandale dans les milieu intellectuel, dit Lily en contemplant les flammes bleues qui crépitaient dans la cheminé. Il pense sérieusement ce qu'il dit, en plus. Pour lui, seul le pouvoir a une quelconque valeur puisque tout est fait de Pouvoir.

- A mon avis, cela ressemble beaucoup trop au discour de cet allumé de Vous-Savez-Qui pour que cela n'ait aucun rapport. Il dit ausi que les moldus sont des anomalies, parce que ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques et ne sont donc pas reliés à l'Esprit.

- Je suis de l'avis de Mohira, finit par murmurer gravement Lilith. Les arguments sont trop semblables pour ne pas faire le lien.

La discution continua, de plus en plus pessimiste. La période était troublée, les morts de moldus et de "sang-mêlés" augmentaient sans que le Ministère n'agisse... Et d'après certains, les partisans de Voldemort occupaient déjà la plupart des postes clés.

Mal à l'aise, Hermione commença a remuer sur son pouf, essayant de trouver une excuse pour aller voir ailleur si elle y était. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et sursauta lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était 23h45. Cela expliquait pourquoi elle était si fatiguée.

A son plus grand soulagement, Rémus finit par regarder sa montre également et commença à se lever, signifiant qu'il était plus que temps d'aller se coucher. Pour les non-Maraudeurs en tout cas.

Petit à petit, tout le monde quitta la pièce, laissant les motos et le feu ronronner gentiment.

Lilith et Ben les quittèrent pour partir vers les cachots et Hermione se joignit au Maraudeurs, Lily et les trois filles pour rejoindre leur Salle Commune.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Elle se reveilla en sueur, dans son lit la bouche ouverte sur un hurlement muet.

Encore. Un cauchemar.

Tremblante et frissonante elle reprit son souffle et rejeta d'un geste les couvertures. Elle poussa les rideau de son lit et sur la pointe des pieds pour ne reveiller personne, elle avanca vers la porte de son dortoir. Du coin de l'oeil, elle remarqua que le lit de Banshee était vide comme le fond de l'oeil d'une oie.

La jeune fille eut une moue pensive. Et puis elle retourna vers sa malle, farfouilla dedans et en sortit la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. Elle s'en enveloppa et repartit vers la porte.

Quelques temps plus tard, ele était face au mur du fond du corridor rouge et elle observait les pierres avec l'attention d'un laborantin qui étudie une souche de bactéris particulierement interessante. Elle avait beau réflèchir, elle ne comprenait pas comment l'elfe avait réussi a passer au travers. Elle fronça les sourcils, tapa du pied par terre, mais le mur refusait de s'ouvrir. Devant ce manque de coopération évident, la jeune fille se débarrasa de sa cape d'invisibilité et se mit à faire les cents pas. Elle se repassait mentalement tout ce qu'elle savait sur les barrières magiques, les sorts d'ouverture ou de fermerture, les illusions magique – minute !

Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit.

/ Serait-il possible que .../

Elle se concentra sur le mur, focalisant toute son attention sur les pierres, sur leur couleur, leur texture, même leur température... Puis elle fit le vide dans son esprit et se força à imaginer jusqu'a en être presque persuadée que devant elle _il n'y avait pas de mur_. Lorsque elle eut la conviction que rien n'entravait sa route et qu'elle eut bannit toute pensée parasite de son esprit, elle leva la main avec précaution et ... celle-ci passa au travers.

Elle avait réussit !!!!

La jeune fille retira sa main et s'autorisa un petit gloussement de jubilation. Des fois elle était tellement géniale qu'elle s'épatait elle même. Avant que la jeune fille n'ait le temps de verifier la taille de ses chevilles (qui devaient avoir considérablement augmenté), une exclamation la fit se retourner en faisant un bond qu'un kangourou avec des ressorts aux pattes n'aurait pas denigré. Mais le couloir devant elle était aussi vide que pouvait l'être un couloir.

Perplexe, elle se retourna à nouveau, lorsqu'elle entendit très distinctement un bruit de pas. Elle se tourna et se heurta encore au même couloir vide. Elle commençait à se sentir singulièrement idiote, à entendre des bruits. Elle jeta un regard furieux à l'armure qui trônait à sa droite, comme si s'était elle qui avait pu marcher et se toura vers le mur à nouveau. Elle se concentra sur le mur, dans le but de le traverser entièrement, lorsque un autre bruit, un murmure étouffé, retenti dans le silence du corridor. La jeune fille se figea et se tourna, encore une fois, vers le couloir, toujours aussi vide. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et laissa son regard glisser sur les ombres des murs et des tapisseries.

Et puis soudain, elle rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire. Son hirlarité quelque peu calmée, elle réussit à lancer au silence:

- C'est bon, sortez de la dessou, bande de crétins !!!

Il y eu un silence puis Sirius, Rémus et James apparurent, laissant la cape d'invisibilité tomber a terre. Ils avaient tous l'air de gamins prit à manger du nuttela à la petite cuillère malgré l'interdiction parentale. Elle les regarda un moment puis demanda, avec le ton qu'aurait employé les parents du gosse à la bouille pleine de nuttela :

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici ?

Sirius, qui donnait l'impression de vouloir creuser un joli terrier dans le sol et disparaître dedans, expliqua d'une petite voix :

- Ben on te suivait...

Hermione haussa les sourcils:

- Oh vraiment ? Moi qui croyait que vous plantiez des _radis_...

James, rouge comme un adepte de la secte des tomates trop mûres, frotta le tapis avec le bout de sa chaussure. Impitoyable, Hermione continua:

- Vous vouliez savoir ce que je faisais, et vous vouliez savoir pourquoi je suis ici, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale. Et vous savez, surtout toi, Rémus, que c'est stupide. Stupide et dangeureux. Par Merlin, Rémus, tu _sais_ que c'est dangeureux !!!

Le jeune homme incriminé hocha la tête en fuyant son regard.

- Que vous me tombiez dessus au court d'une de vos balade nocturnes, je veux bien. Je n'approuve pas, bien sur, mais je ne peux pas vous le reprocher. Mais me suivre !!! Vous allez me faire le plaisir de cesser ce petit jeun pas plus tard que maintenant !! Ou je vous promet que je vous ferais regretter jusqu'au premier baiser que votre mère à accordé à votre père !

Alors que James allait filer pour se soustraire au regard mauvais de la jeune fille qui semblait vouloir le faire bruler sur place lorsque Sirius le retind par la manche. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un air plus dégagé que ce qu'il ressentait (d'un air _beaucoup_ plus dégagé que ce qu'il ressentait ) et fit remarquer :

- T'as réussis à passer le mur ! Comment t'as fait ?

Là, Hermione faillit s'étouffer d'indignation. Ce... Ce... Ce petit imbécile de crétin des Alpes osait, après le savon qu'elle venait de leur passer, il osait lui poser des questions !!! Elle venait de mettre le doigt sur la raison de sa colère perpetuelle envers Sirius : il était tellement impulsif et irreflèchit que ça a mettait en rage. Et surtout, surtout, il était plus têtu qu'une pierre ! Elle finit par beugler :

- SIRIUS BLACK !!!!! As-tu compris le moindre mot de ce que je viens de dire ?!

- Euuhh ben vi, mais bon, tu sais ce qu'on dit, quoi, "la curiosité tua le chat"... enfin là, ce serait plutôt un chien, mais... il s'interrompis brusquement en voyant le regard d'Hermione.

C'est Rémus qui continua :

- On t'a vus passer la main à travers le mur. Je pense... je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on t'accompagne, si tu le traverse.

Hermine allait de nouveau se mettre à hurler lorsque Sirius prit la parole de nouveau :

- On sait que tu veux l'aide de Crow, enfin, de Banshee. Et franchement, je pense qu'il est moins risqué pour toi de sauter dans le lac avec des bracelets de cheville en ciment et les mains attachées dans le dos que de demander son aide à cette fille. Alors, comme on avait décidé de t'aider, on pense qu'il vaut vraiment mieux qu'on vienne avec toi.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils encore un peu plus, mais il ne se laissa pas impressioner et continua:

- De toute façon, on vient. Après t'as le choix : t'acceptes la voix de la raison et tu profites de notre aide ou tu refuse et on te suit quand même. On risque pas de se faire coincer par Rusard ou Rindell, Queudvert monte la garde au bout du corridor.

Et il croisa les bras, se campant devant elle comme si il allait devoir essuyer une tempête.

La jeune fille respira à fond et se força à réflèchir calmement. Elle detestait prendre des décision à la legère et ne comptait pas faire une entorse à sa règle de conduite juste à cause de ce ... juste à cause de la situation.

/ Bon, ce qui est vrai, c'est que demander son aide à Banshee va être risqué. Je ne peut pas lui dire d'ou je viens, mais je dois savoir ou est le centre d'énergie magique de Poudlard et comment je peux le réactiver. Ca va pas être de la tarte de lui demander tout ça sans qu'elle se doute de rien. Et eux... eux peuvent peut être m'aider, mais je ne vois pas comment. Par contre on ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber, dans cette école... Donc.../

- Ok, vous pouvez venir.

Elle grimaça en voyant le V de la victoire que Sirius leva bien haut, et expliqua sèchement à Rémus:

- C'est un sort d'Illusion. Il suffit de se concentrer suffisement pour ne plus voir le mur, et on peut passer au travers.

- Ah. Je vois. Ca va pas être de la tarte de passer. Parce que eux...

Il désigna d'un signe de tête James et Sirius.

/ Ouai. Eux, pour les faire se concentrer suffisement, ca va être du boulot.../

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Vingt minutes d'efforts et de frustration plus tard...**

Ils avaient réussi à tous passer... Enfin. Hermione sse passa une main très très lasse dans les cheveux et leva les yeux pour examiner le lieu ou ils avaient atteris.

Ils étaient dans une salle toute en longueur, de style gothique, plongée dans l'obsurité de la nuit. Des torches étaient disséminées sur les murs, mais ne suffisaient pas pour éclairer la pièce, assez gigentesque. Les murs étaient de pierre grise foncée et le plafond en ogive montait si haut que la jeune fille n'en voyait pas le bout. A droite, une porte, presque aussi énorme que celles de la Grande Salle, devait donner sur une autre pièce. En face d'elle, des colones de pierres scultlés dans un style gothique assez effrayant, qui se rejoignait en leur sommet, ouvraient sur un jardin à ciel ouvert. Hermione réalisa qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans une pièce mais dans un patio, qui entourait le jardin. En effet, les colones faisaient le tour de l'espace vert.

Elle s'avança légèrement, plissant les yeux pour mieux voir le jardin. En son centre, une petite fontaine glougloutait, entourée de fleurs qui s'épanouisaient la nuit. Il se dégageait de ce jardin une impression de tristesse, de mélancolie poignante. Des statues soutenait des pots de fleurs, et toutes avaient un air infiniment triste sur leur visage de pierre. Les arbres, grands et impressionants, accentuaient les ombres du paysage. Oui, vraiment, l'endroit respirait la tristesse.

Les quatres jeune gens étaient très occupés à detailler leur environement lorsqu'une voix douce les fit tous sursauter :

- Tiens, tiens, tiens...mais que nous vaut cette visite si charmante ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

To Be Continued...

Pas de blabla, comme dit plus haut, ceci est un chapitre très très pressé. Comme d'hab' les **review**, même minuscules, sont acceptées !!!


	12. Paradoxe Temporel 12

**Auteur** : Melisandre

**melisandretiscali.fr**

**Genre** : Euhhhh... retour dans le futur? Nan, dans le passé ! Enfin, les deux, en fait... C'est un genre, ça ? --

**Couples**: Aloreuuuu... y'a du HermioneXSirius-de-dix-sept-ans en prévision, du JamesXLyly et du BansheeXDargan.

**Disclaimer** : je fais une déprime parce que malgré mes demandes répétées, z'ont pas voulu me les donner... Et nan, les persos de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais pas de l'argent avec, ni rien... TT. Et Axel est la proprieté de Lou, ma sister du net.

Réponses aux reviews d'après le RAR 

Ben oui. Y'a des gens qui ont envoyé des review APRES mon RAR. J'en reviens pas... Contennnnnnnnte !!!!!!! Wip wip wip !!! (note : c'est le bruit que je fais quand je suis contente). Donc...

**Emma :** Y'a pas a dire, tu m'épate. Tes reviews me font toujours monter au plafond de joie et hurler de rire !!! Je suis archi-méga-super fière d'être une de tes auteurs favorite (et envoyons la rhétorique aller se faire cuir un oeuf). Merciiii !!!! Je ne mérite pas tant d'attention et d'admiration !!! (même si ca me fait kré kré plaisir !). Tu écris ??!!! Mais qu'attends tu pour poster, vile marouflette ? Que je me jette à genou ? Et si tu veux une bêta-readeuse, sache que parmis mes multiples personalités, il y a une Bêta. Donc, à ta disposition, Cyrano ! Bon, pas pour l'orthographe, je suis une vraie quiche, mais pour le reste...

Oui, Cynique est carrément barbare, mais comme je le dis souvent, tout le monde l'adore. On comprend pas pourquoi... encore un mystère de l'univers à résoudre . Je suis bien contente que ton rhum soit finit, et que tu sois folle. Comme ca je suis pas toute seule lol !!

J'espère que ca chapitre te plaira autant que les autres, kiss, Mély.

**Suppy-Natty :** Ma marmiiiitte !!! Merci merci merci !!! Ahh, le lemon devra attendre, je pense... Je suis même pas en R –13, je suis en G...C'est pas a ça que j'ai pensé en commançant cette fic. Mais jepense qu'on peut s'arranger. Kiss, ma grande !!!!!

**Didi : **Non, j'en ai pas marre de recevoir des compliments... Certainement pas !!! J'adoooore ça !!!! Je ne sais pas si Severus se prendra une porte, mais je sais que dans ce chap là, Siri a enore plus de concurance... Hin, hin, bonne lecture et merci d'avoir reviewé !!!

**La vache milka : **Merci beaucoup pour tes gentilles reviews !!! Et oui, de la philo, que veux-tu après en avoir bouffé 8 h par semaine, j'avais le cerveau un peu contaminé... J'espère que la suite va te plaire autant !!! Et j'adore ton pseudo !!!!

**Paradoxe temporel**

('Comprendrez le titre à la fin !!)

Les quatres jeune gens étaient très occupés à détailler leur environement lorsqu'une voix douce les fit tous sursauter :

- Tiens, tiens, tiens...mais que nous vaut cette visite si charmante ?

Ils se retournèrent, le coeur en pleine série d'acrobaties, pour tomber nez à nez avec... l'homme le plus sexy et beau qu'ils pouvaient imaginer. Hermione sentit sa machoire tomber et se fracasser par terre avec un bruit infernal, pendant que Sirius, James et Rémus envisageaient sérieusement de tourner homo. Il était tout simplement divin... Brun, svelte, aux yeux d'acier... une peau d'albâtre, qui brillait sous la lumière lunaire... Un sourire aux dents blanches, aux lèvres rouges... Il était habillé avec distinction, à la mode du XIX ème siècle.

Une chose était sûre, jamais, _jamais_ aucun des quatre ado ne l'avait vu dans le chateau. Un tel professeur serait la vedette de Poudlard, il aurait des centaines de fans hysteriques, et tout le monde le connaîtrait. Et pourtant, Hermione était sure de ne jamais l'avoir vu. Mais alors, que faisait-il dans le chateau ?

L'homme reprit la parole, avec un étrange accent allemand:

- Charmant... oui, charmant, répéta-t-il en regardant fixement Rémus, dont les yeux dorés brillaient doucement dans l'obscurité.

Le jeune loup-garou laissa échapper un grondement incontrôlé. Hermione se demanda brièvrement pourquoi, avant de replonger dans l'admiration béante que lui inspirait l'inconnu. Le regard de l'homme glissa sur James, puis sur Sirius, et enfin il arriva sur Hermione, qui crut défaillir. Alors qu'elle allait jurer obeissance et fidélité eternelle à cet homme, cet ange, ce Dieu, Rémus la tira en arrière et se plaça entre eux et lui.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite.

L'homme fut visiblement surpris. Ses yeux s'agrandirent subitement et puis il hocha la tête et murmura pensivement :

- Un loup-garou... Bien sûr.

- Un loup-garou, oui, _vampire_. Et je ne suis pas influencé par votre hypnose. Alors cessez de fouiller leur tête, et tout de suite !

Ses yeux d'ambre brillèrent encore plus fort lorsqu'il gronda la dernière phrase, en se ramassant légèrement sur lui même.

Lentement, les paroles qui venaient d'être dites se frayèrent un chemin dans le ceveau embrumé d'Hermione. _Vampire... fouiller leur tête..._ Dans un sursaut, elle comprit enfin ce qui se passait. Dès que la FPL se mit en marche, la puré de poix qui lui engluait les neurones se dissipa et elle arriva à réflèchir. _Occlumentie !_ Elle rassembla toutes les connaissances qu'elle avait enmagasiné en aidant Harry a supporter les cours de Rogue et les mit en pratique. Elle doutait que cela soit suffisant, mais bon, c'était mieux que rien, n'est ce pas ?

Pas suffisant, en effet. Le vampire, en sentant ses efforts pour fuir sa tentacule psychique, eut un sourire sardonique et renforça son emprise sur elle. Hermione commença à paniquer. Sa prise sur son esprit s'affaiblisait à mesure que la _sienne_ se renforçait, et bientôt... Subjuguée, elle n'arrivait plus à penser...

_Il était si beau... obeir. Beau..._

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit le visage de Sirius se tordre dans une expression d'adoration pure, qui se refletait dans celui de James. Elle se demanda brièvrement pourquoi Rémus avait l'air si mécontent, d'ailleur il montrait les dents, en grognant, et il poussait violement James de côté pour se mettre entre lui et _Lui_... Rémus se ramassa sur lui même, prêt à bondir sur le vampire lorsque une voix l'interrompit :

- Axel, arrête ça.

En moins d'une seconde, l'emprise télépatique s'évanouie et Hermione retrouva toutes ses facultés mentales. Sonnée, et paniquée, elle se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé, prête à s'enfuir à toutes jambes, et fi de sa fièrté de Griffondor. Elle tenait à sa santé mentale.

Il avait quelque chose qui ressemblait au premier vampire (car elle était sûre que lui aussi en était un). Peut être était-ce la même lueur dans les yeux, ces yeux qui brillaient trop, ou dans la peau, pâle, satinée. Il était plus grand, plus "adulte", d'une certaine manière, que l'autre. Ses cheveux étaient si noirs qu'ils avaient des reflets bleus et coulaient jusqu'à ses reins en vagues soyeuses. La jeune fille remarqua que des tatouages de dragons s'enroulaient autour de ses bras et de ses poignets, et la tête des reptiles se rejoignaient sur le dos de ses mains; noires sur blanc. Il répèta lentement, sans aucune émotion sur son visage aux angles durs :

- Arrête ça.

L'autre, Axel, eut une moue et s'écarta des jeunes gens. Il fronça les sourcils et demanda d'une voix venimeuse :

- Qui penses-tu être pour me donner des ordre, Dargan ? Mon père ? Mon créateur ?

L'autre soupira et secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux noirs.

- Non. Mais nous avons accepté l'accord. Toi, moi, Linoë et Karael. Nous ne touchons pas aux élèves, ni aux humains du village.

Axel eut un sourire cruel.

- J'ai accepté de ne pas les _mordre_. Pas de ne pas jouer si des jeunes proies s'aventurent ici...

Dragan eut un soupire las .

- Tu as accepté. Tu dois respecter le pacte.

- Ouai, ouai...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil gourmand à Rémus, qui gronda sourdement, ses yeux jetant des éclairs, puis disparu dans le jardin, d'une démarche calme et assurée, comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Rien ne temoignait qu'il venait de se faire éjecter par un apollon au longs cheveux dans son allure désinvolte.

Hermione sentie sa respiration se faire plus facile et se rendit compte qu'elle avait retenu son souffle. Elle jeta un regard craintif au vampire restant, pas sur qu'il soit vraiment digne de confiance. Quoiqu'il dise, il était un vampire, et il pouvait s'emparer de leur esprit grace à son pouvoir télépathique et les vider de leur sang comme des veaux à l'abattoire, et sans même bouger une articulation carpo-métacarpienne. Et elle n'avait pas du tout envie de finir dans le sphincter pylorique (le bas de l'estomac) d'un vampire, si beau soit-il. Non mais.

L'homme se tourna vers eux et les regarda un moment, semblant se demander ce qu'il devait faire de ces quatre jeune gens.

/_Nous égorger, nous étrangler, nous éventrer ou nous saigner ?/_ se demanda Hermione avec une curiosité morbide.

- Rien de tout cela, jeune fille, répondit-il sans une nuance d'émotion dans la voix.

Elle sursauta. Il avait lu dans ses pensées... Il n'avait pas le droit !!! Vivement, elle réunni de nouveau ses barrière mentales, espérant que cela suffise à le tenir à l'écart de son cerveau. Sans prêter attention aux émois de la jeune fille, la vampire leur fit signe de la suivre.

Rémus, James et Sirius s'entre-regardèrent, jetèrent un coup d'oeil à Hermione, puis, d'un commun accord, le suivirent. De toute façon, face à un vampire, le seul à avoir une chance était Rémus, immunisé contre l'emprise télépathique des créatures nocturnes, mais il était hors de question qu'il s'enfuit seul. Il refuserait et chacun le savait. C'est qu'en plus d'être immunisé contre les vampire, Rémus était têtu.

Le vampire les mèna de l'autre côté du patio, en tournant autour du jardin, ou l'autre avait disparu, et Hermione espèrait bien qu'il avait décidé de disparaître encore un moment et d'y rester. Au moins jusqu'a ce qu'elle et les garçons aient trouvé un moyen de se sortir de l'évier plein de crabes et autres écrevisses ou ils étaient actuellement. C'est que ça pince, les écrevisses, et elle tenait encore à ses doigts de pied. Le petit groupe s'arrêta devant une énorme porte à deux battants, qui s'ouvrit, sous l'impulsion du vampire, supposa Hermione, puisque les vampires avaient le don de télékinésie. Ils entrèrent, ce qui semblait tout indiqué. Devant une porte qu'on vient d'ouvrir, généralement, on entre. Enfin, dans la plupart des cas. Bref...

Assise sur un grand fauteuil rouge grenat à haut dossier, un peu dans le genre de celui d'Alice au Pays des merveilles, devant une cheminée énorme, ou Hermione était sûr qu'on pouvait faire cuire une personne entière (comme dans le contes pour enfants. Tout ce qu'elle espèrait, c'est que les vampire n'avaient pas le sens de l'humour tordus et n'essayeraient pas de la transformer en Gretel) était Banshee. Elle avait la tête penchée sur un vieux grimoire, datant, d'après ce que la jeune fille put en voir, d'avant 1500, et ses oreilles remuaient doucement d'avant en arrière, jouant dans la lumière crépitante du feu. A leur entrée, elle releva vivement la tête, faisant voler sa tresse en arrière. Dès qu'elle eut reconnu nos quatre amis, ses sourcils se froncèrent et ses oreilles d'elfe se couchèrent en arrière, comme celles d'un chat en colère. Elle se leva et marcha vers eux à une vitesse stupéfiante. Elle se planta devant le vampire et demanda :

- Dargan, qu'est ce que cela signifie ?!!

- 'Trouvé Axel en train de jouer avec eux. Tu voulais que je le laisse s'amuser ?

Banshee remua la tête avec irritation. Ses yeux aurait percé de l'acier trempé.

- Bien sur que non. _Ana'ereth, s' illa et ërteh. __Ëreth llovan, _Dargan_. Fui' s 'aan, s' aan vord ! __Miere sovya caba' donde ain, s' illa ain dovinha !_

- _Sene garâ ? S' aan futi' lan, _Lino_, futi' lan' feil sene garâ, oniot'h sene et hurl._

- Bien sur que non !!! Je ne prend pas peur pour si peu, Dargan, mais... (elle fronça les sourcils et continua) _S' aan p' talié. _Axel_ tîn bolosh, néén s' aan futil' an' feil sene et bolosh !!!! Raa g' h' sl' et ! __Tol oetil öern' h ! Miere _(elle les désigna d'un signe de tête)_ et' h zelda' hard._

- Je sais qu'ils sont en danger, mais...

_- Néén k 'illa' fuela !!!_ siffla-t-elle.

Hermione se dit qu'elle ne souhaitait vraiment pas être à la place de Dargan. Pas lorsque Banshee dardait sur lui ses yeux là. Pas impressioné pour deux sous, il répondit :

- Non, Linoë, cela ne se terminera pas comme ça. Oui, Axel est stupide, mais eux, non. Tu le sais, c'est pour cela que tu les surveille, alors cesse de te voiler la face. De plus, _elle_ cache quelque chose. D'important.

Hermione était persuadée que c'était la tirade la plus longue que cet homme impassible ait jamais prononcé. D'ailleur, à voir la tête de Banshee, c'était en effet le cas. L'elfe fronça un peu plus les sourcils et lui jeta un regard fulminant.

- Très bien, très bien, tu as gagné Dargan._ S'aan ragl'aha_. _Néén _sene_ hulj'aha miere._

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de pousser un grognement en allant s'assoire dans un autre fauteuil, près de celui que la jeune elfe avait quitté.

James demanda d'une petite voix, en se penchant vers Rémus :

- Mais c'était quoi, ça ?!!

- C'était de l'elfique, James, répondit Banshee, comme si il lui avait posé la question à elle. De l'ancien elfique, Hermione, ne t'étonne pas de ne pas avoir compris grand chose.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, troublée que son interlocutrice ait si facilement percé ses pensées.

- J'ai compris _bolosh _(idiot), _hulj_ (proteger, surveiller), et _gar_ (peur). Le reste est... très diffèrent de ce qu'on a apprit en cour de runes elfiques...

Banshee eut l'air surprise et ses oreille se redressèrent, lui donnant l'air attentive et incrédule:

- Tu as compris tout ça ? Je ne pensais pas que tu comprendrais un seul mot. L'elfe est difficile à parler, pour vous autres les humains. A part Albus, je n'en connais aucun qui comprenent un traître mot de ma langue !

Hermione rougit, flattée. C'était plus fort qu'elle, au moindre compliment de quelqu'un de plus agé et sage qu'elle, et quelque soit la situation, elle était aux anges.

/ C'est vraiment pas le moment de jouer aux Miss-Je-Sais-Tout/ siffla la FPL.

/Ouai, ouai, bon ça va, pas la peine de rouspèter pour rien/ répondit Hermione, tout en se sentant ridicule.

Pendant que notre jeune amie avait ce qu'on appelle une passionante conversation avec soi-même, Banshee, ou Linoë, ou quelque soit son nom, c'était rassise et fixait les quatre jeune gens avec une intensité qui faisait penser à un biologiste étudiant une toute nouvelle bacterie inconnue – et potenciellement dangeureuse. Pendant un long moment, le seul bruit qu'on entendit dans la grande salle de pierre decorées de gravures fut le craquement du feu.

Hermoine n'osait prendre la parole. D'abord parce que, même si elle aurait préféré prendre un bain de pus de bulbopus que de l'admettre, elle avait peur. Ensuite parce que elle ne savait pas comment engager la conversation avec une elfe et un vampire.

/- Salut, vieux, et toi c'est quoi ton groupe sanguin préféré pour le p'tit déj' ?/

Ridicule.

Au bout d'un moment, à la surprise générale, ou plutôt à la surprise manifeste de Banshee, Dargan prit la parole:

- Vous feriez mieux de parler, jeune fille, énonça-t-il calmement à Hermione. Lorsqu'ellle l'a décidé, Linoë peut donner l'impression que les pierres elles-mêmes sont pressées.

Cette remarque lui valu un reniflement méprisant de la part de l'interressée, et un faible sourire de la part d'Hermione. Alors qu'elle allait se jeter à l'eau en lachant un banalité sur les pouvoirs elfique, l'autre la devança:

- Alors, c'est toi qui à ouvert le portail Tri-Dimensio-Téllurique que j'ai sentis il y a quelques semaines ?

La machoire de la jeune fille défonça les pierres par terre pour aller finir sa course sur le plancher des cachots, trois étages plus bas. Hermione pensa serieusement à prendre rendez-vous chez le dentiste et ne put que répondre en bégayant :

- But... Mais... Comment ?...

Banshee soupira avec gentillesse.

- Voyons, Hermione, je suis une elfe. Une demie-elfe, soit, mais je suis reliée à l'Esprit de la même manière que les Sang-Moll'âé.

- Les quoi ? demanda Sirius d'une petite voix.

- Les Sang-Moll'âé, jeune homme, répondit-elle sans quitter Hermione des yeux. Les elfes de sang pur.

Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir. La sensation qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'elle regardait Banshee dans les yeux avait atteind à cet instant une intensité presque insoutenable. Une impression de malaise, de gêne, comme si ce que l'on voyait était une impossibilité, une erreure de la nature. Quelque chose de dérangeant. Et elle était incapable de se soustraire à ce regard. Elle frissonna violement.

- Ainsi, tu le ressent, murmura Banshee, en reculant son visage dans l'ombre, cachant ses yeux. Je le pensais bien.

-What... What is it... ? demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

Son interlocutrice eut un mouvement de tête agacé.

- Cela n'a rien à voir avec ce dont nous devrions discuter. Enfin, peu importe, je suppose. Les sang-mêlés sont rares, très rares. Il y en a quatre en vie, actuellement. Moi, ma soeur, Maeb et Merlin. Oui, _le _Merlin, répéta-t-elle en voyant l'air abasourdis des quatre ados. Et _la_ Maeb. Ce que tu ressens, c'est ta magie qui se révolte contre ce que je suis, un mélange de deux magies qui à priori, ne devraient pas se mélanger. Voilà. A présent, dis-moi ce que tu fais ici, à cette époque. Viens-tu du futur ou du passé ?

/ Oh, no !!!!/ pensa Hermione, paniquée. Cela ne se passait pas du tout comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle devait lui tirer les vers du nez, et trouver un moyen de rentrer avec Voldemort, et au lieu de ça, c'était elle qui était interrogée.

Le regard de l'elfe, bien que dans l'ombre, pesait sur elle. Ses yeux noirs et perçants aurait assomé un dragon à dix mètres. Et son ton, ainsi que son attitude, criait qu'elle entendait avoir une réponse, et avant le lendemain, s'il vous plaît. Avec la façon dont elle avait parlé, Hermione avait même presque envie d'esquisser une révérence. Ce n'était pas une personne que l'on ignorait. Pas une femme à qui on répond, ni à qui on ne répond pas, d'ailleur. Lorsque quelqu'un avait autant d'autorité que la jeune elfe à cet instant, il était évident que l'on se _devait_ de répondre. Lorsqu'elle disait grenouille, les gens sautaient. Point barre.

La jeune fille se dit qu'elle devait vraiment se faire violence pour ne pas avoir ce ton-là avec les autres élèves. Non que cela n'aurait pas marché. De toute façon, elle l'avait un peu, ce ton; lorsque Banshee était en colère, elle n'hésitait pas à le faire savoir, ni à utiliser sa baguette. Hermione se souvenait de l'aventure du malheureux qui avait finit en homard, au dessus d'une casserole. Et généralement, quand elle était en colère, les élèves trouvaient soudain quelque chose de très intéressant à faire à l'autre bout du chateau, voir dans le parc.

- Et bien ? demanda Banshee en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione, rouge comme une pivoine, pas qu'elle ait peur, non, bien sur que non, ce serait ridicule, murmura :

- Du futur.

- Je vois.

Ses yeux furent encore plus étincelants si cela était possible. Elle s'appuya sur le dossier de son fauteuil comme une reine à son Trône et soupira.

- Raconte moi tout.

Destabilisée, la jeune fille voulu refuser, et secoua la tête, mais l'autre lui coupa la parole d'une voix qui aurait fait se relever les morts pour peu qu'elle le demandait :

- Par la Lumière, jeune fille, tu répondra ou je te tanne le cuir jusqu'a ce que les yeux te sortent de la tête ! Je ne suis pas Dumbledore, je n'ai ni sa patience, ni sa bonté. Il n'est plus temps que tu gardes tes secrets. La magie est agitée, ces derniers temps, beaucoup trop agitée. Et le _Tel' irah' noth_ change. Il faut que je sache ce qui se passe, si tu veux que je t'aide, finit-elle plus gentiment, avec un regard inquiet.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ce qui était vrai, c'est que cette elfe en savait plus qu'elle-même. Peut être pourrait-elle avoir une idée. Et si Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, elle le pouvait aussi. Et en parlant de ça...

- Qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous êtes bien de mon côté ? Que vous êtes bien contre Voldemort ? Si vous etiez vraiment une alliée de Dumbledore, il vous aurait parlé de moi. Ou m'aurait parlé de vous.

Elle tiqua. Depuis quand vouvoyait-elle la jeune elfe ? Il fallait arrêter ça. Cette elfe avait beau avoir un regard qui écorcherait un éléphant à dix mètres, ce n'était pas uhne raison pour être à ses pieds.

Banshee la foudroya du regard, et Hermione eut soudain envie d'être dans un trou de souris, malgé ses résolutions.. Néanmoins, l'elfe répondit :

- Il ne m'a pas parlé de toi parce que c'est risqué. Si je devait te rencontrer, cela devait être sans son aide, ou tout le futur risquait d'être faussé. Satisfaite ?

Hermione, qui venait de décider de s'inscrire à la secte des Tomates-Trop-Mûres, hocha précipitement la tête. Et raconta tout.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Banshee remua les oreilles avec agitation. Et triturait le bout de sa natte. Même Dargan, dont le visage était aussi expressif qu'un écran de télévision vide, semblait inquiet. Au bout d'un moment, Sirius demanda :

- Alors ? Vous pouvez l'aider ? As-tu une idée, Banshee ?

Hermione se demanda ce que ressentait James à cet instant. Après tout, il était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, et Banshee était sa batteuse... Mais tout ce qu'elle lisait sur le visage de son ami, c'était de l'inquiètude. Pour le futur, supposait-elle. Elle même était plus qu'inquiète. Mais paradoxalement, elle se sentait mieux qu'avant. Avoir raconté toute son histoire à quelqu'un qui visiblement pouvait agir la soulageait. Peut être les choses allaient-elles enfin bouger.

Soudain, le premier vampire, Axel, entra dans la salle. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé, mais Hermione conclu que Dargan l'avait mit télépathiquement au courant, puisque la première chose qu'il dit fut :

- Alors, Banshee, que fait-on ?

Il n'avait pas l'air inquiet, lui. Au contraire, il s'assit confortablement dans un fauteuil, les jambes étendues devant lui, l'air parfaitement à l'aise. L'elfe soupira :

- La situation était déjà compliquée avant... mais là, je pense que nous venons d'atteindre un point parfaitement catastrophique !!

- Impossible que toi, la si saaage et avisée elfe ne sache plus quoi faire ! sourit Axel avec une expression qui méritait d'être sacrée la plus sarcastique du siècle.

Elle lui jeta un regard qui aurait mit Voldemort dans ses petits souliers.

- Sache, jeune vampire, que tu n'était même pas née lorsque je combattais déjà l'Ombre. Je dressais des Dragons pour combattre les démons d'Angrel depuis au moins quatre cent ans lorsque tu têtait le sein de ta nourrice ! Alors garde tes leçons, et ferme ton clape-merde, sauf si ce que tu as à dire est intelligent !!

Axel eut l'air mortifié l'espace d'une seconde, mais se maîtrisa rapidement.

- Tout le monde sait que tu es une vieille peau, pas la peine de nous le rappeler. Cependant, tu as raison. Sur ce sujet, tu en sais plus long que moi. Alors ? Que comptes tu faire ?

Elle agita les oreilles de nouveau, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Se renversant dans le fauteuil, elle se mit à marmoner. Axel soupira :

- Lorsqu'elle se met à parler toute seule, c'est qu'elle cherche une solution qu'elle n'est pas prête de trouver. Une fois, je l'ai vue marmoner comme ça pendant deux jours entiers, sans interruption. Et j'ai quand même fait échec et mat.

Puis il eut un sourire rusé et reporta son attention sur les quatre humains. Hermione frissona violement et pria tous les dieux qu'elle conaissaient d'empêcher cet chauve-souris de trifouiller son cerveau.

/ Et, par Merlin, quel besoin a-t-il d'être aussi séduisant ?!/

Rémus semblait prêt à lui sauter à la gorge à tout moment. La pleine lune n'allait pas tarder, et elle espèrait qu'il parviendrait à contenire sa rage de loup-garou envers le vampire. Il ne manquerait plus que cette petite réunion finissait en bain de sang. Elle fut tirée de ses pensée par Banshee qui se levait.

- Il n'y a pas trente six solutions, déclara l'elfe. Je vais envoyer un message à Oberon. Et à Morgane, aussi. Toute son influence sera nécessaire pour qu'Oberon se décide à bouger ses royale fesses.

Les deux vampire la regardaient comme si elle venait d'affirmer que les trous dans le gruyère étaient en réalité brodés par les lutins des cuisines. Visiblement stupéfait, Axel demanda :

- Tu vas... Tu vas faire pression sur Oberon pour que le Conseil se réunnisse ? Il ne voudra jamais; il... Linoë, même si tu es une des elfes les plus puissante et influente, il y a deux cents ans que le Conseil ne s'est pas réunnit !! Depuis la fin des Guerres contre Donethor, il refuse obstinément de se mêler de quoi que ce soit !

Banshee secoua la tête. Une expression terriblement déterminée se lisait sur son visage et Hermione se dit qu'a présent, elle aurait put assomer un dragon à plus de vingt mètres rien qu'en le regardant. Ses oreilles étaient rejetées en arrière, dans une posture aggressive.

- Non, Axel, je vais le forcer à réunnir la _Zel' Farei' D' Mar_. Le Cour des Quinze Lunes. Mais pour cela, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide De la votre (son regard se tourna vers les deux vampires qui la regardaient, impassibles comme des pierres)... A tous les quatre aussi (et elle désigna Sirius, Rémus, James et Hermione d'une signe de tête). Toi, surtout, Hermione. Tu es la seule qui sait de quoi il s'agit réellement, et tu ne peux rien nous dire. Tu devra expliquer la situation à Oberon, comme tu me l'a expilquée. Et puis, bien sur, Mohira et Edenne. Karael est dans le _Tel' irah' noth_, pour le moment, mais elle ne tardera plus. Nous ne serons pas trop de tout ça pour faire basculer l'avis d'Oberon. Il arrive à être aussi obstiné que moi, lorsqu'il le veut.

- Ce qui n'est pas peu dire, murmura Axel d'une voix detachée.

- Certes non, acquiesca Banshee, avec un sourire presque complice pour le vampire.

Si Hermione avait été juste un peu plus stupide, elle aurait soupiré et sourit de contentement. Oui, les choses allaient enfin bouger. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Non. Au contraire, elle se rembrunit. Qui que soit cet Oberon, il n'avait pas l'air d'être commode. Et Voldemort, les deux, étaient toujours là. Et la situation ne faisait qu'évoluer, trop vite pour qu'elle sache si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Et trop d'éléments qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Le _Tel' irah' noth._

La _Zel' Farei' D' Mar._

Oberon.

Trop d'inconnues dans les équations. Trop de choses qu'elle ne savait pas. Beaucoup trop.

Sirius et elle échangèrent un coup d'oeil soucieux, complices sans même s'en apercevoir. C'était bon de savoir qu'il y des gens sur qui on peut compter.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

L'auteur : Et encore une fin en queue de poisson !!!

Sadique : on sait que vous aimez pas ça, mais... nous on adore ! Hin hin hin !

L'auteur : Il y a un truc qui nous a fait super plaisir... Tout le monde se plaignait de notre absence dans le dernier chapitre... On pensait même pas que vous lisiez !! Merci beaucoup !!! Bon, je sais, on commence à se perdre un peu, avec tous ces nouveau personnages, et en plus voila que je rajoute de l'elfique... Ca devient de plus en plus confus, cette histoire.

Cynique : Ca c'est le cas de le dire.

L'auteur : Mais-euuuh... Bon, je vais faire un petit récapitulatif, ok ? Alors, Banshee s'appelle aussi Linoë, et Lilith s'appelle aussi Karael. Axel est un vampire, tout comme Dargan. Et pour l'elfique, voila un petit dico.

Cynique : Bah ouai, parce que comme on fait jamais rien à moitié, et qu'on voulait pas reprendre l'elfique de Tolkien, on a inventé quelques mots, et règles... Notez que z'êtes po obligé de lire, hein...

Sene : tu

'S'aan : je

Tîn : il

Miere : ils, elles

Ëreth : nous

' lan : négation, derrière un verbe

' aha : futur, derrière un verbe

' fei : passé, derrière un verbe

Nereth : non

Garâ : peur

Futil : penser

Bolosh : idiot

Et : est

Et'h : sont

Nêen : mais

Ragl : regarder, verifier

Hulj : proteger, être responsabe de, surveiller

D' Mar : lune

Fareis : cour

Z' el : neuf

L'auteur : Il n'y a là que ce qui est utilisé dans le texte. Le reste est sur papier, mais j'invente aussi au fur et à mesure...

Cynique : C'est pour ça que ça tient pas debout...

Sentimentale : Et elle va aller a la fête, Hermy ?

Cynique : Mais c'est pas vraaaaaai !!!!!!!! /s'arrache les cheveux/ Quelqu'un va se décider à la noyer, celle-là ?!!!!

Sentimentale : ?

L'auteur : Elle n'a pas encore décidé.

Cynique : A la noyer ?

Sentimentale : /en même temps/ A y aller ?

L'auteur : A aller à la fête, organisme mono-cellulaire.

Cynique : /réflèchit/ organisme mono-cellulaire ? C'est moi, l'organisme mono-cellulaire ?

L'auteur : Et quand à noyer Sentimentale, je pense pas que çe puisse se faire. Après tout, elle fait partie de nous.

Sentimentale : ?

Sadique : Non, c'est impossible que je partage le patrimoine génétique de cette... de cette... absurdité ambulante !!! Regarde-la, elle fonctionne pas comme il faut, c'est une erreur à la bêtise transcendantale !!

Sentimentale : ?

L'auteur : Bon, je laisse tomber.../très très lasse/ Laissez une **review**, ce serait gentil tout plein .. Merchiiiiiiiiii ! NUn


	13. Paradoxe temporel 13

**Auteur** : Melisandre

**melisandretiscali.fr**

**Genre** : Euhhhh... retour dans le futur? Nan, dans le passé ! Enfin, les deux, en fait... C'est un genre, ça ? --

**Couples**: Aloreuuuu... y'a du HermioneXSirius-de-dix-sept-ans en prévision, du JamesXLyly et du BansheeXDargan.

**Disclaimer** : je fais une déprime parce que malgré mes demandes répétées, z'ont pas voulu me les donner... Et nan, les persos de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais pas de l'argent avec, ni rien... TT. Et Axel est la propriété de Lou, ma sister du net.

**Réponses aux reviews**

**La vache milka :** Du mal a suivre ? oulàlà, et j'ai peur que cela ne s'arrange pas dans ce chapitre… --, va falloir que je corrige ça. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un peu fait pour. Tu comprendra dans le chapitre 14 normalement, puisque.. euh non pardon, je ne dis rien ou Cynique m'étripe Merci d'avoir reviewé, je te retrouve sur ta propre fic !!!

**Loupiotte : **Merciiii ma lou, merci pour tout !! Raaah sans toi, que serais-je-euuu… Alors… hum, oui, belle part donnée a Banshee, mais plus dans ce chapitre-ci. Et je redresse la barre pour Axel (mais j'avais l'intention de faire ça depuis le départ ). L'elfique… fuuu, moi non plus j'ai pas tout traduit ''. Merci encoooore ze t'aime-euuuuuu !!!

**Cily :** / hallucine / t'as… tout cherché a traduire ?? Mais quel courage ! Je suis admirative ! mais… euh, je vais te faire une confidence… j'ai crée certains mots avec une traduction… et d'autre sans. Donc, a part ceux que j'ai traduit, les mots elfiques n'ont pas de signification. Même si mon dictionnaire s'allonge a chaque chapitre Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé, et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !!!!

**Sln : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu es toujours au rendez vous, cela me… comble de bonheur, je ne vois pas d'autre mot !! Merci !

**Morwan : **Oulààà, me comparer à Tolkien, même indirectement… Mon ego vient de prendre au poins vingt kilos . Oui, les noms sont sans doute inconsciemment inspirés de l'œuvre du Maître. Mais quelle fanficeuse peut jurer ne pas s'inspirer de Tolkien ? (excuse bidon mwahaah !!) Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture !

**U.$ Hermy :** Mhhh, les histoires de magie Téllurique ne sont a priori pas inspirées du Livre des Etoiles, mais celles de la Toile de Vie et de L'esprit, oui. Pas intentionnellement, bien sur, mais maintenant que tu en parle -- . C'est vrai qu'il y a de sacrées similitudes Merci d'avoir reviewé ma fic, j'espère que la suite va te plaire autant !!

**Lu7ine : **Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite attendue, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi !!!

**Emma : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review !! elle me fait toujours aussi plaisir !! Oui, le SDA est à la source de pas mal de mes idées, mais je fais ce que je peux pour brider mon côté plagiaire… Huhu, en tout cas visiblement, c'est pas très réussi puisque tout le monde me dit que le SDA est très présent dans ma fic. Pas que je prenne ça mal, au contraire, j'aime tellement cette série !! Je suis très contente que l'atmosphère de cette fic te plaise, cela veut dire que j'ai réussis a faire passer ce que je voulais faire passer, du côté autoritaire de Banshee à l'atmosphère sombre et mélancolique, et c'est vraiment agréable de la savoir. Merci encore et bonne lecture et continuation dans le reste .

**Diabela : **Merci d'avoir review !! Et le sentimental arrive à grand pas, ce chapitre le met en place . Je pense que tu vas être servie, huhu !!

**Kloona :** Kikoo toi ! Bon, alors les vampires t'ont plut, j'en suis ravie, ce sont des personnages qui me tiennent à cœur, puisque nés avec ma sœur du net Lou. Tiens, d'ailleurs Axel est à elle ! Bof tu sais, tu peux être vampire, Lou l'est aussi. Et une autre de mes amies est une elfe, une autre une amarestu. Je suis moi même une schizophrène moitié fée-nuée moitié Sang-Dragon, alors rien ne me surprend . Tu moment que tu ne me mords pas, tout va bien !!! Merci pour la review adorable, le sentimental arrive, il est très demandé huhu !! Bonne lecture !!

**Alienor : **Voilà la suite !! Pas besoin de supplier pour l'avoir, j'aime tellement écrire que c'est un plaisir !!! Merci pour la gentille review, bonne lecture !

**Suppy Lulu : **Merci pour la review ma Natty !! On se voit pas beaucoup en ce moment, toutes occupées que nous sommes, mais je t'adore quand même

**Princess dreamy : **Merci pour la revieeew !! elle est toute gentille, et ne t'inquiète pas, vu comme je sui partie, cette fic fera au moins 30 chapitres.. a la base elle était sensée être plutôt courte, mais bon. Comme mes perso n'en font qu'à leur tête… Bref, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !!

**Aisha9 :** Voilà la suite-euuuu !! j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue, huhu ! Merci d'avoir reviewé, merci de me lire !!!

L'auteur : /toute petite/ Voilà… euh… désoléééééééée pour le retard !!!

Cynique : Tss… c'est vrai que ce coup-ci on a été très longues.

L'auteur : Très. Pardoooooooon !!! On voulait pas ! mais voilà… on était très prise, et bon, ben… ç'a été un peu long, wak

Sentimentale : J'ai gagnéé… j'ai gagnééé… j'ai gagnééé… j'ai gagn

L'auteur : Moui, enfin, vous verrez… un peu plus sentimental, ce chap. Parce que au bout de 12, il faut bien mettre les choses en place !!! bonne lecture !

**Paradoxe temporel**

('Comprendrez le titre à la fin !!)

Hermione fulminait. Cela faisait une semaine – _une semaine !!_ – que l'étrange conseil avait eut lieu. Banshee avait obstinément refusé d'expliquer quoique ce soit, et lorsque Lilith, visiblement épuisée, avait rejoint le petit groupe, elle n'avait pas été plus bavarde. Elle avait juste dit : « _La Tel' irah' noth_ _et nolot' h kân tor' hist, kï Del' zâmm. __Nêen golard' fei_…»

La jeune fille n'avait évidemment rien compris. Et personne dans la salle n'avait voulu lui donner la moindre explication. Et cela faisait une semaine que personne ne bougeait. Elle avait espéré que quelque chose se passe… Et rien ne se passait. C'était simplement désespérant. Et bien sur, Dumbledore en personne lui avait interdit de tenter d'entrer en contact avec l'un des vampires ou de retourner dans l'étrange patio. Et, en jeune fille bien élevée et respectueuse des règles, elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds. Mais le fait qu'elle n'ait absolument pas envie d'y retourner aidait pour beaucoup. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner de peur dès qu'elle avait la malencontreuse idée de repenser à la fin de cette étrange soirée…

_Flash back _

Lilith est revenue, et les deux vampires et les deux elfes sont en pleine discussion en elfique, ignorant royalement les quatre adolescents, lorsque visiblement une décision est prise. Axel, le beau et séduisant vampire aux airs de dandy, se lève dans un mouvement fluide, lance quelque chose à Dargan d'un air dégagé et se dirige vers l'imposante porte de bois.

Soudain, il se retourne, un sourire sardonique sur les lèvre, et dit à Banshee :

- Chère, chère petite elfe, j'oubliais… Je n'ai rien dit tout à l'heure, nous avions autre chose à faire, n'est ce pas, mais cependant…

Il s'arrête, et ses yeux brillent d'un éclat étrange, comme si une lumière venait d'être allumée derrière eux. Il a à cet instant l'air encore plus dangereux que d'habitude. La température dans la pièce chute brusquement de plusieurs degrés, et les ombres semblent grandire, s'élever, et tournoyer sur elles même… Et puis, _quelque chose_ fend l'air, comme un coup de vent violent, et s'abat sur le fauteuil rouge ou l'elfe est assise… ou plutôt était assise. Un instant elle est là, et l'instant d'après, elle est accroupie par terre, quelques mètre plus loin, ramassée sur elle même. Le fauteuil, lui, est déchiqueté et coupé en deux. Tranquillement, le vampire reprend :

- Cependant, ne me parle plus jamais comme ça, Banshee. Ou tu y perdra des plumes…

Et il sort de la pièce, ouvrant brusquement la porte de bois par le télékinésie.

Au centre de la pièce, le fauteuil trône, éventré.

_Fin Flash back _

Hermione frissonna violemment, essayant de ne pas penser à ce que qui aurait pu arriver si Banshee n'avait pas sauté de côté au dernier moment.

Celle-ci refusait de lui adresser la parole, lui murmurant simplement d'attendre, et que bientôt on aurait besoin d'elle. Elle évitait les Maraudeurs, qui de toute façon étaient bien trop occupés a préparer leur sortie à la Golden pour s'occuper d'elle (à croire que rien ne les perturbait, ceux-là…) et n'avait toujours pas donné sa réponse quand à la Golden Party, mais vu les récents événement, elle pensait ne pas y aller. Après tout, comme le disait la FPL, elle avait vraiment autre chose à faire !! Pour ne rien arranger, depuis le conseil, elle n'avait pas réussit à faire une seule nuit complète. Elle se réveillait toujours vers deux heures du matin, soit en larme, soit terrorisée, et ne parvenait jamais à se rendormir. Les appartements que Dumbledore avait mit à sa disposition à son arrivé lui étaient devenus indispensables. Elle y finissait généralement ses nuits, en lisant des ouvrages sur les elfes, ou sur les sortilèges.

Pour l'instant, elle était en cours de botanique, avec le professeur Rododindron, un petit homme trapu et moustachu qui avait pour passion les salades et leurs propriétés curatives. Ce qui garantissait des cours positivement soporifiques. Il était en train de leur montrer comment replanter une salade romaine à côté d'un plant de belladone – selon lui, cela donnait à la salade des propriétés calmantes – et elle était en train de se demander si la Tarentulla Vénéneuse qui se faufilait derrière lui allait finir par lui attacher complètement les pieds, lorsque la cloche sonna, enfin.

Les élèves sortirent tant bien que mal de leur torpeur et quittèrent la serre, pendant que le professeur Rododindron chatouillait affectueusement sa salade romaine, en lui susurrant des mots doux. Et la Tarentulla finit par lui attacher complètement les pieds.

Le froid de Novembre assaillit Hermione dès qu'elle mit un pied dehors. Le ciel était couvert et sombre, un vent glacé faisait s'agiter les arbres du parc et donnait envie à toute personne saine d'esprit de se pelotonner au coin du feu et de ne plus bouger. Malheureusement, le coin du feu devrait attendre Hermione encore un moment, puisqu'elle avait à présent deux heures de Défense Contre les forces du Mal. Et vu que Rindell ne s'était toujours pas prit d'affection pour elle, ces deux heures promettaient d'être à peu près aussi agréables que deux heures de potion avec Rogue. C'est pas peu dire.

Alors que la jeune fille se dirigeait avec résignation vers le lieu de torture – pardon, de cours, Sirius la rejoignit en courant, la robe pleine de terre (puisque lui et James avaient fait une bataille de terre enflammée pendant le cours de botanique).

- Hermione !

Elle se retourna, surprenant au passage le regard furieux de quelques filles, qui auraient préféré que l'attention du jeune homme soit fixée sur _elles_ plutôt que sur ce Rat-de-bibliothèque aux cheveux mal coiffés.

- James n'est pas avec toi ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité, voyant que seuls Rémus et Peter suivaient le mouvement.

- Non… Mister Catastrophe a renversé un pot de terre en quittant la salle, il est resté pour le réparer et nettoyer la salle, sourit Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Oh…

Il y eut un silence gêné. Puis il reprit la parole, en baissant la voix :

- Tu viens alors ? C'est pour dans moins d'une semaine, on est le 16, faut que tu te décides !!

- Ben….

Il lui coupa la parole :

- Et, au fait, j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main…

Elle lui jeta un regard surpris. Un coup de main ? Lui ? Mais la seule matière où elle avait de meilleurs résultats que lui, c'était Métamorphose, et encore, de peu !! Néanmoins, elle répondit :

- Oui ? Bien sur, si je peux t'aider…

- Parfait ! je passe te chercher ce soir, après le dîner.

- Hein ?!

Trop tard. Il était partit, courant vers le château comme un chien fou.

/ Mais dans quoi je me suis encore embarquée, moi ??!/

Elle le rattrapa devant la salle de DCFM, haletante.

- Sirius ! What…. I mean, que veux tu dire par « je passe te chercher ce soir » ??

Il se retourna et lui envoya un sourire radieux.

- Bah que je passe te chercher à la Salle Commune ce soir, après le dîner.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

/ Je n'irais nulle part après le dîner, mon cher !/

- Certes, Sirius, mais cela ne me dit pas pourquoi je devrais aller quelque part après le dîner. C'est interdit de se promener dans les couloirs après 21h30, tu le sais parfaitement. Et puis de toute façon, on a pas besoin d'aller ou que ce soit pour que je t'aide à faire un devoir !

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargie un peu plus.

- Mais c'est pas pour un devoir que j'ai besoin d'aide, Darky ! Penses-tu, je suis le mec le plus intelligent de Poudlard, j'ai pas besoin d'aide !

/ Mais bien sur…. Et tu es aussi le mec le plus prétentieux de Poudlard ? Ou c'est juste pour en mettre plein la vue à la douzaine de dindes qui nous regardent ? /

En effet, la majorité des filles présentes dans le couloir du château avaient les yeux fixés sur les deux jeunes gens. Et elles n'avaient pas spécialement l'air contentes. Plutôt le contraire, même. Hermione continua à les ignorer royalement, comme elle le faisait depuis le début, et fixa son attention sur Sirius.

- Et bien, que veux-tu, alors ?

Il prit un air excessivement mystérieux et murmura :

- C'est top secret !! Je te raconterais tout en chemin, ce soir !

- Sirius, je n'ira nulle part ce soir !! C'est hors de question que je m'embraque dans une de tes farces stupides.

Il se tourna vers elle, et prit un air suppliant.

- Hermione, s'il te plait, j'ai _vraiment_ besoin d'un coup de main, et tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance qui soit capable de m'aider… _S'il te plait ! _

Elle regarda un instant ses grand yeux bleus suppliants, et cette bouille a croquer, essayant de toutes ces forces de ne pas craquer. Puis il lui fit un petit sourire timide, et elle éclata de rire.

- Très bien, très bien, M. Le Comédien , je vais t'aider. Je sens que je vais le regretter, mais personne ne peut résister à ces yeux_ l_….

Sirius poussa un cris de victoire étouffé en sautillant sur place, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix glaciale résonne derrière lui :

- Puis-je savoir, Mr Black, ce qui nous vaut cette manifestation si exubérante de joie ?

Le jeune homme blêmit et son sourire s'effaça comme un dessin dans le sable sous une vague. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Rindell. Le professeur le regardait avec mépris, du haut de son imposante taille. Il était maigre et son teint cadavérique lui donnait l'air d'un mort vivant, son visage creusé et les yeux caves n'arrangeant rien. Le jeune homme se reprit et répondit d'une voix fruitée :

- Mais c'est la perspective de passer deux heures en votre compagnie, à apprendre tant de choses passionnantes !!

Hermione sursauta et lui jeta un regard paniqué.

/ Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Il est fou ??/

Imperturbable, Sirius continua :

- En votre présence, tout semble plus intéressant, plus vivant, plus captivant ! Savoir que je vais pouvoir compléter mes connaissances grâce à un homme tel que vous, Professeur, me comble de joie !

Parfaitement stupéfait, Rindell ne trouva rien à dire, et resta la bouche ouverte sur une réprimande acide qui ne sortit jamais. Il referma la bouche et foudroya le jeune homme du regard, auquel celui-ci ne répondit que par un sourire innocent qui ne trompait personne. Frustré, l'enseignant dépassa les deux adolescents et entra en trombe dans la salle de classe, le dos raide et remâchant sa hargne.

Sirius eut un gloussement de rire et fit un clin d'œil complice à Hermione, qui, par soucis de sa réputation, dissimulait un sourire amusé. Elle répondit par un roulement d'yeux qui fit franchement rire le jeune homme, et ils suivirent les autres élèves dans la pièce, alors qu'un James couvert de terre de la tête aux pieds arrivait en courant.

- Je… huf ! j'ai renversé toute l'étagère à huf ! engrais huf ! expliqua-t-il, à bout de souffle.

Sirius lui donna un affectueux coup sur l'épaule et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

/Une vraie calamité …/

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La Grande Salle était pleine à craquer, et résonnait des cris et des discussion des centaines d'élèves qui mangeaient leur déjeuner. Hermione, assise en face de Rémus, et à côté de Sirius, était en pleine conversation avec Lily, a propos de ce fameux pseudo-philosophe qui défrayait la chronique depuis quelque temps avec ces théories fumeuses.

Une chaleur anormale gênait Hermione, depuis qu'elle avait prit place à table. Elle avait retiré sa cape, puis son pull, mais elle avait toujours aussi chaud. Elle se demanda un instant pourquoi, alors que dehors un simili blizzard soufflait, elle se retrouvait en chemise ( tout de même pas à cause se Sirius... si ?), lorsqu'elle remarqua que_ tous _à table avaient également retiré le maximum de couches. A ces côté, Lily s'éventait avec sa main, et Rémus suait à grosses gouttes. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Avoir aussi chaud en cette période de l'année n'était pas du tout normal.

- Hermione ?

Elle sursauta et s'aperçu qu'elle avait perdus le fils de la conversation. Lily la regardait avec un air interrogateur.

- Ca va ? T'as l'air... dans la lune, sourit la jeune fille

- Hum, Lily ? Tu ne remarque pas quelque chose de bizarre ?

Lily fronça les sourcil et secoua la tête. Elle réfléchit un instant et répondit :

- Humm… tu parles de cette chaleur anormale, n'est ce pas ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Regarde. Tout le monde est en chemise, il y en a même quelque uns en t-shirt…

En effet, cet étrange phénomène était visible partout, pas seulement à la table des Griffondors. Tout le monde semblait souffrir de cette chaleur étouffante, qui augmentait à chaque instant, semblait-il.

- Il se passe quelque chose de pas normal, murmura la jeune fille pour elle même.

/ _Alors, quoi_, siffla la FPL, _tu penses que Voldy a jeté un sort sur le château pour vous faire cuir dedans comme des pains d'épice ?_/

La jeune fille dû convenir que cette idée était ridicule. Mais il se passait tout de même quelque chose de bizarre. La température ne cessait d'augmenter, jusqu'à atteindre un niveau digne des forêts tropicales.

Soudain, Sirius lui donna un léger coup de coude et lui désigna la table des professeurs d'un geste de tête. Dumbledore venait de se lever et parlait avec un elfe de maison. Au bout d'un moment, il releva la tête et s'adressa aux élèves :

- Chers élèves, votre attention, s'il vous plait.

Aussitôt, le silence se fit dans la Salle et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'estrade.

- Je suis sûr que vous avez tous remarqué la température pour le moins…élevée.

Il y eut des murmures d'approbation. Le Directeur continua :

- La raison en est simple, et indépendante de notre volonté. Le RCM, le Réseau de Chauffage Magique, souffre d'une déficience. Il est déréglé pour le moment (il parla plus fort pour couvrir les voix qui s'élevaient), mais un agent du Ministère va arriver pour régler le problème. Nous sommes navrés de cette défaillance, mais il n'y a rien à faire. La température devrait se stabiliser bientôt, et exceptionnellement, vous êtes autorisé à porter vos uniformes d'été.

Le vieil homme se rassit et fit apparaître devant lui un sorbet glacé, tout en devisant avec sa voisine, le Professeur d'Astronomie.

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la Salle :

- Quoi ? une déficience du RCM ?

- Mais que fait le Ministère ?

- Comme d'habitude, une bande d'incapables !

- Oooh, c'est agaçant, ce genre de défaillance arrive tout le temps, une fois, on a passé l'hivers sans chauffage parce que la ligne RCM était coupée...

Hermine poussa un soupire las. La chaleur l'étouffait complètement et elle se sentait molle et lourde, comme un vrai mollusque. A ces côtés Lily poussa un soupire a fendre l'âme et murmura :

- Il faudrait aller dans nos dortoirs, pour se changer...

Maria Ariendolès, sa voisine, hocha péniblement la tête. Hermine était morte de chaud et de fatigue rien qu'à l'idée de bouger. Puis elle se raisonna, prit son courage à deux main et se leva avant de changer d'idée. Maria lui jeta un regard admiratif :

- Quel courage Hermione !

La jeune fille répondit par un grognement épuisé. Cette chaleur était insupportable.

- Allez, Hermione, je te soutiens par la pensée, l'encouragea mollement Lily, affalée sur la table.

- Merci, répondit la jeune fille, trop accablée par la chaleur humide pour être sarcastique.

La seule chose qui la soutenait moralement, c'est le fait qu'elle n'avait plus cours de la journée et pouvait donc aller s'exiler tranquillement dans les Appartements Violets, et mourir de chaud en paix. Elle ne voulait pas s'aventurer dehors, au risque de voir des gens. Elle était toujours aussi « populaire », et elle plaignait sincèrement Harry, qui avait supporté les attentions et les curiosités durant toutes ces années.

/ Et dire que je me plaignait du froid…/

Pour une fois, la FPL ne trouva rien à redire. Sans doute trop occuper a crever de chaud au fin fond du cerveau de la jeune fille.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La chaleur était réellement étouffante. Même les fenêtres des Appartements grandes ouvertes, le feux dans la cheminée ronflait et chassait la fraîcheur. La condensation faisait de la buée sur les vitres et les miroirs, on se serait dit dans un sauna.

Hermione lisait, ou plutôt tentait de lire, un livre sur les elfes bien sur, mais la transpiration sur ses mains tachait le précieux ouvrage, et elle avait tout le mal du monde à se concentrer. Son manque de sommeil faisait ses yeux se fermer, mais elle refusait de dormir. Elle ne supportait plus les cauchemars et la terreur qui la prenait inévitablement dès qu'elle fermait l'œil. Elle secoua la tête, essayant de chasser la brume qui lui engluait le cerveau.

_Le Clan d'Obérons,_ disait l'ouvrage, qui datait de 983 après J.C, _que tous acceptent comme étant le Roi des Elfes, est celui sur lequel nous avons le plus de renseignements. C'est en effet lui qui s'est rendu aux négociation de 584, accompagnée de l'Elfe Morgane, et du mage Merlin ; pour obtenir la cessation des hostilités entre le Clan D'Avalon et le Royaume de Grande Bretagne, dirigé par Arthur. Il est a noter que l'elfe Morgane semblait avoir une étrange influence sur le Roi Arthur, ainsi que sur la Sorcière Maeb, célèbre magicienne qui enseigne la magie sorcière dans toute l'Irlande, ce qui laisse a penser que les Elfes sont plus impliqué dans la politique du Ministère que nous ne le supposions . _

La suite concernait les conflits qui opposaient les sorciers et les elfes, et les diverses informations que le monde magique avait sur l'étrange race. Pas grand chose, en réalité. Quelque temps plus tard, en 1009, le dernier Clan elfique disparaissait à Canterburry. La communauté sorcière s'était félicité, pensant, à tord visiblement, que la race elfique avait été décimée et que la magie Téllurique était à présent l'apanage des mages humains.

Hermione secoua encore la tête, alourdie par la chaleur moite de la pièce. Puis elle releva brusquement le visage comme quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Méfiante, elle se leva et ouvrit, tombant nez à nez avec Sirius.

- Sirius ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais l ? Tu as cours de Divination, à cette heure-ci, non ? demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire angélique :

- Moui, mais Rémus et James m'ont assuré qu'ils me passeraient leurs notes.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche avec indignation, prête à le tancer vertement pour oser sécher un cours. Il lui coupa la parole :

- C'est trop tard de toute façon, et que préfères-tu ? une escapade maintenant ou ce soir après le couvre-feu ?

La bouche d'Hermione se referma et elle lui jeta un regard qui ressemblait étrangement à ceux que Banshee était capable de lancer.

- Très bien, lâcha-t-elle, agacée. Mais je veux d'abord savoir ce que tu as en tête. Explique toi.

- Ben attends, on va partir et je t'explique en route, je…

- Explication, maintenant !! coupa-t-elle avec un mouvement de tête impérieux.

- Bon, bon, okay, céda t il. Je veux que tu m'aide choisir une _aisance_.

/ Blanc /

- Une _quoi _??

- Ben une _aisance_, répéta Sirius. Tu sais, ce que les moldus mettent dans leur _voiture_ et dans leur _moto_ pour avancer.

Hermione eut un petit rire :

- Aaah, une _essence_ !!

- Ben c'est ce que j'ai dis, non ? demanda Sirius avec un petit froncement de sourcil.

- Euuh, no, not exactly, mais c'est pas grave. Sirius, c'est pour faire voler tes moto que tu veux de l'essence ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et expliqua :

- Ben tu vois, les motos font fureur dans le monde sorcier. C'est la mode, mais cela fait des année que les gens se déplacent avec des sorts de lévitation, et c'est vraiment pas pratique. Et faire des voitures et des motos imitation moldu, en ce moment, le Ministère est plutôt pour, afin de passer incognito. Mais personne n'est jamais arrivé a créer une carburant ou une formule qui ferai voler un véhicule moldu efficacement. Et moi, qui suis un génie, je me sus dis que si j'y arrivais, je serais riche !!

- Riche, répéta Hermione avec surprise. Mais ta famille est l'une des plus riche du monde magique !!! Tu es _déj_ riche !

A l'instant même ou elle prononçait ces mots, elle sut que c'était l'une des plus énorme bêtise qu'elle eut jamais dite. Sirius avait sûrement été déshérité et bannis de la famille Black depuis déjà quelques années, il devait certainement travailler durant les vacances pour payer ses frais.

Confirmant ses pensées, le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit. L'espace d'un instant, une amertume et une douleur intense se peignit sur ses traits, puis tout disparut sous un masque d'une neutralité effrayante.

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra et elle changea brusquement de sujet :

- As-tu essayé la poudre d'ailes de fées mélangée au sang de dragon ? Avec un potion de lévitation, cela devrait…

-Bien sur, pour qui me prends-y-tu ?demanda Sirius, heureux qu'elle ait dévié la conversation. Mais pour que le mélange reste stable, il est nécessaire d'y incorporer des queues de triton, et cela fait exploser le mélange. Non, ce qu'il me faudrait, c'est de… de _l'essence_ moldue pour tester mes potions dessus. Et comme tu viens du monde moldu, je me suis dis que tu devrais savoir mieux que personne comment… acheter… ce dont j'ai besoin.

Hermione restait dubitative. Aller jusqu'en ville, une ville moldue qui plus est, seuls, alors qu'ils n'avaient théoriquement pas le droit de sortir de l'école… D'un autre côté, Sirius avait besoin d'aide, et puis quand il faisait ces yeux là… c'était… difficile… de lui dire…

Fuuuh, décidément, elle se relâchait.

- Bon, très bien, très bien, capitula-t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel. Je sens que je vais m'en mordre les doigts, mais…

Il eut un sourire éblouissant et l'étreignit impulsivement, avec une exclamation de joie.

La sensation des bras de Sirius autour d'elle donna a Hermione un vertige étourdissant. Le sang lui monta brusquement au visage, et elle étouffa un hoquet de surprise… et d'autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner. Elle sentait la poitrine solide et musclé du jeune homme pressée contre la sienne au travers des couches de tissus, et la fermeté de ses bras dans son dos la laissait pantelante. La température brûlante la rendait incapable de réagir, et il lui semblait que jamais elle n'avait eut aussi chaud. Complètement paralysée, la jeune fille attendit, le souffle court, qu'il la lâche, mais il ne semblait pas décidé. L'étreinte se prolongeait, et Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle allait prendre feu. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle sentait son sang pulser dans ses veines, et sa tête lui tournait, comme si elle venait de descendre d'un manège particulièrement violent. Elle avait soudain une conscience aigu du fait qu'elle ne portait qu'une chemise légère et que Sirius ne portait lui aussi pas grand chose. Etonnamment, la FPL se tenait tranquille, sans l'accabler de reproches acerbes, et puis après tout, elle était si bien, là, dans les bras de…

Elle eut l'impression de recevoir une douche froide.

/ _Dans les bras de SIRIUS, pauvre idiote ! Le tombeur de ces dames, le séducteur de Poudlard, et un homme _mort_ !_ /

Tiens, la FPL venait de se réveiller.

Elle se dégagea, évitant le regard étonné du jeune homme, le visage en feu.

- Si, commença-t-elle en tentant de rendre sa voix moins tremblante, si tu veux acheter ton essence, il faudrait partir maintenant.

- Oui... Oui, bien sûr, acquiesça Sirius, troublé. Viens, on va prendre le balais de James, il n'en a pas besoin cet après midi…

Hermione hocha précipitamment la tête, et murmura, regrettant déjà les bras de Sirius autour d'elle :

- Je reviens, je vais.. me rafraîchir…

Le jeune homme, confus mais le cachant bien, eut un rire :

- Oui, la chaleur est… lourde. Incroyable comme il fait chaud, hein ?

Il passa une main dans ces cheveux trempés de sueur et Hermione prit la fuite vers la salle de bain.

Arrivée devant le miroir elle se jeta un regard sévère.

/ _Tu vas arrêter de penser à embrasser Sirius, et recommencer à _penser_ avant d'agir ! Et plus vite que ça !_ /

/ J'ai pas pensé a embrasser Sirius !

/ _Ben tiens… _siffla la FPL._ Et tu te plaignais d'être dans ses bras, peut être_ /

Elle poussa un gémissement pitoyable et plaintif et secoua la tête, chassant de son visage les boucles de cheveux trempés. Il fallait absolument qu'elle arrête de fréquenter ce jeune homme. Il était beaucoup trop séduisant. Ce serait atrocement simple de tomber amoureuse de lui, et elle ne devait surtout pas en arriver là.

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de chasser de sa tête le visage magnifique, les bras solides et l'odeur musquée du jeune sorcier, et maudissant la chaleur qui elle en était sûre, était responsable de tout cela, elle plongea la tête sous le jet d'eau froide.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Non, Sirius, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me convaincre, tu ne me fera pas monter là dessus !!!

Hermione était campée sur ses deux jambes, en face du jeune homme qui lui présentait un balais volant. Ils s'étaient cachés derrière le château, dans un coin ou personne n'allait jamais.

- Mais enfin, Hermione, comment veux-tu que l'on fasse autrement ?? Je t'avais dit que nous irions en balais ! répondit Sirius en levant les bras au ciel.

- Je ne monterais pas sur ce _balais_ ! répondit la jeune fille avec obstination.

Sirius soupira.

- Et comment veux tu que l'on fasse ??

Elle se tortilla légèrement, mal à l'aise.

- Tu as peur, mais tu risque rien, avec moi, Darky !

La jeune fille rougit violemment, et répondit très vite :

- J'ai pas peur ! J'ai juste le vertige…

- Donc tu as peur. Je pensais que les Griffondors étaient réputés pour leur courage… Tu es sure que tu es dans la bonne Maison ?

Les yeux d'Hermione étincelèrent de rage.

- Bien sur ! Je n'ai pas peur, je te dis !!! C'est juste que je n'aime pas ne pas avoir les pieds sans contact avec le sol.

- Moui… Froussarde !

Vexée, elle le foudroya du regard et lança, par bravade :

- Très bien, Mr Je-n'ai-peur-de-rien, allons y !!

Sirius étouffa un sourire victorieux et lui fit signe de s'assoire derrière lui. Hermione déglutit péniblement et prit place sur le balais, nerveuse.

Elle poussa un glapissement de peur lorsque le balais décolla et s'accrocha désespérément à Sirius en fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces. Il eut un rire amusé et s'exclama :

- Ben tu vois, c'est pas si terrible !!

Elle répondit par un cris de terreur étouffé, et resserra ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme, qui eut un sourire amusé et content. Elle ferma hermétiquement les yeux.

/ Ne regarde pas en bas, ne regarde pas en bas, ne regarde pas en bas !! Oh, mon Dieu, c'est hauuuuuuut !!!!!!/

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Hermione et Sirius étaient de retour dans les Appartements Violets. Le soir tombait. Le soleil se noyait dans le lac.

Elle était assise, un peu nerveuse, sur le canapé. Lui était avachis de l'autre côté du divans, consultant la liste des ingrédients d'une potions de lévitation. Un mode d'emplois de tapis volant était posé près de lui. Un silence serein régnait dans la pièce, seulement dérangé par le crépitement du feu. Visiblement, l'agent du Ministère avait réussi à régler le système du RCM, car la température était de nouveau douce. Sur ce même feu était suspendu un chaudron ou bouillonnait une mixture noirâtre, visiblement composé d'un peu de… pétrole.

- Tu crois que ça va marcher ? demanda Hermione d'une voix tendue.

Après tout, elle avait elle même participé a l'élaboration de cette potion. Sa réputation de génie était en jeu !! Elle aurait l'air parfaitement ridicule si ça ne marchait pas.

- Je sais pas… Mais de toute façon, on pourra réessayer. Mais si on y arrive…

Les yeux du jeune homme brillèrent soudain.

- Personne n'a réussit a faire ça avant nous !! Si ça marche… je serais riche ! Enfin, on sera riche, corrigea-t-il avec un sourire pour Hermione.

Elle lui envoya un sourire crispé.

- On verra bien ! Je vais amener ça dans notre salle, et je testerais sur les moto, continua-t-il d'un air rêveur. Au fait, tu viens, à la Golden ?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Après ce qui s'était passé cet après midi là, l'étreinte, son attirance soudaine pour lui, et surtout cette nouvelle possibilité (ou pas si nouvelle que ça) cette possibilité terrifiante et fascinante… tomber amoureuse de Sirius. Elle avait besoin de réfléchire. Après tout, l'amour ne se commandait pas, et si elle ne voulait _pas_ tomber amoureuse de lui. Ou si ?

La situation était suffisamment complexe pour qu'elle ne vienne pas y mêler l'amour. Et pourtant…

- Hermione ?

Elle sursauta.

- Oui ?

- Génial !!

- Quoi ????

- Ben tu viens de dire que tu venais !! T'as dis « oui ». Alors chuis content, c'est tout ! répondit Sirius, avec une expression de contentement.

/J'ai dis ça, moi ??/

- Bon, ben je vais y aller, moi. Ca a l'air bon, reprit-il en se penchant au dessus du chaudron. Enfin, façon de parler , ahahah !!

Il attrapa le chaudron, et se dirigea vers la porte tandis qu'Hermione, stupéfaite, était en train de comprendre qu'elle venait de dire « oui » pour aller à la Golden Party. Elle voulu lancer une dénégation, mais le tableau était déjà fermé.

_/ Bravoooo… et maintenant comment vas tu faire pour lui dire que tu ne veux pas y aller ?/_ demanda la FPL.

/ Mais… mais… mais… je pourrais toujours lui dire… que je ne veux pas y aller… /

_/ Et il va te regarder avec ses grands yeux bleus et tu vas encore céder ! /_

/ Mais non…/

_/ Ben tiens…/_

TBC…

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

L'auteur : Et voil

Sentimentale : Ils se sont embrassé !!!

Cynique : Mais ça va pas toi, hein ??? Ils se sont pas embrass ! il l'a prise dans ses bras parce que il était content qu'elle accepte de l'aider. C'est tout !!

Sentimentale : M'en fou !!! Ca y est !! Ils commencent a bouger !

L'auteur : Ouai. Ce chapitre, en réalité, n'a d'autre but que de les mettre ensemble. C'est que… on est pas douées pour les histoire d'amùùr… on espère vraiment qu'on a pas tout raté en allant trop vite --…

Sentimentale : Trop vite, tu parles. Ca fait des mois que tout le monde te réclame une histoire d'amour !!

Cynique : Prend pas ton cas pour une généralité, ma grande. Le seul organisme au cerveau déficient, ici, c'est toi !!

Sentimentale : Dis ça aux reviewers qui ont réclamé plus de sentimental avec l'énergie du désespoir. Sentimentale powaaaaaaaaaa !!

Sadique : Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bazar ?? Hein ??

L'auteur : Hum ? quoi ce passe ?

Sadique : Ben personne souffre dans ce chapitre !!

L'auteur : Tu trouve ? Hermione commence à comprendre qu'elle tombe amoureuse de Sirius, elle se torture les neurones pour savoir quoi faire alors que Banshee refuse de répondre à ces questions, et le pauvre professeur Rododindron se fait attacher les jambes par sa Tarentulla. Si c'est pas souffrir, dis moi ce que c'est !

Sadique : Mouai, vu comme ça…

Cynique : En tout cas, il serait temps que tu explique pas mal de chose. Qu'est ce que les elfes font là, pourquoi Voldemort n'agit pas, et ce que Hermione compte faire. Parce que pour le moment, question action, ça avance pas vraiment !!

L'auteur : Ouiii, je sais… Snif, mais le prochain chapitre verra des questions résolues, et la part aux jeunes.

Cynique : En gros, soit Golden Party, soit un second conseil, avec des réponses, et la présence des jeunes de l'histoire, à savoir Edenne, Mohira, Lilith et les autres.

L'auteur : Mais chuuuuuuuuuut !!! T'es folle ? tu as tout dire !!

/ Assomme Cynique l'air de rien /

L'auteur : Voilà voilà.. Huhu, donc, à la prochaine, hein !! Vous avez rien vu

Sentimentale : Ah voui, et une **review**, pour nous dire si ça vous plait toujours… et si vous êtes content que l'histoire d'amùùr se mette enfin en place !!! Merchiiiii !


	14. paradoxe temporel 14

**Auteur** : Melisandre

**melisandretiscali.fr**

**Genre** : Euhhhh... retour dans le futur? Nan, dans le passé ! Enfin, les deux, en fait... C'est un genre, ça ? --

**Couples**: Aloreuuuu... y'a du HermioneXSirius-de-dix-sept-ans en prévision, du JamesXLyly et du BansheeXDargan.

**Disclaimer** : je fais une déprime parce que malgré mes demandes répétées, z'ont pas voulu me les donner... Et nan, les persos de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais pas de l'argent avec, ni rien... TT. Et Axel est la propriété de Lou, ma sister du net.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Sln :** Merci pour ta gentille review !!! j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant !!!

**Lou : **Ohoho !! La golden, la golden, oui, oui, elle arriveuuuu…. Les chibi-eyes de Sirius font des ravages, mais tu verra, c'est pas finit !!! Et oui, le sentimental se met en place, que veux-tu, même moi je finis par perdre face au fluf…. Enfin, c'est de bon cœur, huhu ! merci d'avoir reviewé, merci, merci de m'encourager !!!! Bonne lecture !!!

**Nfertari :** Merci d'avoir reviewé !!! Merci de me lire !!! Et je suis bien contente que mes commentaires débiles te plaisent … bonne lecture !!

**La vache milka : **Alala, oui, le sentimental arrive – enfin – et non, tu n'étais pas la seule à avoir du mal avec le dernier chapitre… -- j'espère que la suite va te poser moins de problème, que j'ai su être plus claire !! Merci d'avoir reviewé, bonne lecture !!

**U$ Hermy : **Merci pour la review !!! Merci de m'avoir lue !! et désolée pour le retard --… Bonne lecture !!!

**Morwan : **Eh ben, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tout le monde est drôlement content que ces deux là se mettent à bouger niveau sentiment, lol !! J'espère que je vais réussir a continuer, je te remercie pour la gentille review, a pluuuuch !!

**Kloona :** Oho, Sirius n'est pas un ange, mais de là à trafiquer le RCM pour voir Hermione en chemise, tout de même… quoique… ça lui ressemble bien, loool ! merci pour la review, et j'espère que la suite te plaira !!!

**Aisha9 :** Aaah, un Sirius à nous… on en voudrait toute un !!! Mais bon, hein, à défaut d'autre chose, on lit et on écrit dessus !!! Bonne lecture, et merci pour la review !!

**Harana :** Oui, oui, comme tu dis, il faut aussi du sentimentale, huhu !! Et l'action, je fais ce que je peux pour la faire avancer. Merci d'avoir reviewé, merci de ma lire, et bonne lecture !!!

**SuppyLulu :** Ey ma petite marmite !! merci d'avoir reviewé !! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, et hésite pas, lance toi dans l'écriture !! même si visiblement, t'as pas vraiment le temps, avec ta prépas --…

**Cyrano :** Loulàlà, quelle hâte !! Je répond pareil !!! 1) merci !! le saut était une idée que j'aimais bien, je suis contente qu'elle plaise !! 2) Moui, moi aussi j'aime Sirius, c'est vrais qu'il ressemble à James… je vais essayer de les différencier… 3), ben oui, ils SONT dingues 4) ben si justement !! D'où son gros problème avec la FPL !! J'ai pas assez mis l'accent dessus ??? zut alors, je vais en rajouter une couche, je veux pas qu'on croit que ça va tout seul, cette affaire ! 5) niark niak niak !! oui, sadique revient en force !!! 6) oulà, vite vite vite, j'espère que tu n'as pas été en retard !! Merci pour la review et bonne lecture !!

**Liam63 :** Ooooh !! Une review de ma ficeuse de GW préférée !! Trop chouette merci our la review, je suis très heureuse que ces chap te plaisent, et les vampires aussi ! c'est des personnages que j'aime tellement !! ils ont même une fic rien qu'à eux !!! Merci encore et bonne lecture !!

**Hermione 46 : **Hum, la suite à un peu tardé, j'en sui navrée !!! Merci pour la review et bonne lecture !

**Samikitty :** Merci pour la review !!!! Je suis très heureuse que l'histoire entre Siri et Hermione te plaise, vus comment je galère avec Bonne lecture !!

**Miniclodo : **Ohohoho voilà la suite demandée !! Bonne lecture et merci pour la review !!

**Résumé : Banshee et Lilith, qui s'avèrent être des demi-elfes, tentent de forcer Odéron, Roi des Clans Elfiques, à réunir la _Zel' Farei' D' Mar, _la fameuse Cour des Quinze Lunes. Hermione, elle, se demande toujours ce qu'est cette Cour, et surtout si elle doit se rendre à la Golden Party, dont la date approche à grands pas. Dans le chapitre précédent, elle à, contre sa volonté, mais cédant devant les yeux bleu de Sirius, accepté de s'y rendre. Rien n'avance depuis la réunion avec les deux vampires Axel et Dargan, à part sa relation avec ce jeune chiot de Sirius.**

**Paradoxe temporel**

('Comprendrez le titre à la fin !!)

Hermione déprimait. Il faisait nuit, elle regardait fixement le plafond de son lit a baldaquin rouge, essayant désespérément de ne pas penser à ce qui se passait dans les sous-sols du gigantesque château. Elle fixait le plafond avec tant de concentration qu'elle était sure que si elle continuait elle allait creuser un trou dans le tissu. Et malgré elle, son esprit repassait en boucle les derniers événements.

La soirée, la journée, même, avait mal commencée. D'abord, ils avaient eu cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et comme on pouvait s'y attendre, cela ne s'était pas extrêmement bien passé. Mais enfin, depuis le temps qu'elle était coincée de ce côté de la faille spatio-temporelle, elle avait l'habitude.

Ensuite, elle avait tenté de disparaître dans la bibliothèque, mais la bande de fille de Griffondor lui était tombée dessus et avait commencé a lui parler de je ne sais quel nouveau joueur de l'équipe des Serdaigle particulièrement mignon et de la possibilité qu'elle avait de faire connaissance avec lui, puisqu'il avait cours d'arithmancie en même temps qu'elle. En fait, Hermione avait rapidement comprit que ce qu'elles voulaient, c'est lui être présentées. Elle avait planté les filles dans le couloir avec un prétexte stupide, et avait continué son chemin vers la bibliothèque, mais avait été rattrapée par une bande de Serpentards en mal de bouc émissaire. Apres qu'ils lui aient fait très intelligemment fait remarquer que ses cheveux étaient mal coiffés et qu'elle était un vrai rat de bibliothèque, Bellatrix Lestrange était arrivée et avait commencé son numéros de Sang-pur méprisante et supérieure. Hermione avait levé le nez en l'air et avait continué son chemin, ou plutôt aurait continué son chemin si deux des serpentards, des géants à la mine patibulaire, ne lui avaient pas barré la route. La situation aurait pu mal tourner – pour elle – si les Maraudeurs n'étaient pas arrivés à cet instant précis, menés par un Sirius fulminant de rage.

Dans son lit, Hermione pressa les couvertures sur son visage en feu et poussa un grondement agacé.

« Comme si c'était le moment !! » siffla la voix bien connue de la FPL dans sa tête.

Après que son sauveur lui ait sauvé la mise, elle avait pris la fuite vers la bibliothèque.

« Une vraie Griffondor !!! » pensa-t elle avec ironie.

Après avoir semé les quatre « amis », elle avait trouvé refuge non pas dans la bibliothèque, mais dans les appartements mauves, où elle avait à nouveau passé l'après midi à lire des ouvrages sur les elfes. Malheureusement, elle avait déjà lus la plupart des livres qui avaient une réelle crédibilité. Celui qu'elle lisait à cet instant était un pamphlet contre les sociétés elfiques, plus de la propagande qu'autre chose.

En réalité, elle n'avait plus aucun espoir de trouver quoi que ce soit qui pourrait l'aider à trouver comment retourner dans son espace-temps. Elle voulait juste trouver quelque chose qui l'occuperait, et lui ferait penser a autre chose que Voldemort ou Sirius. Car autant elle avait une peur panique de penser à Voldemort car elle redoutait ce qui pourrait se passer, autant elle se rendrait compte qu'elle _adorait_ penser à Sirius. A la façon dont il se frottait le menton avec les bout de sa plume lorsqu'il réfléchissait. A ses mains lorsqu'il coupait soigneusement ses queues de tritons pour une potion. A ses yeux lorsqu'il faisait une blague stupide à un Serpentard. A sa façon de marcher lorsqu'il quittait une salle de cours – toujours plus allègre que lorsqu'il y entrait. A son allure magnifique, grand, mince et droit, lorsqu'elle l'apercevait au bout d'un couloir.

Hermione étouffa un nouveau grincement sous ses draps. Les envolées lyriques lui venaient de plus en plus souvent en pensant à lui, et elle savait d'instinct que dans un cas comme le sien, c'était le signe infaillible que les carottes étaient cuites.

Après avoir passé la journée à lire des choses sans intérêt, elle avait prit son courage à deux mains et était allé voir Banshee après son entraînement de Quidditch. L'elfe était toujours aussi impressionnante, même couverte de boue. Sombre, avec ses yeux pareils à deux trous noirs qui aspiraient toute lumière, toujours l'apparence princière, royale, impérieuse et altière. Elle avait regardé Hermione l'approcher, le regard fier, et la jeune fille avait prit une grande inspiration avant de réussir à parler.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? avait-elle demandé, fière de n'entendre aucun tremblement dans sa voix.

Banshee lui avait jeté un regard méditatif. Puis elle avait prit Hermione par le bras et l'avait emmenée vers les vestiaires et répondit en baissant la voix :

- Tu ne peux pas attendre hein, petite ? et bien soit. Voilà les nouvelles. Ce soir une assemblée se tiendra dans les cachots du château pour essayer de gagner les vampires à notre cause.

Hermione avait sursauté et s'était exclamée avec surprise :

- Les vampires ?? Mais ce n'était pas le roi Obéron que tu devais convaincre de réunir je ne sais quelle Cour?

Banshee avait poussé un grognement agacé, avait secoué la tête avec une expression presque méprisante et avait répondu d'un ton sans réplique :

- Sache que Obéron est plus têtu qu'une pierre. Si je veux le persuader de bouger son royal derrière, je dois avoir l'appuis de plusieurs autres personnes influentes. Morgane et déjà gagnée à ma cause, ainsi que Maeb. Merlin entendra rapidement raison, il n'est pas stupide. Le Saigneur-Caïn, en revanche, reste neutre pour le moment, malgré l'influence d'Axel et Dargan. La réunion de ce soir a pour but de le faire changer d'avis. A présent, laisse moi. J'ai à faire.

Et elle avait planté Hermione devant les vestiaires. La jeune fille aurait voulu la suivre, mais elle ne pouvait entrer là sans soulever des tonnes de questions embarrassantes, comme « mais que fais-tu dans les vestiaires ? », par exemple.

Et après s'être fait planté sans ménagement, elle était retourné dans le château pour le dîner. Elle avait ainsi mangé sous le regard insistant des Maraudeurs, qui n'avaient visiblement pas compris qu'elle leur fausse compagnie plus tôt dans la journée. Et le Maraudeur qui avait le regard le plus insistant était Sirius, bien entendu. Rouge comme les désormais fameux adeptes de la secte des tomates trop mûres, elle avait avalé – de travers – son ragoût anglais, et avait filé. Des murmures avaient couru avec elle dans la Grande Salle, des regards l'avaient suivie, et elle savait que dès ce soir la bande de « Griffondors les plus populaires » allait lui demander d'un ton limite hystérique ce qu'il s'était passé.

Sachant à présent que le soir même une assemblée de Vampires allait avoir lieu dans les cachots de son école, elle avait foncé droit à la bibliothèque – qu'elle ne réussit pas à atteindre, cette fois encore. Car, en tournant dans un couloir, elle avait faillit se cogner dans une personne qui, elle aussi, tournait dans le couloir. Et cette personne se trouvait être Lilith O'Allan.

Hermione avait été une fois de plus frappée par les yeux presque blancs de la jeune fille. Ses cheveux pâles et sa peau translucide la faisaient ressembler aux fantômes qui hantaient le château.

Par curiosité, et aussi pour passer le temps, elle avait fait des recherches sur les noms des deux elfes lorsque elle s'était aperçut que Lilith et Banshee n'étaient que des pseudonymes. « Linoë et Karael » étaient leurs vrais noms. Linoë pour _Ombre_, Karael pour _Lumière, _en elfique. Banshee était le nom d'une race de fées particulièrement mystérieuses, presque disparues à présent. Et Lilith… Lilith était le nom de la première femme d'Adam, chassée du paradis par Dieu pour avoir refusé de se soumettre aux volontés de son époux. A la différence d'Eve la soumise, Lilith n'avait pas été crée à partir d'une côte d'Adam, mais de la même matière que le premier homme, elle était son égal. Hermione se demandait toujours si ce nom avait été choisit en toute connaissance de cause, si il signifiait quelque chose.

Elle lui avait fait un sourire machinal. Elle aimait bien Lilith. Sa douceur et ses sourires toujours un peu tristes lui faisait penser que cette fille en avait vu bien plus dans la vie que la plupart des gens.

- Tiens, Hermione, avait sourit Lilith avec une voix douce. Comment vas-tu ?

- Hum, well, bien, avait murmuré la jeune fille. Enfin, pas mal, dirais-je, compte tenu des circonstances.

Elle avait réfléchit un instant avant de se lancer :

- Lilith, je peux… te poser certaines questions ?

- Bien sur, Hermione ! avait répondu l'autre avec un mouvement de tête qui avait fait briller la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage.

- Peux-tu… me parler des vampires ?

Le visage de Lilith s'était soudain fait grave.

Dans son lit, Hermione soupira. Ca pour lui en parler, elle lui en avait parlé. Enfin, pas sur le moment. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous dans les appartements violets, à 22 heures…

---------- Flash Back ----------

Hermione entra dans les appartements violets à l'heure dite et trouva Lilith assise devant la cheminée, le menton dans les mains, l'air pensive. L'espace d'un instant, ses oreilles pointues gigotèrent sous les cheveux d'or pâle et on put s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas humaine. Le feu illuminait l'elfe, faisant luire sa peau d'une lueur irréelle. Mais si la scène était d'une beauté magique, elle était d'une fragilité et d'une tristesse infinie. La jeune fille retint son souffle, elle avait peur de briser quelque chose si elle bougeait ne serait-ce que d'un cheveu. Et durant cet instant, Hermione eut conscience d'être en présence de quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, une créature d'ailleurs.

Puis Lilith tourna la tête, et l'instant cessa. Sa peau redevint juste pâle, ses cheveux reprirent leur belle couleur blanche et ses oreilles disparurent sous les mèches.

- Comment faites vous pour que personne ne les voient ? demanda la jeune fille, en secouant la tête en s'apercevant qu'elle avait vouvoyé l'elfe.

- Mes oreilles ? demanda Lilith avec un petit sourire.

Hermione hocha la tête, en rougissant.

- Et bien, mes oreilles ne sont pas aussi grandes que celles de elfes Moll'âé, les sang-purs. Ils ne peuvent les dissimuler, mais si je les laisse en arrière, plaquées contre mon crâne, elles sont discrètes. Et avec un sort de _détournation, _plus personne n'y fait attention.

- Oh, répondit très intelligemment Hermione.

L'elfe lui jeta un regard songeur, puis lui demanda :

- Alors, tu veux être tenue au courant de ce qu'il se passe, hum ?

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre pendant un moment.

- Je voudrais… je voudrais surtout pouvoir faire quelque chose, finit-elle par murmurer. Je ne supporte plus d'être inactive, de ne pas savoir quoi faire. C'est moi qui devrais agir, non ?!

- Peut être bien, oui, sourit doucement Lilith. Mais La Toile Tisse selon Son bon vouloir, Hermione, qui sait ce qui peut être. Le Dessein Sera, et peu importe ce que nous autres mortels faisons.

Hermione pinça les lèvres d'un air peu convaincu. Lilith pouvait bien dire ce qu'elle voulait sur le Dessein, cela n'empêcherait pas Voldemort de tuer James et Lily. L'elfe sembla lire dans ses pensées car elle ajouta avec une certaine malice :

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas agir, c'est vrai. Je suppose que ma sœur ne t'as pas dit grand chose, hum ?

- Euuh… Banshee n'est pas… vraiment… hum, disons qu'elle ne prend pas le temps de m'expliquer ce qu'elle fait avant de le faire, acquiesça Hermione avec amertume.

Lilith sourit à nouveau et murmura avec sérieux :

- Alors suis-moi. Nous allons là où ça se passe. Ainsi, tu pourras voir par toi même ce que ma sœur fait. Et les dangers que nous courrons tous…

---------- Fin Flash Back ----------

Dans son lit, Hermione se revit, suivant Lilith dans les sombres couloirs du château, un peu tremblante. L'elfe l'avait menée à travers les couloirs, plus bas, toujours plus bas vers les cachots.

Les pas repassaient sous les yeux d'Hermione. La moindre action se rejouait inexorablement, elle revoyait le dos de Lilith devant elle, elle entendait à nouveau le bruit de leurs pas sur les pierres froides, elle sentait l'odeur fétide des tapisseries qui moisissaient sur les murs humides.

N'y tenant plus, la jeune fille sortit d'un bond de son lit, et, sur la pointe des pieds, elle quitta le dortoir silencieux. Avec des gestes lents, elle s'installa devant la grande cheminé de la Salle Commune. Le silence dans la pièce semblait vouloir l'écraser, la clouer sur son fauteuil. Elle avait l'impression que le vieux et imposant château autour d'elle grandissait, bruissait, remuait, dans un silence d'église, et la rendait petite, si petite que le moindre mouvement risquait d'attirer sur elle une attention néfaste. La dernière lumière au monde semblait être le feu devant elle, une lumière fragile et minuscule.

Minuscule et fragile, comme elle s'était sentie durant l'étrange assemblée qui s'était tenue dans le patio aux vampires…

---------- Flash Back ----------

A la plus grande surprise d'Hermione, elles arrivèrent dans le patio où elle et les Maraudeurs avaient rencontré Dargan et Axel. Mais cette fois, le patio n'était ni vide, ni silencieux, et encore moins sombre.

Il était brillamment éclairé par des candélabres et des bougeoirs disséminés un peu partout et des tentures d'un rouge pourpre brodées de noir avaient été suspendue aux colonnes en ogives. Des encensoirs laissaient échapper de lourdes volutes de fumée parfumée et sur des guéridons d'ébène sculptés étaient posés des coupes remplies d'un liquide rouge et des plats présentant des assortiments de petits fours.

Et, circulant dans ce décor de cinéma, des gens étranges discutaient, en pleine lumière ou à l'abri des rideaux. La plupart étaient richement habillés, avec des bijoux brillants, des capes ornées de fourrure, des vestes à jabots et des ceintures de métal précieux. Mais certains étaient vêtus de robes simples et passe-partout, de couleurs sombres, sans ornements.

Rapidement, Hermione, dissimulée avec Lilith dans l'ombre d'une colonne, distingua deux groupes.

Le premier était composé de vampires, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Habillés de vêtements noirs, ornés ou non, les créatures glissaient sur les pierres en murmurant des phrases aux autres, portaient à leurs lèvres rouges des coupes décorées, et leurs yeux brillaient d'un éclat glacial.

L'autre groupe était plus énigmatique, car il était constitué d'humains. Tous étaient vêtus de tenue à dominante rouge. Des hommes et des femmes, portant des vêtements grenat, pourpre, rubis ou même orange sombre, portant tous des colliers ou des cravates noirs.

Hermione remarqua soudain qu'à chaque vampire était attaché un humain en rouge. Ce vampire, grand et mince, vêtus d'une robe noire ornée d'argent, était suivit par une belle femme au regard fier, habillée d'une robe rouge sang, la gorge ceint par un ras du cou de perles noires. Cette vampire-ci, très distinguée dans une tenue de velours noir, avait pour compagnon un homme solidement bâtis, enroulé dans une cape rouge. Et ce couple, là-bas, qui discutait sous un candélabre, se composait d'un homme large d'épaule, avec une veste noire et des bottes de cuir, accompagné d'un autre homme plus petit, vêtus, lui, d'une tenue similaire, mais rouge.

Mais c'est lorsque Dargan et Banshee entrèrent que le côté saugrenu de la situation lui sauta aux yeux : Dargan était, comme à son habitude, couvert de noir de la tête aux pieds, mais la tenue de Banshee était plus inhabituelle. Elle avait revêtu une longue veste d'homme pourpre, avec une large cravate noire. Son pantalon était pourpre aussi, avec des bottes noires cirées. Une cape d'un rouge plus sombre complétait le tableau.

Complètement stupéfaite, Hermione se pencha vers Lilith et murmura :

- Mais… Qu'est ce qui se passe, ici ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ces couples en tenues assorties ?

Lilith sourit doucement, et, tirant Hermione davantage dans l'ombre, elle marmonna une incantation Téllurique. Dans un frissonnement d'air, une barrière se forma un instant autour d'elles, puis disparut aussitôt. Soudain, les bruits des conversations et des rires étouffés de la réception de l'autre côté se firent assourdis. Hermione avait l'impression d'être entourée de coton.

- Les couples que tu vois sont des vampires et leurs Calices.

- Des _Calices_ ? répéta Hermione avec surprise.

- Les vampires ont des Calices, enfin, en général. Le mythe du monstre qui boit le sang d'innocentes victimes est stupide. Il y a longtemps que les vampires ont cessé de tuer au hasard. Ils ne boivent le sang que d'un humain : le Calice.

- Mais pourquoi ? Enfin, pourquoi se limiter ? Avec tous leurs pouvoirs…

- Justement, Hermione, répliqua Lilith. Avec tous leurs pouvoirs. Imagine une bande de vampires se baladant dans la nature, n'obéissant à aucune règle, tuant et vampirisant tout sur leur passage… Ils seraient rapidement neutralisés par les Aurors. Et la chasse aux vampires battrait son plein. Ce serait la guerre. C'est pour cette raison que les vampires ont crée, il y a des millénaires, une société hiérarchisée, codifiée et organisée. La moindre incartade, et c'est la mort.

- Ils tuent leurs propres congénères ??

- Les vampires ne sont pas connus pour leur sens moral et leur compassion, mon amie. Lorsqu'un vampire rencontre un humain qui lui plait, il en fait son Calice, si l'humain est consentant, bien sûr. Il devient l'unique nourriture du vampire.

- Mais… C'est horrible ! c'est de l'esclavage, s'insurgea la jeune fille, tournant ses yeux vers les humains en rouge.

- Bien sûr que non. Le lien entre vampire et Calice est extrêmement fort. On n'offre jamais le rôle de calice à une personne qu'on aime pas profondément. On a vu plus d'un vampire se laisser mourir de faim à la mort de son calice. Et les Calices préféreraient se tuer que laisser leur vampire boire le sang d'un autre humain. Ils sont égaux. Différents, mais égaux.

Pensive, Hermione laissa ses yeux courir sur les couples qui virevoltaient dans le patio. En effet, les Calices avançaient la tête haute, et n'avaient pas l'air de bonbonnes de sang soumises.

- Bien sûr, continua Lilith, il y a des règles pour les Calices aussi, mais dans leur majorité, elles visent à les protéger des autres vampires. Chaque Calice est sous la protection de son vampire et ne s'éloigne jamais de lui, car il pourrait être un moyen de pression sur son vampire.

Hermione regarda Dargan et Banshee d'un œil neuf. Puis son regard glissa jusqu'à un autre vampire qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu ce soir là : Axel. Pensivement, elle demanda :

- Mais… Et Axel ? Il n'a pas de Calice, lui.

- Non, acquiesça Lilith. Axel est un des rares vampire n'ayant jamais eut de Calice. Il n'a pas suffisamment confiance en l'être humain pour ça. Il se contente de tuer un criminel par-ci par-là, mais cela est toléré dans la mesure où c'est un cas isolé. Mais de toute façon, Axel adore être un cas particulier…

Hermione remarqua soudain Banshee en grande conversation avec un vampire de haute taille, le teint cireux, les cheveux noirs tirés en arrière et le regard portant la calotte glacière dans son ensemble. Deux femmes en rouge, des jumelles, l'accompagnaient.

- Le Saigneur-Caïn, souffla Lilith. Le Saigneur de tous les vampires de ce côté de l'Europe. Le plus vieux et le plus puissant.

- C'est lui que Banshee veut convaincre de nous aider ?

- Oui. Son appui sera indispensable pour forcer Obéron à réunir la _Zel' Farei' D' Mar_. La Cour Des Quinze Lunes. Seul le Roi-Elfe peut ordonner aux autres races de se réunir. Et si nous n'avons pas assez de voix de notre côté, il ne le fera pas.

Elle soupira avec lassitude. Hermione, elle, réfléchissait à toute allure. Ainsi, la _Zel' Farei' D' Mar _était une sorte d'assemblée réunissant toutes les races intelligentes. Mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi Banshee voulait que cette Assemblée ait lieu. Son histoire était censée rester secrète !!

Elle allait faire connaître son opinion à Lilith, sans mâcher ses mots et avec sa virulence habituelle lorsque Lilith rompit soudain la barrière et l'attrapa par le bras, la tirant vers la foule de vampire.

Un brin paniquée, Hermione se sentit devenir ridiculement petite. Les regards fixés sur elle étaient tout sauf humains. Même les Calices dégageaient quelque chose d'étrange et d'hypnotique. Réprimant avec peine des tremblements de nervosité, elle se glissa à la suite de Lilith vers Banshee et le fameux Saigneur-Caïn. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la lumière des bougies, deux paires d'yeux étincelants se fixèrent sur elle. Le regard d'un noir d'obsidienne de Banshee la foudroya sur place.

« Oups. L'est pas contente, Banshee… » pensa la jeune fille en se ratatinant sur elle même.

Et elle croisa le second regard. Ce regard là état d'un marron qui aurait pu paraître banal si un feu si effrayant n'avait pas brûlé derrière. De la lave en fusion.

Machinalement, Hermione raidis ses genoux pour ne pas reculer et releva le menton dans son éternelle attitude hautaine. Le vampire eut un demi sourire et salua Lilith d'un signe de tête. Puis il se détourna et, suivit de ses deux « femmes », il se glissa dans la foule.

Estomaquée, Hermione demanda, hésitante :

- Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ?

Impassible, Banshee répondit :

- Il vient d'accepter de nous appuyer auprès d'Obéron.

Lilith avait eut un sourire de soulagement, et Hermione vit nettement une énorme tension disparaître chez les deux sœurs. Une tension qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant, mais qui, maintenant disparue, était nette.

- Je retourne dans le _Tel' irah' noth, _lâcha Banshee en se détournant.

Lilith se contenta de hocher la tête. Sans un mot, elle entraîna Hermione hors du patio.

- Lilith, s'exclama la jeune fille, mais qu'est ce que ça signifie ?? Tu m'amènes là-bas, tu me montre à ce vampire, Banshee m'écorche des yeux, et tout le monde s'en va tranquillement !!! qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ???

La traînant toujours par le bras, Lilith répondit avec sa voix douce habituelle :

- Banshee était contre le fait que je t'emmène à cette réception. D'où le regard assassin.

- Mais pourquoi ?? Elle ne veut jamais rien m'expliquer, je suis capable de…

- Trop dangereux, la coupa Lilith. Banshee refusait tout net de te mettre en danger. Dans une salle remplie des vampires les plus puissants d'Europe, en présence du Saigneur-Caïn en personne, même moi je n'aurai put te protéger en cas de conflit armé. Dumbledore n'avait pas hésité à donner son accord, mais ma sœur fait plus grand cas de ta santé que lui.

- Oh, murmura Hermione, soudain honteuse.

« Pas si froide et insensible que ça, l'elfe, hum ? » demanda la FPL.

- Ensuite, reprit Lilith, je t'ai « montrée » à ce vampire pour lui apporter la preuve que Voldemort – le tien, celui de ton espace-temps – jouait avec la magie Téllurique. Maintenant qu'il a la preuve attendue, il n'est pas stupide. Dangereux, mais certes pas stupide. Il fera pression sur Obéron dans le même sens que nous.

- Oh, répéta Hermione. Et… the _Tel' irah' noth_ ?

- Hum. Ca c'est plus compliqué.

Sans qu'Hermione s'en soit rendu compte, elles étaient arrivées devant le portait de la Grosse Dame.

- Nous verrons ça demain, Hermione. Je dois y retourner.

Déçue, la jeune fille hocha la tête en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la Salle Commune.

- Oh, au fait, la rappela Lilith. Sirius m'a dit que tu venais à la Golden Party, j'en suis ravie !

- Errrrrr… yes, that's... Hum, oui.

" Non, mais franchement, ils luttent contre des vampires, des elfes, des monstres et des sorciers, et ils pensent à aller à une fête ?? » siffla la FPL avec colère.

« Oui, ben on ferait peut être mieux de nous détendre aussi, sinon on va finir avec des cheveux blancs avant de trouver un moyen de rentrer chez nous ! »

---------- Fin Flash Back ----------

Devant la cheminée, Hermione se recroquevilla sur elle même.

« Au moins, on sait ce qu'est la Cour des Quinze Lunes. »

« Ah bah, oui, ça nous avance !!! » répondit la FPL. « Et pourquoi ces demie-elfes veulent la réunir ? A quoi ça va leur servir ? »

« Je sais paaaaaaaaaaaaas », gémit Hermione en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

- Hermione ? Ca va pas ?

« Tiens, depuis quand la FPL me demande si ça va ? »

Hermione sursauta et leva les yeux…. Pour se noyer dans ceux de Sirius.

« Geuuuuuuuh »

« Très intelligente remarque… »

Le jeune homme s'assit à côté d'elle. Près d'elle. Beaucoup trop près.

- Si t'as un soucis, faut en parler, Hermione. Je veux t'aider, tu sais, lui dit il très sérieusement.

« Gloups … »

TBC….

Auteur : Oulàlàlàlàlà…

Cynique : Toi, tu peux aller te cacher.

Auteur : J'ai honte, mais j'ai honte…

Cynique : Tu peux.

Auteur : Mais-euuuuuu….

Cynique : Pas de « mais » !! Non, mais, sérieux, t'as vu la date ??

Auteur : Je saiiiiiiiiis…

Cynique : Et cette histoire qui avance pas ? Mais de qui te moques tu ?

Auteur /indignée/ : Comment ça, qui avance pas ?? Elle avance mon histoire !! On apprend plein de trucs ! Et Lilith apparaît sous un nouveau jour. Et puis…

Sentimentale : Et Sirius se change en chevalier servant pour Hermione, c'est d'un mignooooon !!

Cynique : /part en courant pour échapper à Sentimentale/

Auteur : Oui, ça commence à se mettre en place, tout ça. Par contre, là.. on est crevé. Alors on va vous laissez… et aller dormir.. c'est que cette fic est faite sur notre temps de sommeil !!

Cynique /au loin/ : Temps de sommeil ? Quel temps de sommeil ? Les malheureuses quatre heures par nuit, c'est notre temps de sommeil ??

Auteur : Ben oui, il parait… Allez, bonne nuit les gens…. Zzzzzzzz…..

Sentimentale : Par contre, avant qu'on sombre toutes en hibernation, on veut bien des **reviews**… miciii


	15. Paradoxe Temporel 15

**Auteur** : Melysandre

**melisandretiscali.fr**

**Genre** : Euhhhh... retour dans le futur? Nan, dans le passé ! Enfin, les deux, en fait... C'est un genre, ça ? --

**Rating :** Un petit PG-13 s'impose, je pense, pour cause de yaoi à venir et de déprime occasionnelle.

**Couples**: Hermione/Sirius pour le moment

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling. Malheureusement. Je ne m'en remets d'ailleurs pas. Bref. Les autres perso sont n'à moi. Et Axel est à Lou.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Sam Malfoy :** Merci de la gentille review . Oui oui, je me reproche de mettre mes chap en retard, parce que je sais que j'aime les auteurs qui updatent vite…M'enfin… on va dire que j'ai des bonnes excuses ;p

**Just.a.Shadow : **Merci pour la review ! C'est un plaisir de savoir que cette modeste fic est appréciée

**Meredith : **Merciii Savoir que je fais rire les gens me remplis de joie et d'incrédulité, j'en suis fort aise ! Quand à ma fréquence de parution.. je dirais une fois par semaine au début, et à présent… une fois tout les 6 mois ?. ''… Pôôô bien, je sais…Mais je ferai un effort pour poster plus souvent, promis !

**Suppy Lulu :** Merci bien marmitonne !

**Lyra34 : **Aha…J'me dépêche, j'me dépêche ! Et puis… entre Sirius et Hermione… Oulà, po trop vite, bijou, po trop vite ! Mais ça avance, lentement, mais sûrement ! Merci pour la review !

**Lywen :**Merci bien ! V'là la suite attendue !

**Dragonchups :** Ouéééé… mely vient de marquer un chapitre ! (Ey, c'est toi qui a dis que tu m'encourageais comme devant un match de Quidditch ) Bref, merci, et voilà la suite .

**Harana :** Merciiiii ! D'être toujours au rendez vous, merci merci . Pour les vampires, cette partie de l'histoire était un peu du superflue, mais me tenait à cœur. Je l'aime beaucoup, même si elle m'a obligé à mettre de côté la Golden et le reste un peu en suspens. Quand à d'où vient mon inspiration… Euh.. Dans ma tasse de thé extra-sucré ? '

**U$. Hermy :**Ca avance encore ! Merci pour la review !

**Didi: **/poste son chapitre toute penaude/ Oui, oui.. je sais… chuis grave en retard… Pardooon –.-. Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé quand même

**Loupy :**Ooooooooooh ma Loupy-Chou, comme je t'aime, toi /knuddel/ J'adore quand tu fais parler Cynique et Sentimentale, c'est trop mwarf Pour la Golden, gomen ne, mais va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre.. Pas dans 6mois, j'ose l'espérer…

**Paradoxe temporel**

('Comprendrez le titre à la fin !)

Devant la cheminée, Hermione se recroquevilla sur elle même.

« Au moins, on sait ce qu'est la Cour des Quinze Lunes. »

« _Ah bah, oui, ça nous avance !_ » répondit la FPL. « _Et pourquoi ces demie-elfes veulent la réunir ? A quoi ça va leur servir ?_ »

« Je sais paaaaaaaaaaaaas », gémit Hermione en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

- Hermione ? Ca va pas ?

« Tiens, depuis quand la FPL me demande si ça va ? »

Hermione sursauta et leva les yeux…. Pour se noyer dans ceux de Sirius. Bleus. Un brin délavés. Brillants. Beaux.. Et …

« Geuuuuuuuh »

« _Très intelligente remarque_.»

Le jeune homme s'assit à côté d'elle. Près d'elle. Beaucoup trop près.

- Si t'as un soucis, faut en parler, Hermione. Je veux t'aider, tu sais, lui dit il très sérieusement.

« Gloups … »

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

« Gloups… »

Alors que la FPL faisait sonner toutes les sonnettes d'alarmes à disposition, et ça faisait un bruit pas possible, le reste du cerveau de la jeune fille restait obstinément au point mort.

Sirius était près d'elle. Trop trop trop près d'elle. Et ce n'était pas bon du tout, et en même temps si bon, si rassurant, qu'elle se sentait malade de culpabilité de vouloir qu'il soit encore plus près.

- Hermione ? demanda Sirius, voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas.

-Je n'ai aucun soucis, répondit la jeune fille très rapidement, en se levant d'un bond. Aucun soucis, absolument aucun. D'ailleurs, j'ai sommeil.

- Ceci est la chose la plus débilement non crédible que j'ai jamais entendu dans ta bouche, l'interrompit Sirius, une lueur de reproche dans les yeux.

Hermione se figea, rougit et se retourna lentement. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme et eut soudain l'envie saugrenue de se pelotonner sur ses genoux, d'oublier toutes ces histoires de Magie Téllurique, de faille temporelle, d'elfes, et surtout, surtout, d'oublier que Voldemort voulait tuer James, Lily, et, par la même occasion, Harry.

A la pensé de son meilleur ami, elle eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il soit là ! Harry était tellement plus… efficace qu'elle.

Elle savais par cœur toutes les dates des guerres gobelines, les noms de tous les sorciers présents dans le fameux « _Etude des récents progrès de la sorcellerie _», elle pouvait réciter les innombrables propriétés du sang de dragon, ou les effets secondaires de l'absorption de sang de salamandre, elle connaissait les runes elfiques, gobelines, trolles, et vélanes, elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts les charmes enseignés dans le livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour les septième années, et même certains tirés de livres réservés aux étudiants universitaires, cachés dans la Réserve.

Mais sans Harry, face à l'action, elle avait l'impression d'être tétanisée. Une vraie souris. C'était lui, le casse-cou. Lui qui décidait à quel moment entrer en action, à quel moment foncer tête baissée. Elle, son rôle était de lui réciter les règles, de lui enseigner les sorts.

« _Mais voilà_, lui murmura la FPL, _Harry n'est pas là. Il ne te dira pas quoi faire, et Ron non plus. Ils sont loin et tu es toute seule. Face à Sirius, qui te regarde de travers parce que tu le fixe depuis trente seconde sans rien dire_. »

« Ah. Oups. »

Hermione tenta de se souvenir la dernière phrase prononcée par le jeune homme.

« Ceci est la chose la plus débilement non crédible que j'ai jamais entendu dans ta bouche. »

Ah, oui, vraiment ?

- « Débilement non crédible », Môsieur ? commença-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

- Parfaitement.

- Je ne suis certainement pas débile. Non, môsieur. Il se trouve que j'ai une vie compliquée. Tu es bien placé pour savoir que j'ai toutes les raisons de réfléchir. Alors laisse moi penser sans me traiter de « débile » !

- Oh, oui, je sais, Mâdame a mieux a faire que parler avec nous, pauvres mortels ignorants ! Mâdame vient d'un autre espace temps, Mâdame a le poids du temps sur les épaules, patati, patata !

- EXACTEMENT ! rugit Hermione, avant de pointer un doigt accusateur sous le nez de Sirius et de le secouer furieusement. TU N'AS STRICTEMENT AUCUNE IDEE DE CE QUE JE VIS, ICI ! DE CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE, DE CE QUE JE DOIS REUSSIR, SOUS PEINE DE VOIR CE MONDE _S'ECROULER _!

Il y eut un court silence. Le souffle court, Hermione attendit avec une impatience belliqueuse et légèrement masochiste la tirade furieuse de Sirius. Voilà qui lui ferait les pieds. Il n'avait qu'a pas être aussi gentil avec elle. Ne pas lui proposer de l'amener dans des fêtes la nuit, ou la faire monter sur son balais faire des fugues hors du lycée, ou la défendre lorsque de vils Serpentards lui cherchaient des noises. Avec la façon dont elle se comportait, qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici, à essayer de la consoler ? Il allait partir, furieux, et il aurait bien raison. C'était tout ce qu'elle méritait.

Mais le jeune homme se contenta de murmurer :

- Ben alors raconte moi, grosse nouille.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche avec stupéfaction. A nouveau, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle les repoussa avec une rage brûlante, et secoua la tête. Elle commençait a en avoir marre de se transformer en madeleine trois fois par micro-minute.

Avec sérieux, Sirius reprit :

- T'as besoin de parler, Darky. T'es une vraie cocotte minute de sentiments qui menace d'exploser à tout moment. Tu passe de la colère aux larmes de désespoir en trente seconde. Et ça m'agace de voir que tu refuses de nous faire confiance…

Le jeune homme hésita une seconde.

- De _me_ faire confiance, reprit-il. Tu pourra pas régler toute cette histoire toute seule, tu sais… Banshee a déjà prit une partie du relais, avec Lilith… pourquoi refuses-tu que moi je t'aide aussi ? Et James, Rémus et Pet', bien sûr, ajouta-t-il avec un temps de retard.

Hermione laissa un silence planer. Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter ceux du jeune homme, si soucieux, si purs qu'elle aurait voulu que rien, jamais, ne les voile. Le silence plana, plana, plana, puis elle le brisa en murmurant :

- Parce que tu es mort, Sirius…

Et le silence s'écrasa par terre avec un bruit assourdissant.

Les yeux bleus du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction, et elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche avec une grimace horrifiée.

_« ESPECE DE CRETINE DEGENEREE ! EST CE QUE TU TE RENDS COMPTRE DE CE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE ?_ » hurla la FPL en remettant en route les sonnettes d'alarme.

Hermione préféra ne rien répondre, et, la bouche toujours grande ouverte, elle se détourna et s'enfuit, ignorant l'appel angoissé de Sirius.

Mais elle ne parvint pas à atteindre la porte. Sirius avait bondit de son fauteuil et l'avait rattrapée, capturant le poignet fin et gracile dans sa grande patte.

Avec un sursaut elle se retourna et lui fit face.

- Hermione, ça suffit ! J'en ai ma claque. Arrête immédiatement de t'enfuir systématiquement !

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! Et je ne m'enfuis pas, répondit Hermione avec une mauvaise foi absolument révoltante.

- Ah non ?

- Nan.

- SI !

- NAON !

- La ferme, Hermione !

- Me parle pas comme ça , s'insurgea-t-elle.

- Je te parle comme je veux ! Toi tu me fais bien tourner en bourrique depuis ton arrivée !

- Je ne te fais pas tourner en bou- humrf !

Sirius, déterminé à la faire taire, l'embrassa brusquement. Ce qui était, somme toute, un moyen efficace. Visiblement.

L'organisme de la jeune fille eut un soudain raté et elle oublia comment respirer (de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas... ). Son cerveau passa en mode automatique, et lorsque ses fonctions vitales revinrent à la normale, elle s'aperçu que la bouche de Sirius s'était éloignée et qu'il la regardait d'un air un peu gêné.

Elle réussit à bégayer un « pardon » affolé avant de partir en courant.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Elle était dans la Grande Salle, fort occupée à manger le plus vite possible pour partir le plus vite possible, lorsqu'il fit son entrée.

Fracassante, l'entrée. C'était même étonnant que les vitres n'explosent pas. Il était dans le meilleur de sa forme. Dans un coin de la salle, deux ou trois filles de quatrième années s'évanouirent. Les autres se mirent à glousser.

Suivit de James, Peter et Rémus, Sirius s'avança dans la Salle, l'allure majestueuse, le regard fier, le pas décidé, la cape flottant une dans légère brise inexistante. Il ignora royalement Hermione, et alla s'asseoir avec les « filles-les-plus-populaires » des Griffondors.

Il riait bruyamment, secouait ses longs cheveux bruns, remuait ses mains en rythme avec se gestes fluides, et Hermione choisissait délibérément de ne surtout pas avoir l'air frustrée. Surtout ne pas prendre l'air agacé, vexé, mortifié, désespéré, ou quoique ce soit d'autre.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Hermione ?

- Hein ? sursauta la jeune fille en levant les yeux du pavé qu'elle apprenait par cœur pour son prochain cours de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, un livre intitulé _«Usages et utilités des papillons d'Asie centrale dans les potions de jouvence au XVIIem siècle»_, par Nicolette Boudunez. Elle étudiait actuellement la vie passionnante du _Parides iphidamas, _un ravissant spécimen bleu et blanc, dont les ailes avaient l'étrange propriété de stabiliser la potion d'Effaceridule.

Elle leva le nez et s'aperçut que Ben Sullivan, le charmant Serpentard, la regardait avec un sourire amusé.

- Oh, salut, Ben, murmura Hermione, sans enthousiasme.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda celui-ci en s'asseyant en face d'elle, sans lui demander quoique ce soit.

- Euhh…

Hermione regarda son livre.

- J'apprend le cour de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.. pour la semaine prochaine.

- Ah… Celui sur les potions de jouvence ?

- Hum hum, acquiesça la jeune fille, le nez baissé.

- Aha.

- Ouai.

- …

- Ce qui me fiche les nerfs, you knwo, it's just that.. Errr, pardon, c'est que je sais pertinemment que je peux apprendre toute la bibliothèque par cœur, jamais je n'aurais la note que je mérite. Rindell ne me supporte pas.

- Aaaah, soupira Ben en secoua ses belles boucles dorées. Rindell et ses _à priori_ sur les Griffondors…

- Toute une histoire, gronda Hermione avec amertume.

Elle trouvait terriblement injuste cette discrimination envers elle. Se voir refuser la meilleur note, quelle… quelle… INJUSTICE !

- C'est trop injuste, soupira-t-elle.

- Allez, Caliméro, sèche tes larmes ! la consola Ben en riant.

Tout deux s'interrompirent. Un léger silence plana un instant. Puis, l'air détaché, le jeune serpentard demanda :

- Tu lui en veux ?

- A Rindell ? demanda Hermione avec innocence.

- Mais non, crétine ! Je me fiche de Rindell comme da la première baguette de mon père ! Je te parle de Sirius.

- Ah. Fit Hermione, l'air surprise.

_« On avait bien pigé que tu parlais de Sirius, merci bien » _grommela la FPL.

La jeune fille commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions sur sa prétendue « fuite systématique ». Mais c'était faux. Elle ne passait pas son temps à fuir.

_« Et si on se penchait sur ta mauvaise foi, hum ? » _Ricana la FPL.

Hermione l'ignora royalement.

- Alors ? demanda Ben.

- Alors quoi ? répondit Hermione, replongeant dans son livre.

- Est-ce que tu vas te décider à aller lui parler, tête de bourrique ?

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux indignés et répéta :

- Tête de bourrique ?

Elle se tu un moment et demanda sèchement :

- Et puis, pourquoi ce serait à moi d'aller lui parler ? C'est lui qui joue les paons au milieu de sa cour de glousseuses.

- Tu es jalouse ! s'exclama Ben avec ravissement. Il eut un rire de gorge absolument délicieux, puis lui jeta un regard grave.

- Allez, bourrique, raconte moi ce qui c'est passé.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

Hum.

Voilà qui méritait réflexion. Lui raconter la « _Scène_ » avec Sirius, en évitant, bien sur, son impardonnable gaffe. A ce propos, elle trouvait suspect que Sirius ne soit pas venu lui demander des comptes. Après tout, elle lui avait bel et bien dit qu'il était mort… alors pourquoi ce silence ? Pourquoi cette comédie de Don Juan ?

Et bien, en fait, euh.. En fait, on s'est disputé…

- Encore ? soupira le jeune homme en secouant ses belles boucles miel.

- Comment ça, « encore » ? releva Hermione, intriguée.

- Voyons, Bourrique, tout le monde connaît vos légendaires disputes !

- Légendaires ? répéta faiblement Hermione.

- Carrément ! Je suis sûr qu'on vous décernera le prix du couple le plus Houleux de Poudlard.

Hermione prit une jolie teinte vermillon.

- Nous ne sommes pas en couple, Sullivan… murmura-t-elle.

- Ah boooooooon ? demanda le jeune homme avec des yeux ronds.

Hermione allait lui répondre lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il se moquait d'elle. Elle lui fit une grimace et reprit :

- Bref, on s'est disputé, il m'a.. il m'a embrassée, dit-elle en rougissant furieusement. Et puis je me suis enfuie…

- Enfuie ? répéta Ben avec un air purement catastrophé.

- Oui.

- Mais.. quelle.. quelle.. Nouille ! Mon dieu, Darky, mais tu n'as donc aucune cervelle ? Et même à présent, tu ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait la roue dans la Grande Salle ?

- Hein ?

- Il est vexé, Hermione. Tu as foutu un vent au Grand Sirius le Tombeur. Il est _vexé_ et il te le fait payer en te montrant à quel point il peut se passer de toi.

- Peut m'importe.

- Comment ça ?

- Je m'en fiche, répondit la jeune femme avec obstination.

- Cesse de te voler la face, Bourrique, fit Ben d'une voix cinglante.

- De toute façon, rien n'est possible entre nous, s'entêta-t-elle.

- Parce que tu viens du futur ?

Hermione leva la tête vers lui, les yeux exorbités. Elle mit un moment avant de pouvoir bégayer :

- Qui… qui.. te l'a dit ?

- Lilith, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

La jeune fille se promit d'avoir une conversation ultrissimement sérieuse avec Lilith, dès que possible.

- Ne lui en veux pas, pria-t-il avec une expression de peine sincère.

Elle resta silencieuse.

- Ne lui en veux pas de me l'avoir dit, fit-il a nouveau.

- Elle aurait pu me demander d'abord. Ce n'est pas parce que elle et sa sœur ont prit les choses en main que je dois être laissée de côté comme une gamine ignorante.

- Mais.. Hermione… c'est ce que tu es, pour elles. Une gamine de seize ans a peine… Elles sont plus de mille ans !

- C'est pô une raison.

_« Ô, que voilà une réponse intéressante, constructive et matuuuure… »_cingla la FPL.

A cet instant, Hermione se détestait. Elle détestait sa timidité, sa mauvaise foi, son attitude digne d'une enfant de trois ans et demi. Elle baissa la tête.

Diplomate, Ben changea de sujet :

- Bon, et pour Sirius, fait moi plaisir.. va le voir.

- Pourquoi ? gémit la jeune fille, détournée de ses questions morale.

- Par ce que tu l'aime, tiens.

Face à cette évidence posée à plat sur la table, Hermione ne sut que dire.

_« Ahaa, t'es dans la mouise, là, hein ? » _murmura une part de sa conscience qui n'était pas la FPL.

« Ouai, pensa tristement Hermione Granger. Dans la mouise. J'pense que tu peux carrément dire dans la_ merde_ ».

**TBC….**

**L'auteur:** /essoufflée/ Rahhh.. Rahhh… Rahhh…

**Cynique :** T'es en retard, chérie…

**L'auteur :** Oui.. merci de me le rappeler.

**Cynique :** De rien. Je suis là pour ça.

**Sentimentale :** Ahhh.. Ca avance enfin .. enfin… euh. Pas vraiment, mais…

**L'auteur :** Mais je suis incapable de faire avancer l'histoire et leur amour en même temps. Pardoon. Donc je fais les choses petit à petit.

**Funny Bunny :** Et c'est pas franchement folichon, ce chapitre, dis moi !

**L'auteur :** En même temps, comment veux tu que je mette des blagues débiles alors que nous sommes en pleine période de questionnement décisif pour notre héroïne !

**Funny Bunny :** Chais pô.

**L'auteur:** TT /larme à l'œil/

**Cynique :** Allez, ma grosse, sèche tes larmes, et met toi au prochain chapitre ! depuis le temps que tu annonce la Golden, il serait temps !

**L'auteur :** Ah ouai, tiens. Tu fais bien de me le rappeler. Je m'y met. De suite. /scribouille/

**Funny Bunny:** Dites, les amis qui restent à lire cette fic-ounette, vous posterez bien une **Ch'tite review** ? .


End file.
